Pasion Mortal
by Miss Arle
Summary: Tras la misteriosa muerte de su padre, Bella Swan intenta buscar respuestas en Edward Cullen, antiguo miembro de la CIA. Lo que la joven desconoce es que el hombre al que recurre está lejos de ser un aburrido burócrata. Al contrario. Se trata de un duro y peligroso fugitivo con una misión: matarla.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no es mía es una ADAPTACIÓN, y los personajes son de la grandiosa señora meyer. yo solo juego con ellos.**

**disfruten la historia! **

**ARGUMENTO: **

_Tras la misteriosa muerte de su padre, Bella Swan intenta buscar respuestas en Edward Cullen, antiguo miembro de la CIA. Lo que la joven desconoce es que el hombre al que recurre está lejos de ser un aburrido burócrata. Al contrario. Se trata de un duro y peligroso fugitivo con una misión: matarla.__  
__Juntos, se embarcan en una arriesgada búsqueda de la verdad que los llevará a través de un mundo lleno de sombras ocultas y horror. Y en medio de todo ese caos, surge una oscura e incontrolable pasión que hará que Edward tenga que escoger entre la muerte de Bella o su amor.__  
__Probablemente, el amor que sentía por ella era la mayor trampa de todas._

**Capítulo 1**

Ella no se daba cuenta de que se encontraba más cerca de la muerte de lo que lo había estado nunca. Se paró junto a la puerta de la destartalada cabaña, con la ropa de algodón blanco arrugada por el largo viaje. En otros tiempos, esa mano levantada que acababa de llamar a su puerta habría llevado un guante blanco inmaculado y un sombrero habría cubierto esos suaves cabellos.

El se encontraba oculto entre las sombras, vigilándola. Había elegido ese lugar, esa diminuta isla en la costa del golfo de México, por una razón: nadie podía acercarse sin que él lo oyera kilómetros antes. No había posibilidad de llegar hasta allí por la playa de rocas, y el estrecho camino que atravesaba la espesa maleza no conducía a ninguna otra parte.

Estaba tumbado en su hamaca, bebiéndose una botella de tequila, cuando había oído al taxi que se aproximaba. El viejo _Buick _de Ben era inconfundible para un hombre de su experiencia, por muy borracho que estuviera. Era extraño que alguien intentara acercarse a él en un taxi, pensó entrando silenciosa y rápidamente dentro de la casa. Solo cogió una pistola. Con una sería suficiente.

Al principio no reconoció la esbelta figura vestida de blanco que había salido del taxi de Ben con una maleta. Se preguntó qué clase de armas llevaría exactamente dentro, y cómo se las había arreglado para pasarlas a través de los sorprendentemente rigurosos controles de la isla.

Debía de llevar algo más, pero por lo que podía observar, en ese cuerpo tan delgado no había sitio para nada, a no ser que fuera una pistola diminuta. Podría llevar un cuchillo atado al muslo, pero no tenía el aspecto de alguien que fuera experto en cuchillos, y su instinto, perfeccionado con el paso del tiempo, era infalible.

El taxi se marchó y se quedaron solos en el claro del bosque. La noche ya había caído, llegaba pronto en octubre, y la luna estaba empezando a salir, inundando el lugar con su luz plateada.

A la luz de la luna, la sangre fresca parecería negra.

Se quedó entre los árboles, tranquilo, relajado, pero alerta. Podía acabar con ella en cuestión de segundos. Para eso lo habían entrenado, eso era lo que mejor hacía. Podía traspasarle el cerebro con una bala, justo por detrás de la oreja, calculando la distancia rápidamente, y le haría explotar la cabeza.

O podría situarse detrás de ella sin que lo oyera. Aunque tuviera la misma formación que él, no podía ser tan buena. Nadie lo era.

Y la mujer era demasiado joven. Aunque fuera inteligente, no contaba con todos sus años de experiencia.

Se preguntó por qué dudaba. No había razón alguna para que alguien hiciera todo ese esfuerzo por encontrarlo, excepto para matarlo. Y su regla de oro consistía en acabar con los bastardos antes de que estos acabaran con él.

Lo habían intentado una vez, pero pensó que ya lo habían dado por perdido. Era obvio que no.

Levantó la pistola. No quería ponerle las manos encima: había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado con una mujer y no era de los que mezclaban el sexo con los asesinatos. Una de las cuestiones era una necesidad básica que se podía ignorar si no venía al caso. La otra era su trabajo.

La joven subió los maltrechos escalones de la puerta principal y él se percató de que llevaba unos elegantes zapatos de tacón alto. Ningún asesino lo vendría a buscar con tacones.

Bajó la pistola lentamente y esperó. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Ella llamó a la puerta y él descifró su lenguaje corporal a la luz de la luna. Estaba nerviosa. No, más que eso: estaba aterrorizada.

Así que la mujer tenía que saber quién y qué era. ¿Qué quería de él?

La curiosidad era un lujo que apenas podía permitirse. Tenía dos opciones: matarla o hacer que se marchara de allí.

Se había encargado de que no hubiera nada sospechoso en la ruinosa cabaña. Su alijo de armas estaba tan bien escondido que los mejores profesionales serían incapaces de encontrarlo. Podía ocultarse en la noche y esperar a que ella se fuera.

Estaba empezando a retroceder metiéndose la compacta Beretta por el cinturón y sintiendo la frialdad del metal contra su piel caliente, cuando ella volvió la cabeza. Un recuerdo le atravesó la memoria, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Sabía quién era.

La hija de Charlie Swan. La única y querida hija de su mentor, su padre adoptivo, la persona en la que había confiado y a la que había apreciado más en toda su vida. El hombre que le había proporcionado una nueva vida y un comienzo desde cero.

Y no había sabido el precio de todo aquello hasta que ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Pero ¿qué hacía Bella allí? No la había visto desde el funeral, y él había mantenido su máscara protectora durante todo el tiempo. La joven lo estaba pasando tan mal que apenas se había dado cuenta de que él había permanecido a su lado junto a la tumba, pero la verdad es que siempre se había asegurado de que ella apenas se percatara de su existencia. Era bueno en eso, bueno en ser como un camaleón. Era una de las razones por las que se las había arreglado para sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo.

Pero ahora estaba allí. Y no sabía qué demonios iba a hacer con ella.

Había sido una estupidez ir, pensaba Bella, frotándose las sudorosas palmas de las manos contra la tela arrugada de su falda. Había tardado más de doce horas en llegar allí, estaba agotada y hambrienta, y le dolía la cabeza.

Pero lo peor de todo es que estaba muerta de miedo.

No podía pensar por qué se asustaba de alguien como Edward Cullen. Lo conocía de toda la vida. Había sido un amigo de la familia, el confidente de su padre, un hombre agradable y educado que no suponía una amenaza para nadie.

Había habido un momento en el que le había parecido más que eso, pero hacía tanto tiempo que ahora tan sólo lo veía como un sueño adolescente que apenas podía recordar.

Cullen se había tomado muy mal la muerte de su padre, casi tan mal como ella, y no era de extrañar. Su muerte no tenía ningún sentido. Charlie Swan no era de esos hombres que no calculan bien el alcohol que son capaces de aguantar. Tampoco era de esos que se rompen el cuello al caerse por las escaleras de su casa de Georgetown. Y desde luego no era de los hombres que dejan que sea su hija la que encuentre su cuerpo a la mañana siguiente, ya rígido. Incluso muerto, controlaba totalmente las circunstancias que lo rodeaban.

Durante los seis últimos meses no había podido borrar esa imagen de su mente. Se le colaba en las pesadillas y no había nada que pudiera hacer para que no ocurriera. No podía haber bebido tanto. No podía haberse caído.

Pero sí que lo había hecho. Según la autopsia, la policía, las amables y capacitadas personas que habían trabajado con su padre en sus diversos puestos gubernamentales, no se trataba más que de un trágico accidente. Había tenido suerte de que le dejara una buena herencia. Y por casualidad, ¿no estaría interesada en vender esa casa en la que su padre había fallecido y comenzar así una nueva vida?

Fue entonces, después de la primera oleada de dolor y negación, cuando empezó a sospechar que algo iba mal, cuando empezó a hacer preguntas. Y también fue en ese instante cuando empezó a reconocer las mentiras por primera vez.

Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo protegida que había estado. En sus veintisiete años de vida, no se había percatado de lo poco que sabía de la profesión de su padre. Burócrata, se llamaba a sí mismo, riendo. El trabajo cambiaba según las diferentes administraciones, pero esencialmente no era más que un "funcionario pretencioso", le aseguraba él. Los títulos cambiaban, pero el trabajo seguía siendo el mismo.

Pero aparentemente su puesto no se había mantenido. Nadie había ocupado el lugar de su padre en el Departamento de Estado, y su pequeño despacho parecía haberse esfumado. Cuando por fin se había acordado de los nombres de sus compañeros de trabajo, se dio cuenta de que los habían mandado a los más remotos lugares del planeta, incluyendo al que había estado más cerca de Charlie que nadie, incluso más que su propia hija: Edward Cullen.

Si no hubiera sido por James, nunca hubiera descubierto a dónde había ido. Edward Cullen había sido el primero y el más cercano de todos los protegidos de su padre. Es más, Bella no podía acordarse de ningún momento de su adolescencia en el que Cullen no hubiera estado. Pero en los años posteriores, otras personas habían ido y venido.

Algunos le gustaban, había algunos incluso a los que había querido. Su ex-marido, James, era inteligente, encantador y respetuoso, todo lo que ella hubiera podido desear en un hombre o en un amante. Todavía no había logrado entender por qué no había funcionado, cuando ambos habían luchado por ello. Había habido otros amigos, como Alice Brandon, que había muerto hacía algunos años. Un número sorprendente de protegidos de Charlie habían fallecido.

A algunos los había despreciado, como a Mike Newton, un hombre pretencioso con aspecto de sapo que siempre parecía estar burlándose de ella. Newton se había alejado de su padre, y si éste se había quedado decepcionado, nunca lo había dicho.

Y después estaba Edward Cullen. Si para ella James era más un hermano que un marido, Cullen era un enigma. Distante. Inalcanzable. Educado e irreal.

El hombre que conocía los secretos. Así lo había definido su padre hacía unos años. Si alguna vez ocurría algo, algo inexplicable, podía acudir a él para encontrar la respuesta, le había dicho Charlie en un extraño arranque de sinceridad.

Había tardado meses en acordarse. Pero ahora estaba allí, tras haberlo buscado con la reacia ayuda de James, en busca de respuestas.

Volvió a golpear la puerta. No quería decir en voz alta su nombre, ya que nunca había estado segura de cómo dirigirse a él. Su padre, a veces, lo llamaba Eddy, pero ese apodo había sido una broma entre los dos. Cullen nunca se hubiera podido llamar "Eddy". Ese nombre era demasiado austero, demasiado remoto.

James y Newton lo llamaban normalmente Cull. Bella no lo llamaba de ninguna manera.

Lo intentó de nuevo. Estaba oscuro y le había dicho al taxista que se fuera, temerosa de que si le pedía que la esperara, se volvería atrás.

—¿Hola? —dijo, evitando todavía utilizar su nombre—. ¿Hay alguien?

—Justo detrás de ti.

Ella se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, golpeándose el codo con la puerta. No lo había oído acercarse y sintió por un instante que el pánico se apoderaba de ella, al contemplar el rostro de un completo extraño a la luz de la luna.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bella?

Después de todo no era un completo extraño. Reconocía esa voz, fría y distante, irritantemente tranquila. Pero no conocía al hombre que se encontraba tan cerca.

Era de la altura de Cullen, alto, más de un metro ochenta. Pero allí acababan todas sus semejanzas.

No se acordaba de haber mirado desde tan cerca a Cullen cuando había estado con su padre, al menos no desde años atrás. Sabía que era alto, que no podía concretar su edad, que era un ser anónimo, que llevaba elegantes trajes oscuros y que su apariencia tranquila le causaba irritación y una vaga tranquilidad al mismo tiempo.

Este hombre no tenía nada que ver con ese recuerdo. Su pelo debía llegarle a los hombros y lo llevaba atado atrás de manera que dejaba al descubierto su rostro sin afeitar. Sus ojos eran oscuros y llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camisa abierta sobre el pecho. No había nada de educado en su apariencia. Al contrario. Parecía rodeado de un aura peligrosamente salvaje y olía a alcohol.

—¿Eddy? —preguntó incrédulamente, utilizando instintivamente el nombre con el que le llamaba su padre.

Él parpadeó como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo. Y después dio la impresión de que se enderezaba y que ese sentimiento de peligro desaparecía.

—Tu padre era al único al que le permitía llamarme así.

Ella sonrió vacilantemente:

—Charlie casi siempre se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya.

—No siempre. ¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? ¿Y cómo me has encontrado?

—James me lo dijo.

La muchacha pudo percibir cómo los hombros se le relajaban un poco. Unos hombros musculosos. Pensaba que sería de la edad de su padre. Empezó a rebajar ese cálculo en al menos veinte años.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él de nuevo con voz brusca.

—Quiero averiguar lo que realmente le pasó a mi padre.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente un momento.

—Murió, Bella. ¿No lo recuerdas? Bebió demasiado, se cayó por las escaleras de atrás y se rompió el maldito cuello.

—No me lo creo.

—Le hicieron la autopsia. Estoy seguro de que te dejarán leerla, si tienes estómago para hacerlo, claro...

—Ya la he visto. Y sigo sin creérmelo. Alguien miente. Alguien está intentando tapar algo.

El silencio se impuso durante un instante.

—¿Y tú qué crees que pasó?

—Yo creo que lo asesinaron —respondió ella antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Estaba oscureciendo más aún, y pálidos rayos de la luna se filtraban a su alrededor. Su rostro estaba en la penumbra y ella no podía distinguirlo claramente. Sólo el brillo de sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

La joven se sorprendió de que él no negara la posibilidad de que sus sospechas pudieran ser ciertas.

—Tú eras su amigo —dijo ella—. ¿No quieres saber la verdad? ¿No quieres vengarte?

—La verdad es que no.

La chica lo miró y la frustración le hizo adoptar un aspecto desalentado.

—Pues yo sí. Y si tú no quieres ayudarme, tendré que arreglármelas sola. Voy a averiguar lo que le ocurrió a mi padre. No voy a dejar que me sigan mintiendo.

El hombre no se movió. A ella le pareció de repente, sin saber por qué, que estaba en peligro. En un gran peligro. No se atrevía a mirar a su espalda. Si lo hacía, sería como admitir que estaba asustada. Así que se mantuvo erguida, aunque Cullen se encontraba tan cerca que podía oler el alcohol en su aliento. Notaba la tensión en el ambiente, procedente de su cuerpo tan sorprendentemente fuerte.

Y repentinamente, pareció que se desvanecía.

—De acuerdo —dijo él con voz fría, posando una mano bajo su codo en lo que debía de haber sido un gesto educado—. Puedes pasar. Hablemos de este asunto.

Ella hizo un movimiento brusco y después se quedó quieta.

—¿Eso significa que me vas a ayudar?

—Eso significa —continuó él con su voz ronca en la que se percibía un ligero acento del este de Texas—, que tú me vas a decir todo lo que sepas, todo lo que sospechas, y después veremos lo que se puede hacer.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón y a ella no le quedó más remedio que entrar en la cabaña en sombras delante de él. Una vez más, se resistió al impulso de mirar por encima del hombro.

Observó el interior mientras Cullen encendía la luz. Estaban en una pequeña habitación desordenada. Los muebles estaban raídos y rotos, y los platos se apilaban sobre la mesa. Se volvió a mirarlo bajo la débil luz.

—¿Por qué estás viviendo aquí? —le preguntó—. No es tu estilo.

En su boca se dibujó una débil sonrisa, en absoluto tranquilizadora.

—Claro, como tú me conoces tan bien... ¿no, Bella?

—Te he conocido durante casi toda mi vida —respondió ella a la defensiva.

—¿Cuántos años tengo?

Ella pestañeó.

—Estás borracho.

—No te he preguntado eso. Y de hecho —comentó, cogiendo una silla y sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella mientras se servía un vaso de tequila—, todavía no estoy lo suficientemente borracho. No he hecho más que empezar con mi ración nocturna—. Llenó otro vaso y lo empujó hacia la joven sobre la mesa.

—No bebo.

—Esta noche sí —repuso él—. ¿Cuántos años tengo?

La muchacha cogió el vaso de tequila y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Odiaba el tequila, siempre lo había odiado.

—Pensaba que eras algo más joven que mi padre —admitió.

—Tu padre tenía sesenta y tres años cuando murió.

—Ya lo sé —contestó ella con irritación, bebiendo un poco más.

—Siéntate, Bella y dime cuántos años tengo.

—No tantos como yo pensaba.

—Dime, ¿por qué no crees que la muerte de tu padre fue un accidente?

—Me lo dice mi instinto.

—Dios —susurró él—. Intuición femenina. Si eso es todo, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

—Mi instinto es excelente. Mi padre siempre lo decía.

—Sí —asintió el hombre, vaciando de un trago su vaso—. Pero no es infalible.

—Hay algo más.

No podía imaginar que tanta tensión cupiera en un lugar tan pequeño.

—¿Qué más?

—En la casa falta algo. No me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco y estoy segura de que estaba allí justo antes de que él muriera. Había ido la semana anterior y había...

—¿Qué había, Bella? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Un cuadro. No lo tenía desde hacía mucho, pero siempre se encontraba junto a él. Decía que tenía un valor sentimental.

—Tu padre no es que fuera un hombre muy sentimental. ¿Cómo era el cuadro?

—Era de un santo irlandés raro. Nunca entendí por qué lo tenía en un marco de plata, pero dijo que contenía los misterios del universo.

—¿Eso decía? —preguntó él arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Y tú crees que existe alguna conspiración homicida tras una antigua pintura de un santo?

—Si no ocurriera nada raro no tendría por qué haber desaparecido, al menos no la semana después de que muriera.

—Has leído demasiadas novelas de misterio, Bella. Un trágico accidente y un cuadro de arte religioso desaparecido no convierten el asunto en una conspiración. —Se alejó de ella, moviéndose con la deliberada elegancia de alguien que intenta aparentar que está sobrio.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un borracho? —inquirió la joven de forma cortante—. Nunca te habías comportado así.

—Desde el dos de abril.

La respuesta quedó suspendida entre los dos. Ese era el día en que su padre había muerto.

Entonces ella se acercó, rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló frente a él, sin dudar siquiera.

—Tú lo querías tanto como yo. No podemos ignorar lo que pasó. Alguien lo mató, y tenemos que averiguar quién y por qué. Si no me ayudas, lo haré yo misma. Pero lo harás, ¿verdad?

El hombre le sonrió, y quizá quería que fuera un gesto tranquilizador, pero a Bella no le convenció. No lo conocía: intentaba encontrar a Cullen en vano, tras la barba de varios días y el peligro, tras el tequila y su sorprendente apariencia. Tenía que estar allí, en alguna parte.

—Oh, te ayudaré, Bella —le respondió con suavidad—. Obtendrás las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que te rondan la cabeza. Pero no estoy seguro de que te gusten.

—Que me gusten o no, no tiene nada que ver con esto. No voy a detenerme hasta que no sepa todo.

Él la volvió a mirar con una extraña expresión en los ojos.

—Sé que no lo harás —afirmó en voz baja—. Y lo lamento.

Iba a tener que hacer algo con ella. Estaba arrodillada a sus pies, mirándolo, toda inocencia y confianza. ¿Algo más joven que su padre? Por Dios, tenía treinta y nueve años. Estaba claro que había hecho su trabajo demasiado bien.

Bella tenía razón: la había conocido durante casi toda su vida. Desde que ella tenía siete años y él había irrumpido en su vida como Edward Cullen, recién enviudado y licenciado desde hacía poco. Dispuesto a seguir a Charlie Swan a donde fuera y a hacer todo lo que él le mandara. Dispuesto a expirar los pecados que manchaban su alma. Era una vida que había llevado durante más de veinte años. Se había convertido en su segunda piel.

Sabía exactamente lo tenaz, obstinada y brillante que era Bella Swan. No lo dejaría así como así. No hasta que se enterara de la cruda realidad de todos ellos. Una verdad que el propio Edward no conocía exactamente.

Mientras Charlie había estado vivo, había sido capaz de ocultársela. Se le daban muy bien esas cosas: era capaz de atar un montón de mentiras juntas de manera que pudiera convencer al más experto. Con Bella jugaba con ventaja, claro. Ella lo quería, confiaba en él. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido desconfiar de su padre, pensar que él era otra cosa de lo que aparentaba: un funcionario encantador, ligeramente estirado.

Pero Charlie ya no estaba allí para protegerla. Y ella había heredado su inteligencia, aunque no la utilizara para los mismos fines que él. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que empezara a crearse unos cuantos enemigos peligrosos.

Eso no le incumbía, se recordó a sí mismo. Él ya estaba muerto, así que, ¿qué más daba si añadían a Bella Swan a su lista de víctimas?

Y la verdad es que no le importaba en absoluto que se enterara de todo el apestoso asunto. Ya había perdido todo interés en lo que estaba bien o mal, en quienes eran los malos y los buenos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo de su vida ocupándose de hacer de justiciero para otros. Ya nada importaba.

Miró a Bella. Probablemente no tenía ni idea de todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, de todo aquello que ninguna cantidad de tequila podía detener. Observó su esbelta y delicada garganta y pensó cuánta presión necesitaría ejercer para rompérsela. Sería fácil, simple, solo un giro de muñeca y ella y sus preguntas ya no representarían una amenaza para nadie.

No era una mujer especialmente llamativa: Charlie se había ocupado de ello. Llevaba el largo cabello castaño claro arreglado de forma sencilla, su ropa no era muy atractiva y el maquillaje resultaba discreto. Si se arreglara con más cuidado sería una mujer impresionante, pero Charlie se las arreglaba muy bien para manipular a la gente. Había deseado una hija que fuera atractiva hasta cierto punto, inteligente y que se encontrara fuera de su mundo. Una belleza glamurosa habría llamado demasiado la atención, así que la perfecta figura de Bella Swan quedaba oculta tras un corte de pelo descuidado y un estilo modesto, que era casi tan eficaz como la máscara protectora de Cullen, aunque él no fuera consciente de ello.

La miró y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría ella si le pasara la mano por detrás de la cabeza y empujara su boca hacia la cremallera de su pantalón.

Probablemente ni siquiera sabría qué hacer, pensó amargamente. Charlie había ahuyentado a todos sus novios, excepto a los más inofensivos. Sólo había permitido que se acercara a ella durante un tiempo su elegido, James. Nunca había sabido si Charlie había destruido su matrimonio o si simplemente había llegado a su fin por cualquier otra causa. Se dijo a sí mismo que nunca le había importado.

Al final, Edward no la tocó, porque no estaba seguro de qué es lo que habría hecho. No había ninguna prisa. Nadie podía acercarse allí sin que él lo supiera, y por el momento no se les había dado muy bien su caza y captura. Que Bella estuviera allí ponía las cosas más difíciles, por supuesto, pero lo cierto es que habían permitido que llegara. A no ser que James hubiera sido capaz de ocultarlo, pero estaría loco si contara con ello.

—¿Por qué no le has pedido ayuda a tu ex-marido? —le preguntó repentinamente. ¿O te la ha negado?

—No quiero la ayuda de James. Quiero la tuya.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas entre ellos. Observó sorprendido, en su embriaguez, que una ligera capa de color cubría sus mejillas. Estaba ruborizándose.

—Bella —propuso, sintiéndose débil súbitamente—, vete a la cama.

Ella miró a su alrededor:

—¿Dónde?

—Hay una cama arriba. Utilízala tú. He bebido demasiado esta noche como para poder ocuparme de ti. Hablaremos de todo esto mañana.

—¿Quieres decir que me vas a ayudar?

El se levantó, la cogió por el brazo y la hizo incorporarse. Era delgada, tenía el traje blanco arrugado, pero todavía podía oler en ella un ligero y sexy aroma. No la clase de perfume que él hubiera elegido para ella.

—Quizá —respondió—. Por el momento, haz el favor de mover el trasero y desaparecer de mi vista.

Entonces ella le sonrió. Dios, había olvidado su sonrisa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto, e incluso más desde que se la había dirigido a él. Seguía siendo igual de poderosa.

—Sabía que no me defraudarías —dijo Bella. Se inclinó y lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo sin ningún matiz sexual, y se apartó antes de que él pudiera actuar en un impulso de su borrachera.

—Yo no he dicho que...

—Hasta mañana. —Se apresuró a interrumpirlo escapando por las estrechas escaleras. Sin tener ni idea de por qué poco estaba escapando.

Era una casa demasiado pequeña. La habitación de la parte de arriba no era más que un altillo. Tampoco había ninguna puerta en su dormitorio.

En lo más profundo de su corazón, Edward sabía lo que iba a tener que hacer, y que todo el tequila del mundo no podría cambiar las cosas.

O convencía como fuese a la aguda e inteligente Bella Swan de que su padre no era más que un burócrata incapaz de matar a una mosca, que había tenido la desgracia de fallecer en un estúpido accidente... O tendría que acabar con ella él mismo.

**y? que tal el primer capitulo? díganme si les gusta, porfis**

**les prometo que no se arrepentirán de leerme ;)**

**nos vemos**

**besos**

**Miss Arle**


	2. Chapter 2

**esta historia es una adaptación de la escritora anne stuart y los personajes son de la gran meyer**

**disfruten el segundo capitulo**

**besos!**

**Capítulo 2**

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la ventana de la oficina. Era tarde, muy tarde en Langley, Virginia y el edificio estaba relativamente tranquilo.

—Tenemos un problema, señor.

—Defínelo.

—Se trata de Cullen, señor.

—Eso no es nada nuevo. Sabíamos que tendríamos que ocuparnos de él tarde o temprano. Se ha escondido en esa ratonera de México, pero no va a ir a ninguna parte sin que nosotros lo sepamos. También sabemos que será muy difícil de atrapar si nos decidimos a ir a buscarlo. ¿Qué prisa hay?

—No está solo, señor.

—Maldita sea. Debería de haberlo sabido. Un hombre con la capacidad de Cull puede venderse al mejor postor. Siempre se necesita a gente con su talento. ¿De quién se trata? ¿Los iraquíes? ¿El IRA? ¿Las Brigadas Rojas?

—Mucho peor, señor. Bella Swan.

Hubo una pausa intencionada.

—Entonces, tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto. Hemos estado jugando a esperar, y ha llegado el momento de actuar. ¿Tienes a los hombres apropiados para el asunto?

—He pensado que podría ocuparme yo solo, señor.

—De ninguna manera. Cull es demasiado para tí, y además, ésta no es tu especialidad. Manda a un equipo con los mejores. No nos podemos permitir errores en este caso. Es una maldita máquina de matar. Ya es bastante malo que hayamos tenido que perderlo. No quiero ninguna otra baja si podemos evitarlo.

—Sí, señor. ¿Y qué pasa con la hija de Swan?

—¿Cuál es el problema? Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay lugar para cabos sueltos, ni para testigos o preguntas. Tu gente sabe como arreglárselas con estas cosas.

—Sí, señor. ¿Cuándo?

—¿Cuánto lleva allí?

—Mis fuentes me han informado de que llegó a la isla hoy por la tarde, y a su casa al anochecer.

—¿Estás seguro de que él no nos ha resuelto ya la mitad del problema? El último hombre al que mandamos acabó muerto. No es el tipo de persona que espere y pregunte antes de actuar. Quizá el cadáver de Bella Swan ya esté flotando en el mar.

—No, señor. El conductor del taxi ha estado a nuestras órdenes durante meses. Dice que Cullen la dejó entrar.

—Maldita sea.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Cuánto tardarás en reunir al equipo? ¿A gente en la que se pueda confiar, sin sentimientos hacia un antiguo colega?

—Dos o tres días. Como mucho cuatro.

—Quiero que esto se haya acabado para mañana por la noche. No podemos permitirnos que esto se nos vaya al traste, hijo. Tu piel y la mía dependen de ello. Te das cuenta, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor. Me ocuparé del asunto.

—¿Para mañana?

—Para mañana.

—Bien —dijo el General, reclinándose en su silla—. Brindemos por ello.

Bella estaba tumbada sobre la estrecha cama sin poder dormir, inquieta, escuchando los sonidos procedentes de la planta baja. Había sido una estúpida al ir, lo sabía. Pero ya llevaba diciéndose a sí misma eso desde hacía tres días, desde que se había decidido a ir a pedir ayuda a Edward Cullen.

Averiguar lo ocurrido no iba a devolverle a su padre. Nada lo haría, y su absurda cruzada no era probablemente nada más que un caso extremo de negación. ¿Y qué si el accidente parecía absurdo o extraño? La mayoría de los accidente eran así.

Había pasado por los primeros estadios del luto. La rabia, la negación sin medida, el dolor sordo. Habían pasado más de seis meses hasta que había podido volver en sí y seguir con su vida.

Tenía una vida agradable y llena de satisfacciones. Contaba con buena salud, era joven y atractiva hasta cierto punto. Aunque su corto matrimonio no había funcionado, el divorcio había sido amistoso y civilizado, y James y ella seguían siendo amigos. Aunque sus siguientes relaciones no le habían dado exactamente lo que hubiera deseado, habían sido agradables, satisfactorias, y no le habían causado quebraderos de cabeza.

Tenía amigos, buenos amigos y un trabajo que adoraba: orientadora en el mismo exclusivo centro cuáquero en donde había estudiado ella. Se había mudado de nuevo a la casa de Georgetown, llena de recuerdos, por supuesto, pero se trataba de buenos recuerdos en general. Y tenía suficiente dinero para permitirse algún lujo de vez en cuando. Más que eso, de hecho. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto dinero tenía su padre hasta que lo había heredado.

La única cosa que le faltaba a esa vida tan cómoda era el amor. No había modo de hacer volver a la vida a su padre. Quizá debería comprarse un cachorro, en vez de embarcarse en una cruzada de aquel tipo. Quizá debería casarse de nuevo.

Durante los tres últimos días, ir allí le había parecido lo más lógico. Lo único que podía hacer: buscar al hombre que conocía las respuestas. Siempre había pensado que llamar así a Cullen había sido absurdamente melodramático por parte de su padre. Charlie Swan siempre había dramatizado un poco, incluso romantizado las cosas de alguna manera, pero eso simplemente había hecho que su hija lo quisiera aún más.

Ahora no estaba segura de que su padre exagerara en absoluto. El Edward Cullen que ella recordaba era un hombre de negocios sobrio, cuyas únicas respuestas tenían que ver con contratos gubernamentales y cosas parecidas.

Pero la persona con la que se había encontrado esa noche era otra cosa.

Había esperado en parte encontrárselo sentado con uno de sus trajes grises color pizarra, bebiendo café y con aspecto paternal, y que entonces se daría cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al empezar a imaginarse conspiraciones, asesinatos y coartadas.

Pero la criatura peligrosa a la que había dejado en la cocina de la diminuta cabaña la había alarmado. Había pensado abordar el asunto de la muerte de Charlie de forma gradual, incluso casual. En cambio, había expresado sus dudas frente a un extraño al que había conocido durante toda su vida.

No debería de haber venido, lo sabía. Mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la cama, se dio cuenta de que lo primero que tenía que hacer a la mañana siguiente era disculparse y marcharse.

Si es que era lo suficientemente sensata.

No sabía que él la estaba observando. Edward no era del tipo de hombres que cometían errores, y aquella noche no iba a ser una excepción a pesar de la cantidad de tequila que había ingerido, a pesar de la sorpresa que su aparición le había causado.

Bella estaba tumbada en la estrecha cama de hierro, con sus cabellos leonados extendidos por los hombros. Llevaba una especie de top que dejaba al descubierto sus largos y bronceados brazos, y la sábana se le había enrollado en las piernas. Había tardado bastante en dormirse y él se había quedado mientras tanto abajo, bebiendo tequila y escuchando el sonido de su respiración. Escuchando el mismísimo latido de su corazón.

Y entonces había subido por las estrechas escaleras para observarla mientras dormía. Si no hubiera estado borracho, no le hubiera tocado los cabellos, apartándolos de su bronceado cuello. Parecían de seda, se deslizaban entre sus dedos mientras le dejaba al descubierto la garganta. Volvió a mirarla fijamente, sabiendo lo fácil que sería ejercer la presión adecuada en ella. Moriría muy rápidamente.

Retrocedió, temblando. Maldita sea, se estaba volviendo demasiado mayor para aquello. Había bebido demasiado, tenía demasiado en lo que pensar. Matar a alguien no era algo que se pudiera debatir. O se hacía siguiendo órdenes o por instinto.

Pero ya no seguía órdenes de nadie, y su instinto, al menos en cuanto a Bella Swan se refería, se había atrofiado. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo la tarea que le correspondía. Aunque su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente, lo hizo por pura rutina.

Registró su bolsa sin emitir ningún ruido, metódicamente. A la joven le gustaba la ropa interior de seda y algodón. Ni demasiado vulgar, ni demasiado descarada. A mitad de camino, conservadora. Como Charlie la había creado.

Lo mismo pasaba con su ropa. Clásica, tradicional y políticamente correcta. Se preguntó qué clase de ideas políticas le habría inculcado Charlie.

No había ni rastro de armas, lo que no le sorprendió. Había llegado ya a la conclusión de que Bella Swan era exactamente lo que aparentaba ser.

Había llevado consigo vitaminas suficientes para abastecer una tienda de productos naturales. También tranquilizantes y pastillas para dormir, ambas con sus correspondientes recetas. Y una caja de condones. Se preguntó sin muchas ganas a quién tendría planeado tirarse.

Dudaba que fuera a ser él.

Cogió su cartera y se la llevó al piso de abajo, vaciándola sobre la desordenada mesa de la cocina. Se sirvió otro vaso de tequila mientras se sentaba para seguir buscando.

Cheques de viaje por valor de diez mil dólares: una cantidad bastante respetable para haberse puesto a viajar tan de improviso. Pero la verdad es que Charlie le había dejado una herencia de lo más obscena. Obscena considerando de dónde procedía el dinero. Tarjetas de crédito, maquillaje, dinero suelto. Y un par de cartas.

Reconoció la letra de ambas. Abrió la de James primero. James Mckinley era lo más parecido que había tenido a un amigo, lo que no era decir demasiado, la verdad sea dicha. Leyó la carta dirigida a Bella rápidamente, captando los detalles con la velocidad del rayo, sin verse afectado por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido. Al parecer, se había acostado con James, su ex-marido no hacía mucho tiempo. Lo suyo se había terminado, aunque quizá se pudiera volver a intentar. Y James no sospechaba nada raro acerca de la muerte de su padre. Lo más importante de todo es que no pensaba que Cullen tuviera nada que aportar.

Un hombre inteligente, pensó un tanto agradecido. Por desgracia, Bella no había escuchado sus buenos consejos. Y ambos iban a vivir para lamentarlo. Aunque probablemente no por mucho tiempo, en ninguno de los dos casos.

Estaba evitando la otra carta. Conocía la letra de Charlie tan bien como la suya propia y no quería leerla. La cogió, en repentino ataque de sensiblería, y echó un vistazo a la fecha: 28 de marzo. Cinco días antes de su muerte.

Por entonces ya debía de saber que era hombre muerto. ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho exactamente a Bella para hacerle venir a buscarlo? ¿Había adivinado la verdad, incluso por adelantado? Charlie Swan había percibido ese tipo de cosas de una manera casi sobrenatural. Posiblemente había sabido cuándo y por qué. Incluso quizá hubiera sabido también quién.

Alisó la arrugada carta durante un instante. Después la abrió y la leyó.

A primera vista no había nada sospechoso en ella. Solo consejos paternales escondidos tras la elegancia ligeramente burlona de charlie. No sonaba necesariamente como alguien que estuviera despidiéndose.

Pero lo estaba. Charlie se había enterado de que lo habían desenmascarado. Su segunda y lucrativa identidad había quedado al descubierto y se había dictado sentencia.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

_Estoy deseando ver la bendición irlandesa que me estás bordando, querida Bella, decía la carta. Cuando la tenga frente a mí, pensaré en ti en Eddy. Es un buen hombre. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, y yo no estoy, no dudes en acudir a él._

Se tuvo que contener para no arrugar el papel formando una bola. Lo dobló con cuidado y lo volvió a meter dentro del sobre.

Y después cogió de nuevo la botella de tequila.

Cuando Bella se despertó, se encontró desorientada. La cama se hundía, tenía las sábanas enredadas en las piernas, y olía a beicon frito mezclado con un fuerte aroma a café. Alguien canturreaba en voz baja en la distancia.

Se sentía agotada, confusa, con resaca. Se arrastró fuera de la cama, revolvió sin prestar atención en su maleta y sacó algo de ropa. Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, se quedó clavada en el sitio, sin poderse creer lo que veían sus ojos.

La diminuta sala estaba limpia como una patena. Los platos sucios que el día anterior habían ocupado todo el espacio libre habían desaparecido; también las pilas de periódicos y libros, así como el desorden.

Tampoco estaba ya el extraño. Cullen se encontraba junto al fogón de la cocina, removiendo el beicon y bebiendo una taza de café.

Se había duchado, afeitado y tenía de nuevo un aspecto formidable. Esta vez no llevaba su traje gris y todavía tenía el pelo largo, pero estaba húmedo de la ducha y peinado hacia atrás, y su ropa era de un elegante color caqui.

—Ya estás aquí, dormilona —la recibió él con tono afable y su ligero acento tejano—. Pensaba que no te ibas a levantar en todo el día.

Durante un momento, ella se quedó quieta, mirándolo. De alguna manera, este Edward Cullen, de nuevo familiar, era aún más sorprendente.

—¿Quieres café? —continuó él sonriéndole abiertamente.

—Sí —respondió ella tras un instante.

—Siéntate. El desayuno estará listo en un segundo. El día no puede comenzar bien sin un desayuno adecuado —dijo él, dándole la espalda y silbando suavemente de nuevo.

La joven no habló hasta que se hubo bebido al menos media taza de café amargo. Esperó a que él estuviera sentado frente a ella, poniendo platos cargados de colesterol entre ambos.

—¿Qué está pasando, Edward?

No la miró a los ojos, simplemente siguió con su desayuno.

—Me temo que me pillaste en un mal momento ayer por la noche, Bella. Probablemente no lo sepas, pero tengo un problema con el alcohol —mintió—. Soy muy bueno ocultándolo, pero a veces no resulta fácil. Tú apareciste justo cuando me estaba reponiendo de una resaca.

La joven lo miró fijamente.

—Lo siento. No tenía ni idea.

—No, como te digo soy muy bueno en contrarrestar los efectos —comentó él como quitándole hierro al asunto—. He probado de todo durante los últimos veinte años, y pensaba que lo tenía bajo control, pero la muerte de Charlie me ha afectado mucho.

—¿Hace veinte años que eres alcohólico? —preguntó ella, desconfiando súbitamente.

—Por decirlo de alguna manera —contestó Edward—. Tu padre intentó ayudarme. Era un buen hombre, bella. De lo mejor que he conocido. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para resucitarlo.

La joven lo observó, pestañeando un instante, preguntándose qué era lo que veía. Tenía la piel bronceada, firme sobre los afilados huesos de su rostro. No había señales de bolsas, ni de desaliño.

—¿Tú no crees que fuera víctima de un asesinato? —aventuró con precaución.

—No, no lo creo. ¿Por qué querría alguien matar a Charlie? Todos lo querían. Fue un accidente, Bella. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Cometió el error de cruzar la mirada con la suya en ese momento. Sus ojos parecían sinceros, sin embargo, eran los ojos del extraño al que ella había conocido la noche anterior.

El poco apetito que tenía Bella se esfumó. Le hubiera gustado pensar que lo de la noche anterior se había tratado de una pesadilla, una mezcla de paranoia por su agotamiento y la borrachera inesperada de Edward. Habría querido que la tranquilizara, que le dijera que se había imaginado todo.

Sin duda eso era exactamente lo que él iba a hacer. El único problema era que no podría creerlo. No después de haber mirado en el fondo de sus ojos vacíos.

—¿Por qué no trabajas, Edward? —preguntó en voz baja.

—He pedido una excedencia. La crisis de los cuarenta y todo eso —respondió él con una mirada que no se correspondía con la exagerada humildad de su tono de voz.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no he podido encontrar ni rastro de ti cuando te llamé por teléfono? ¿Qué ha pasado con las personas que estaban a cargo de mi padre en el Departamento de Estado? ¿Por qué desapareció su cargo al morir él? ¿Por qué tu nombre no aparece en ningún registro de personal del gobierno federal cuando has trabajado para ellos desde que te conozco? ¿Qué está pasando, Edward? ¿Por qué me mientes?

El se reclinó en la silla, con una de sus enormes manos alrededor de la taza de café, sus gestos relajados, medidos.

—La verdad es que haces un montón de preguntas, Bella —dijo por fin—. Pensé que tu papá te habría enseñado las ventajas de no ser demasiado curiosa.

—Mi padre está muerto —le espetó ella—. Y voy a seguir preguntando lo que sea hasta que averigüe algo.

—Me temía que ibas a decir algo así —admitió él suavemente, sacando un revólver de debajo de la mesa.

La joven lo observó. Era grande, de color azul oscuro, de cañón largo y se acomodaba bien en su mano. Contempló la implacable expresión de su rostro. La peligrosa criatura de la noche anterior se había evaporado, pero también el burócrata gris que ella pensaba que era Edward Cullen. Esta era otra persona de nuevo. Alguien que podía matarla.

Se echó a reír, en una reacción nerviosa.

—Por Dios, Edward, ¿qué tratas de hacer, asustarme? Por un momento me lo he creído. ¿Por qué tienes un arma? Él la dejó sobre la mesa entre los dos, con cuidado.

—Esta parte del mundo es peligrosa, Bella.

—Probablemente no sabes ni cómo se usa.

—Puedes apostar que sí.

La muchacha se mordió el labio, frustrada.

—¿No vas a responder mis preguntas, no?

—No creo que te gustaran las respuestas —respondió él.

—Tarde o temprano se las sacaré a alguien.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Bella? —En su tono se percibía un matiz burlón.

Ella levantó la cabeza y miró aquellos extraños ojos.

—Quizá.

Edward suspiró: —De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué?

—Está bien, pregúntame lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué no pude encontrar ni rastro de ti en el Departamento de Estado? ¿Por qué no te tienen registrado?

—Quizá no trabajara para ellos.

—Trabajabas con mi padre.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres decir que mi padre tampoco trabajaba para el Departamento de Estado?

—No te estoy diciendo nada. Tan sólo estoy respondiendo a tus preguntas.

—¿Para quién trabajabas?

—Ah, ahora la cosa se vuelve un poco resbaladiza. Eres una mujer inteligente, ¿por qué no tratas de adivinarlo por ti misma? —sugirió afablemente.

—La CÍA —soltó ella, confesando en voz alta el peor de sus temores.

—Acertaste a la primera.

—¿Y mi padre?

—Él fue quien me reclutó.

La joven se lo quedó mirando, asombrada.

—¿Quieres decir que mi padre me mintió durante toda mi vida?

—Se le llama "ocultar información", Bella. La política de la CÍA es no informar a nadie innecesariamente acerca de nuestro trabajo.

—¿Innecesariamente? —repitió ella mientras lentas llamaradas de furia empezaban a abrasarle las entrañas—. ¿No crees que yo tenía derecho a saberlo?

—No.

—¿Y qué es lo que hacíais vosotros dos? ¿Ir por el mundo jugando a ser James Bond?

—Lees demasiado, Bella. Éramos burócratas, simple y llanamente. La Agencia tiene tanto papeleo como cualquier otra rama del gobierno, aunque lo mantienen más en privado. Tu padre era legislador, yo contable.

—Contable —repitió ella, viéndolo más claramente ahora—. Y entonces, ¿por qué me costará tanto creérmelo?

—Quizá porque te encuentras en un estado de tal paranoia que te estás imaginando que hay secretos en todas partes.

—Estoy encontrando secretos en todas partes —contraatacó—. Averiguo que mi padre era un espía para la CÍA, y que su inofensivo mejor amigo lo era también. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te lo pregunté anoche, y te negaste a responderme.

—Treinta y nueve.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Bella, observándolo con atención—. ¿Cómo te metiste en eso?

—Quieres decir, ¿qué hace un buen chico como yo haciendo un trabajo como ese? —le espetó—. Ya conoces los detalles. Crecí en Texas, fui a Harvard, me casé, tuve un hijo, y después mi mujer y el niño murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Estaba pasando una mala época y no me preocupaba en absoluto vivir o morir. Tu padre me ayudó a recuperarme. Me dio algo en lo que creer.

—Espiar para el Gobierno —le ayudó la joven.

—Por así decirlo. No voy a molestarme en explicártelo o justificarlo. Las cosas han cambiado durante los últimos años. Tu padre pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor para el mundo. ¿Por qué no lo dejas así? ¿Por qué no dejas que descanse en paz?

—¿Lo mataron?

Durante un momento, pensó que no iba a responderle.

—Quizá —reconoció él finalmente—. Es posible.

—¿Y no has hecho nada al respecto?

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Algo más que escaparte y beber como un loco —replicó ella. Y entonces volvió a mirar la pistola que descansaba entre ambos—. ¿Sabes utilizarla de verdad?

—Todos los que trabajan para la CÍA reciben formación militar, incluso los oficinistas.

Ella no tenía ni idea de si le estaba diciendo la verdad o no, pero parecía una respuesta razonable:

—¿Por qué has decidido al final contarme todo esto?

—Porque estaba claro que no te ibas a marchar sin más, olvidándote de todo esto. Y estoy más que harto de mentir. Supongo que tienes tanto derecho como cualquier otra persona a conocer la verdad sobre tu padre.

—Gracias —dijo ella tras una pausa—. ¿James lo sabe? No pudo evitar un ligero tono herido en su voz. Había confiado en James por completo. Había estado casada con él durante tres años, incluso había pensado volver con él. De alguna manera, pensar que le había estado ocultando cosas, incluso cuando se acostaban juntos, era la traición final.

—Tu padre también lo reclutó.

Ella encajó el golpe, ocultando su reacción de esos ojos tan sorprendentemente observadores que la miraban desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Acerca del asesinato de mi padre.

—Ni siquiera sabes con total seguridad si lo asesinaron.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió la joven con rabia. Posó la mano su pecho sobre la fina camiseta de algodón—. Me lo dice mi corazón y mi cabeza. Y tú lo sabes también, por mucho que intentes ignorarlo.

—No lo estoy negando.

—¿Me ayudarás a averiguar la verdad?

El se reclinó de nuevo; en sus ojos se leía la resignación. —No me dejas mucha elección, ¿no, Bella? —expresó con pesar, cogiendo el arma.

holas chicas!, gracias por los favoritos y comentarios :D espero que les encante la historia, es Buenisiisiima

no olviden dejar sus comentarios para ver como va la historia

besos y nos vemos mañana :)


	3. Chapter 3

**historia adaptada! la original pertenece a ANNE STUART y los personajes son de la señora meyer**

**se que les gusta la historia por que hay muchas leyendo, pero que les cuesta dejar un pequeñito reviews pliiiisss! para sabes deveritas si les gustaaa! **

**subiré capítulos día por medio ;**

**besos!**

**Capitulo 3**

Bella lo observó durante un buen rato, mientras él sostenía la pistola en una de sus grandes y hábiles manos. Contuvo el aliento, sintiéndose extrañamente desorientada. Como si tuviera jet lag, a pesar de no haber cruzado ninguna franja horaria al venir a buscar a Cullen.

Sabía utilizar esa pistola. Detrás de la actitud profesional que había vuelto a adquirir, se ocultaba un hombre que era mucho más peligroso de lo que ella nunca hubiera supuesto.

Se obligó a apartarse de él, sirviéndose otra taza de ese café tan fuerte, y cuando volvió a mirar, el arma había desaparecido. No sabía si se lo había llevado o si lo había escondido en otra parte, y la verdad es que no le importaba. Ya no estaba, y con eso bastaba. Ver a Edward Cullen con una pistola en las manos la desconcertaba.

El silencio entre ambos resultaba pesado e incómodo, y ella se vio forzada a romperlo:

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Las pestañas del hombre que era un enigma para la joven se cerraron sobre sus inquietantes ojos, y casi habría podido jurar que se trataba del Edward fiable y seguro de siempre.

—Déjame pensarlo un poco —contestó él al final—. Por el momento estamos seguros, si es que nadie aparte de James sabe que estás aquí. Nos lo tomaremos con calma. Tú puedes decirme lo que sabes, lo que sospechas, todos los detalles, por muy insignificantes que parezcan. Sobre el cuadro desaparecido, sobre todo lo que él dijo o hizo. Todo lo que te parezca diferente o extraño. Y después, tomaré una decisión, siempre que considere que se pueda hacer algo.

—¿Y si decides que no? —Se atrevió a preguntar ella con voz cortante, sin molestarse en ocultar la irritación que le causaba su aire prepotente.

—Entonces podrás volver a casa en paz contigo misma.

—Eso no es tan fácil. ¿Qué pasa si no estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que tú digas? ¿Qué pasa si decides que no lo asesinaron, que no hay nada raro en el asunto?

Él se reclinó, la expresión de su rostro deliberadamente en blanco.

—Eso nos causaría un pequeño problema, ¿no? —contestó arrastrando las palabras—. Dime, Bella. ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme a mí? ¿Por qué no acudiste a James para que te ayudara? Vosotros dos habéis compartido mucho más de lo que nosotros hemos hecho nunca.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió la joven en tono cauteloso.

—Sólo lo que te estoy preguntando. ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a james?

—Lo hice.

—¿Le pediste que te ayudara a averiguar quién mató a tu padre?

—No exactamente. —Ese era otro cambio que se había operado en ella desde que su padre había muerto, pensó Bella. Ya no era una experta en mentiras educadas—. Le pedí que me ayudara a localizarte.

—¿No crees que él te hubiera ayudado?

—No lo sé —se vio a obligada a admitir—. Charlie siempre decía que si algo iba mal, debía acudir a ti. Que tú sabrías las respuestas.

—¿Ah sí? —No había forma de que ella pudiera leer la expresión de su rostro—. Y tú sigues haciendo lo que tu padre te decía, ¿no, Bella?

No era una pregunta, y sin embargo la joven hubiera querido responderle airadamente, negarlo. Se miró la arrugada camiseta, apartó el pelo enredado de su rostro sin maquillaje y lo miró a los ojos con calma.

—Dímelo tú, Edward.

Aquello fue un error. Siempre que él mantuviera los ojos entrecerrados, ella podría hacerse la ilusión de que aquel hombre era la presencia segura y protectora que ella buscaba. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, esa ilusión se desvanecía.

—Buena respuesta —reconoció él después de considerarlo un momento—. Supongo que ya no te acuestas con James.

Ella derramó el café. La taza estaba casi vacía, pero el líquido negro se derramó por la mesa como si fuera petróleo... O sangre.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Todo lo que tenga relación con Charlie es importante, si es que esperas que averigüe por qué lo mataron. El que te acuestes con el protegido de tu padre puede tener consecuencias, aunque se trate de tu ex-marido.

—Pensaba que tú eras el protegido de mi padre.

—Y tú no te has acostado conmigo.

Todavía. La palabra, que no llegó a pronunciarse, tomó forma en su mente. Se preguntó si también se le había pasado a él por la cabeza.

—Aparte de saber por qué mataron a mi padre, necesito saber quién lo hizo.

—¿Y qué harás cuando lo sepas?

—Matarlo.

La sonrisa de Edward fue breve y fría.

—Podrías intentarlo.

—O tú.

—Primero tenemos que cerciorarnos de que no se trató de un accidente.

—Los dos sabemos muy bien que no lo fue.

Volvió a poner la taza de café sobre la mesa con meticulosa atención, limpiando el líquido derramado con una servilleta de papel:

—Todavía no me has dicho cómo sabías que había vuelto con James.

Al final, se las había arreglado para sorprenderlo.

—No era consciente de que todavía seguíais juntos.

—Es que no lo estamos. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Te registré la cartera —le informó con frialdad—. Leí las cartas.

—¿Las dos?

—Las dos. Charlie escribió que si algo sucedía, debías acudir a mí. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—No creo en los presentimientos. Y no quería tener que pensar en ello.

—¿Pero ahora sí?

—Quiero saber quién lo mató.

Edward la miró fijamente durante un buen rato.

—¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar que quizás el saberlo puede ser lo último que hagas? ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa y te casas de nuevo? ¿Por qué no tienes unos cuantos hijos y te gastas el dinero que te dejó Charlie y dejas de pensar en el pasado?

—¿Y con quién sugieres que me case? ¿Con James? La primera vez no salió bien.

—¿Todavía sigues buscando a alguien que te arregle la vida? —preguntó él—. Me importa un comino con quién te cases. Lo único que te estoy sugiriendo es que es mejor que te olvides de tu santa cruzada.

—No es tan fácil.

—Nunca lo es —concedió—. ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar el riesgo?

—Sí —respondió la joven sin dudarlo siquiera—. ¿Y tú?

Su sonrisa no fue en absoluto alentadora.

—Ya hace tiempo que eso no me importa, Bella. —Se inclinó hacia delante, y la muchacha se dio cuenta de repente de que iba a tocarla. No quería que lo hiciera. No estaba segura de por qué, de lo único que sí lo estaba era de que no quería que le pusiera las manos encima.

Se levantó de la silla, tirándola al suelo para apartarse de él, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que su interlocutor no se había movido. Se limitaba a mirarla, como si fuera capaz de leer su mente, sentir su absurdo pánico, y por alguna razón desconocida, eso le divirtiera.

—No merece la pena morir por Charlie, Bella —afirmó con inesperada suavidad—. Déjalo en paz. Olvídate.

—No puedo. Era mi padre —respondió. Por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Entonces, que Dios te ayude —añadió Edward.

No pensaba ser capaz de hacerlo. Se las había arreglado para afeitarse, ducharse y echarse por encima lo último que le quedaba de anonimato, así como ponerse la elegante ropa estilo militar escondida en el fondo del armario. Se había levantado con un montón de planes para hacer creer a Bella Swan en una falsa seguridad y después mandarla de vuelta con James. No era responsabilidad suya, y no lo había sido durante años. James podía acostarse con ella de nuevo, protegerla, e intentar convencerla de que todo eso era un delirio causado por el agotamiento y el dolor. Que la última y críptica carta de Charlie, llena de inverosímiles consejos paternales, no tenía nada que ver con que sospechara algo de su inminente muerte.

Todavía no podía entender por qué demonios James la había dejado ir a buscarlo. Nunca se había dado el caso de que éste hiciera algo que él no quisiera, y aquello no le iba a beneficiar a largo plazo. Quizá pensó que la visión de Cullen en plena ruina alcohólica, devolvería a Bella a sus brazos, a su cama, donde podría ocuparse adecuadamente de ella.

O quizá no. James todavía estaba allí, en el centro de todo, y tenía que saber más que Edward en ese momento. Puede que necesitara que él la protegiera. O que se hubiera inventado una coartada efectiva, como había hecho otras muchas veces a lo largo de los años. No le había mandado ningún mensaje con Bella, y no había manera de que pudiera quedar con él y preguntárselo. No sin arriesgarse a que demasiada gente se enterara.

Estaba solo, al menos por el momento. Con un peso colgado alrededor del cuello, un peso con demasiadas preguntas. Ojalá pudiera convencerla de que no había nada que sospechar.

Pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Ya le había contado demasiadas cosas, y no podía utilizar la excusa de haber bebido demasiado tequila. Nunca había permitido que el alcohol le soltara la lengua en el pasado.

Algo se había roto en su interior al morir Charlie, y todos sus años de entrenamiento para no sentir nada parecían haber desaparecido. Al mirar los furiosos ojos de Bella Swan, le entraban ganas de contarle la verdad.

Pero todavía no había llegado tan lejos. Nunca le diría la verdad, aunque para evitarlo tuviera que matarla.

La joven estaba de pie con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mirándolo como si él fuera su peor pesadilla. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de eso, pensó Edward amargamente.

Había estado a punto de tocarla, y eso hubiera sido un error para ambos. No estaba seguro de qué hubiera podido llegar a pasar. Si le habría hecho daño. Si habría cerrado para siempre aquellos ojos marrones que eran capaces de verlo con demasiada claridad, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

O si la habría besado.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había besado a alguien. No era una parte habitual en su repertorio sexual, y ni siquiera recordaba haberlo deseado alguna vez. Quería besar a Bella Swan. Maldita fuera, siempre lo había deseado.

—Creo que voy a salir a dar una vuelta —comentó ella en aquel tono jadeante que no podía ocultar del todo su nerviosismo. No quería que él se diera cuenta, y por alguna razón, Edward estaba dispuesto a dejarle creer que no se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto la asustaba—. Necesito aire fresco.

—No. —Su tono resultó tajante.

—¿A qué viene eso? —le respondió ella inmediatamente—. No me voy a quedar encerrada aquí, mientras decides si estoy sufriendo alucinaciones paranoicas...

—Es peligroso que salgas. Si te apetece dar un paseo, iré contigo, pero creo que eso no tendría sentido, ¿no? Si lo que quieres es perderme de vista un rato, sube arriba.

—¿Y por qué tendría que querer perderte de vista?

Él le sonrió, aunque a la joven no pareció que eso le tranquilizara mucho.

—Dímelo tú.

—No debí de haber venido —reconoció ella con amargura.

—Probablemente no —concedió—. Pero ya es un poco tarde para cambiar las cosas.

—Podría irme.

—No hasta que yo te diga que puedes hacerlo.

Bella lo miró asustada.

—No puedes obligarme a quedarme.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y si realmente deseas parar todo esto, vuelve con James, puedes hacerlo con mi colaboración entusiasta, tan pronto como me asegure de que todo está tranquilo.

—¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Si alguien mató a tu padre, no estará muy contento de que estemos juntos en estos momentos. Fuiste tú la que empezaste con los delirios paranoicos, Bella. Ahora tendrás que soportarme durante unos días hasta que yo averigüe hasta qué punto están locos.

Veía el enfado y la frustración que se reflejaban en el pálido rostro femenino, y se preguntó hasta dónde podía llegar. Ahora no era el momento para comprobarlo.

La joven se apartó de la puerta, pasándose una mano por los desordenados cabellos. Se percató de que se mordía las uñas. Eso estaba muy lejos de su manicura habitualmente perfecta.

—Quizá me eche un rato —comentó Bella con estudiada indiferencia—. Tú puedes quedarte aquí bebiendo café y meditando.

—Muy bien —respondió él en tono ausente. Pero no meditó. Y no se bebió el café solo. Se echó tequila en él, primero sólo un poco, porque descubrió que le temblaban las manos. Podía oír cómo se movía en el piso de arriba y se sirvió más, esperando así que su cerebro se concentrara en lo que debía hacer.

Podía mandarla de vuelta con James. Solo que éste habría debido de tener alguna razón para hacer que ella se reuniera con él allí.

Podía matarla. Quizá era eso lo que James tenía en mente, pero no lo creía. Incluso en una profesión tan poco sentimental como la suya, a la gente no le gustaba especialmente matar a sus ex-mujeres. Y aunque Edward solía asesinar normalmente con tranquila indiferencia, no estaba seguro de que pudiera comportarse como una máquina en el caso de la hija de Charlie Swan.

O podía hacer lo que ella quería. Averiguar por qué habían matado a Charlie. Averiguar quién y qué es lo que había salido mal.

Conocía las razones oficiales por las que había muerto. Se había vuelto un ser sin conciencia, haciendo trampas, montando su propio ejército de asesinos que había recorrido el mundo, ignorando que sus sangrientas misiones respondían a los intereses de Charlie y a no a los del Gobierno. Había sido el responsable de la muerte de docenas de personas sin tener permiso oficial, eso sin mencionar la de sus propios subordinados. Lo había hecho sin ninguna otra razón que enriquecerse. Se merecía morir, era innegable.

Existían estrictas leyes en su pequeña y desconocida División dedicada a lo que a ellos les gustaba denominar como "trabajo húmedo". Ninguno de los empleados sabía cuántos trabajaban en ella, y por lo general, ni siquiera se conocían los unos a los otros. Por lo que sabía Edward, podía haberse tratado de un pequeño ejército de personas entrenadas para matar, como lo era él. O podrían haber sido tan sólo unos cuantos.

A lo largo de los años había conocido a algunos de sus colegas. La mayoría ya habían muerto. Pero él estaba vivo, por el momento. Se trataba de una especie de cruel ironía. De todos ellos, él era el que más se merecía morir. El que más deseaba morir.

Y el destino le había reservado un golpe devastador. En vez de expiar sus pecados, los había aumentado. Tras los primeros trabajos, ya no había preguntado más, y Charlie no le había ofrecido información. Había habido asesinos, pedófilos, dictadores y torturadores, y todos ellos cayeron bajo sus hábiles manos. Había seguido adelante suponiendo que se lo habían merecido.

Pero su mentor le había mentido. Y él no había estado solo en su pequeña empresa. Los seres anónimos y poderosos que dieron la orden de la ejecución, podrían haber pensado que matar a Charlie solucionaría el problema, pero Edward sabía que no lo había hecho. Había otros que habían tensado la cuerda. Otros, que habían provocado que fuera descubierto.

Él quería llegar a esos otros. No podía acordarse de haber deseado matar antes, pero ahora eso había cambiado. Si Swan había tenido que morir, también lo harían los demás. Y si él iba a hacer lo que Bella quería, buscar la verdad, tenía la intención de asegurarse de acabar con ellos.

—¿General? —La secretaria, de trasero firme y pechos exuberantes se aproximó. La había contratado justamente por ese trasero. No porque pensara aprovecharse de él, o incluso que lo deseara. Pero conseguía que los hombres que pasaban por allí se distrajesen, y él era de los que intentaban aprovechar todas las oportunidades posibles—. El señor Newton desea reunirse con usted.

El General le dedicó una sonrisa paternal, una de esas que engañaban a casi todos.

—Conoces mi horario mejor que yo. Cítalo cuando se pueda. Mañana, quizá.

—Dijo que era urgente, señor.

—Todo es urgente para esa pequeña comadreja —respondió él afablemente—. No estoy de humor para escuchar sus discursitos. Ese es el problema con el gobierno de hoy en día, cariño. Demasiados civiles echan a perder el ejército. —Nunca la llamaba por su nombre. La conocía, al igual que todos los detalles de su vida, incluyendo su adolescencia de cleptómana, sus experimentos con la cocaína, sus inclinaciones sexuales y cómo le gustaba el café. Sabía mucho más de ella de lo que ella jamás sabría sobre él, y esto le proporcionaba una fuente infinita de diversión.

—Sí, señor —respondió la secretaria, ocultando la mueca con la que siempre respondía a cada uno de sus motes cariñosos. Pensaba que él no se daba cuenta. Lo que ella no podía imaginar era que si un día no reaccionara así, él dejaría de llamarle cosas como "cielito".

—Dile que mañana por la tarde —ordenó el General, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo. Para mañana por la tarde su propio y particular trasero estaría a salvo, Cullen y la hija de Swan estarían hechos picadillo, y Newton podría decir lo que quisiera. El General se detuvo al final del vestíbulo y se volvió hacia su sufrida secretaria—: Averigua lo que quiere mientras tanto, ¿de acuerdo, corazón?

Los ojos de la joven se entrecerraron mostrando una ligera repugnancia.

—Dijo que tenía que ver con Charlie Swan.

El General se permitió una risita entre dientes.

—Ya me lo imagino. Mañana. Tarde.

Ya podía Newton despotricar lo que quisiera cuando averiguara que se habían cargado a Cullen. Tampoco le gustaría mucho saber que habían incluido en el paquete a la hija de Swan, pero con un poco de suerte el equipo se ocuparía de que esa parte del asunto quedara suficientemente tapada, siempre que a la prensa no le llegara la noticia. Les importaba muy poco cuántos soldados morían, pero en el caso de que se tratara de una mujer, siempre montaban un lío. Para el General en particular, se podía prescindir mucho más de mujeres y niños que de un buen combatiente. Pero el mundo estaba repleto de sentimentaloides.

Mañana, a esas horas, a Newton le estaría dando un ataque de apoplejía, y él tendría todo bajo control. Todo por lo que había luchado. Todo con lo que Charlie Swan había jugado y hecho peligrar, como un niño mimado.

Pero el General ya se había ocupado de Swan. Y ahora la emprendería con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Incluyendo a cualquiera que pudiera saber algo acerca de la noche en la que éste murió.

Solo había un baño en la pequeña cabaña, y se encontraba situado en la planta de abajo. Ya estaba oscureciendo y Bella había estado retrasando lo más posible el momento de descender por las estrechas escaleras. No se encontraba en condiciones de enfrentarse con Edward de nuevo. Al menos no hasta que lograra controlar su enfado y su recelo.

Pero su cuerpo no le dejaba otra opción. No se oía ningún sonido procedente de la planta baja, y el oscuro crepúsculo apenas lograba romper la penumbra de la que se habían inundado las ahora ordenadas habitaciones. Cuando salió del baño, buscó a su alrededor, con cautela, signos de su reacio anfitrión.

No estaba en ninguna parte. No había ninguna puerta en su dormitorio, y por alguna razón sintió la urgente necesidad de mirar dentro. Parecía la celda de un monje. Una cama estrecha, hecha con precisión militar. Cualquier sargento de instrucción podría hacer saltar una moneda en ella, pensó distraídamente. No había nada más. Ni libros ni fotografías ni objetos personales. Nada para llenar los días y las semanas que llevaba allí. El lugar estaba vacío, sin alma.

Había lavado los platos. Encontró una lata de chili con carne y la calentó en el fogón de gas, junto con unas cuantas galletas saladas pasadas. Estaba sentada a la mesa totalmente fregada, ingiriendo la poco apetecible comida con tenaz perseverancia, cuando oyó un sonido en el porche.

Su pánico fue instantáneo. Él le había dicho que ese no era un lugar seguro y le vinieron a la mente toda clase de pensamientos terroríficos. Alguien la había seguido, algún asesino loco, y Edward se encontraba en el exterior de la casa, sobre un charco de sangre, víctima inocente de su irresponsable resolución. El hombre que había matado a su padre estaba allí fuera, lo sentía como una intensa paranoia que se acercaba a la certeza. Podía quedarse en la cocina, escondida, hasta que viniera a por ella.

O podía salir a enfrentarse con él.

Se alejó de la mesa silenciosamente. Oyó de nuevo el ruido, un débil arañazo, una respiración, quizá incluso el revelador latido de un corazón, justo detrás del panel oscilante de la puerta.

Se movió despacio, con cuidado, más cerca, centrando su atención en la figura de la que se adivinaba la silueta: alta, con aspecto fuerte. Se encontraba en la esquina del porche, mirando hacia la jungla que rodeaba la casa, y pensó que quizá podría correr hacia los árboles sin que él se diera cuenta.

Y al mismo tiempo sabía que no iba a hacerlo.

Necesitaba mirar a los ojos del asesino de su padre, aunque le costara la vida. Necesitaba ver lo que su padre había visto por última vez, y el riesgo no le importaba. Se acercó a la silueta oscura en completo silencio, alargando la mano...

Un momento después, la habían empujado contra la pared de manera tan violenta, que la visión se le hizo borrosa, la respiración abandonó su cuerpo, y todo lo que podía sentir era un dolor agónico que se apoderaba de ella. Clavó las uñas en la persona que la había aprisionado, al brazo que había saltado como un resorte, a la mano que la había aferrado del cuello, y supo que estaba perdiendo la consciencia. No lo vería. Moriría antes de saber quién mató a su padre, y esa derrota era más de lo que podía soportar. Reunió los últimos vestigios de energía que le quedaban, empezó a pegarle patadas, y de pronto se vio libre.

La sorpresa fue casi peor que el ataque. Se cayó redonda sobre el duro suelo del porche, apretándose la garganta con las manos, intentando recuperar el aliento. El cuerpo entero le dolía como si le estuvieran pinchando con agujas.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia el monstruo que se inclinaba sobre ella, cuando sus ojos pudieron volver a enfocarse, vio que Edward la estaba mirando con una falta total de compasión.

—No vuelvas a espiarme —le advirtió al tiempo que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. La misma mano que la había agarrado por el cuello, cortado el suministro de oxígeno, que casi había logrado matarla.

—Pensé que eras la persona que había asesinado a mi padre.

Ella esperaba que mostrara alguna reacción hacia ese comentario. Sin embargo, no dio ninguna muestra de sorpresa:

—En cuyo caso, tu búsqueda habría acabado incluso antes de empezar.

La joven ignoró la mano que le ofrecía y utilizó la pared de la casa para ponerse en pie y mantener el equilibrio.

—Casi me matas —dijo.

—No. Yo nunca lo dejo en "casi".

Estaba borracho. No apestaba, ni se tambaleaba, ni parecía que el alcohol lo hubiera cegado. Sólo estaba tan borracho como la noche anterior, con esa furia salvaje liberada por el licor, que emergía justo por encima de una superficie que en caso contrario no mostraría ninguna emoción.

Debía de haberle leído la mente. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Bella?

—Te dije que...

—Ya sé lo que me dijiste. Y me parece una gilipollez. ¿Por qué no quieres beber?

—Lo dejé cuando Charlie murió. Pensar que él había bebido tanto que se había caído por las escaleras... —Su voz se quebró.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo él—, parece que puedes revocar tu promesa con la conciencia tranquila. Charlie no murió por culpa de un accidente por exceso de alcohol: lo asesinaron. Bebe un poco.

Le tendió una botella de tequila casi vacía.

—Estás borracho —repuso la joven, decepcionada.

—Lo suficiente —admitió.

—Me voy de aquí. No puedes ayudarme ni a mí ni a nadie. No me extraña que te dejaran marchar. —Empezó a alejarse de él, aproximándose a las escaleras.

¿Cómo se había olvidado en tan sólo unos minutos, de lo fuerte y rápido que podía llegar a ser? La cogió, la agarró por la espalda y la hizo tropezar contra él. Dado la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, hubiera pensado que lo desestabilizaría, pero se mantuvo firme y sólido como una roca.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no es seguro —señaló con voz áspera.

—¿Y acaso contigo estoy más segura? ¿En tu estado?

—¿Qué crees que voy a hacer, Bella? ¿Violarte? —Era una burla. Tendría que haber sonado absurdo. Pero lo cierto es que no fue así.

Ella ignoró el sarcasmo.

—Está claro que no estás en condiciones de protegerme de esos oscuros peligros que intentas convencerme que me acechan.

—Bella, nadie te va a apartar de mi lado, si yo no le dejo.

De nuevo ese extraño trasfondo en su voz áspera, con ligero acento tejano. Por alguna razón pensó en James, no en ningún hombre anónimo sin rostro. Pero Edward no había hablado de sexo, ¿no? Él se refería a la vida y la muerte.

—He decidido volver a casa —le informó ella—. Hablaré con James, y quizá él pueda preguntar por ahí con discreción. Simplemente para quedarme tranquila.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Edward—. Pero hoy no.

Ella se dio cuenta de repente de que estaba apoyada contra él. Podía sentir sus músculos y su calidez por debajo de la camisa tipo militar, que a estas horas ya se encontraba arrugada. El intenso calor, el latido constante de su corazón. Era la estabilidad de ese latido lo que la convenció. Si lo hubiera sentido latir frenéticamente, habría escapado corriendo, y al infierno con las consecuencias. Pero él estaba absolutamente tranquilo y sereno, a pesar de todo el tequila que llevaba en el cuerpo.

Y entonces se apartó de ella, se alejó y a la joven le dio un mareo. Edward le obstaculizó el paso a propósito, vació el contenido de la botella en su garganta, y después la miró.

—Vuelve a la cama, Bella —la instó—. Mañana ya veremos lo que hacemos.

—Mañana me vuelvo a Washington.

—Muy bien —aprobó él—. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no desapareces?

—¿Por qué? —Ahora que Edward la estaba dejando marchar, ella quería quedarse por pura obstinación.

—Porque, como ya has señalado, estoy borracho. Y he estado aquí solo durante tres meses. Y aunque no eres mi tipo, en estos momentos estaría dispuesto a obviar ese detalle. Así que o te vas arriba y te alejas de mí, o te quitas los pantalones.

Bella no le pegó. No estaba segura exactamente de por qué no lo hizo. Quizá porque sabía que él le devolvería el golpe. O porque tocarle, incluso con rabia, podría encender algo que era incluso más aterrador que el fantasma de la muerte.

O porque sospechaba que Edward estaba tratando de intimidarla a propósito.

No importaba. Se apartó lentamente, y él la dejó marchar.

—¿Me vas a decir la verdad alguna vez? —le preguntó la joven, parándose en la puerta.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre todo.

Entre ambos surgió un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia. Se esfumó en un instante, y él se apoyó en la barandilla devolviéndole una mirada indiferente.

—Lo dudo, Bella. Lo dudo.

**y? desde el próximo capitulo comienza la acción :D**

**espero comentarios **


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es una ADAPTACIÓN! nada es mio, solo juego con la historia y los personajes de la señora meyer**

**capitulo 4 disfrútenlo **

**Capítulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella bajó las escaleras con cautela, esperando obviamente que su reticente anfitrión le saltara encima. Sin embargo, él se las había arreglado para disfrazarse de nuevo de Edward Cullen, y si acaso tenía más resaca de lo que quería admitir, suponía que se lo merecía. La joven lo miró fijamente un momento, sin saber qué hacer.

Con una mezcla de admiración y desesperación, Edward se fijó en que ella no llevaba puesta su ropa de viaje. No parecía aterrorizada en lo más mínimo. Sólo muy prudente.

—Creí que te había convencido para que te marcharas —fue su saludo.

—¿Y por qué querías hacerlo?

—Es mejor que sigas con tu vida. Remover las cosas puede ser peligroso.

—Me parece que no tengo elección —respondió ella—. No puedo olvidarme del motivo que me ha traído hasta aquí.

Él suspiró. Iba a tener que cortarse el pelo. Ya se había afeitado dos veces en los últimos dos días, y los viejos hábitos estaban volviendo. Tenía que decidirse. Durante su larga noche de insomnio había llegado a dos posibles soluciones. Lo único que le pasaba es que no estaba seguro de cuál iba a llevar a cabo.

—Me imaginaba que no lo harías —comentó afablemente—. Y eso no me deja a mí muchas opciones, ¿no?

—¿No?

En el exterior había tres de ellos. Bella no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero Edward los había contado con precisión. Habían llegado más deprisa de lo que se esperaba. La muerte de Charlie y de su Departamento no había hecho menguar sus habilidades.

Había sido bastante sencillo deshacerse del primero que había ido a por él hacía ya un par de meses. Era muy joven, nuevo en la profesión y para colmo estaba solo. No era un rival adecuado para un hombre de su capacidad. No había habido testigos y el mar estaba cerca.

Pero esta vez habría un testigo. Una civil inocente. Bella Swan, que lo observaba con sus ojos limpios, sin ser consciente en absoluto del peligro que les rodeaba.

A ella también se la cargarían si podían, lo sabía con seguridad, porque había recibido la misma formación que ellos, y era exactamente lo que él hubiera hecho en su lugar.

Fue hacia el armario, sobre el fogón, y sacó su 9 mm. abriendo el seguro para asegurarse de que estaba preparada. Era la menos inofensiva de todas las armas que había guardado en la casa, y la segunda más peligrosa, después de sus manos.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Bella, mirando la pistola con recelo.

Todavía no había notado nada raro.

—Me voy a dar una vuelta —respondió él, levantando y ajustando la pistola en el cinturón.

—No hemos terminado de hablar.

Estaba claro que su padre no era el único experto en manipulaciones.

—Escucha —le advirtió en un tono de cansancio que le parecía adecuado—. Tengo resaca y mal genio. Necesito aire fresco, pensar un poco sobre el asunto. Tengo un par de ideas. Cuando vuelva, hablaremos.

—¿Eso significa que me ayudarás?

—Eso significa que lo voy a pensar. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no te das una larga y refrescante ducha? No tienes muy buen aspecto.

La verdad es que ella le resultaba atractiva y deliciosa, a pesar del cansancio y del mal humor. Demasiado tiempo sin una mujer, se recordó a sí mismo. Casi había esperado que se ruborizara, pero la hija de Charlie parecía totalmente desprovista de vanidad. Se limitó a pasarse una mano por el pelo e hizo una mueca.

—No me extraña. A esto no le llamaría yo exactamente unas vacaciones de lujo.

Estaba acostumbrada a centros de vacaciones lujosos, pensó él con amargura. Con acompañantes elegidos por Charlie.

—Tómate tu tiempo en la ducha —recomendó, con una benevolencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir—. Hasta dentro de una hora o así no estaré de vuelta.

No quería que sospechara nada. El baño se encontraba en mitad de la casa. Allí estaría más segura que en cualquier otra parte, y el sonido del agua escondería el ruido de los disparos. Su Beretta estaba equipada con un silenciador, pero incluso así resultaba demasiado ruidosa. Tendría que trabajar rápido y esperar que ella no se diera cuenta.

Bajó del porche y contempló la mañana tropical mientras la escuchaba moverse dentro de la casa. Encendió un cigarrillo, respiró profundamente el aire marino, el sutil aroma a sudor desconocido en la brisa, esperando a que comenzara a sonar la ducha. Suponía que tenía diez minutos como máximo, veinte con mucha suerte. En los viejos tiempos podría haber terminado con tres atacantes en menos de la mitad. Pero esos tiempos ya habían pasado, y se sentía fatigado y enfadado. Las emociones siempre lo hacían ralentizarse.

Otro día en el paraíso, pensó con acritud, dando una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. Escuchaba a los pájaros en la distancia, nerviosos y agitados por la presencia de extraños. El murmullo de la marea penetraba a través de la espesa maleza selvática. En un lugar con tanta vegetación como en el que se encontraba había cientos de escondrijos. Y experimentó en un breve relámpago ese odioso y a la vez seductor sentimiento de expectativa.

Encontró al primero detrás de la casa, con la pistola en la mano, intentando acercarse al porche trasero. Edward se puso tras él y le rompió el cuello, rápida y eficazmente, dejando caer el cuerpo en silencio sobre el suave y esponjoso suelo.

Quedaban dos, pensó con indiferencia, rodeando la casa. El primero había sido demasiado fácil. El próximo intruso planteaba un reto mayor, ya que estaba justo fuera de su alcance.

Edward se dio cuenta repentinamente de que se aproximaba a la casa. Por muy bueno que fuera el espía, no podría llegar hasta Bella. Si quería entrar en la cabaña, tendría que dejarse ver, y acabaría con él de un solo disparo.

El equipo de ataque podría haber traído consigo algún aparato explosivo de mecha corta. En ese caso, tendrían que salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y James dudaba que entonces pudiera acabar con ellos y desactivar a la vez cualquier regalito que su querida empresa hubiera tenido a bien llevarle.

Al menos, sus compatriotas, por muy perfeccionistas y profesionales que fueran, nunca se habían dedicado a las misiones suicida. Estar vivo siempre había sido más importante que terminar el trabajo. Era una lástima que este último lote no fuera a cumplir con ninguno de los dos objetivos.

Solo había un pequeño problema: todavía no sabía dónde se encontraba el tercer miembro de la banda.

Su presa había cometido el error de detenerse en su resuelto avance hacia la cabaña. James lo encontró a cuatro patas entre los matorrales, a unos ocho metros del porche principal, llenando cargadores de repuesto de 9 mm con balas de punta hueca. Si no hubiera sido por esto, James habría considerado dejarlo marchar, pero esas balas estaban diseñadas para mutilar y causar mucho dolor. El hombre pareció sentir su presencia.

Miró hacia arriba y hubo un instante en el que ambos se reconocieron. James no lo había visto en toda su vida. Pero lo conocía, y el asaltante a él también. Le disparó a bocajarro.

Solo quedaba uno. Había tirado el cigarrillo, y distinguía en el aire el olor acre de la sangre, el fuerte olor de la muerte. Y algo más, algo que reconoció.

—Joder —murmuró.

—Esta vez no, Edward.

Se volvió despacio para enfrentarse al último espía que habían mandado a buscarlo. Tanya Denali. Una mujer con rostro de ángel y alma de... maldita sea, ella carecía de alma.

—Te has comportado con la misma eficacia de siempre, Edward —reconoció ella con indiferencia, girando alrededor de él con extrema precaución, con la pistola dirigida justamente hacia la cremallera de su pantalón—. No esperaba menos de ti. Traté de prevenir a los otros, pero ellos parecían creer que tú eras un mero humano. Yo te conozco mejor.

—¿Vas a matarme, Tanya? —preguntó él sin ninguna emoción.

—Claro. Lo lamentaré, por supuesto, pero no lo dudaré un instante. Sigo órdenes. No es nada personal, Edward. Hemos pasado buenos ratos juntos, pero mi trabajo me lo tomo muy en serio. Créeme, no voy a disfrutar matándote.

—Qué pena —murmuró él—. Normalmente sí lo haces.

La afable sonrisa de ella se esfumó por un instante.

—No te preocupes por mí, Edward. Después de que me haya ocupado de ti, iré a por la chiquilla de la ducha. Acabar con ella sí que me divertirá, eso tenlo por seguro.

—¿Sabes quién es?

—¿Crees que conservo algún sentimiento por Charlie? Soy tan poco sentimental como tú, Edward. Hago lo que se tiene que hacer. Con más placer de lo que tú has mostrado nunca en tu especialidad, eso es cierto. Aunque yo diría que lo tuyo es pura maestría.

—¿Te arrepientes de algo, Tanya? —inquirió con suavidad.

La amplia e inocente sonrisa de la mujer, poma los pelos de punta.

—De nada, cielo. Eres diabólicamente inventivo en la cama y un brillante estratega, aunque siempre has sido mucho más ético de lo que te convenía. Si hubieras conocido el alcance de la operación, te habrías puesto difícil hasta el aburrimiento. Ha sido mejor que la mayoría de nosotros ni siquiera se conociera ni tampoco supiera cuál era exactamente el objetivo. Pero nunca lamentaré haberte conocido, Edward. —Sonrió con dulzura—. Y tu muerte acabará con muchos cabos sueltos.

—Siempre me agrada ser de utilidad, Tanya. Dime solo una cosa más. ¿Te cargaste a Emmett McCarty?

—¿Ese inocente pardillo? No pertenecía a nuestro grupo, Edward. No servía para nada entrenarlo para nuestra división. La verdad es que disparaba incluso mejor que tú, pero era un crío. En realidad era un patriota de lo más pesado.

—¿Lo mataste?

—Ah, es verdad. Era tu pupilo, ¿no? Incluso reuniste dinero para su esposa. Ella está mucho mejor sin él, te lo aseguro. Se acostó conmigo y era una pena. No aguantaba nada. No como tú.

—¿Lo mataste?

—Claro que sí—respondió ella con irritación—. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con todo lo demás?

Sus fríos ojos azules se agrandaron con súbita sorpresa. Un segundo después el agujero de la bala apareció en mitad de su frente, y se derrumbó sobre el suelo como una marioneta rota. Él la observó un momento antes de bajar la pistola.

—Todo —concluyo en voz baja, antes de pasar por encima del cuerpo para volver a la casa.

_Mal aspecto_, pensaba Bella enjabonándose el cabello bajo la ducha. No debía de haberle molestado, pero la verdad es que lo había hecho. No tenía nada que ver con Edward Cullen, se dijo a sí misma, dejando que el agua tibia le resbalara por la cara. No le gustaba que nadie en particular pensara que tenía mala pinta. Charlie le había inculcado toda clase de prioridades, y enfrentarse al mundo bien arreglada y en control de la situación era una de ellas. Era gracioso, pero ahora eso parecía ser la menor de sus preocupaciones. En los meses que habían seguido a la muerte de su padre, poco a poco había dejado de llevar esos trajes color pastel que ocupaban la mayor parte de su armario. Había dejado de hacerse la manicura una vez a la semana, hacía meses que su pelo ya no recibía el cuidadoso corte habitual, y ayer era la primera vez que se había puesto tacones en lo que le parecían siglos.

Era cierto que había elegido el peor momento para llevarlos. Se había sentido medio tentada de tirarlos a la basura antes de que le volvieran a torturar los pies.

Oyó el sonido cuando salía de la ducha. Una explosión ahogada, y por alguna extraña razón pensó que ya había oído el mismo sonido antes, sofocado por el agua que le caía sobre la cabeza. Se quedó quieta un momento, escuchando, pero ya no se oía nada. Sólo el silencio.

Se vistió rápidamente, sin molestarse apenas en secarse. Con mal aspecto, había dicho él. Se negó a mirarse en el espejo. No tenía ninguna razón para arreglarse para Edward Cullen. No había ninguna necesidad de colocarse encima la insípida y bonita ropa que su padre aprobaba.

Se sintió culpable inmediatamente. Su padre la había querido y había deseado lo mejor para ella. Era un experto en temas estéticos. Sabía mucho más que ella acerca de la ropa y los colores que le iban bien, el vino y los coches que le gustaban. No importaba que en el fondo de su corazón siempre hubiera soñado con un clásico y llamativo Corvette. Tenía un Mercedes último modelo. Un coche perfecto y elegante, adecuado para la persona que ella sabía que era.

Se puso unos pantalones blancos arrugados y una camiseta de seda fucsia. Nunca había llevado ese color: era demasiado brillante, demasiado estridente, pero se la había comprado de todas formas; después la había dejado en el fondo del armario y se había olvidado de ella. La había metido en la maleta en el último momento, y ahora se sentía desafiante. Nadie podía tener un aspecto derrotado si llevaba algo de color fucsia.

Al salir del baño, no lo vio al principio. Estaba sentado a la mesa, con una taza de café en la mano. Parecía tranquilo, relajado, un hombre en paz consigo mismo. Casi envidiaba esa paz. Excepto que por alguna razón no estaba segura de que fuera cierta.

—No me había dado cuenta de que habías vuelto —dijo, pasándose una mano por el cabello húmedo y enredado.

—No tardé tanto como esperaba —respondió él.

—¿En hacer qué?

—En tomar una decisión —bebió un sorbo de café—. ¿Por qué no subes y haces la maleta?

—¿Me voy a alguna parte?

—Nos vamos los dos. He decidido que te ayudaré, si todavía quieres.

—Claro que todavía quiero —se apresuró a contestar—. ¿Adónde vamos?

—Todo a su debido tiempo, Bella. Ahora vas a tener que confiar en mí. Tendrás que seguir confiando en mí.

La joven dudó, contemplando la posibilidad.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

—¿Así de fácil?

—¿Tú no confías en nadie?

—En nadie en absoluto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tu vida debe de estar muy vacía, Edward.

El hombre le sonrió con frialdad y ferocidad.

—Y no conoces ni la mitad, Bella.

Edward se reclinó en la silla, escuchando sus golpes en el piso de arriba, que expresaban la irritación que sentía hacia él de una manera nada sutil. Sonrió con ironía. Bella nunca habría mostrado su rabia en vida de su padre. Charlie le había enseñado que los buenos modales eran de suma importancia y que la imagen lo era todo. Uno siempre tenía que parecer equilibrado y que controlaba la situación, incluso si no era así.

Su maestro no había tenido que seguir sus propios consejos. Había controlado todo y a todos los que se habían cruzado en su camino, hasta el último día de su vida. Edward había aceptado esa desagradable verdad en los últimos meses, una verdad que se las había arreglado para evitar mientras su mentor había estado vivo.

Había dejado su huella en todos, y sólo ahora, tras su muerte, estaban empezando a emerger de su sombra. James McKinley, el sumiso protegido de Charlie, escogido para casarse con su hija, un alma inteligente, leal y honesta. Newton, la resbaladiza excusa para un superior, que al final había dicho la última palabra, y que ya no tenía que preocuparse por que Charlie le juzgara desde lo alto de su nariz patricia. Bella, vestida con colores chillones, mirándolo con furia, dando portazos por todas partes.

E incluso él mismo. Estaba saliendo de la oscuridad, lo quisiera o no. Estaba descubriéndose, convirtiéndose en un blanco viviente para la gente que alguien, quizá Newton, había mandado para matarle.

Seguirían viniendo, desde luego. La próxima vez podría tratarse de una fuerza de ataque a gran escala con marines incluso, si es que podían sacarse una excusa creíble de la manga para llevarlos hasta allí.

Pero no iba a haber una próxima vez. Ya había esperado lo suficiente. Ellos no dejaban que la gente dejara su profesión así como así, al menos no con su historial. Se había cansado de sus ineptos intentos de acabar con él. De no saber quién o qué lo estaba buscando. Les iba a llevar la guerra a casa.

Pero primero debía tomar una decisión. Si tenía algo de juicio, iba a tener que terminar lo que había empezado. Subiría allí arriba y mataría a la hija de Charlie Swan.

Se había dado cuenta, mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Tanya Denali hacia los arbustos, de que no tenía otra opción. Podría sacarla de allí sin que se diera cuenta de la sangría que les rodeaba, pero tarde o temprano se la volverían a encontrar de frente. Y mantenerla con vida solo complicaría las cosas.

Ella no le servía para nada, y a Edward le habían enseñado a seguir una disciplina cruel. Era un obstáculo en su camino, y la única elección era deshacerse de ella.

La alternativa era impensable. No tenía ninguna razón para dejarla con vida, excepto por sentimentalismo. Emoción. Viejos recuerdos, un cariño pasajero por una chiquilla, un momento en una casa vacía un Día de Acción de Gracias hacía muchos años, cuando ella era muy joven y estaba sola, y él había bajado la guardia durante un rato. Bella parecía haberlo olvidado, pero podía recordarlo de un momento a otro. Y él no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

La suerte de la joven estaba echada. Su origen y su curiosidad lo habían dejado claro. Podía portarse bien con ella. Hacerlo de forma rápida, sin dolor. Si alguien iba a matar a Bella Swan, tenía que ser él.

No habría sido igual si hubiera tenido una conciencia que luego pudiera incordiarlo. Había matado en muchas ocasiones. Era muy bueno en eso, y no causaba sufrimiento, llevaba la muerte a quien se lo merecía sin pararse a pensarlo o lamentarlo.

Y si alguna vez lo había lamentado, lo había convertido en penitencia. El precio que tenía que pagar era vivir el resto de sus días expiando y agravando sus pecados. Era una penitencia originada por su educación católica.

Siempre se había burlado de sí mismo pensando que la fe de su madre le había traspasado el corazón y el alma, llegando hasta sus huesos, como si se tratara de un cáncer.

Eso también formaba parte de su penitencia.

Subió las escaleras silenciosamente. La adrenalina le golpeaba todavía las venas, un efecto secundario natural de la pasada media hora. Su pulso estaba estable, las manos no le temblaban. Esto era lo que mejor hacía. Tanta Denali lo había llamado "maestría". Dudaba que Bella considerara su cadáver una obra de arte.

Estaba de espaldas a él cuando llegó a lo alto de las escaleras. Metía la ropa en la maleta y sus movimientos eran rápidos, convulsos, enfadados. Cogió los absurdos zapatos de tacón alto, los sostuvo en las manos por un momento y después los tiró a la papelera de la esquina. Esta se cayó por la fuerza de su lanzamiento y la joven murmuró un juramento.

Se acercó aún más, tanto que podía haber alargado el brazo y tocado ese esbelto cuello que se ocultaba bajo la húmeda melena. Ella nunca sabría lo que había sucedido. Un momento de presión y estaría muerta antes de que cayera al suelo. Podría cogerla, con cuidado, y depositarla sobre la cama. Le cerraría los ojos, y después quizá incluso quemaría el lugar que le rodeaba, como si se tratara de una pira funeraria. Se dio cuenta de que no quería que los demás la tocasen, ni siquiera la rozasen, cuando estuviera muerta.

Sólo tenía que levantar la mano. Ella no sabía que estaba allí detrás, preparado para atacar, pero si dudaba mucho tiempo más se volvería y lo vería, y reconocería la muerte en su rostro. La asustaría, y él no quería eso. Si es que iba a hacerlo, tenía que ser de la forma más sencilla e indolora posible.

Sus músculos se tensaron. Levantó la mano, y le rozó con los dedos el cabello mojado.

Ella se giró y lo miró con enfado.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —le espetó—. Eres tan bueno como Charlie, yendo de puntillas de un lado a otro y espiando a la gente. ¿Forma parte de vuestra especialidad? ¿De las "Instrucciones para Espías Principiantes"?

Entonces él se echó a reír; fue un sonido basto, áspero, y se preguntó a sí mismo cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo oía. Quizá diez años o más. Bajó la mano, flexionando los dedos agarrotados.

—Tienes más descaro que cerebro —comentó, arrastrando las palabras con su mejor acento tejano.

—Eso es mucho decir. Era miembro de la hermandad _Phi Beta Kappa_ de la Universidad de Washington.

Edward se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo. Sentía como si las rígidas arrugas de su rostro se fueran a romper por la inesperada diversión.

—Bella, te estás desmadrando.

—Ya lo he hecho. ¿Qué sugieres que haga al respecto? ¿Que me escape y me esconda?

No existía ningún lugar al que pudiera huir ni ninguno donde pudiera estar segura. Él lo sabía, aunque ella no. El lugar más seguro era a su lado. El hombre que había estado a punto de matarla.

No iba a hacerlo. Por lo menos no ahora, no mientras tuviera otra elección. Sabía suficiente sobre la vida para reconocer que las cosas más raras que te pudieras imaginar podían suceder. El destino estaba contra ambos, y si hubiera sido jugador hubiera apostado que los dos estarían muertos para Halloween.

Pero la probabilidad no significaba nada cuando introducías a seres humanos en la ecuación. Bella podía salvarse. Y si se daba la oportunidad, él iba a ocuparse de que así fuera.

No estaba contento en absoluto con su decisión. Era poco práctica, emocional, una debilidad. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que no quería matar a Bella Swan, a menos que se viera obligado a hacerlo.

Alargó el brazo para coger la maleta, teniendo mucho cuidado de no rozarla. Su pelo ya estaba empezando a secarse al calor del mediodía, y podía oler el aroma de su cuerpo, la tibieza de su piel. Y, en la brisa, el fuerte hedor a sangre y muerte.

—Nos vamos —le comunicó él—. Antes de que me venga a buscar alguien más.

—¿Ha venido alguien?

—Una mujer pesadísima llamada Bella Swan —contestó con su perezoso tono sureño—. No quiero arriesgarme a que aparezca también tu ex-marido.

—Pensaba que James era amigo tuyo.

—Y lo es. O al menos lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—¿Confías en mí?

Ella miró al hombre que iba a matarla, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo pensaba. Los ojos de Bella eran de un marron claro y puro. El mismo color que los de su padre, aunque sin su malicia o astucia. Aquel día no se había puesto maquillaje, pero por extraño que pareciera estaba más guapa sin la capa protectora que llevaba habitualmente. Tenía la piel suave, limpia, con un color natural. Sus pestañas tan espesas y rizadas como sus cabellos. Su boca era grande, de labios llenos y pálidos, y tenía unas cuantas pecas alrededor de su diminuta nariz.

Dios mío, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí parado pensando en sus pecas?

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —inquirió ella.

Quería decirle la verdad. Quería decirle que corriera todo lo que pudiera, que se alejara de él lo más rápido posible. Pero sería una pérdida de tiempo. Si Bella trataba de escaparse, él la atraparía. Si la atrapaba, le haría daño. Mentir era su única opción.

—Claro que sí —contestó dejando que el acento tejano inundara sus palabras, conociendo su habitual efecto cautivador—. Tu padre confiaba en mí, ¿no?

—Con toda su alma —afirmó Bella.

Unas palabras muy mal elegidas, aunque Edward no dejó que se esfumara su ligera y sexy sonrisa.

—Entonces, tú también puedes. Tengo un coche aparcado en la carretera. Tendremos que atravesar la selva, pero hoy vas mejor equipada para eso que ayer. —Le miró las zapatillas que llevaba puestas. Si lo necesitaba, podría correr con ellas. La llevaría en brazos si era preciso.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. Vamos.

Su repentino asentimiento puso en juego todas sus sospechas habituales. La gente no era tan directa, tan honesta, tan confiada como parecía ser Bella Swan. Probablemente ella le hundiría un cuchillo en la espalda antes de que estuvieran a mitad de camino del coche.

O al menos podía intentarlo. Si Tanya Denali no había podido con él, entonces Bella tampoco podría. Casi deseaba que lo hiciera. Entonces ya no tendría que pensárselo, ya no tendría que decidir. Resolvería el asunto con total facilidad.

Pero la vida no estaba hecha de cosas fáciles. Lo siguió por las escaleras, y mientras una parte de él estaba tentado a empujarla contra la pared y cachearla para asegurarse de que no llevaba un arma, la otra sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era tocarla.

Se dirigió hacia el porche principal. Había tres cadáveres por ahí. Si conseguía que ella siguiera el sendero que bordeaba el mar sin mirar ni a derecha ni a izquierda, nunca se enteraría de lo que había pasado esa mañana.

—¿No vas a hacer las maletas? —preguntó ella.

—No te preocupes por mí, Bella —respondió Edward mientras la esperaba—. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

La joven se encogió de hombros bajando del porche. Y entonces, su perfecta y pecosa nariz se arrugó con un súbito disgusto. —¿Qué es ese olor?

—Por aquí crecen unas flores tropicales de lo más extraño. Probablemente estás oliendo la lila sangrienta.

—Nunca había oído hablar de ella.

—Están en peligro de extinción.

—Bueno es saberlo —murmuró Bella—. De todas formas, a mí me huele más a pozo séptico.

Era demasiado observadora.

—También hay algo de eso —comentó él—. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí parada inhalando los desechos tóxicos o vienes conmigo?

—Voy contigo —musitó la joven—. Por mucho que me pese, confío en ti.

Por alguna razón, eso no tranquilizó mucho a Edward.

Mientras intentaba seguir su ritmo por el camino, dejando cada vez más atrás la diminuta cabaña, Bella pensaba que Edward tenía una expresión de lo más extraño cuando había acudido a buscarla al dormitorio; entre soñadora, erótica y a la vez amenazadora, y le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad decir algo mordaz.

Aquella expresión se había desvanecido, y ella pudo respirar al fin. Solo ahora, siguiéndole a través de la espesa maleza, se daba cuenta de lo inquietante que había resultado. Sus ojos negros y vacíos, mirándola, su mano levantada.

¿Había estado a punto de intentar seducirla? Era la única explicación lógica que se le ocurría, y la joven tenía la suficiente experiencia para reconocer que parte de la tensión que se palpaba entre ellos era probablemente sexual. No quería recordar que una vez había pensado en Edward de esa manera. Se encontraba mucho más segura considerándolo como alguien mucho más mayor, inofensivo, tal y como lo había hecho desde hacía años. Durante un tiempo, incluso se había llegado a plantear si no sería asexual, siempre discreto y educado, pero después lo había descartado.

Por alguna razón, había sido importante para ella considerar a Edward como alguien asexual. Ahora mismo, mirando su fuerte espalda, se preguntó cómo se las había arreglado para hacerlo. Algunos recuerdos escondidos en lo más profundo de su memoria estaban luchando por salir a la luz, pero ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ellos. Lo que había sentido por él no había sido más que el típico enamoramiento de adolescente, Santo Dios, algo que había superado rápidamente cuando conoció a un hombre de verdad, un hombre apropiado para ella. Aunque no hubiera salido bien, casarse con James había sido algo razonable.

Miró a Edward y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. No quería recordar. Edward estaba vacío. Sin alma. Era una máquina, una de las creaciones de Charlie.

Una vez más intentó acallar ese pensamiento desleal. Esos juicios tan duros le asaltaban cuando menos se lo esperaba, y por mucho que intentara borrarlos de su mente, siempre volvían, de una forma nueva y perturbadora.

Por Dios, su padre no había sido un santo. Había sido un hombre listo, aunque había que reconocer que también manipulador, eficaz controlando lo que le rodeaba y haciendo que todos bailaran al son de su música. Bell había sido su marioneta, igual que Edward. Pero el maestro de marionetas se había ido, cortando los hilos que los manipulaban. Y ella todavía estaba luchando por ponerse derecha.

—Edward —soltó—. ¿Quién crees que mató a mi padre?

Esperaba que él lo negara de nuevo, pero continuó caminando, con pasos suaves y elegantes.

—Alguien al que quería —respondió al final—. Nadie más podría haberse acercado.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

—¿Crees que él lo sabía?

Edward la miró por encima del hombro.

—Sin duda —dijo. Y siguió caminando, con la cabeza baja y los hombros en tensión.

**y ? puxis que les cuesta un simple y misero comentario de si les gusta :c**

**si lo hacen las recompenso mañana con el capitulo 5 ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es una ADAPTACIÓN nada me pertenece **

**respondo a una duda que me hicieron, la edad de Bella es 27 y Edward 39**

**disfruten el capitulo :D**

**Capítulo 5**

Él no bebió en el avión. La joven lo notó inmediatamente, pero tuvo el tacto de no mencionarlo. Sus asientos eran de primera clase, los licores fluían con total libertad, y Edward Cullen bebía agua mineral, sin limón.

Bella se asombró de la eficacia que él había demostrado para hacerles llegar hasta allí. La excursión hasta el coche había sido la peor parte, con esos mosquitos destrozándole la piel, ese terrible hedor inundando el aire, sobreponiéndose a la fresca brisa del océano. Él no le había dejado ni respirar, y no fue hasta que se encontró sentada con el cinturón abrochado en el asiento delantero del sencillo Sedán gris cuando su instinto cobró vida.

—¿Qué había en la casa? —preguntó. Edward ya había arrancado el coche, y se había adentrado por la estrecha y enlodada carretera sin mirar ni a derecha ni a izquierda, conduciendo demasiado deprisa. No le respondió, pero le vio echar un vistazo al reloj del salpicadero. —Edward...

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué había en la casa?

Una explosión respondió a su pregunta. Su fuerza hizo temblar la carretera, haciendo que el coche patinara hacia un lado antes de que Edward pudiera enderezarlo con brusquedad. No malgastó ni una sola mirada a la torre de humo que ondeaba en la distancia, donde había estado su cabaña.

Bella se tragó el susto. La fría eficacia del asunto era casi peor que la destrucción, y sintió que la ansiedad le devoraba las entrañas. Tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar.

—¿No ha sido un poco radical? —Se las arregló para adoptar un tono engañosamente irónico.

—No —respondió el conductor. Después de un momento interminable continuó—: Siempre existe la remota posibilidad de que piensen que hemos muerto en la explosión. Al menos los hará parar durante un tiempo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Parar?

Se volvió para mirarla y ella casi deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Los que mataron a tu padre. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no es de lo que se trata todo esto? Dijiste que querías averiguarlo. Te metiste en la boca del lobo cuando viniste a buscarme y ahora no hay marcha atrás. Así es como se juega a esto, Bella. Es el momento de madurar y encontrar el ritmo a lo que se nos viene encima.

—No me apetece bailar.

—Es una marcha fúnebre.

Después de eso, ella no volvió a pronunciar palabra. Se montaron en un pequeño barco para salir de la isla, y él manejó la situación con la misma fría destreza con la que hacía todo; ella lo siguió ciegamente.

Este era el tercer avión que habían cogido hoy. Cullen había pagado el billete con una tarjeta _american express_ oro con un nombre que nunca había escuchado. Ella no dijo nada al respecto.

Pero ahora, mientras volaban hacia el atardecer, la joven cogió una copa de champagne helado, se la bebió de un trago y se puso a contemplar al hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella.

—¿Por qué nos dirigimos al oeste? Pensaba que íbamos a volver a Washington. Lo último que supe es que se encontraba en la Costa Este. ¿O es que la CÍA se las ha arreglado para cambiar las cosas?

—Si fuera tú, cuidaría mis palabras —le advirtió él con bastante amabilidad. Pero no había ninguna duda de la luz de advertencia de sus ojos—. Nunca sabes quién puede estar escuchando.

—No creo en esa paranoia tuya de la Guerra Fría.

—No tienes por qué. Tan sólo tienes que hacer lo que te digo.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A buscar las respuestas. Empezaremos en Los Angeles y seguiremos desde allí.

—¿Hay alguna razón particular para este desvío? ¿O es que simplemente tres aviones en un solo día no son suficientes para ti? —Alargó la mano para coger una segunda copa de champagne, sabiendo que no debía hacerlo. Estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado inquieta, demasiado hambrienta para estar tragando champagne sin parar.

—Me gusta el sur de California.

—Siempre dijiste que lo odiabas. Recuerdo haberos visto a Charlie y a ti quejándoos de que tenías que pasar tres meses allí.

—Tienes buena memoria —señaló él con indiferencia—. Mentía.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora o entonces?

—Siempre, Bella —dijo Edward con indiferencia—. Siempre.

Le costó cinco copas de champagne dormirse. Estaba a punto de ayudarla un poco, ejerciendo una ligera presión en un punto de su cuello que la dejaría fuera de combate durante al menos dos horas, cuando finalmente cerró esos endiablados ojos marrones suyos.

Maldita sea, aquella mujer era un problema. No importaba lo cansada que estuviera, cuánta tensión hubiera tenido que aguantar. Con la muerte de Charlie parecía que el velo se había levantado, y ella veía todo lo que precisamente Edward no quería que viera.

A él también le habría venido bien un poco de champagne. La verdad es que lo que realmente le habría sentado de maravilla era un par de botellas mezcladas con una quinta parte de tequila. No se atrevía a tocar algo más fuerte que agua con gas.

Ahora había vuelto al mundo real. En la isla había controlado su entorno. Nadie podía acercarse sin que él lo supiera. Pero ahora, la cabaña y al menos dos hectáreas de los alrededores se habían convertido en cenizas, incluyendo toda huella de sus más recientes visitantes. Y estaba llevando a Bella hacia un peligro que ya no estaba seguro de poder manejar.

Faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas, estaba seguro, pero durante los últimos meses había dejado de importarle. Se había atrincherado, esperando simplemente a que ellos mandaran a alguien a matarlo, y había conseguido mantener su mente y sus recuerdos a raya. No había querido recordar, ni la noche del día dos de abril, ni las espinosas preguntas que la rodeaban.

En primer lugar no quería saber cómo se había metido en ese lío. La División para la que trabajaba, pequeña, tranquila, eficaz, que hacía que la justicia se cumpliera y limpiaba los líos políticos cuando los organismos "oficiales" se mostraban impotentes. Había hecho su parte, sin percatarse nunca de que él había contribuido de forma sustancial a empeorar las cosas.

Todo el tequila de México no podría borrarle esa certeza de su mente, y entonces apareció Bella, y todas esas preguntas salieron al exterior de nuevo.

Charlie Swan no había actuado solo en sus trucos, sus juegos, en su lucrativa actividad suplementaria, mandando matar por el precio adecuado y enviando a cumplir sus letales planes a sus leales subordinados. Sus chivos expiatorios.

Newton quizá creyera que la División se había detenido con la muerte de Charlie. Pero Edward tenía más juicio. Hasta el momento no le había importado. Que se mataran unos a otros si les apetecía. Él se había retirado del asunto, tan sólo estaba esperando a que llegara alguien tan bueno y tan rápido que fuera capaz de acabar con él.

Ahora todo había cambiado; todavía no había acabado la misión. No podía dejarlo pasar y dejar que ellos solucionaran el asunto, no con Bella metiéndose donde no la llamaban. No podía contar con que James la protegiera, ya que no era su especialidad. Por lo que Edward sabía, no había disparado una pistola en su vida. No sería de ninguna utilidad si iban a por su ex-mujer.

Así que había vuelto, lo quisiera o no. Y esta vez no iba a parar hasta que encontrara las respuestas. Cogería a Newton de su cuello flacucho y le obligaría a que le contara todo. Éste lo quería muerto, al igual que los socios de Charlie. Al menos podría pactar con él una tregua lo bastante larga como para encontrar las respuestas.

¿Qué diablos era ese estúpido bordado del que Bella no paraba de hablar? Probablemente una pista falsa o quizá algún tipo de código. Ojalá pudiera ignorarlo y concentrarse en lo que Charlie había visto por última vez, en dónde se encontraba él.

Pero era un buen profesional y sabía que no podía permitirse dejar de lado nada, aunque se tratara de un ridículo tapiz de origen irlandés.

Necesitaba respuestas y no iba a parar hasta que las encontrara. El conocimiento era poder. El conocimiento era control y conllevaba seguridad. Dudaba que él pudiera conseguir seguridad para sí mismo, pero quizá sí lograra salvar a la mujer de lengua viperina que dormía tan profundamente a su lado. Con suerte, eso sería suficiente.

—Tenemos un problema, señor.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios pasa? —repuso bruscamente el general. Era por la tarde, pero esta vez la oficina no es que se encontrara desierta en absoluto. El hombre que estaba frente a él tenía razones de peso para visitarle, que no había que ser muy listo para adivinar. Debía de tratarse de algo grave para haberlo llevado hasta allí.

—Vas a decirme que Cullen se escapó, ¿no? No quiero oírlo.

—No estoy seguro. El lugar saltó por los aires y no hemos podido contactar con nuestros enviados todavía. Con suerte, será Denali la que lo haya montado y habrá acabado con los dos.

—¿Quién dice que podemos esperar tener suerte en este asunto? —dijo el general amargamente—. Cullen es un experto en explosivos: mucho mejor de lo que lo era Denali.

—¿Era, señor?

—Puede que tú no estés seguro, hijo, pero yo sí. Tu gente ha desaparecido. Cullen se salió con la suya de nuevo, maldita sea. Y probablemente se ha llevado a la hija de Swan con él. Estamos de mierda hasta las orejas.

—Sí, señor.

El General se reclinó en el sillón con un suspiro de cansancio. Se estaba volviendo demasiado viejo para todo aquello. Ya era hora de pensar en batallas más agradables que ganar. Tenía planeado todo su futuro. Quizá empezara por algún puesto "sin importancia" como secretario de defensa. Sabía cómo retorcer brazos, cómo untar carteras; era el perfecto político así como un estratega consumado, y había estado perfeccionando su imagen pública durante toda su vida. Era el momento de que se le reconociera. Su lucrativa actividad suplementaria había quebrado, pero era un hombre inteligente y reconocía cuando llegaba el momento de soltar amarras. Ahora había que pensar en el futuro. No se detendría hasta que obtuviera poder absoluto. Preferiblemente jefe del estado mayor. O quizá algo más tranquilo, como por ejemplo presidente. Pero con una bomba de relojería por ahí suelta como Cullen no se iba a acercar a la Casa Blanca de ninguna manera. Tenía que asegurarse de que en su armario no había ningún esqueleto que molestara y los huesos de ese asesino a sueldo estaban empezando a amargarle la existencia.

—Muy bien, hijo —dijo pesadamente—. De aquí en adelante me ocuparé yo.

La escoria yuppie con su maldito traje italiano y pelo demasiado largo lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Señor?

No habría durado ni una semana en el antiguo ejército. Pero ahora, en este nuevo, abarrotado de mujeres y homosexuales, encajaba perfectamente.

—Tengo otras alternativas. Has fallado, hijo. Es el momento de dejar que te releve un viejo soldado.

No pareció haberle gustado mucho, pensó el General un tanto divertido. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada en absoluto para remediarlo. Había momentos, pensó, en que la vida todavía podía resultar agradable. Y darle en los morros a un pijo universitario gilipollas era uno de esos momentos.

—Me ocuparé de Cullen y la chica. No te preocupes más por ellos —puntualizó en tono pomposo—. Olvídate.

—¿Señor?

—¿Sí, hijo?

—Si fuera usted, no subestimaría a Cullen. No por nada le llaman el "Doctor Muerte".

El General frunció el ceño. El chico no se había quedado aplanado durante mucho tiempo.

—Creo que puedes confiar en que yo me ocuparé del asunto de la forma apropiada. Tengo recursos que no están conectados con tu pequeña operación. Cullen no lo sospechará. Tan pronto como averigüe dónde se encuentra, acabaré con él y con la chica.

—Como usted diga, señor.

—No pareces muy convencido, hijo. ¿Te gustaría apostar algo?

El hombre hizo una mueca.

—No, gracias, señor.

—Piensas que es de mal gusto, ¿no, hijo?

—No, señor. Es sólo que no hago apuestas que pienso que puedo perder.

El General se reclinó de nuevo en su sillón, sintiéndose súbitamente generoso con el mundo.

—Eres un hombre inteligente. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Gracias, señor.

Gilipollas, pensó el General con simpatía, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Pero era un gilipollas con estilo.

La hizo pasar por la aduana rápidamente mientras Bella caminaba tras él tropezándose, obedeciendo por el momento, sin poder o sin querer preguntar más, sin encender nuevas discusiones. Edward suponía que si por ella hubiera sido, habría seguido durmiendo al aterrizar el avión y se habría dejado conducir por él apoyada en su hombro.

Pero para eso él hubiera tenido que ponerle las manos encima, y eso habría sido un gran error para ambos. La joven estaba agotada y no muy sobria, y aunque él compartía el primero de esos estados, hubiera dado lo que fuera por compartir también el segundo.

Jasper los esperaba donde habían quedado, y en el momento en que vio aparecer a Cullen, se dirigió hacia la salida, con la seguridad de que ellos lo seguirían a una distancia discreta. Bella no murmuró más que una protesta simbólica, cuando su acompañante la depositó sobre el asiento trasero de un viejo Toyota y después cerró la puerta, situándose en el asiento delantero junto a Jasper. Podía sentir que sus ojos le taladraban la nuca mientras se confundían entre el tráfico vespertino, y la miró un momento.

—Duérmete, Bella. Todo está bajo control.

Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente se reclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, pero a Cullen no le engañaba. No tenía ninguna duda de que no se perdería ni una de las palabras que pronunciaran.

Jasper mantenía sus ojos en la carretera.

—¿Quién es?

Edward consideró distintas respuestas. Él también estaba cansado, y el recuerdo del breve y eficaz baño de sangre de aquella mañana todavía flotaba en algún lugar escondido de su memoria. Le perseguiría, siempre lo hacía.

—Un ligue que me he echado —comentó en tono ligero.

—No me lo creo. Nunca permites que tu polla te diga lo que tienes que hacer, y no te la habrías traído a no ser que tengas una buena razón.

—¿Lo quieres saber de verdad, Jasper?

Observó cómo éste reflexionaba. Había sido uno de sus colegas durante más de diez años, pero hacía tres que se había retirado; vivía de su pensión y sólo procuraba ocasionalmente algún servicio de consultoría. Charlie había mantenido a sus subordinados y sus objetivos cuidadosamente segregados, pero algunas veces sus caminos se cruzaban. Edward lo había conocido en Panamá, cada uno de ellos en misiones separadas, enviados por el mismo hombre. Ambos manchados de sangre.

Jasper había sido un asesino pragmático. Matar era su trabajo, y ninguna de las personas que se había cargado era de ninguna utilidad para el mundo. Causaban mucho más daño que beneficios, y creía que estaba haciendo un favor a la sociedad.

Edward no lo veía tan claro. Esa culpa, arrastrada de su educación católica, le atormentaba. El recuerdo de una plaza plagada de cadáveres y mujeres llorando, permanecía en algún rincón oscuro de su mente.

Pero a pesar del frío sentido práctico de Jasper, confiaba en él más que en nadie en el mundo. Lo que tampoco era decir mucho, pensó con amargura.

—No —respondió Jasper—. Supongo que es mejor que no sepa detalles.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Tengo una casa segura preparada para ti en las montañas. Te puedes quedar allí todo lo que quieras.

Su antiguo compañero hizo un gesto hacia la silueta tumbada de Bella.

—¿Es una de los nuestros? ¿Podemos hablar? —Hasta cierto punto. —No alteró en lo más mínimo el tono de su voz.

—¿Has averiguado lo que le sucedió a Charlie?

Ella no se movió, pero Edward casi pudo sentir cómo se desataba su adrenalina.

—Todavía no.

—¿Crees que Newton lo sabía?

—Sí.

Jasper lo pensó un momento y después asintió:

—Me lo imaginaba. Cabrón.

—Sí.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué?

A Edward ni se le pasó por cabeza contárselo. Jasper vivía su vida según sus elecciones. No tenía por qué saber la verdad acerca del asqueroso trabajo al que había dedicado su vida. No tenía por qué saber que alguno de esos objetivos se había tratado simplemente de un inconveniente para alguien, que se los había cargado por un precio.

—No te voy a preguntar si pretendes hacer algo al respecto —continuó su antiguo colega—. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber la respuesta. Tan sólo te ofrezco mi ayuda si la necesitas.

—Jasper —respondió Edward con cansancio—, te has ganado un descanso.

—Como tú, amigo.

—Me temo que no hay descanso para gente como yo.

La casa era pequeña, remota y se encontraba al final de un estrecho camino. Los árboles la rodeaban por ambos lados, y la parte trasera daba a un cañón, un acantilado tan pronunciado y tan lleno de maleza, que solo un ejército equipado podría ser capaz de subir. De nuevo, nadie podía acercarse sin que se enterara, y no tenía ninguna duda de que Jasper le había preparado un fusil de francotirador para ahuyentar a los intrusos. Su amigo ni siquiera apagó el motor cuando se colocó frente a la puerta principal cubierta de parras:

—Hay un montón de comida y bebida, y me ocupé de todo lo que me pediste. Te llamaré esta noche para ver si necesitas algo más.

—¿Arreglaste lo de la cita?

—Sí. No dijo cuándo. Ya conoces a Newton.

—Lo conozco. ¿La línea telefónica está limpia?

—Lo estaba la última vez que lo comprobé. Tiene tres repetidores instalados para que no puedan localizarte. Newton sabe dónde estás, pero nadie más puede averiguarlo, a no ser que él se lo diga.

—Quizá —respondió vagamente— Eres un buen hombre.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer más.

Cullen se deslizó fuera del coche, deteniéndose un momento ante la puerta de atrás. Bella había descubierto que el Toyota venía equipado con seguros para niños y que no podía abrir la puerta por sí misma. No estaba muy contenta.

No le dio la oportunidad de empezar a discutir. La sacó del coche y la llevó rápidamente a la casa, antes de que pudiera comenzar a gritarle, y esta vez, no tuvo más remedio que tocarla. Le tapó la boca con la mano, la empujó contra la puerta, y la mantuvo allí, en el silencio de la casa oscura, mientras intentaba descubrir si había algún intruso.

Ahora no había nadie. Lo sabía con una seguridad que no sabría explicar, pero que le había salvado la vida en infinitas ocasiones. El lugar estaba vacío y se hallaban a salvo.

Entonces Bella se puso a temblar.

La miró. Sus grandes ojos marrones lo observaban con fijeza, y el enfado que había brillado en ellos hasta hacía un momento, se había desvanecido. Parecía asustada, mareada, vulnerable, y Edward era consciente de que no tenía nada que ver con la muerte ni con su padre, sino con su cuerpo, que se apretaba contra el suyo en el pequeño y oscuro vestíbulo.

La sentía cálida, fuerte y viva contra él, y descubrió que de su interior surgía un impulso irrefrenable de posar su boca sobre la base de su frágil cuello, presionarla y probar el sabor de su piel. Quería tocar sus pechos, quitarle la camiseta y sentir su ardorosa piel contra la suya. Maldita sea, la deseaba.

La soltó, y retrocedió antes de que ella pudiera percibir su respuesta más inmediata. Jasper había dicho que nunca solía pensar con su polla. No sabía que los tiempos habían cambiado.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó la joven con voz temblorosa.

—Esperar a una persona.

Se alejó de ella, escudriñando la ordenada distribución del pequeño chalet. Era un edificio antiguo, diseñado según el modelo de una casa de campo inglesa, con ventanas de múltiples cristales y con rosales alrededor. Podía oler el aroma de las rosas en el aire, y le causaba un agudo dolor. La casa de los Swan en Georgetown también estaba rodeada de rosas. En el estudio de Charlie habían puesto un jarrón de rosas fragantes tras su funeral.

—Newton. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que él sabe quién mató a mi padre?

—Probablemente. Pero me imagino que no me ofrecerá por las buenas la información.

Se hallaban en un salón pequeño con papel floreado en la pared y fundas de cretona en los sofás. Parecía que la chimenea funcionaba y que a la vez sería perfecta para esconder un micrófono. El comedor estaba en una esquina y, un poco más lejos, había una pequeña cocina. Edward se dirigió hacia ella, lanzando la continuación de su respuesta por encima del hombro.

—Quien matara a tu padre no importa —afirmó, abriendo la puerta batiente hacia dentro. No se había renovado la cocina desde la construcción de la casa, en algún momento de los años veinte o treinta. Se preguntó si Bella sabría cocinar.

—Esa será tu opinión. —La joven se encontraba justo detrás de él, demasiado cerca, y si retrocedía tropezaría con ella. No quería que ocurriera eso—. Todavía no me has dicho qué esperas conseguir de Newton.

Él se volvió y, sin pretenderlo, su brazo le rozó el pecho.

—Una tregua. Quizá algún tipo de información, aunque dudo de que él sea de alguna ayuda. Lo que necesito de Newton es que me prometa que acallará a los perros. Que me dé una semana, dos como mucho, para averiguar...

—¿Para averiguar qué?

—La razón por la que decidieron acabar con tu padre.

—¿Y tú crees que Newton lo sabrá?

—Puede ser; era él quien daba las órdenes.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, asombrada.

—¿Lo sabías y no hiciste nada? —preguntó, furiosa repentinamente—. Bastardo sin corazón, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que se saliera con la suya?...

Cometió el error de tocarlo, como él suponía. Lo agarró por los brazos, intentando sacudirlo con rabia, pero él se limitó a girar las manos sobre las suyas y aferró sus muñecas. No se esforzó en partirle sus frágiles huesos, tal y como podría haber hecho sin ningún esfuerzo. Simplemente la mantuvo inmóvil, reteniéndola como si fuera una prisionera. Disfrutándolo, maldita fuera su alma.

—¿Por qué piensas que estaba en México, Bella? —murmuró con suavidad—. newton no me dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto. Traté de matar a ese gilipollas. Dos veces. La segunda vez nadie creyó realmente que se tratara de un accidente, y me di cuenta de que no tendría una tercera oportunidad durante un tiempo, y que me cogerían primero.

—Dijiste que eras un burócrata. Un chupatintas. Un contable, por el amor de Dios. Tú no intentas matar a nadie.

—Dije que era un contable para la CÍA. Para una pequeña y oscura subdivisión de ella, y agradece al cielo que sea tan oscura. Es mejor que no sepas nada de ella.

—Era el trabajo de mi padre, ¿no? Quiero saber más.

—Ya sabes demasiado. Ahora cálmate y limitémonos a esperar a Newton.

—¿Vas a intentar matarlo otra vez?

Pensó en ello, y como siempre, la opción le resultó atractiva.

—Quizá —dijo después de un momento—. Aunque puede que me conforme con unas cuantas respuestas y una tregua a corto plazo.

—¿Sabes?, estás loco.

—Tú eres la que viniste buscando respuestas. ¿Has cambiado de idea, Bella? —Casi esperaba que dijera que sí. Merecería la pena el riesgo de mandarla con Jasper y tratar con el tipejo él solo. Existía todavía la remota posibilidad de que no supieran que ella lo había encontrado. Demasiado remota, pensó.

—No —se negó Bella, palideciendo súbitamente—. No he cambiado de opinión.

—¿Quieres las respuestas?

—Sí —reconoció—. Quiero vengarme.

Después de todo, era la hija de Charlie. Miró a esos pozos de chocolate, tan parecidos a los de su padre.

—¿De Newton?

—Del hombre que lo mató.

Él asintió antes de liberarla y volverse para registrar el contenido del pequeño refrigerador. Ya sabía que habría licores en el armario, igual que sabía que habría armas. Jasper era un hombre cuidadoso, y conocía su pasión por el alcohol y las pistolas.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer cuando averigüemos quién lo hizo, quién dio las órdenes y quién las cumplió? Podría equivocarme respecto a Newton. Podría estar equivocándome acerca de todo. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera alguien que te importa? ¿Un amigo? ¿Lo denunciarías?

—No —se apresuró a decir ella—. Lo mataría.

Él mantuvo su rostro dentro del refrigerador, estudiando las botellas de cerveza. Cuando se giró, su expresión era indescifrable.

—¿Piensas que eres capaz de hacerlo? —inquirió con un tono de voz perfectamente razonable.

—¿Aunque tú no hayas podido? Sí. Ya sabes, él era mi padre. Lo quería.

—Te estás olvidando de algo. Él era como un padre para mí.

La idea la sorprendió claramente.

—Mira —repuso Edward antes de que la joven pudiera protestar—. ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo son los dormitorios y te echas una siesta? No sé cuándo aparecerá Newton, pero...

—¿Qué te hace pensar que aparecerá?

Se permitió responderle con una pequeña y peligrosa sonrisa.

—Vendrá —le aseguró—. Te lo prometo.

Por un momento, Bella pareció insegura. Como si todavía no supiera qué pensar de él.

—De acuerdo —contestó—. Quizá lo haga.

Le volvió la espalda y abandonó la habitación, mientras Edward se preguntaba por un instante si Jasper habría sido tan descuidado de dejar las armas fuera. Lo dudaba. Un entrenamiento como el de Jasper y el suyo no se olvidaba tan rápidamente, aunque hubiera pasado tiempo desde que se hubiera ocupado de asuntos como aquél.

Ella tenía un aspecto engañosamente fuerte con la espalda erguida. Sin embargo, él sabía la verdad y, por extraño que pareciese, le entristecía.

—Bella —la llamó.

La joven se paró en el marco de la puerta, volviendo la vista hacia él.

—¿Sí?

—Te estás olvidando de algo. El hombre que mató a tu padre. El hombre al que quieres matar...

—¿Qué?

—Él intentará matarte primero. Y es un profesional; en general, no comete errores.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Confía en mí. Lo sé.

La joven asintió.

—De acuerdo. Estaré alerta. Y tú también, ¿verdad, Edward?

Él también asintió, intentando acallar el sentimiento de pesar que se estaba instalando como una piedra ardiente en su vacío interior.

—Estaré preparado, Bella —dijo en voz baja.

Esperó hasta que escuchó que sus pasos se perdían en las escaleras, y entonces se volvió hacia los armarios, hacia la botella de tequila que sabía que encontraría allí. Jasper siempre cuidaba los detalles.

Rompió el sello, desenroscó el tapón, y se echó un buen trago, deseando que le inundara ese calor familiar que tan bien conocía.

Tuvo que echarse un segundo trago. Se estremeció, dejando la botella sobre la encimera. Y después se fue en busca de las armas.

**besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es una ADAPTACIÓN nada me pertenece**

**como ando generosa y la historia cada ves se pone mejor no las quiero hacer esperar, nuevo capitulo ;)**

**Capítulo 6**

Arriba había dos habitaciones y sólo una cama, ya que una de las estancias se utilizaba como almacén. La otra estaba arreglada con una cursilería que rayaba en la náusea: cortinas venecianas en las ventanas de cristaleras, un cobertor de cretona y alfombras de algodón en el suelo. La cama era lo bastante grande para dos o tres personas, pero Bella no tenía ninguna intención de compartirla con Cullen. No tenía ninguna intención de compartirla con nadie.

Fue hacia la ventana y miró al cañón que se extendía ante sus ojos. Nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en California debido a que siempre le había parecido demasiado extraña para su sensibilidad de la costa este. Charlie siempre solía decir que los adultos no vivían en California, y Bella había estado de acuerdo.

Ahora no estaba segura de por qué. De por qué no le gustaba California, de por qué había estado de acuerdo con todo lo que su padre había decretado. Su padre nunca le había parecido prepotente, pero la había influenciado mediante su tierno y burlón encanto.

Abrió la ventana dejando que la ligera brisa inundara la habitación. Olía a quemado en la distancia y se preguntó si Los Angeles estaría ardiendo una vez más. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba.

Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos, tirándolos a un lado. Se sentía demasiado cansada para permanecer despierta, demasiado agotada para dormir. Se estiró, intentando apartar de su mente todo menos el cielo azul claro que se veía por la ventana, aunque todo lo que podía ver era sangre, muerte y peligro.

Si se quedaba dormida, quizá cuando se despertara todo habría vuelto a la realidad. Puede que Edward volviera a ser el amable compañero de Charlie que ella siempre se había imaginado de una manera tan práctica. Quizá su padre estaría descansando en paz en su tumba en vez de atormentarla, pidiéndole que se vengara. A lo mejor podría volver a su segura y cómoda vida de nuevo.

Pero no creía que fuera así. La vida había dado un giro cambiando de forma irrevocable durante los últimos seis meses, de una forma que al principio ni siquiera se había percatado. Todo había culminado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, con las fantasías paranoicas de muerte y guerra de Cullen.

Quería que todo acabara de una vez. Y no le costaría mucho hacer que sucediera: podía volver a ponerse los zapatos, bajar y llamar a un taxi. Decirle a Edward que había cambiado de opinión, que ya no quería encontrar ninguna respuesta ni vengarse.

No le estaban gustando nada las respuestas que estaba recibiendo, y la venganza era un arma de doble filo.

Se quedó tumbada sobre la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder dormir. Podía escuchar cómo Edward se movía por la casa sin hacer apenas ruido. El sonido metálico que hacía al manipular algún tipo de maquinaria en el almacén de al lado que daba sobre la sinuosa carretera, el susurro de la ropa, el roce de los zapatos, unos cuantos sonidos apagados del valle que había allá abajo. Todos ellos ruidos normales. Todos con explicaciones siniestras.

Bajó de la cama, sin preocuparse de los zapatos, y cruzó el pequeño vestíbulo. La puerta del almacén estaba entreabierta y la empujó para abrirla del todo, esperando encontrar a Edward dentro.

La habitación estaba vacía. Solo había cajas y muebles que ya había descubierto en su anterior exploración. Pero ahora había algo más. Un rifle montado sobre una especie de trípode que apuntaba hacia la carretera.

Lo miró horrorizada. No podía ser que lo hubiera traído con él: en la aduana lo habían registrado todo y sólo habían llevado lo que podían cargar. Pero esa arma no estaba montada hacía una hora. ¿Qué planeaba hacer con ella? ¿Sería capaz de utilizarla?

—Por si vienen visitantes indeseados. —Su voz se oyó a sus espaldas, respondiendo a su pregunta no pronunciada.

Ella se volvió. Edward estaba más cerca de lo esperado, y controló un ligero estremecimiento de inquietud.

—¿Sabes manejar eso?

—Es un rifle de francotirador —contestó—. Te podría recitar de memoria las características, pero no creo que te interese demasiado. Y sí, sé utilizarlo.

Se había cambiado. Llevaba una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros y tenía el pelo húmedo. Parecía totalmente en forma, y muy peligroso.

—Ya me acuerdo —Contempló el brillo de sus ojos y su desazón aumentó—: ¿Has bebido?

—No lo suficiente para que se note. No te preocupes, Bella. Mantendré alejado al hombre del saco.

—¿Y si tú eres el hombre del saco?

Sus palabras le sorprendieron a ella misma, pero afectaron mucho más a Edward. Parecía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Se recuperó tan rápidamente que la joven casi creyó que había imaginado su reacción.

—Tienes razón, Bella. No confíes en nadie. Ni siquiera en mí.

—Tú no me harías daño —afirmó ella, creyéndoselo—. No te habrías asegurado de que salía de México sin problemas. No me habrías traído hasta aquí si fueras a hacerme daño. Y además, ¿por qué lo harías?

—Porque estás preguntando cosas peligrosas. Estás metiéndote en temas que es mejor olvidar, y tarde o temprano vas a descubrir algo que podría desencadenar una tormenta. Para mí sólo tendría sentido hacerte callar antes de que causes daños permanentes.

—¿Hacerme callar? ¿Cómo? No soy fácil de silenciar.

—Claro que sí —repuso él con voz sedosa. Le deslizó una mano por el cuello, bajo sus cabellos, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la sensible piel que había debajo de su oreja. Ella sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para pararlo.

—Solo tendría que ejercer un poco de presión. Aplicarla con habilidad, en el sitio justo, y ya estaría, problema resuelto.

—¿De verdad crees que podrías dejarme inconsciente tan fácilmente? —inquirió ella, tragándose el miedo.

—No hablo de dejarte inconsciente, Bella, sino de matarte —Su voz sonó ausente, monótona.

La joven temblaba, y rezaba para que Edward no se diera cuenta.

—¿Y por qué querrías hacer eso?

—Quizá yo sea el hombre que mató a tu padre.

Ella no podía moverse. Se sentía hipnotizada por él, por la vacía intensidad de sus ojos, el calor y la fuerza de su cuerpo, su mera presencia. Edward la abrumaba, la asustaba y le costó toda su concentración echarse a reír, romper el lazo de sexo y violencia en el que la tenía aprisionada.

—No te burles, Edward. —Se apartó de él, de su roce, del brillo de sus ojos—. Querías a Charlie tanto como yo, los dos lo sabemos. No te molestes en negarlo.

—No voy a hacerlo. Es cierto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé si creer una sola palabra de lo que dices. Probablemente eres tan capaz de matar a alguien como lo soy yo. Sólo estás tratando de convencerme de que tenemos una oportunidad en el infierno contra... contra las personas que mataron a mi padre.

—¿Y te he convencido, Bella?

La joven levantó la mirada hacia él, hacia los ojos verde musgo sin alma que una vez le habían parecido tan tranquilos y poco amenazadores.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. Me has convencido.

—Muy bien. —Él pasó a su lado para mirar hacia la carretera, poniendo una mano sobre el rifle. Era una mano posesiva, como si se tratara de la caricia de un amante, y Bella sintió un estremecimiento en la médula espinal—. ¿Quieres comer algo? —añadió con indiferencia.

—No tengo hambre.

—Si fuera tú, comería algo —señaló—. Siempre que puedas, tienes que jugar con ventaja

Edward tenía unos dedos largos y fuertes, uñas cortadas a la perfección, y unas muñecas fuertes y elegantes. Eran unas manos preciosas, y acariciaban el frío metal del arma con aire ausente, con una elegancia erótica que la inquietaba de una manera que se negaba a definir.

Quería apartarle la mano del rifle. Irse de la habitación, escapar. En lugar de eso, se encontraba hipnotizada, mirando, incapaz de evitarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí? —preguntó, dando a su voz un tono de normalidad.

—Lo que necesitemos. Hasta que Newton venga y pensemos a dónde ir después. —Se volvió a mirarla, y con un simple vistazo se dio cuenta de la fascinación que ella estaba experimentando.

Se separó del arma, sin avergonzarse, y se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—Aunque tú no tengas hambre, yo sí —comentó afablemente—. No fue muy acertado por mi parte beber con el estómago vacío y sin dormir.

Eso la puso en movimiento, como si no hubiera esperado otra cosa.

—Prepararé algo —dijo a regañadientes—. Pero sé que estás tratando de manipularme. No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya.

—¿Por qué no? Charlie siempre lo hacía.

Ella le cerró la puerta en las narices. El portazo fue bastante satisfactorio, aunque descalza no pudiera bajar las escaleras tan ruidosamente como hubiera deseado. La botella de tequila se encontraba sobre la encimera, y por lo menos un tercio de ella había desaparecido.

Una súbita aprensión se apoderó de ella. Cogió la botella y la vació sobre el viejo fregadero de acero. El acre hedor del alcohol inundó la habitación y tuvo un momento de duda.

Lo apartó de su mente. De ninguna manera iba dejar su vida en manos de un chupatintas de la CÍA con fantasías de cowboy y demasiado alcohol en la sangre. Todavía tenía que pensar hasta qué punto el peligro era real. Pero hasta que llegara a una conclusión, no iba a descuidarse ni un instante. Lo iba a dejar en el dique seco, lo quisiera o no.

Bella hizo unos huevos revueltos, que sacó de los limitados contenidos de la nevera. Llamó a Edward, pero no respondió, así que se sentó y se comió su parte, observando como la de él se enfriaba y se quedaba como una pasta gelatinosa en el plato.

Lo encontró durmiendo sobre la cama, con su largo cuerpo vestido de negro totalmente estirado sobre el cobertor. Había cerrado las ventanas y el aire de la habitación estaba un poco cargado. Lo miró un buen rato, viéndolo por primera vez sin que le distrajera su propia mirada sobre ella.

Era más alto de lo que pensaba. Llenaba la enorme cama, y eso que estaba tumbado en ángulo. Tenía un cuerpo de un saltador de altura: músculos largos y esbeltos, huesos enormes, poderosos y fuertes. Su pelo húmedo ya se había secado y se rizaba ligeramente en la nuca; era castaño claro mezclado con gris. Calveaba un poco justo en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Por un momento, sonrió: era su única imperfección, lo que le hacía de alguna manera más humano. Se cambió de postura mientras seguía durmiendo, quedando boca arriba, y ella se fijó en su rostro. Tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos y encuadrándole la boca, siendo visibles incluso mientras dormía. Esas arrugas no habían aparecido por sonreír precisamente. No era raro que siempre le hubiera parecido mucho más mayor. Su rostro y su cuerpo eran de treinta y tantos años, sin embargo, su corazón y su alma ya eran ancianos. Y el pensamiento acudió a su mente repentinamente: por Dios, ¿qué le había hecho Charlie? Quería tocarlo. Una pequeña y enloquecida parte de ella, quería subir a esa cama y hacer que desaparecieran las arrugas que marcaban su rostro.

En esos momentos, debería tener un aspecto inocente, de niño. En cambio, parecía un soldado del ejército de la Muerte. Retrocedió rápido antes de que pudiera caer en la tentación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Edward Cullen no era un hombre que necesitara ser tocado, acariciado, como un gatito perdido. Era un ser peligroso: estaba empezando a darse cuenta cada vez más, por muy improbable que le hubiera parecido al principio. Demasiado peligroso para ella. Había sido una estúpida al ir a buscarlo para pedirle ayuda. Su padre la manipulaba incluso desde el otro mundo, y llegados a este punto, ya debería estar harta de eso.

Cogió los zapatos, cerrando la puerta al salir y bajó de puntillas las escaleras. Podría estar durmiendo durante horas. Le dejaría una nota, se disculparía por haber metido cizaña, y saldría de allí. Cuando él se despertara, ella podría estar ya a medio camino de Washington. De vuelta en la casa de su padre, rodeada de todas sus cosas, a excepción del cuadro del santo irlandés con marco de plata. Allí es donde ella tenía que estar.

La nota, escrita en una hoja de papel sacada de un bloc, fue corta. La dejó junto a la botella de tequila vacía, cogió su bolso, y salió a la calurosa luz del sol californiana. No había coche: Jasper había dicho que volvería en algún momento de la tarde, pero Bella calculó que le costaría unos quince minutos ir andando hasta la autopista. Entonces, intentaría llegar haciendo auto-stop a la ciudad, y allí conseguiría ir hasta el aeropuerto en algún medio de transporte. Por alguna razón, hacer auto-stop le parecía más seguro que esperar en aquella casa con Edward dormido en el piso de arriba.

Estaba a mitad de la entrada serpenteante, cuando percibió de nuevo ese olor tan desagradable. ¿Cómo lo había llamado Edward, la lila sangrienta? Le olía a pozo séptico y sangre. A muerte.

Se paró en mitad del camino, clavada en el suelo, mientras un odioso e inoportuno pensamiento se le colaba en el cerebro como un gusano que se introdujera en la carne de un muerto. Miró hacia arriba, hacia un halcón que daba vueltas sobre su cabeza. No era un halcón: se trataba de un buitre.

Tenía ganas de darse la vuelta y correr. Pero no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde. Edward estaba en la casa, con todo su conocimiento de armas y secretos en sus fríos y despiadados ojos. Allí no se sentía segura.

Se obligó a mirar a su alrededor. No podía librarse de la inquietante impresión de que la estaban vigilando, aunque sabía que era ridículo. ¿Quién podría estar haciéndolo? Edward se encontraba ajeno para el mundo, en esa gran cama del piso de arriba, y no había nadie más a la vista, nadie que pudiera estar vigilándola, nadie que supiera dónde estaban, o que ni siquiera le importara. Estaba sola bajo el brillante sol californiano, con un buitre como única compañía.

Inspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Estaba agobiada, exhausta, y se asustaba hasta de su propia sombra. Lo que tenía que hacer era seguir caminando, poner un pie delante del otro, hasta que llegara a la carretera principal. No había peligro ni muerte a su alrededor. Era un espléndido día típico de California.

Logró moverse y bajar por el polvoriento camino lleno de baches. En la distancia podía ver un rayo de luz, el sol que se reflejaba sobre una superficie brillante y una vez más se paró y entrecerró los ojos para mirar entre la maleza.

Y entonces distinguió un coche.

Debería haber seguido andando. Dejar atrás esa incitante maleza. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó paso a paso, reconociendo a cada paso el viejo Toyota gris azulado en el que Jasper los había recogido.

El coche tenía que estar vacío. Debía de haberse salido de la carretera y el ocupante haber ido en busca de ayuda. Pero no parecía tratarse de un accidente. Habían conducido el coche hasta allí y lo habían escondido con mucho cuidado.

Apartó los arbustos, asediada por el hedor. No había nada que se pareciera a una flor por ninguna parte, y sin embargo el olor, demasiado familiar, le seguía asaltando.

Después de todo, el coche no estaba vacío. Podía ver unos hombros que se habían desplomado sobre el volante, el reguero de sangre sobre el parabrisas roto...

No había ninguna razón para acercarse. Supo inmediatamente que estaba muerto: le habían volado la nuca. Retrocedió tambaleándose al tiempo que un grito se abría paso por su garganta. Pero no salió ningún sonido, sólo un débil jadeo, mientras luchaba por recobrar el aliento.

Alguien le pasó un brazo por el cuello, arrastrándola hacia atrás de un brusco tirón, cortando de raíz sus ya desesperados intentos para respirar. El pánico se apoderó de ella, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas, dando patadas, intentando apartar de sí al desconocido que había detrás de ella.

El dolor fue tan repentino, tan intenso, que todo se volvió negro. Su cuerpo entero se convulsionó en agonía, y empezó a caer a través de la oscuridad del dolor y del vacío, siendo consciente de que estaba muriendo, y de que nadie la ayudaría, nadie la salvaría. Levantó una mano mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, y aún tuvo fuerzas para pronunciar un nombre antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

Cullen la miró. Se encontraba torpemente tendida sobre el suelo polvoriento, medio escondida por los arbustos. Pasó por encima de su cuerpo y se dirigió al coche, teniendo cuidado de no tocar nada. Con un solo vistazo calculó que Jasper llevaba muerto al menos un par de horas, y que por tanto era imposible que Bella lo hubiera hecho.

No consideraba seriamente que fuera capaz, pero en su vida tenía por norma no dar nada por sentado. Una vez, casi le hizo trizas las pelotas una apacible monja de mediana edad. Después de todo, Bella Swan era la hija de Charlie. No se podía saber de lo que era capaz ni de para quién trabajaba.

Se apartó del coche, manteniendo la calma deliberadamente. Siempre le había gustado Jasper. Habían compartido alguna que otra buena botella de whisky escocés, y más de una aventura. Ya no le quedaban muchos de sus viejos amigos. Ninguno, con excepción de James. Y podía ser que éste tampoco durara mucho.

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de la joven. Tenía mal color, la respiración apagada y jadeante, y se preguntó por qué se había detenido. Un poco más de presión, y podía haber dejado su cuerpo en el coche, junto al de Jasper, y haberse marchado.

Maldita sea, no había por qué preguntárselo. Lo sabía. Ella lo había llamado por su nombre, y él la había dejado caer. Había pronunciado su nombre, y él había mostrado su primer signo de debilidad.

Iba a ser su perdición. Lo sabía con una certeza que le helaba los huesos. Le apartó el pelo de la cara con un gesto deliberadamente negligente. Se le estaba haciendo un moratón en la base de la garganta. Tenía un tipo de piel muy sensible, pálido y suave. Se miraría en el espejo y sabría lo que él le había hecho.

Debería de haberla dejado marchar. Pero no confiaba en ella. Al oír cómo se escapaba de la casa a hurtadillas, se había lanzado en su busca. Y cuando había visto que metía la cabeza entre los arbustos, había estado seguro de que había quedado con un cómplice.

En vez de eso, lo que estaba haciendo era encontrar un cadáver. El segundo en menos de seis meses. Primero había sido Charlie, ahora Jasper.

Y no iba a ser el último.

**y? que les pareció el capitulo**

**cualquier duda o consulta díganmelo saber **

**besos chicas **


	7. Chapter 7

**esta** **historia es una ADAPTACIÓN! nada me pertenece **

**Capítulo 7**

Se despertó por el dolor, en la oscuridad. Sentía el cuello rígido, paralizado, y cuando intentaba girarlo, ráfagas de agonía le azotaban el cuerpo. Se sentía embriagada, con resaca en mitad de la tenebrosa noche, y cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando invocar la generosa luz del amanecer.

Oía voces. Bajas, murmurando desde algún lugar de la casa. Tardó un momento en recordar dónde estaba: el pequeño chalet de estilo inglés que daba a los cañones de Los Angeles. Había encontrado a... ¿cómo se llamaba?, ¿Jasper? Y alguien la había seguido y había intentado matarla.

No, eso no podía ser verdad. Si alguien hubiera intentado matarla, estaría muerta. Y no era sólo "_alguien_": sabía exactamente, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, quién había sido.

Edward.

Al incorporarse, no pudo controlar un suave gemido de dolor. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la garganta, apartándose el pelo al mismo tiempo. Estaba áspera y palpitaba. ¿Qué le había hecho aquel hombre?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y después se detuvo. Las voces se oían más claramente ahora: la de Edward, con su acento tejano, engañosamente suave y tranquila. Y la de otra persona, llena de preocupación contenida y severa desaprobación. También la conocía. La recordaba. Newton.

—Me importa una mierda lo que pienses —decía Edward serenamente—. Si tú no te cargaste a Jasper, quiero saber quién lo hizo.

—Si estuviera relacionado de alguna manera con la muerte de Jasper, no estaría ahora aquí. Ha estado con nosotros durante años, Cullen, y se creó un montón de enemigos. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Muy oportuno por parte de esos enemigos haber escogido el día de hoy para ocuparse de él.

—De acuerdo, yo tampoco creo en las coincidencias. Pero estoy aquí, ¿no? Vine tan pronto como recibí tu mensaje. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Cull?

Bella se acercó más al umbral, mirando a escondidas hacia el vestíbulo. Se encontraban al pie de las escaleras, suponía, sus voces venían directamente hacia ella, y no hacían ningún esfuerzo para ser discretos. O Newton no sabía que ella estaba de testigo o no le importaba.

—Te propongo un trato, newton. Los dos sabemos que he intentado matarte dos veces. Estaba borracho en ese momento. Ahora no estoy bebido, y sabes que sobrio, no hay otra persona más peligrosa. Si me lo propongo, eres hombre muerto.

—Siempre has padecido delirios de grandeza —le respondió Newton desdeñosamente.

—Dame una semana. Déjame averiguar quién queda de los del grupo de Charlie. Quién le ayudaba. Él no trabajaba solo, por mucho que finjas que sí. Era un hombre inteligente, pero se trataba de una operación demasiado complicada para manejarla por sí solo. Quiero saber quién queda. Quién estaba con él cuando se dio la vuelta. Quién está intentando que todo siga adelante.

—¿Y si soy yo?

—Entonces eres hombre muerto de todas formas.

—No soy yo. —No había forma de ocultar la inquietud en la quejumbrosa voz de Newton.

—No —dijo Edward después de un momento—. No creo que seas tú. Quiero que te retires, Newton. Que hagas que tus hombres se detengan. De todas las maneras, no sabes en quién puedes confiar. Quién de ellos podría estar intentando reemplazar a Charlie...

—¡Confío en todos! —exclamó el hombre bruscamente.

—Entonces es que eres un pobre idiota. Lo admitas o no, sigues teniendo un grave problema. Dame una semana y me ocuparé de todo. No cometo errores, y no dejo cabos sueltos.

—¿Y cómo llamas a la mujer que tienes arriba?

Se produjo un silencio, y Bella contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba a que respondiera.

—Una complicación —dijo al final—. Pero una de la que me puedo ocupar.

La joven bajó un escalón en silencio, aunque le parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de dolor.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato —cedió Newton en tono amargo—. Siempre lo has sabido.

—Claro que estás dispuesto. Cuando estás entre la espada y la pared, sabes que no hay escapatoria. Pero, esta vez, no hay salida.

Ella ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras, en el silencio más absoluto de la tenebrosa oscuridad. Podía ver sus piernas: se encontraban en mitad del salón, y el antiguo compañero de su padre llevaba pantalones de lino beige, mientras que Edward iba de negro.

—Tengo que admitir que no creo en esta repentina nobleza tuya, Cull. ¿Se trata de dinero? Nunca estuviste interesado en eso, o habrías trabajado para nosotros.

—No necesito dinero.

—Entonces, ¿qué mierda quieres de mí? —El tono de voz de Newton se convirtió en un chillido frustrado.

—Bella quiere saber quién mató a su padre. No va a descansar hasta que lo averigüe, y después querrá venganza. Silencio mortal.

—Dios —susurró el otro—. ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? Soluciónalo.

—No.

—No había visto ninguna señal de que te estuvieras volviendo sensible ahora que estás jubilado, pero siempre puedo encargárselo a otra persona. Presuponiendo que quede alguno cuando te hayas ocupado de ellos —añadió con amargura.

—No te atrevas a tocarla. Por eso estoy aquí. No permitiré que viva amenazada.

—Maldita sea, Edward, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué te importa lo que le ocurra a la hija de Charlie?

—No me importa —respondió él rotundamente—. Lo único que no quiero es que tú te ocupes de solucionar el lío que dejaste tras de ti. No voy a dejar que te escapes tan fácilmente.

—¿Y después? —adujo Newton—. ¿Te encargarás personalmente de que no le pase nada?

—Eso no te importa. Voy a llevarla a donde ella quiera.

—Es tu funeral, Cull. ¿De verdad vas a ayudarla a averiguar quién acabó con su padre?

—Voy a ayudarla a buscar las respuestas que necesita. Le gusten o no.

—Dios —repitió el otro de nuevo—. ¿En qué lío te estás metiendo, Cullen? ¿Qué crees que vas a ganar removiendo todo el asunto?

—Tranquilidad de espíritu, quizá.

—¿No es demasiado tarde para eso? —El tono burlón de su colega resultaba desagradable—. Perdiste la oportunidad de conseguir la paz hace años.

—A lo mejor tengo curiosidad. O quizá lo único que quiero es encontrar las piezas que le faltan al rompecabezas.

—¿Qué piezas? Sabes muy bien que está más claro que el agua.

—Te odio a muerte, Newton, pero nunca pensé que fueras estúpido —repuso Edward sin ninguna inflexión en la voz. Hubo una pausa.

—¿Por qué no me preguntas y ya está?

—Porque tú sabes lo mismo que yo. Lo único que quieres es que nada se mueva en tu pequeño mundo. De esa manera seguirás con tu trabajo y tu poder. Pero puede que yo no quiera echar tierra sobre el asunto.

—Eso lo has dejado muy claro.

—Te propongo una tregua. Yo dejo de intentar matarte, y tú dejas de intentar matarme a mí.

—Me parece razonable —se apresuró a decir Newton.

—No tan rápido. No te creo. Me parece que necesitarás un pequeño incentivo.

—Eres un hombre peligroso, Cullen. ¿No te parece que el instinto de supervivencia ya es suficiente incentivo?

—Eres muy listo, Newton, pero también un arrogante. Míralo de esta manera: si me pasa algo a mí, o a Bella, todo te explotará en la cara. Se armará un escándalo de tales dimensiones que no te librarás nunca de él.

—Podría ocurrir de todas formas —comentó el hombre en tono apagado.

Bella bajó un escalón más, agachándose tras la barandilla, apretando los puños con rabia.

—No tiene por qué. Sé que se están reagrupando. Puedo pararlos —aseguró Edward.

—¿Cómo? Y no me hables de tu maldito instinto: no creo en eso.

—Y por eso siempre fuiste un mal trabajador de campo.

—Si hubiera tenido un pupilo, la elección más lógica habrías sido tú.

—Lo sería. Pero no fue así. —La joven podía escuchar el hielo instalarse en su tono de voz—. Vamos a averiguar quién es.

Y me ocuparé de él en tu lugar. Aclararé el lío que estás intentando ignorar.

—Estás loco. Manda de vuelta a Washington a la hija de Swan y ya nos las arreglaremos. Podemos protegerla, asegurarnos de que no le pasa nada...

—Ella se queda conmigo. Es la única manera que tengo de mantenerla a salvo. Además, no creo que me vaya a dejar otra opción, ¿no, Bella? —dirigió la voz hacia las escaleras, y la joven se quedó en silencio, agarrándose a la barandilla.

—Maldita sea —exclamó Newton, girándose—. ¿Así que esa zorra nos estaba escuchando?

Bella bajó las escaleras despacio, exponiéndose bajo la luz. Newton tenía el aspecto que recordaba, sorprendentemente atractivo para un alma tan mezquina. Siempre había supuesto que era diez años más joven que Edward, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Bajo esa piel cuidadosamente bronceada y los ojos con lentillas, se ocultaba un hombre muy, muy anciano.

—Te acuerdas de Newton, ¿no Bella? —preguntó Edward, arrastrando las palabras y con exquisita educación.

La joven, aturdida, empezaba a pensar que todos los hombres que la habían rodeado, le habían mentido ocultando su maldad bajo una máscara de orden y normalidad.

—Ha sido un periodo muy difícil para usted, señorita Swan —dijo Newton, adelantándose y cogiendo su mano sin fuerzas. La apretó con firmeza y calidez, lo que contrastaba con la helada piel de la muchacha—. No sé lo que cree que puede haber sucedido, pero tenga por seguro que haremos todo lo posible para ser de utilidad.

Ella apartó la mano. Le costó mucho no imponer una sonrisa educada en su rostro y no murmurar la respuesta tranquilizadora y apropiada. A ella también le habían entrenado, pensó. Todo un maestro.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que tuviera que creerle? —le espetó fríamente—. Las mentiras van más con usted, ¿no?

Newton ni siquiera pestañeó, limitándose a conservar la misma expresión preocupada. Como si no hubiera sugerido hacía tan sólo unos minutos que Edward "se ocupara de ella":

—No sé lo que usted cree saber, señorita Swan. Ignoro lo que Edward le ha contado, o lo que se ha imaginado, pero lo más posible es que lo que esté pensando sólo sea una parte de la verdad. Si se han contado mentiras, ha sido para protegerla. Su padre se ocupaba de un asunto gubernamental secreto de suma importancia. Cuantas menos personas lo supieran, mejor.

—Pero no resultó ser muy seguro para mi padre. ¿Quién lo mató?

Newton siguió sin pestañear.

—Lo siento, señorita Swan.

—¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué lo asesinaron? ¿Quién dio la orden? ¿Fue usted?

El hombre intercambió una mirada con Cullen. Este estaba apoyado contra la chimenea, mirándolos en la creciente oscuridad, y Bella no tenía la más remota idea de lo que había detrás de su impasible mirada.

—Tendrá que preguntarle a Cullen —repuso con un ligero tono de desprecio—. El es el hombre de las respuestas.

La frase resonó en la cabeza de la joven como un carillón de tono desagradable, que tarde o temprano le llevaría a la locura.

Pero Newton ya se había olvidado de ella.

—Adelante con la oferta, Cull —propuso—. Bajemos las armas. No te puedo prometer que sea para siempre. Pongamos una semana, y después me lavo las manos. Sabes que cumplo órdenes de los jefes.

—Sí —señaló Edward—. Y también les mientes a ellos.

Newton ignoró la pulla y se volvió hacia Bella.

—Ojalá me hubiera pedido ayuda a mí —se lamentó con su suave y ligeramente quejumbrosa voz—. Quizá hubiéramos podido encontrar las respuestas sin pedir la ayuda de Cullen.

—Lo siento —respondió la joven, masajeándose sin darse cuenta el dolorido cuello con una mano—. Confío en Edward.

Los ojos de Newton, en su atractivo rostro, resultaban extrañamente incoloros, como los de un reptil. Siguieron con la mirada la mano que se llevaba al cuello, y su expresión cambió tan sólo ligeramente.

—Espero que no se arrepienta el resto de su vida, porque ahí radica el problema, en la verdad. Podemos protegerla de los hombres que mataron a su padre. Pero no estoy convencido de que Cull pueda. O de que lo haga.

Edward no dijo nada. Las sombras crecieron aún más en la habitación, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para encender las luces.

—Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme —aseguró Bella con obstinación.

La sonrisa de Newton era dulce y despectiva:

—No voy a discutir con usted. Es su vida. Pero si cambia de opinión, no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo. Quiero decir, si Cull le deja. Pongo a su disposición la mejor protección que su gobierno puede ofrecerle.

—No le sirvió de mucho a mi padre, ¿no?

Él pestañeó y después miró de nuevo a Edward.

—Está claro que te he infravalorado, Cullen. Has conseguido transformar un ser humano razonablemente inteligente en una idiota, tan sólo metiéndote entre sus piernas. Nunca hubiera pensado que fueras tan bueno en la cama.

Bella no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que podía ser Edward. Ni tampoco su antiguo colega. En cuestión de segundos lo tenía contra la pared, con una mano en la garganta y sus largos dedos a punto de cerrarse sobre ella. Parecía como una caricia, y sin embargo Bella no tenía ninguna duda de lo peligrosa que podía resultar esa maniobra. El sudor que bañaba la frente de Newton mientras intentaba dibujar en sus labios una sonrisa indiferente lo delataba.

La sonrisa de Edward no ayudaba mucho tampoco. Era fría y terrorífica, y la muchacha se sentía aliviada de que no estuviera dirigida hacia ella.

—¿No estás preparado para morir, no Newton? —murmuró en voz baja.

—No te atreverás —respondió él con voz ahogada—. No pensarás que vine aquí sin ninguna escolta. Me conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber que me guardaría las espaldas. Si no salgo de aquí sano y salvo, este lugar volará como un polvorín.

—¿Arriesgándose a que tú vueles con él? No creo. —Flexionó los dedos, y Newton dejó escapar un pequeño gemido ahogado.

—Suéltame, Cullen —jadeó—. Suéltame o...

James lo soltó tan bruscamente que el hombre se empotró contra la pared, deslizándose casi hasta el suelo.

—Cabrón —murmuró, frotándose la garganta—. Cuídese, señorita Swan. Y si necesita ayuda, yo me ocuparé. Si él la deja.

—Lárgate —le ordenó Edward con una educación sin tacha—. Estaremos en contacto.

Bella se dio cuenta, para su horror, que tenía ganas de echarse a reír. Edward se comportaba como un jefe que estuviese despidiendo a un candidato que no reuniera los requisitos. Se puso la mano de nuevo en la garganta, dejándola allí como una especie de protección inconsciente, mientras Newton se apresuraba a retirarse.

Por un momento Edward se quedó de espaldas a ella en la oscuridad. Ella se acercó al interruptor de la luz, pues de repente se sentía incapaz de soportarlo más, pero él le agarró la mano, el brazo y la hizo girar sobre sí misma antes de que pudiera encenderla.

—Lo más seguro es que tenga francotiradores apostados en las ventanas —señaló con voz tranquila y segura—. Probablemente cuenten con infrarrojos también, pero no hace falta que se lo pongamos fácil con las luces.

—¿Por qué iba a querer matarnos? Pensaba que habíais negociado una tregua.

—Él no es el único por el que tenemos que preocuparnos. De hecho, él es el que menos me preocupa. Hay un montón de gente que no está contenta con nosotros. No creas que él puede protegerte. Sin mí, eres mujer muerta, Bella. Sin condiciones ni excusas.

—¿Y contigo?

—Tienes la oportunidad de luchar.

No era mucho consuelo. Ella lo miró. La oscuridad era tan intensa que apenas podía distinguir su rostro, y por alguna razón, así se sentía segura.

—¿Qué nos va a pasar, Edward? —susurró.

—Probablemente vamos a morir.

—Eres de lo más reconfortante —ironizó ella—. Podrías mentirme, aunque sólo fuera para hacer que me sintiera mejor.

Notaba su inmovilidad. Todavía tenía la mano sobre su brazo, agarrándola, y percibía miles de emociones sin nombre ocultas bajo su fría superficie.

—Puedo mentir —dijo él.

La soltó, pero la joven no se separó.

—Tu amigo... —comenzó a decir Bella—. Jasper...

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Ha muerto.

—Lo sé. Lo vi.

—¿Eso es lo que nos va a pasar a nosotros?

—Si no tenemos suerte.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la suerte con esto?

—Todo.

—Tú... ¿tú me trajiste de nuevo a la casa? —No estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta, pero el problema era que ya la conocía.

Él se acercó en la oscuridad y le pasó una mano por la garganta. Tenía unas manos grandes, fuertes, con dedos largos que eran capaces de rodearle más de la mitad del cuello. Largos dedos que la acariciaban muy suavemente, posándose en el lugar exacto donde más le dolía.

—Sí —reconoció en voz baja e indiferente—. Te dejé inconsciente y te traje aquí de vuelta.

—¿Por qué?

Él se rió. El sonido le causó una impresión fría y ligeramente inquietante en la oscuridad que les envolvía.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Edward—. Porque no quería matarte.

La joven se apartó bruscamente, y él la soltó, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para detenerla.

—Cabrón —le espetó ella, furiosa—. Me imagino que te crees muy gracioso.

—Mucho, Bella —murmuró mientras ella salía airadamente de la habitación—. Demasiado.

Se estaban marchando. Su visión nocturna era excelente, pero aún así, era ese instinto del que se había burlado Newton quien se lo indicó. Los francotiradores se iban, y por el momento estaban a salvo.

No se hacía ilusiones acerca de cuánto duraría. De cualquier forma, se aprovecharía de esa oportunidad todo lo que pudiera, durara lo que durara.

Era en lo único que podía confiar.

Algo tenía seguro: no podía pedir ayuda a ningún amigo más. Jasper no se había merecido morir así, otra alma para su conciencia. El problema era que no tenía conciencia. Y ningún amigo más que poner en peligro, aparte del ex-marido de Bella, James.

No, de ahora en adelante se las arreglaría solo. Es decir: se las _arreglarían _solos. Bella Swan era como una lapa, una sanguijuela, una pesada cruz que llevar al cuello de la que no podía librarse.

No la entendía muy bien. Ella no tenía ninguna razón en confiar en él más que en Newton. Ya sabía que casi la había estrangulado esa tarde, y ver que le hacía lo mismo a su visitante debería de haberle puesto los pelos de punta.

En lugar de eso, parecía que su resolución se había fortalecido. Se había puesto en sus manos por completo.

Podía oírla en la cocina haciendo un ruido considerable. Se miró las manos. La luna ascendía sobre el cañón, iluminando débilmente con sus rayos plateados la habitación, y podía verlas con bastante claridad. Manos de artista.

El artista de la muerte.

Tendrían que enfrentarse con mucho más que la muerte si quería que Bella estuviera a salvo. Ya había tomado una decisión, y por mucho que lo lamentara, no se iba a retractar: ella se quedaba con él.

Su primer problema era pensar un modo para mantenerla razonablemente dócil. No es que esa palabra y Bella parecieran tener mucho en común ahora que su mentor había muerto. Mientras que en un momento de su vida había hecho todo lo que su padre le había dicho, ahora empezaba a dar muestras de rebeldía.

Él necesitaba que se comportara como lo hacía con Charlie. Que mostrara una obediencia ciega e incuestionable. Necesitaba que ella pensara lo que él quería que pensara, que llevara puesto lo que él quería que llevara, que hiciera lo que él quisiera. Ella no debía tener pensamientos, ni voluntad propios durante aproximadamente una semana, mientras buscaban al hombre que había traicionado a su padre.

Y haciéndolo, había traicionado al propio Edward.

Había varias formas de someter a Bella. Podía hacerlo mediante amenazas, fuerza bruta e intimidación. Fácil y efectivo, pero la víctima era más propensa a desarrollar ataques de rebeldía.

Podía confiar en la amistad, en los recuerdos compartidos y el afecto por su padre. Era su punto flaco, y no quería apostar su vida o la de ella en eso.

Podía utilizar medicamentos, varias maneras de controlar la mente, una vez que consiguiera acceder a ellos. Nunca le había gustado particularmente utilizar drogas, pero era un verdadero experto al aplicarlas en sus enemigos.

O podía servirse del sexo.

Era la menos atractiva de todas las posibilidades. El sexo era un arma de doble filo: él era un hombre con un poderoso control sobre sí mismo, pero últimamente ese control se estaba debilitando. Era arriesgado. No estaba convencido de su capacidad de mantenerse ajeno, aunque solo se tratase de una treta.

El recuerdo de Tanya Denali le vino sin querer a la memoria. Tanya en la cama, sus largos cabellos desparramados por la espalda, su cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía, sus senos grandes y perfectos oscilando arriba y abajo mientras cabalgaba sobre él.

Y Tanya fría, ligeramente sorprendida mientras la bala penetraba en su cerebro y se percataba de que todo había terminado.

Sabía que podía follar y matar si era necesario.

El peligro era que no sabía si podría follarse a Bella Swan y matarla.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —No la había oído volver. Su silueta se recortaba en la puerta del salón a la luz de la cocina, y él se volvió despacio, sabiendo que su rostro estaba en sombras. No había forma de que ella pudiera saber lo que pensaba.

Lo que él podría hacerle.

—Sí —respondió—. Tengo hambre. Y caminó hacia ella.

**se va poniendo interesante no?**


	8. Chapter 8

**esta historia es una ADAPTACION nada me pertenece**

**disfrutenla**

**Capítulo 8**

No podía dormir. Bella se encontraba en la única cama de la casa, observando cómo la luz de la luna creaba sombras sobre el suelo de madera pulido, y se preguntaba si alguna vez podría dormir de nuevo.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía el cuerpo sin vida de Jasper desplomado sobre el volante.

Estaba viviendo una pesadilla que había empezado la mañana en la que había encontrado el cuerpo de su padre. Todo en lo que había creído, todo lo que consideraba sagrado había desaparecido durante los últimos seis meses. Su padre era un extraño para ella; el cálido, ligeramente severo caballero se estaba convirtiendo en tan sólo un cuento de hadas.

Edward también era una mentira. El tranquilo amigo de su padre se había esfumado. Había acudido a él en busca de ayuda, esperando fuerza y calma sin límite. En cambio se había encontrado con...

No sabía con lo que se había encontrado. No sabía nada del hombre que pensaba que conocía de toda la vida. Excepto que era peligroso.

Pero lo más extraño, lo más desconcertante de todo, era el hecho de que tampoco se reconocía a sí misma. Las decisiones más simples ya no lo eran. Cada vez más frecuentemente, se encontraba a sí misma dividida entre sus propios deseos, y lo que su padre hubiera querido. Y lo más curioso era que los dictámenes de su padre eran los que parecían inapropiados.

Si se hubiera comportado de una manera sensata, habría hecho una terapia, vuelto a sus colores velados y su apagada vida, y seguido con su ritmo de vida. Habría escuchado a James cuando le había aconsejado que no removiera el pasado, que dejara a Edward en paz.

En lugar de eso, había dejado todo y había huido con el hombre que conocía las respuestas, aunque no estaba segura del todo de estar preparada para escucharlas.

Se preguntó dónde estaría. No había otra cama en la casa, y el sofá de cretona parecía demasiado pequeño y delicado para un hombre como Cullen. Quizá fuera capaz de dormir de pie. O a lo mejor ni siquiera dormía.

Newton había dicho que podía cambiar de opinión y pedirle ayuda. Edward había argüido que él era el único que podía mantenerla con vida. Y ella no tenía ni idea de a quién creer o en quién confiar.

Echó un vistazo al exquisito Rolex que su padre le había regalado. Las tres menos cuarto de la madrugada, y fuera, en las sombras del exterior, había un hombre muerto. Quizá por la mañana ella también estaría muerta.

Cuando se despertó, la habitación estaba oscura como la boca del lobo. La luna se había ocultado, había comenzado a soplar el viento y no se oía más que el murmullo de las hojas. Abrió los ojos y supo que no estaba sola.

—¿Edward? —dijo con una voz que casi sonaba demasiado tranquila.

—¿Quién va a ser? —Parecía estar increíblemente cansado—. Es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí. Se aproximó a la cama, apenas visible en la sofocante oscuridad.

Ella tuvo la extraña sensación de que iba a tocarla, y no quería que lo hiciera. Se apresuró a salir de la cama, apartándose de él. Edward no hizo ningún amago de seguirla.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó Bella. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta suelta, y el aire de la madrugada le resultaba helador. No iba a decírselo.

—Jasper.

Ella se estremeció.

—No voy a montarme en ese coche...

—Ya se lo han llevado. Ha desaparecido. Newton y sus hombres pueden ser muy eficaces cuando se lo proponen.

—¿Qué le hicieron?

En la tenue luz, vio como Edward se encogía de hombros aparentemente despreocupado:

—No se encontrará su cuerpo. Su desaparición pasará desapercibida: no tenía familia ni amigos fuera de esta profesión. Aprendes a llevar una vida solitaria. Nadie se dará cuenta ni siquiera de que ha fallecido, y tampoco le llorarán.

Su tono de voz resultaba extraño, destacando aún más en la oscuridad que les rodeaba:

—¿Es eso lo que te pasará a ti? —le preguntó ella.

—Si tengo suerte, no.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si tienes suerte?

Él se acercó aún más, y no había ningún lugar al que huir. Bella se encontraba contra la pared, y lo único que podía hacer mientras Edward se aproximaba, era quedarse allí, con los hombros hacia atrás.

El hombre se detuvo a pocos milímetros, tan cerca que la joven podía sentir la tensión que corría por su cuerpo. Tan cerca que podía cerrar los ojos y respirar su fuerza, su presencia, su poder y peligro.

—Si tengo suerte —respondió él—. Saldré victorioso y disfrutaré de mi momento de gloria.

Durante unos instantes, ella no se movió. El no la tocó, pero lo cierto es que no necesitaba hacerlo. Bella se sentía acariciada, poseída, invadida por su mera presencia, pero de alguna manera logró encontrar su voz y sus defensas.

—¿Seguro que tienes treinta y nueve años? —le preguntó secamente—. Pareces un machito adolescente.

La habitación se quedó congelada en el silencio durante un minuto eterno. Entonces él se movió, le puso sus fuertes manos sobre los hombros y ella no pudo evitar pestañear al mirar su rostro en sombras.

Sus largos dedos se desplazaron sobre sus hombros y con el dedo pulgar le acarició la clavícula.

—Ten cuidado, Bella —susurró acercando la cabeza a la suya.

—No me da miedo ofenderte —le espetó la joven con una voz que temblaba ligeramente.

—No me ofendes. —Los dedos pulgares bajaron un poco más, explorando la parte superior de sus senos—. Tú...

Se detuvo, como si no supiera cómo seguir, pero Edward Cullen no era un hombre que se dejara invadir por la incertidumbre, y ella esperó a que él terminara.

—Yo... ¿qué? —le apuntó ella.

Edward la soltó bruscamente y Bellae chocó contra la pared ruidosamente:

—Ya hablaremos cuando salgamos de aquí.

—¿Y cómo vamos a salir?

—Ya te lo he dicho, Jasper se habrá ocupado de que dispongamos de un vehículo. Lo único que espero es encontrarlo antes que los que nos siguen.

—¿Los que nos siguen? Pensaba que Newton nos iba a dejar en paz esta semana.

—Él no es nuestra única preocupación, Bella. Además, no me fío de nadie. Puede que cumpla su promesa, o puede que no. No voy a arriesgar tu vida creyendo su palabra.

—¿Y la tuya?

—De la mía se puede prescindir. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Tenemos algo a nuestro favor. Nos enfrentamos a unos enemigos poderosos, pero ellos no sabían cómo funcionaba la mente de Jasper.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Lo conocía desde hace tiempo. Confiaba en él. Sé cómo pensaba.

En su voz no se translucía el dolor, sino tan sólo el sentido común. Bella cogió la bolsa de lona y se la colgó del hombro, preparándose para seguirle.

—¿No te importa?

Él ya había salido y no se detuvo, le devolvió la pregunta por encima del hombro.

—¿El qué?

—El que Jasper haya muerto. Erais amigos, buenos amigos. ¿No te importa?

Empezó a bajar las estrechas escaleras y ella casi se perdió su respuesta:

—Estoy acostumbrado.

No tuvo que recomendarle que no hiciera ruido, que hiciera lo que él le decía. Ya había aprendido la lección. Se fundió con las sombras a sus espaldas, moviéndose casi tan silenciosamente como Edward. En ese momento el cielo estaba empezando a volverse de un azul pálido por el este, y la joven volvió a echar un vistazo a la pantalla luminosa de su reloj. Era un poco antes de las cinco.

—¿Hay alguien por aquí? —susurró.

—Dos, quizá tres —respondió Edward—. Los hombres de Jasper, probablemente, y eso es bastante preocupante. Si el que acabó con él, también está por aquí, estamos en peligro.

—¿Quieres decir que antes no lo estábamos? —preguntó irónicamente. Una vez más, él se quedó clavado en el sitio mirándola.

—Eliges mal los momentos para dar rienda suelta a tu sentido del humor. —No le dio tiempo a responder—. Mantente alerta.

Un momento después se desvaneció en la oscuridad, dejándola sola en la cocina.

Ella inspiró profundamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de forma ausente de que le sudaban las palmas de las manos, que el corazón le palpitaba apresuradamente y le costaba respirar. Tenía miedo.

No tenía por qué sorprenderse. Mientras se mantenía inmóvil en la casa vacía, se percató de lo que esperaba oír. El sonido de las pistolas. El sonido de la muerte de Edward.

Parecía todo tan irreal. Quería cruzar la habitación, encender las luces, la radio. Deseaba ruido, normalidad. Eso tenía que ser un mal sueño.

Pero el recuerdo del cuerpo de Jasper acudió de nuevo sin habérselo pedido. Y supo que no era un sueño.

Se dejó caer al suelo, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho. Tenía frío, estaba asustada, y si hubiera tenido algo de sentido común, nunca se hubiera embarcado en esa cruzada de locos, donde nada era como parecía. Moriría sola en esa cocina y no habría nadie que la llorara. Colocó la cabeza sobre las rodillas cerrando los ojos, concentrándose. El amanecer seguía absolutamente en calma.

—¿Bella?

Casi gritó, pero él le tapó la boca con la mano tan rápidamente que se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. No podía verlo en la oscuridad, pero reconoció el sonido de su voz y su presencia. Edward se dio cuenta y apartó la mano cuando vio que ya no iba a gritar.

—Me has asustado —susurró ella—. No te he oído volver.

—Así tenía que ser.

—¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?

—Ahora no —dijo él con calma—. Creo que sé dónde Jasper podría habernos dejado un coche. Hay un viejo cobertizo a mitad de la colina que es de su estilo. Vamos.

La joven se puso en pie, resistiéndose a que la tocara. No sabía por qué pensaba que él querría. Pero estaba allí, entre ellos. Y estaba segura de que Edward lo acabaría haciendo tarde o temprano. En el aire de la mañana flotaba un ligero e inesperado aroma. Metálico, ácido, atrapado en la suave brisa. Intentó ignorarlo, mientras seguía la sombra masculina por el camino lleno de matojos bajo la luz del amanecer, tratando de no buscar en el aire otros olores más obvios.

—Edward. —Lo llamó con un tono de voz que no era más que un susurro. Esperaba a medias que no la escuchara, pero él se daba cuenta de todo, y se detuvo por un instante, aunque no se molestó en darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué?

La luz era más brillante ahora. Débiles tonos de naranja y rosa se extendían por la loma de la enmarañada colina. Si alguien los estaba vigilando, serían blancos perfectos, y sin embargo parecía que eso no le preocupaba a Edward por el momento.

—¿Existe realmente la "lila sangrienta"?

No le respondió. Tan sólo siguió descendiendo la montaña. Y a ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirle, luchando contra la terrible certeza que amenazaba con invadirla.

No necesitó más que una mirada de Edward cuando llegaron al claro cerca del viejo cobertizo. Se dispuso a esperarlo agachada entre los arbustos, quitándose de en medio.

Sabía que él tenía un arma; la había visto cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta del cobertizo. Era extraño que Bella no pudiera acostumbrarse a la visión de las armas. Su padre siempre se había mostrado despectivo respecto a ellas, y la joven había seguido sus creencias. Ahora se empezaba a sentir agradecida de que existieran.

Edward desapareció en el interior del cobertizo y ella contuvo la respiración, escuchando: un tiroteo, el sonido de una lucha, su voz diciéndole que no había peligro.

Nada.

El sol estaba saliendo a su espalda, y la inquietante penumbra se estaba volviendo brillante y aguda. Se dijo a sí misma que podía contar hasta cien; lo haría en francés para que fuera más lento. Cuando había llegado a ochenta y ocho se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar más, se levantó, casi esperando que una bala se incrustara en su nuca.

Al entrar en el cobertizo no lo vio al principio. Estaba oscuro, solo se filtraban débiles rayos de luz por las grietas de la vieja madera. Él estaba de pie en la esquina, con aire sombrío y silencioso, y la joven siguió su mirada, suponiendo que habría un cadáver.

—Maldita sea —exclamó, entre divertida y exasperada—. Nos ha dejado una moto.

—No es sólo una moto. —La voz de Edward sonaba extraña, ahogada, distante—. Es una Vincent Black Shadow, probablemente de 1954 más o menos.

—Así que nos ha dejado una vieja moto —dijo Bella—. ¿Crees que funciona todavía?

—Lo hará —afirmó Edward. Le pasó un casco, y ella lo cogió, mirando como él se ponía el suyo. Con su ropa oscura y su altura tenía un aspecto inquietantemente peligroso.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que tú eras de los que se preocupaban por los cascos —comentó, poniéndoselo.

—No lo soy. Pero así es más difícil que nos reconozcan. —Subió en la moto con la estudiada elegancia de alguien que sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo.

—Supongo que sabes cómo conducir este cacharro.

—Sí.

—¿Lo sabía Jasper?

—Sí.

—Presupongo que la moto tenía algún valor sentimental...

—Haz el favor de ponerte aquí detrás, Bella, y deja de hablar —le indicó con voz áspera—. Tenemos que salir de aquí, no perder el tiempo hablando de pasatiempos.

Ella hizo lo que pudo para aparentar indiferencia al avanzar hacia él. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer —obviamente había un lugar para ella justo detrás de él en el gran asiento. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pasar una pierna por encima y subir. No se movió.

—¿A qué esperas?

—Nunca me he montado en una moto —admitió ella, mirando a la gran máquina negra con desconfianza.

—Me lo debería haber imaginado. Charlie te mantuvo en una burbuja, ¿no? Su princesita perfecta, sin un pensamiento o preocupación propios. Maldita sea, pasa la pierna por encima de la moto y agárrate.

—Pero... —No tuvo tiempo para discutir más. Él la cogió por el brazo y la arrastró. Lo único que podía hacer era montarse o volcarla, volcarlos. Se acomodó cautelosamente.

—Ponme los brazos alrededor de la cintura —gruñó Edward.

Ella tampoco quería hacer eso.

—¿No hay otro sitio donde pueda agarrarme?... —Su voz acabó siendo un chillido al sentir cómo él le agarraba por las muñecas y la obligaba a acercarse a su cuerpo. Sus senos se aplastaron contra su ancha espalda, pero tuvo la suficiente sensatez para no soltarse.

El motor cobró vida. No parecía que tuviera cuarenta años, ni mucho menos: sonaba a nuevo y elegante. Un momento después se lanzaron a toda velocidad a través de la luz cegadora y todo lo que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos e intentar evitar ponerse a gritar.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, de abrir su mente. Mientras se deslizaban colina abajo, podía sentir que otros ojos la observaban. Podía sentir el blanco en su nuca.

También notaba el corazón de Edward, que latía a través de sus cuerpos. Dos finas camisetas los separaban, y notaba su calor, sus huesos, su respiración, su pulso, mientras él hacía rugir el motor y los llevaba cada vez más lejos del encantador chalet rodeado por el hedor de la muerte.

Con el casco de por medio le era imposible apoyar la cara contra su espalda, lo que era una ventaja y a la vez una desventaja. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar completamente en él. Se había decidido, y ahora le tocaba cargar con las consecuencias.

Ya no le importaba saber a dónde iban. Había apostado por Edward. Se apretó más y dejó de pensar.

La Vincent ronroneaba sobre la carretera, una magnífica máquina de tiempos mejores. Le echó un vistazo a la brillante luz del día. Un regalo de despedida muy apropiado de su viejo amigo Jasper

Se dijo a sí mismo que no importaba. Su colega había vivido con la realidad de la muerte a su lado igual que él, sabiendo que podía aparecer de forma inesperada en cualquier momento. Había acudido en su ayuda sabiendo que podría significar el fin, y lo había hecho voluntariamente. Tarde o temprano le habría ocurrido otra cosa. Se había hecho con demasiados enemigos a lo largo del camino, y Newton, o cualquier otro capullo que estuviera detrás del asunto, contaba con una red demasiado poderosa.

Edward había aprendido a no sentir culpa ni remordimiento. A no llorar, a ni siquiera pensar en el pasado. Había examinado el cuerpo de Jasper con tranquila indiferencia, tratando de definir la técnica del que había disparado el gatillo, cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto, etc., antes de llevar a Bella a la casa.

No había sentido nada durante la larga noche de insomnio, mientras daba vueltas a las opciones que tenían y cómo diablos se las arreglarían para salir de allí. Cuando se había relajado un poco, había comenzado a pensar en su amigo. En los tiempos de su juventud, llenos de pasión, patriotismo y justicia.

Y en cuánto habían envejecido. Vacíos por dentro. Y ahora Jasper estaba muerto.

Lo tenía que haber sabido. Todos los buenos tenían un sexto sentido. Y los buenos eran los únicos que habían sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Cuando Jasper había metido la Vincent Black Shadow en el cobertizo, debía de haber sentido que sería Edward quien fuera a por ella.

Estaba sintiendo demasiado y era peligroso. Si hubiera habido alguien escondido ahí dentro, esperándolo, ahora él también estaría muerto. Y Dios sabe lo que habrían hecho con Bella.

No pensaría en eso. Podía cerrarse por completo a los sentimientos, de forma limpia, quirúrgicamente. Solo tenía que seguir adelante, paso a paso. Llegar a la siguiente etapa, tan rápido como pudieran, y después hacerse cargo de lo demás.

Ella se sujetaba fuerte, se pegaba contra él. Su mirada estaba empezando a adoptar ese aspecto como de neurosis de guerra, a la vez que empezaba a aceptar la realidad, sólo para rechazarla de inmediato. No era posible que una mujer como Bella pudiera vivir con la realidad de su vida. O con la de su padre. Mejor estar muerta antes que enfrentarse a ella.

En aquel momento no tenía planeado hacerlo. La llevaría consigo, la protegería, mientras él descubría sus propias respuestas. Y al final, cuando supiera quién había estado trabajando con Charlie, quién había movido los hilos, y lo matara, haría que las cosas llegaran a su fin. Y Bella dejaría de sufrir.

Era lo menos que podía ofrecer a Charlie, el hombre al que había querido como a su propio padre.

Ella no sabía que abrazaba con fuerza a un verdugo. No sabía que había vuelto a la cocina con la sombra de la muerte flotando a su alrededor. No lo sabía, y no podía saberlo. O le haría volverse tan loca como se estaba volviendo él.

—Lo siento, señor. Cullen y la mujer se han marchado.

—¡Maldita sea! Mandé a mis mejores hombres. Me dijiste que era imposible que un coche pudiera entrar o salir, que el lugar estaba demasiado aislado para escapar.

—Sí, señor. Por lo visto me equivoqué.

—Por lo visto sí, hijo. —El General se reclinó, haciendo girar un vaso de whisky escocés en su mano de dedos cortos. Le costaría una buena cantidad de alcohol llegar a olvidar algo de ese desastre, y él era un hombre que vigilaba cuidadosamente lo que bebía. Demasiado licor era un signo de debilidad, y el General era un hombre sin debilidades.

Miró fijamente al yuppie baboso que tenía enfrente. Era de los de la nueva generación de burócratas, educados en las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos y políticamente correctos. Por desgracia había visto a demasiados durante los últimos años, y si por él fuera los abandonaría a todos en Oriente Medio para que se las arreglaran solos. Se marcharían corriendo a esconderse bajo las faldas de su mamá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo, éste era diferente y el General siempre lo había sabido. Éste tenía la moral de un chacal y el cerebro y el corazón de un tigre. Y ni rastro de alma. Solo tenía que mirar esos ojos vacíos e inteligentes para saber que era un hombre capaz de todo.

Era una herramienta útil. Y era suya, de eso no cabía duda. Pero como todas las herramientas, había que cuidarla. Respetarla como el arma mortal que era.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó el General con bastante tranquilidad.

—Puedo ocuparme de esto. Mi pregunta es tan sólo cuánto tiempo tenemos para finalizar el asunto.

—¡Demasiado poco, hijo! —escupió el General—. Edward Cullen lleva siendo un grano en mi trasero durante meses, desde que se convirtió en un desertor. Es un cable de alta tensión, y esta organización es demasiado delicada para arriesgarse. Hemos tapado nuestras huellas lo mejor que hemos podido, pero hemos sido unos estúpidos al infravalorarlo, aunque se haya vuelto tan caprichoso. Si queremos hacer que esto vuelva a funcionar como antes, tenemos que eliminarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que pueda contar a alguien qué es lo que ha estado pasando. Podría implicarnos, hijo. Podría meternos en un callejón sin salida si no hacemos algo.

—¿Le gustaría que me encargase yo, señor?

—¡Por todos los diablos, claro que me gustaría que te ocupases tú! ¿No te lo he dicho ya media docena de veces?

—¿Y si Newton comienza a sospechar?

—Arréglatelas con él también. Maldita sea, termina con todos. Siempre podemos culpar a los terroristas. O al propio Cullen. ¿Crees que la chica Swan sabe algo?

—Lo dudo. Si lo supiera, no se habría quedado con él, y Newton dijo que ella era quien había tomado la decisión.

—Ahí está tu baza entonces. Suelta un poco de información clave aquí y allá. Que ella sepa a qué se dedica él, de dónde vino. Eso debería darle un susto de muerte.

—¿Cómo sugiere que lo haga sin decirle todo sobre la organización, sobre nosotros?

El General lo miró. No debería de haber habido ninguna emoción, ningún pesar en esos ojos sin alma, pero la había. Incluso la mejor herramienta tenía sus puntos flacos, pensó ausentemente.

—Si no puedes hacerlo, hijo, tengo un montón de gente que sí que pueden. No importa lo que sepa, lo que se imagine. No tendrá la oportunidad de contárselo a nadie más. Dile que se aleje de Cullen . Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella, tú de él. Hazlo rápido. ¿Está claro?

—Como el agua, General.

—Entonces, adelante. Encuéntralos antes de que ellos nos encuentren a nosotros.

**y? que tal, se va poniendo cada dia mejor**

**déjenme sus opiniones**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nada me perteneces. esta historia es una ****ADAPTACIÓN**

**Capítulo 9**

Estaban en el desierto. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto llevaban en la moto o de por dónde habían pasado. Se había limitado a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse llevar con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, las rodillas en sus muslos, dejando que su mente volara hacia un lugar seguro y tranquilo donde no existía ni la sangre ni la muerte. La luna no acababa de levantarse sobre el paisaje baldío. Sólo la luz brillante y cálida le tostaba la espalda, mientras recorrían a toda velocidad las tormentosas carreteras hacia su destino, cualesquiera que fuese el que tuviera Edward en mente.

Se acordaba de que habían parado al menos una vez para ir al baño y comer algo, pero apenas era consciente de ello. El tiempo se había fundido, y parecía que llevaba años en la parte de atrás de esa elegante moto cuando la carretera por la que viajaban se volvió tan inestable que Edward tuvo que acelerar y ella apretarse más contra su amplia espalda, por miedo a caerse, y a que él no volviera a recogerla si esto sucedía.

Finalmente pararon, se apagó el motor y a ella no le quedó más remedio que echarse hacia atrás y mirar a su alrededor, pestañeando por la confusión. Parecía un camping para tráilers sacado del mismísimo infierno. Había media docenas de caravanas con aire abandonado situadas desordenadamente, rodeadas de automóviles y viejas furgonetas. Se veía un inodoro roto fuera de una de las casuchas con peor aspecto, y un perro sarnoso oculto en las sombras los miraba fijamente. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y el aire frío mordía a Bella a través de su fina camiseta.

—Ya estamos aquí —anunció Edward desmontando. La joven no se movió:

—¿Dónde es "aquí"? —Parecía un sitio deprimente, inhóspito, como salido de una pesadilla, y por mucho que quisiera que dejara de conducir, no estaba segura de querer quedarse ahí. Él no respondió y miró a su alrededor con una falta de curiosidad que Bella encontró preocupante en extremo. Conocía ese lugar, lo conocía bien. Había decidido ir allí por alguna de sus retorcidas razones.

Edward se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Vienes o te quedas?

—¿Tengo otra posibilidad?

—Dudo que fueras capaz de hacerte con la Vincent. En estos momentos no parece ni que pudieras con un triciclo. Tendrías que ponerle ruedas atrás.

Le tendió una mano, pero ella ya lo había tocado suficiente ese día. No había tenido elección en la moto. Ahora sí que la tenía.

Pasó una pierna por encima y se deslizó hasta el duro suelo cayendo de rodillas.

Por supuesto, él la ayudó a levantarse, con todo el cuidado impersonal de un enfermero, poniéndola de pie y sosteniéndola por los brazos hasta que se estabilizó. Después la soltó, tan reticente al contacto físico como ella, obviamente.

Ese pensamiento la sorprendió y lo miró confusa. Se mostraba casi reacio a tocarla, y se preguntó por qué. Y también por qué le molestaba eso a ella.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó Edward con irritación.

Se las arregló para encogerse de hombros ligeramente.

—Sólo estaba soñando despierta. ¿Hay más gente aquí? —Miró hacia los decrépitos tráilers.

—Se mantienen alejados. Igual que haremos nosotros. —Echó a andar hacia una de las estructuras más lúgubres. Estaba oxidada y tenía unas pequeñas ventanas tan cubiertas de grasa y mugre que ella dudó que la luz pudiese penetrar siquiera.

La luz se esfumaba con rapidez. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y necesitaba ir al baño. Miró la caravana, preguntándose si vendría equipado con cañerías internas.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí? —preguntó sin moverse.

—Es un lugar seguro —le aclaró él a regañadientes—. Puede que no sea el Ritz, pero a nosotros nos viene mejor ahora. A no ser que tengas una idea mejor.

Ella lo pensó un instante.

—No —dijo—. Éste es posiblemente uno de los últimos lugares en el que alguien pensaría en encontrarme.

Lo siguió por los escalones rotos hasta la puerta metálica abollada.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había candados. El tráiler en sí mismo podía ser una pila de metal roñoso de mala muerte, pero la fila de cerrojos de las puertas podrían haber protegido el Fuerte Knox. Y Edward tenía las llaves en las manos.

Por un momento se permitió pensar que el interior del tráiler podría ser igualmente sorprendente, pero cuando le llegó el olor de la cerveza derramada, y el chili y el aire caliente y rancio le golpeó en plena cara, se dio cuenta de que su esperanza había sido en vano. Siguió a Edward hasta el interior, sin embargo, algo le hizo detenerse un segundo para mirar por encima del hombro a la caravana de enfrente.

No se veían luces en la oscuridad del atardecer, pero se notaba movimiento tras las ventanas y sintió un escalofrío.

—Nos están vigilando —dijo apresurándose a entrar.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó—. Las personas que viven aquí están más preocupadas por su piel que por la tuya.

Cerró la puerta de un empujón, dejándolos a ambos en la oscuridad y el fuerte olor. Ella no podía distinguirlo, pero lo sentía cerca, muy cerca, y cuando su brazo casi le rozó el rostro le invadió el pánico.

Desapareció inmediatamente cuando Edward encendió la luz y se alejó.

Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

—Tiene mejor aspecto en la oscuridad —comentó.

Del techo colgaba una bombilla desnuda que iluminaba el destartalado interior. Había una cocina en un extremo, una especie de sala de estar en el medio, y en el extremo opuesto una cama. Una cama con un simple colchón y una manta raída doblada cuidadosamente a un lado.

—No hay nada como el hogar —comentó ella irónicamente—. ¿Hay baño?

—A tu izquierda. Incluso le funcionan las cañerías.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

El baño era minúsculo. Tenía un plato de ducha oxidado, una taza de váter desvencijada y un pequeño lavabo. No le importaba. Necesitaba esa ducha.

Oyó voces mientras se lavaba las manos. El agua también tenía aspecto oxidado, casi marrón. Tampoco le importaba.

Abrió la puerta despacio, con cuidado, esperando encontrar Dios sabía qué. Pero sólo estaba Edward, estirado sobre el sofá desvencijado, con una cerveza fría en una mano, mirando la pantalla en blanco y negro de una televisión diminuta.

Bella quería pegarle. Golpearle con los puños, machacarle la cabeza contra la pared y hacerle preguntas. De nuevo parecía otra persona. Esta vez un buen chico, tumbado, viendo un partido de fútbol en la tele. Pero no estaba viendo ningún partido, sino la CNN. Y aquél no era la clase de lugar en el que uno esperara encontrar televisión por cable.

—Hay comida en la cocina —le dijo él—. Y cerveza.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no bebo.

—Yo sí.

No había nada que responder a ese comentario. Estaba totalmente estirado en el sofá, con su largo cuerpo cubierto de negro aparentemente relajado, mientras miraba las imágenes cambiantes del televisor, pero también se podía ver el mango de su pistola bien sujeto al cinturón.

Había agua embotellada, latas de chili con carne, estofado de ternera, sopa, fideos chinos y atún. Se decidió por una sopa de tomate y unas galletas saladas, sin molestarse en preguntar si él quería.

No había otro sitio donde sentarse aparte del viejo sofá. Se acomodó a su lado, tan lejos como le fue posible, concentrándose en la televisión.

—¿Echan algo interesante? —preguntó en un intento tardío de ser sociable.

—Incendios en los bosques de California —le informó él con indiferencia—. Piensan que empezó en uno de los cañones. Una casa vieja se quemó y se extendió desde allí.

Ella dejó de comer:

—¿Fuiste tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—El causante del incendio.

—No. Creo que podemos agradecérselo a Newton. Intenta cubrir sus errores.

—¿Qué errores?

—Dejarnos marchar —respondió Edward terminándose de un trago la cerveza—. Voy a salir. Mantente alerta. No respondas a la puerta ni al teléfono.

—¿Teléfono? —repitió sin poder creer lo que oían sus oídos.

—Hay un teléfono en el dormitorio.

—¿Se puede saber qué es este lugar? —preguntó ella de nuevo—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Un cuchitril amurallado —le aclaró—. Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber. Estaremos a salvo durante un par de días.

—Lo mismo dijiste cuando llegamos a la casa.

—Sí, pero la única persona que conoce este lugar aparte de mí es Jasper. Y él está muerto.

Ni su voz ni su rostro denotaron ningún tipo de emoción. O no le importaba o era un mentiroso consumado. No estaba segura de lo que prefería.

—¿Adónde vas? —Esperaba que su tono de voz no sonara tan triste como se sentía. No quería que la dejara sola en ese lugar extraño. No es que él fuera de mucha ayuda, pero era mejor que nada.

—De compras.

—¿Qué vas a comprar?

—Tequila, comida, información.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Bella, aun sabiendo que él no le estaba pidiendo permiso—. Creo que me daré una ducha y me iré a la cama. ¿Dónde quieres que duerma?

Pensó que la tensión que afloró entre ambos tan sólo era culpa de su imaginación.

—Puedes utilizar la cama de nuevo —dijo él lentamente—. Yo no necesito dormir mucho.

—Supongo que no habrá ropa por aquí, ¿no?

—Puedes ponerte la mía. Está en los cajones bajo la cama.

—¿Entonces este sitio es tuyo?

Una vez más, él no respondió.

—Echa el cerrojo cuando haya salido —le ordenó Edward—. Se levantó del sofá dejando de un golpe la lata vacía de cerveza sobre la mesita barata que había al lado, y un momento después, ya no estaba.

Ella se reclinó, mirando sin ver la televisión mientras escuchaba cómo se ponía en marcha la moto y después el sonido del motor que se perdía en la distancia. Y se preguntó si volvería a buscarla.

Las llamas devoraban las colinas vecinas a Los Ángeles, y pestañeó ante esa visión. Debería de haber tenido un aspecto menos amenazador en blanco y negro. Pero en cambio las imágenes se parecían aún más al infierno.

—Por el momento solo ha habido seis muertos, aunque fuentes oficiales temen que este número se incremente. Los cuatro cuerpos en la casa de las colinas cerca de Los Angeles todavía no han sido identificados, pero el juez de instrucción espera nuevos datos de un momento a otro.

Cuatro cuerpos. No habían dicho ningún dato de la casa quemada, pero no importaba. Sabía qué casa era. Sabía de quién se trataba uno de los cuerpos. Jasper, con la sonrisa irónica y su moto Vincent. El hombre al que Edward se negaba obstinadamente a llorar.

¿Pero quién eran los otros tres? ¿Y cómo habían muerto?

Quizá tampoco quería saberlo. Apagó la televisión y se dirigió a la ducha. El agua estaba caliente, el marrón oxidado casi se había vuelto transparente para cuando había terminado, y se envolvió en una toalla raída antes de encaminarse al diminuto dormitorio.

La ropa de debajo de la cama le fue de utilidad. Se puso una camiseta enorme y un par de pantalones cortos de deporte, y se metió en la cama, tratando de ignorar las cajas de munición que se encontraban bajo la ropa interior cuidadosamente doblada.

La cama era tan dura y tenía tantos bultos como parecía, y la manta era demasiado delgada y picaba. No le importaba. Le daba igual también que el cuerpo le doliera por el viaje sin fin sobre carreteras con baches. Al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, le dio igual tener el cabello húmedo y enredado. Ni siquiera le preocupaban los cuatro muertos de la casa que habían abandonado esa misma mañana.

Lo que realmente le inquietaba es que estaba sola. Y que no tenía ninguna garantía de que Edward fuera a volver.

Apagó la luz y se quedó tumbada en medio de la oscuridad. La luna había salido y sus débiles rayos se colaban por las ventanas manchadas de grasa. El resto del pequeño y decrépito tráiler estaba sorprendentemente limpio, para lo decadente y oxidado que se encontraba, y se dio cuenta de que las ventanas habían sido oscurecidas por una razón.

Había una razón para todo lo que Edward hacía, y esa idea no le tranquilizaba mucho. Todavía no sabía realmente quién era o a qué se dedicaba. Pero tenía la certeza, a pesar de sus dudas, que volvería a por ella. Y que la protegería. Nadie podría llegar hasta ella, nadie le haría daño. El viejo amigo de su padre se encargaría de que así fuera.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Newton despreciaba al General Vulturi con toda su alma, y contaba los días que le quedaban para no tener que tratar con él nunca más. Durante los años que había pasado trabajando para Charlie Swan, siguiendo las órdenes de su mentor, había tenido varios encontronazos con el ejército, en particular con el General Vulturi. Aquel hombre había hecho todo lo que había podido para interferir con el tranquilo funcionamiento de la organización, y había estado tratando de entrometerse desde que Swan había desaparecido.

Bueno, que lo intente, pensó malhumoradamente. Si tan sólo pudieran arreglar un poco los cabos sueltos que habían quedado, todo el lío se podría ocultar a la perfección. Gente como Cullen servía para poco hoy en día. Una vez que todo se solucionara, tenía la intención de dedicarse a asuntos financieros. El espionaje no le resultaba tan emocionante como el dinero.

Y las personas como el General Vulturi nunca se ocupaban de los problemas monetarios, excepto para pedir más. Newton estaba totalmente decidido a negarse en redondo.

—¿Se puede saber lo que has hecho con Cullen y la chica? —El General ni siquiera esperó a que se hubiera sentado en la oficina forrada de madera de nogal—. Pensaba que podías encargarte de un asunto tan sencillo como ese. No pueden haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Newton se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Y quién inició el fuego, maldita sea? Se suponía que no tenía que haber víctimas civiles. Los medios de comunicación se ponen demasiado pesados, y es mucho peor si hay niños de por medio. Es como si no hubiera muerto nunca ningún niño en la guerra —señaló el General como un gesto desdeñoso de la mano—. Siempre he dicho que esta operación debería estar bajo jurisdicción militar. ¿Pero acaso alguien me ha escuchado?

—No lo sé, General.

—Pues bien, hijo, ¿no es que sepas mucho, no? —Se levantó, y se acercó amenazadoramente hacia él.

Newton ni siquiera pestañeó. Estaba acostumbrado a hombres de la calaña del General. Personas que intentaban utilizar su altura, su voz fuerte para intimidar a los demás, pero a él no se le atemorizaba fácilmente. Era un superviviente: tenía que serlo para haber durado tanto, para haber llegado tan lejos. Y no iba a dejar que un matón de poca monta como el General lo detuviera en su carrera.

—No, señor —respondió educadamente, mirándolo.

—¿Quieres un cigarrillo? —ladró el General y Newton se dio cuenta de que era una de esas estúpidas pruebas de hombría que él siempre suspendía.

—No, gracias, señor. No fumo.

El General murmuró algo en voz baja, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

—¿Qué dicen los de tu bando? Algunos de tus hombres solían trabajar con Swan y con Cullen. Deben de tener alguna idea de adonde pueden haber ido. ¿Y Denali? ¿Jasper? ¿McKinley?

—Denali y Jasper están muertos —le informó su subordinado con cuidado—. Cullen se cargó a Denali cuando ella fue a por él a México. Y no sé quién se encargó de Jasper. No fuimos nosotros, y dudo que fuera Edward. Se conocían de toda la vida.

—Y yo dudo que Cullen se vea influenciado por razones sentimentales —le espetó el General—. ¿Y McKinley?

—Si sabe algo, no dice ni una palabra.

—Joder —explotó el General—. ¿Y le dejas que se salga con la suya? Yo se lo habría sacado en cinco minutos.

—No creo que sepa nada.

—Creer no es suficiente, Newton. Quiero esa información. Quiero a Cullen y a la hija de Swan. Quiero que alguien se ocupe de ellos, ¿me oyes?

El espía levantó la mirada. Casi deseó haber fumado: podía haberle echado una buena nube de humo a la rechoncha cara roja del General.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con calma.

—Son un peligro. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Cullen debería haber sido neutralizado hace meses. Pero la cagaste, y ahora la hija de Swan también está metida en el lío. Tú ocúpate de encontrarlos, y yo me encargaré del resto. No nos podemos permitir más errores. No si quieres conservar tu trabajo y si pretendemos que la organización siga adelante. ¿Me oyes, hijo?

Newton se levantó. Había odiado a su propio padre con pasión adolescente y se había alegrado de que el cabrón muriera en un accidente de coche. No era nada comparado con el odio que sentía hacia el General.

—Hablaré con McKinley —dijo en un tono de voz engañosamente suave—. Puedo encargarme del asunto.

—Eso espero, hijo. Porque si tú no puedes, yo sí. Y mientras se iba, se lamentó una vez más de la muerte de Tanya Denali. Si Cullen no se la hubiera cargado, le habría cortado el cuello al General de su parte. Esa idea agridulce, le hizo sonreír por primera vez en días.

No estaba sola. La cama era dura, amplia, y cuando abrió los ojos en la turbia luz, pudo ver que Edward estaba tumbado a su lado profundamente dormido. Comenzó a incorporarse, pero la mano de él se cerró alrededor de su muñeca.

—Vuélvete a dormir —le ordenó apenas moviendo los labios, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—Dijiste que ibas a dormir en el sofá.

—Dije que no dormía mucho. No especifiqué dónde iba a dormir.

Intentó retirar el brazo, pero sus dedos parecían esposas. Estaba cansada, enfadada y asustada. Sin pensarlo, le golpeó con la otra mano en el pecho.

Su respuesta fue igual de rápida que terrible. En menos de un segundo, la tenía tumbada de espaldas y con una mano alrededor del cuello. No era la caricia de un amante. Con el dedo pulgar le presionaba bajo la mandíbula y el dolor no le permitía respirar.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. —Su voz era un mero susurro.

Como advertencia fue absolutamente efectiva. No podía moverse, ni tampoco asentir con la cabeza o incluso hablar. Ella se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando a que él incrementara la presión. Para matarla. O para soltarla.

No sabía qué es lo que iba a pasar. Sospechaba que ninguna de las dos cosas, al menos por el momento.

Entonces él dejó caer la mano y se apartó a un lado, inspirando profundamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo muy deprisa.

Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no golpearlo de nuevo. No la dejaría ir lejos, lo sabía, y esta vez podría matarla. Se quedó tumbada a su lado, con la respiración igual de alterada que la suya y esperó.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió él al final, cuando su respiración se había tranquilizado lo suficiente—. Actúo por instinto, y puedo ser muy peligroso.

—¿Qué les pasó a esas personas?

—¿Qué personas?

—Han encontrado cuatro cuerpos en la casa. Me imagino que uno de ellos es Jasper. ¿Quiénes eran los otros tres?

Edward no lo dudó un instante.

—No lo sé.

La joven estaba dispuesta a creer esa parte.

—¿Qué les pasó?

—Los maté.

Las palabras, dos simples palabras, quedaron flotando en el aire. Bella esperaba que el pánico y el horror la invadieran, pero no pasó nada, y entendió por qué.

—Lo suponía —admitió en voz baja.

—Nadie ha dicho que no fueras lista. ¿No me vas a preguntar por qué?

—Me imagino que intentaban matarnos a nosotros.

Se aventuró a mirarlo rápidamente, y a pesar de su rostro sin expresión definida pudo distinguir un ligero toque de humor sombrío.

—También sabes aplicar la lógica —dijo—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Él se estaba comportando de una manera sorprendentemente directa y la joven se estrujó el cerebro en busca de la pregunta adecuada. La que le salió le sorprendió a ella misma.

—¿Cuántos años tenía tu mujer cuando murió?

—¿Mi mujer?

—Cuando empezaste a trabajar con mi padre —continuó pacientemente—. Tu mujer y tu hijo habían muerto en un accidente de coche, y tú te fuiste de Texas y... —Perdió el hilo—. ¿Por qué no pareces el mismo? ¿Dónde está tu acento?

—¿No es lógico que lo haya perdido después de todos estos años?

—No lo puedes haber perdido en unos cuantos días —repuso ella—. Siempre has tenido un ligero acento tejano.

—Nunca he vivido en Texas.

Soportó la respuesta como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

—¿Y tu familia? —siguió.

—¿Quieres decir esa fantasía romántica que tu padre se inventó? ¿Sabes sumar, Bella? Me uní a tu padre hace veinte años. Tengo treinta y nueve. ¿Crees que podía tener una mujer y un hijo?

—No.

—Bingo.

—Entonces, ¿dónde te encontró mi padre? ¿Cómo te reclutó para su misteriosa organización?

—Digamos que me ofreció un trabajo cuando yo lo necesitaba —dijo él sin levantar el tono de voz, apoyándose en las almohadas. La miraba atentamente y ella quería apartarse. Pero había comprobado lo rápido que era, y no se atrevía—. No necesitas saber más detalles.

—En otras palabras, tú no me vas a dar más datos —murmuró la joven—. ¿Eres homosexual?

Había conseguido pillarle por sorpresa finalmente, y él sonrió. No fue un gesto tranquilizador.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si lo fuese?

La joven se pensó la respuesta durante un momento, y después se encogió de hombros.

—Me daría igual. Tú eres asexual. Una máquina, un enigma, un buen soldado. Tus preferencias sexuales, si es que tienes alguna, no me incumben.

—Sí, sí que te incumben.

Las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire, pesadas, como de plomo, cargadas de sentido erótico. Ella lo reconoció con un temblor que le venía de muy adentro, y ya no le importó si él le hacía daño o la mataba. Tenía que alejarse de la amenaza que representaba.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y retrocedió. Edward no hizo ningún amago de ir a buscarla, se quedó tumbado tranquilamente, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

—No puedes huir a ninguna parte, Bella. Sólo estás a salvo a mi lado, y tú lo sabes.

—¿Estoy a salvo contigo? —El tono de voz le resultó demasiado quejumbroso, pero era incapaz de lograr hablar con más entereza.

—Tan a salvo como lo puedes estar en estas condiciones.

—¿Y cuánto es eso?

Edward la miró, y la joven supo en ese momento que le diría la verdad, incluso si ella no lo deseaba.

— Nada.

Bella asintió, creyéndole.

**ojala les haya gustado, besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**la historia no es mi, es una ADAPTACIÓN.**

**Capítulo 10**

Ella lo había olvidado. No debería de haberle sorprendido: había sucedido hacía un siglo, y probablemente la joven era mucho más feliz fingiendo que nunca había pasado.

Él conocía ese sentimiento. Durante los últimos años lo había mantenido apartado de su mente, manteniendo la distancia con ella para no sentirse tentado de nuevo. Charlie lo había sabido, desde luego. Probablemente le había divertido mucho. Lo había mencionado tan sólo una vez, lo suficiente para hacerle sentir peor.

La escuchaba moverse por el tráiler. El lugar era bastante sólido, debido a que las paredes de aspecto endeble estaban reforzadas con láminas de acero a prueba de balas que le habían costado una pequeña fortuna. Además se encontraba totalmente aislado. El teléfono móvil estaba conectado a través de un repetidor tan elaborado que lo convertía en imposible de rastrear. Nadie los encontraría, así que podía pensar tranquilamente qué hacer con ella y si debía enfrentarse a su pasado.

Podía empezar con cosas pequeñas. Permitirse recordar lo que le había costado tanto olvidar. Aquella noche que había pasado con Bella Swan hacía años. La última vez que había sido lo bastante estúpido como para bajar la guardia.

Nunca sabría con seguridad si Charlie lo había preparado todo. Era tan posesivo con su única hija y sus protegidos, que a Edawrd le resultaba difícil pensar que los había juntado a propósito, arriesgando una alianza que podría haberle hecho quedarse solo. Pero Charlie era también tan dominante que le parecía imposible que hubiera ocurrido por casualidad. De todas formas, tal y como estaban las cosas, Edward nunca lo sabría. Siempre había evitado hablar de Bella con su padre, y ahora era demasiado tarde: él estaba muerto.

Ella tenía veintiún años. Una chica de veintiún años curiosamente inocente, mientras que la vida de él apestaba a muerte y decadencia. Su inocencia no tenía nada que ver con que hubiera tenido amantes o no. Estaba imbuida en su sangre, había nacido allí, y Charlie había hecho todo lo posible para potenciarla. Quizá había querido proteger a su única hija. Pero también había disfrutado la ironía de la inocencia nacida de la corrupción.

Ella había venido de la universidad a pasar a casa aquel fin de semana de Acción de Gracias, y Charlie había querido que todos sus jóvenes protegidos fueran a cenar allí. Había invitado a Tanya, no mucho más mayor que Bella, y ya una asesina veterana, a James y a Jasper. Incluso a Emmett McCarty y su joven esposa, y a un par de personas más cuyos nombres ya no recordaba siquiera. La mayoría de ellas habían muerto.

Bella había insistido en cocinar. Edward había aceptado ese dato un tanto asombrado, debido a que sabía que Bella Swan se había criado con una cocinera y un ama de llaves, y no la creía capaz de freír un huevo siquiera.

Llegó a media mañana con documentos para Charlie, sólo para encontrar la casa desierta, y a Bella en la cocina llorando desconsolada.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Al final, alguien había logrado acabar con Charlie, y Edward no había estado allí para protegerlo. Y después había visto el pavo.

—¡Está congelado! —gemía ella.

—Es lo normal.

—Pero Edward, lo he dejado en la nevera durante días. Creo que tengo síntomas de congelación por tratar de quitarle esa capa asquerosa de encima. El agua hirviendo tampoco hace nada y el horno es demasiado pequeño para que quepa todo. Incluso he tratado de llamar al del servicio de catering de mi padre pero no responde, y ¡no sé qué hacer! —Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de verdad, y la miró perplejo por un momento.

La había conocido desde que tenía siete años y él diecinueve. Había venido a ese país con Charlie, hecho un manojo de nervios y rabia, y sólo la presencia de una niña había conseguido controlar su furia y tocar algo de su ya hace tiempo perdida humanidad.

Siempre le había estado agradecido por eso. Pero al mirarla, hecha un mar de lágrimas por un estúpido pavo, se dio cuenta de que ya no era una niña. Y la gratitud no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba sintiendo.

El sentimiento le golpeó con rapidez y dureza, de manera tan inesperada que no opuso resistencia. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, secarle las lágrimas y después besar esa pálida boca temblorosa. Tirar ese maldito pavo helado al suelo, ponerla sobre la mesa y levantarle la larga falda. Poseer su boca y ver lo que pasaba.

No la tocó.

—¿Tienes otro delantal? —dijo con su perfecto acento tejano mirando alrededor.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y las lágrimas se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos:

—Edward, ¿sabes cocinar?

—Ninguna madre tejana dejaría salir a su hijo al mundo sin enseñarle a valerse por sí mismo —respondió, quitándose la chaqueta del traje gris que era parte de su camuflaje burocrático. De hecho, su madre le había enseñado a cocinar, eso era verdad, pero ella nunca había salido de Irlanda del Norte antes de que la bala de un francotirador acabara con su vida a los treinta y siete años.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —respiró aliviada—. Me has salvado la vida.

Eso era justamente lo que él no solía hacer. Era un asesino, un profesional, y lo aceptaba sin amargura ni rencor. Hasta que se miró en sus ingenuos ojos.

Se subió las mangas, se quitó la corbata y se acercó al pavo. Todavía estaba medio congelado, y el agua hirviendo que ella le había vertido en la cavidad abdominal se había solidificado.

—¿Está encendido el horno?

—Lo he apagado —admitió la joven.

—Quita la rejilla superior y ponlo a 250 grados —le indicó mientras ponía al ave congelada en la ennegrecida fuente del horno.

—No lo puedes asar así —protestó ella—. No está relleno.

—Lo estará. Empezaremos, y en media hora ya se encontrará lo suficientemente caliente como para terminar de prepararlo.

—¿Y no moriremos todos de salmonelosis? —preguntó Bella recelosamente.

—Hay peores formas de morir —murmuró él, metiendo el pavo dentro del moderno horno de acero. —¿Qué más vamos a comer?

—No sabrás hacer pasteles ¿verdad? —Su voz sonaba lastimera.

El se limitó a mirarla. Antes no se había dado cuenta de que tenía harina en la nariz. Se había recogido el pelo castaño en una especie de moño en lo alto de la cabeza pero se le estaba deshaciendo. Llevaba puesto un delantal con volantes y parecía tan normal, rodeada de ese caos en la cocina, que quería... quería...

No estaba seguro de lo que quería. Todo se relacionaba con el sexo y la violencia y no se iba a permitir ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Qué problema hay con los pasteles? —preguntó con cansancio.

Fue un día extraño, casi surrealista. Una ligera nevada estaba cayendo fuera de las ventanas de múltiples cristaleras, pero dentro de la espaciosa cocina de Charlie Swan todo era cálido y acogedor. El aire olía deliciosamente a pavo asado y a pasteles recién hechos, y lo que Edward no podía recordar de lo que su madre le había enseñado lo improvisaban con libros de cocina y risas. Crearon un festín ligeramente quemado, pero un festín de todas formas. Una celebración normal y feliz de una festividad americana. Y durante esas pocas horas, Edward se sintió satisfecho haciendo algo muy peligroso: fingir.

El piso estrecho de Belfast con demasiados niños y nunca suficiente dinero, ya no existía. No había francotiradores ni bombas, ni trabajos tan denigrantes que le devoraban a uno poco a poco el alma, secándola, aplastándola hasta que se quedó sin ella. Hasta que solo quedó un cascarón vacío.

Sabía que Bella se sentía atraída por él. Había empezado hacía poco más de un año y Edward había hecho todo lo posible para evitarla desde entonces. Charlie se lo había contado muy divertido, pero a James no le había hecho gracia. Bella era demasiado joven, demasiado pura, a pesar de su familia. No iba a contaminarla ni en sueños.

Pero ahora estaba allí, no había ni rastro de su mentor, y rodeado por esa hogareña normalidad, Edward se dio cuenta de que sus defensas se estaban esfumando. Cuando le sonreía, con esa maldita luz en sus ojos Marrones, quería verse reflejado en ella.

En lugar de eso, tenía que contenerse para no cogerla en sus brazos, empujarla contra la pared y advertirle:

—Bella, no soy quien tú piensas que soy.

Pero no podía. La verdad le haría daño, mucho más que él mismo. La verdad la pondría en peligro y destrozaría la confianza en su padre.

No, no iba a decir ni una sola palabra. Iba a soportar su tierno flirteo; incluso se lo iba a devolver cuidadosamente. Porque sabía que le dolería a él mucho más, y quería hacerse daño a sí mismo.

—Queda perfecto —susurró ella mirando la mesa. Habían puesto la cubertería de plata y las copas de cristal Waterford, la vajilla de Limoges y Damasco. Y al pensar en sus antepasados, muriéndose de hambre, mientras los ricos propietarios bebían buen vino francés en las copas que sus compatriotas hacían con su sudor y sangre, la rabia lo volvió a invadir, de manera que de nuevo tuvo diecisiete años, y estaba loco por el idealismo y lo que él consideraba que era la verdad.

No dijo nada y miró por las ventanas hacia la tarde nevada. La nieve se estaba endureciendo, incrustándose en las ventanas, y se percató de que había pasado un rato desde que había visto algún signo de tráfico en las calles normalmente atestadas. Estaban solos en la casa, Bella Swan y él. Apartados de la realidad, de los constantes peligros mortales de su vida diaria. Estaban a solas, y él la deseaba.

La oscuridad llegó de forma sutil a la vez que el sonido de un trueno retumbaba a su alrededor.

—Se debe de haber ido la electricidad —anunció Bella en voz baja y ligeramente nerviosa, acercándose a él en el comedor lleno de sombras.

Él se dio cuenta de que se había puesto en guardia de forma automática. Respiró hondo, relajándose y se encontró respirando el perfume femenino a la vez que los suculentos aromas de la cena.

—Tengo una cadena musical de pilas en mi dormitorio. Quizá podamos oír lo que está pasando en el mundo exterior —propuso ella.

—A lo mejor no necesitamos saberlo. No tenía que verle la cara para imaginarse su expresión. Ligeramente burlona, pero abierta.

—La ignorancia no proporciona la felicidad —repuso Bella con un ligero matiz de ironía en la voz.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. —Se apartó de ella, pues lo necesitaba; se inclinó y encendió con su mechero los candelabros de plata, que enseguida inundaron la habitación con un cálido resplandor.

La joven tenía un aspecto etéreo a la luz de las velas. Demasiado. Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le estaba haciendo, cómo se estaba abriendo paso a través de décadas de defensas, como un ácido que traspasara el hierro.

Posiblemente ella percibió algo. No se movió, pero lo miró, y en sus ojos se leía un anhelo nebuloso, que Edward estaba decidido a ignorar. Le volvió la espalda deliberadamente, volviendo a mirar por la ventana a la calle nevada.

—Voy a buscar la radio —dijo Bella, y si él no se hubiera sentido tan conectado a ella, no se hubiera dado cuenta del ligero tono de resignación de su voz.

Hasta que no oyó un golpe, no se dio cuenta de que la joven no se había llevado una vela. No se permitió ni un momento para pensarlo, para reflexionarlo. Estaba a mitad de las escaleras, con la pistola en la mano, cuando la encontró acurrucada en la oscuridad.

Él tampoco había traído luz consigo y estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo. Se arrodilló a su lado, metiéndose la pistola que ella no podía ver por la espalda.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —No la tocó. Tenía la excusa perfecta, pero no se atrevía. Sabía que no se detendría.

—Soy una torpe —contestó—. Pensaba que conocía esta casa lo suficientemente bien como para saber guiarme en la oscuridad, pero supongo que me equivocaba. —Se puso en pie, y él empezó a apartarse, escuchando, intentando sentir si se había hecho daño.

Pero la joven lo alcanzó, tocándolo en la oscuridad. Le posó la mano sobre el brazo, emanando un aroma a flores e inocencia.

Olía como los sueños de sexo adolescente que él nunca se había permitido y tanto había deseado.

—¿Te importaría acompañarme? —le pidió ella—. La oscuridad me pone nerviosa.

Edward quería soltarse. Sabía que no era un simple coqueteo. O si lo era, no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—¿Crees que el hombre del saco está por aquí? —comentó a la ligera.

—Lo dudo. Mi padre tiene medidas de seguridad suficientes como para proteger la base militar del Fuerte Knox.

—No funcionan sin la electricidad.

—¿Estás intentando tranquilizarme, Edward? Si es así, no lo estás logrando. Vamos.

Bella le soltó, pero todavía podía sentir dónde lo había tocado. La huella de cada elegante y largo dedo. Y apenas lo había rozado.

Fue con ella. Pasaron por el segundo piso, donde Charlie dormía en un esplendor digno de la nobleza, hasta las estrechas escaleras que iban a la tercera planta, a una habitación que nunca había visto.

Había olvidado que la joven dormía allí arriba. Lejos de las habitaciones a prueba de ruido de su padre y sus costumbres extrañas. Recordó vagamente que incluso podía bajar a la cocina por sus propias escaleras traseras. Pero él se había mantenido lejos de la tercera planta a propósito desde que ella había llegado a la pubertad.

Sólo entraba algo de luz de vez en cuando, procedente de la ventana cubierta de nieve situada en un extremo del vestíbulo de la tercera planta. Edward se encontraba más cerca de ella de lo que querría, y se maldijo por no haber traído una vela, una linterna, algo para romper la crisálida de penumbra erótica que les rodeaba.

Se detuvo justo al entrar en su habitación, apoyándose en la puerta mientras la escuchaba moverse en la oscuridad. El característico olor de Bella era allí más potente que nunca. Percibía su perfume, el champú y el agua de la ducha, incluso el de la pasta de dientes que utilizaba. Podía oler el detergente de las sábanas de su cama, el cuero de sus zapatos. Se preguntó dónde se encontraría la cama.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad. Siempre había tenido una visión nocturna extraordinaria, algo que le había servido de mucho en su profesión. Podía ver la silueta de la joven recortada contra la ventana, sus formas, sus voluptuosas y cálidas curvas. Y podía ver la cama justo detrás de ella.

Una cama alta y grande. Deshecha, las sábanas arrugadas y enredadas en torno a lo que parecía un edredón.

Cerró los ojos con un suspiro de desesperación. Fueron las sábanas arrugadas lo que acabaron por decidirle. Si la cama hubiera estado perfectamente hecha, de manera que una moneda pudiera rebotar sobre sus mantas tirantes, podría haberse resistido. Pero sentía la necesidad de recolocar el manojo de sábanas blancas resplandecientes sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Bella, y sobre el suyo. Se quitó la pistola del cinturón, la dejó silenciosamente sobre la cómoda que había junto a la puerta y se dirigió hacia la joven.

Probablemente ella lo sintió venir. Se giró y lo miró sin miedo. La tocó, rodeándole una mejilla con su gran mano, y ella se sintió cálida y frágil contra él. Edward sabía perfectamente lo débiles que podían llegar a ser la carne y los huesos humanos.

La joven movió la cara y puso la boca contra la palma de su mano.

—Sabes a canela —susurró. Y él quiso que ella lo probara.

Bella levantó el rostro y le rozó la boca con la suya, un gesto de comprobación, como si no estuviera segura de ser bien recibida. Edward le pasó el brazo por la cintura y acercó el suave y esbelto cuerpo femenino al suyo, con cuidadosa lentitud, encajándola contra él, dejándola sentir lo duro que estaba a la vez que la besaba abriéndole la boca.

La besó tomándose su tiempo, sin rabia. Simplemente la apretó contra él, mientras con los labios, la lengua, los dientes no dejaba ninguna zona de su boca sin tocar, sin besar. Cuando levantó la cabeza, ella jadeaba, respiraba a pequeñas y rápidas bocanadas, y temblaba en sus brazos. Edward se dijo que no era miedo, pero él mismo lo había sentido tantas veces, que le resultaba imposible no reconocerlo.

—No pares —suplicó la joven con un mero susurro.

Él le tocó los senos posesivamente. La chica se estremeció de nuevo con miedo, pero se apretó contra él de todas formas, y Edward aceptó la verdad. La joven sabía por instinto que él significaba la muerte y el peligro, aunque se negara a admitirlo.

Eso haría que el sexo fuera aún más intenso. Utilizar ese miedo para excitarla le proporcionaría demasiado poder para que pudiera evitar tocarla. Si tenía algo de sentido común, debería alejarse en ese momento de ella.

Pero Bella estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado excitada, demasiado entregada a él. Podía saborear su inocencia. Empezaba a desabrocharle los diminutos botones del delicado jersey que llevaba, cuando las luces iluminaron la habitación: la electricidad había vuelto.

La cordura le llegó al mismo tiempo y se apartó de ella. Se encontraba en la habitación de una niña. La cama tenía cuatro columnas y un dosel de encaje. Podía ver una enorme colección de muñecas, por el amor de Dios, y todo era rosa.

—Menos mal que ha vuelto la luz —dijo él con un tono deliberadamente ligero.

Ella no se movió. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ensombrecidos y la boca húmeda e hinchada. Llevaba el jersey desabrochado y se le notaban los pezones.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella tan sólo.

Edward ya se había alejado, había ido hacia la puerta. No quería que viera su pistola. Por lo que ella sabía, él no tenía ninguna razón para poseer un arma, y menos en ese preciso momento. Y no estaba de humor para explicar nada.

—¿Por qué qué? —le devolvió la pregunta cautelosamente—. ¿Por qué te he besado?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sé por qué me has besado. Querías hacerlo. No soy tonta, Edward. Tenías ganas de besarme desde hace casi tanto tiempo como yo.

Algo dentro de él se abrió de golpe. Su temperamento, su control. Se reclinó contra la cómoda y cogió la pistola sin que la joven se diera cuenta.

—Te equivocas, Bell. No quiero besarte: quiero follarte. Pero sospecho que tu padre no estaría muy de acuerdo con eso, y para serte sincero, nuestra amistad es más importante para mí que meterme entre tus piernas, por muy largas y exquisitas que sean.

Utilizaba el acento tejano con la perfección más absoluta, y eso calmó algo el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo en ese momento. De nuevo era Edward Cullen. Un buen chico. No el hombre que acababa de besar a Bella Swan en su dormitorio.

—Entiendo —repuso ella con voz apagada.

—Además, no me hubiera gustado en absoluto despertarme y encontrarme que había dormido en una habitación rosa.

—Podría pintarla de otro color. —Sus palabras, dulces y lastimeras perturbaron el lugar, lo perturbaron a él.

Edward negó suavemente con la cabeza:

—No, Bella.

Ella lo miró, y en sus ojos había tanto dolor y deseo que casi le hizo pedazos el corazón. Pero a él nada conseguiría perturbarlo. Ni una niña inocente dispuesta a arrojarse a sus pies ni su propia necesidad voraz de poseerla. Él era invulnerable.

Y entonces la joven sonrió, ligeramente vacilante, aunque todavía podía ver que su boca seguía húmeda por la suya.

—Muy bien, pues si es así, quizá sea mejor que bajemos y veamos cómo va la cena. Casi es mejor. Odio pintar.

El la dejó pasar. No quería que viera la pistola. Cuando llegaron al último tramo de las escaleras, la luz se estaba yendo otra vez, y pudo escuchar como las bolas heladas golpeaban la casa.

—Espero que mi padre esté bien —comentó la joven en voz baja—. Tenía que haber vuelto de Los Angeles esta mañana y ya lleva horas de retraso.

Charlie volaba desde Beirut, pero Bella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Seguro que llama en cuanto pueda.

—¿Y los otros?

Él también se lo preguntaba. La tormenta de nieve podría impedirles llegar, pero habrían llamado. Algo estaba pasando, y había sido un estúpido al no darse cuenta antes. Había estado demasiado hipnotizado por Bella Swan para preguntarse qué estaba sucediendo.

Charlie le había pedido que fuera por la mañana, y él no estaba en ninguna parte. Nada sucedía sin que Swan lo supiera y Edward no dudaba que él estaba justamente donde tenía que estar. Le habría ayudado saber si Bella se encontraba en peligro, pero era típico de Charlie no habérselo dicho. No haberle prevenido. Sabía que si alguien podía proteger a su hija, ese era Edward. Lo sospechara éste o no.

¡Maldito Charlie!, pensó con súbita furia. Su arrogancia era tan absoluta, su control tan completo, que nunca se le ocurría que podían existir otros peligros. Un peligro emocional entre ambos.

—Los demás aparecerán tarde o temprano —respondió en tono indiferente, mientras las luces se apagaban definitivamente a su alrededor—. El horno es eléctrico, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Y la calefacción también. ¿Crees que la electricidad volverá pronto? Antes sólo se fue durante unos diez minutos. —Su tono de voz sonaba despreocupado. Quizá pensaba que no corría peligro con él. Quizá pensaba que él no estaba a salvo con ella.

—Volverá. La cuestión es cuánto tardará. Lo de ahí fuera es granizo, y cuando pasa esto, la compañía eléctrica no puede hacer mucho. Añade que hoy es fiesta, y quizá tengamos que esperar un buen rato.

El tenue resplandor de las velas se colaba desde el comedor.

—Y nos hemos olvidado de la radio.

—Me parece que no deberíamos volver arriba a buscarla —comentó él en un tono deliberadamente suave.

—Probablemente tengas razón. —No sonaba convencida.

—¿Por qué no te llevas las velas a la biblioteca? —sugirió—. Yo voy a buscar algo caliente para beber e intentaré encender un fuego en la chimenea. La casa se está enfriando.

—Eso se debe a tu sangre tejana —dijo ella—. No estás acostumbrado a los inviernos de verdad.

Edward se acordó del frío helador de un enero irlandés en un piso sin calefacción.

—Sí —contestó con su acento sureño—. Esto es demasiado duro para un pobre chico de campo como yo.

Se tomó su tiempo, diciéndose que necesitaba mantener las distancias, que tenía que recordar quién y qué era. Charlie confiaba en él, por el amor de Dios. Dondequiera que estuviera, contaba con que él protegería a su hija. No sospecharía que había estado a punto de follársela salvajemente.

Encontró una botella de jerez y sirvió dos vasos. Odiaba el jerez; era demasiado espeso y dulce, y lo bebió lentamente. Normalmente bebía bourbon para hacerlo encajar con su personaje, aunque prefería el buen whisky irlandés. Pero en ese momento no se atrevía a beber nada más fuerte que el vino. Se agarraba a su sentido común de un hilo al que no le faltaba mucho para romperse.

Encontró la respuesta a una de sus primeras preguntas cuando intentó realizar unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas. No había línea. No tenía ni idea de si era debido a la tormenta de nieve o por interferencia humana, pero tenía que asumir que era debido a esta última causa, si quería mantener a Bell y a sí mismo a salvo. Le había mentido cuando le había dicho que las medidas de seguridad desaparecían cuando se iba la electricidad. Charlie tenía un sistema de seguridad adicional que le protegía de los caprichos del tiempo de Washington, y sólo una unidad de combate fuertemente armada podría entrar en la casa. Y además ésta tendría que vérselas con él. Pero Bella no entendería por qué su padre había puesto esa clase de medidas en la casa. Y él no iba a ser quien se lo explicara. Como tampoco le iba a contar por qué llevaba una pistola. Él era mucho más peligroso con sus manos, pero todo era tan incierto que necesitaba aprovecharse de todas las ventajas posibles. Si sus peores temores se cumplían, le haría creer que habían intentado robarles.

Ella se las había arreglado para encender el fuego sola. Había acercado el sofá y se encontraba acurrucada sobre él, con una manta. El frío se percibía ya en el aire y dudaba que el fuego bastara para calentar el ambiente. Y no se atrevía a ofrecerse para darle calor.

La luz del fuego creaba sombras danzantes sobre su rostro. Bella aceptó la copa de jerez con un murmullo de gracias, y levantó los pies para hacerle sitio en el sofá de respaldo alto.

Él se sentó, porque si se negaba hubiera sido como admitir lo mucho que le afectaba. Era un sofá amplio y acogedor. Los dos cabían perfectamente. Ambos podían estirarse cómodamente. Uno al lado de otro. Él sobre ella. Bajo ella. Dentro de ella.

—Estás a salvo, Edward —murmuró la joven—. Te prometo que no intentaré seducirte de nuevo.

Él se reclinó, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ésa es una muy buena idea, Bella. Yo no soy tu tipo. Soy demasiado viejo, muy aburrido.

—¿De verdad?

—Créeme. —Estiró las piernas, consciente de que de alguna manera ella había conseguido acercarse un poco a él.

—¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que a mí me gustan los hombres mayores y aburridos?

—Te diría que estás mintiendo. No voy a hacerlo, Bella. Ni a ti ni a Charlie.

—No creo que mi padre se quiera acostar contigo —repuso la joven con un matiz burlón.

Él no se rió con ella, aunque sabía que debía esforzarse para hacerlo.

—Llegará pronto, Bella —continuó pacientemente—. Y si la electricidad no ha vuelto para entonces, seguro que él lo consigue. A Charlie nadie puede negarle nada.

Edward no esperaba que discutiera ese argumento, y así fue.

—Eso es verdad —asintió ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos y apoyándose sobre su hombro—. Ojalá me pareciera a él en vez de a mi madre.

A pesar de la cercanía, Edward se dio cuenta de que ella había aceptado la derrota. Deseó poder sentirse satisfecho con la victoria.

—Da gracias a Dios por no parecerte, Bella —replicó con voz áspera.

Fue mucho más de lo que debía de haberle dicho. Pero por alguna razón incomprensible, la joven no le hizo ninguna pregunta. En cambio, suspiró y se acurrucó más en la manta. Edward se echó hacia atrás y le pasó un brazo por encima, apretándola contra él, dejándola que se apoyara en su hombro.

Y de esa manera los encontró Charlie.

**Besos**


	11. Chapter 11

**la historia no es mi es una ADAPTACIÓN**

**Capítulo 11**

Las manos de Bella todavía temblaban mientras se servía una taza de café instantáneo. Odiaba el café instantáneo. Pero ya había amanecido, era una sombría y deprimente mañana, y no había otra cosa que beber en la decrépita caravana.

Todavía podía sentir sus manos alrededor de la garganta. Sus caderas contra las suyas al ponerse sobre ella en la cama. Tenía una poderosa erección. Ambos se habían dado cuenta, y ella lo había acusado de ser asexual a propósito. Para ver si lo podía provocar para que le probara lo contrario.

Era extraño ese impulso enterrado hace tanto tiempo de llevarlo hasta el límite. De obligarlo a mirarla, tocarla, verla. Lo sentía incómodamente familiar, y deseaba creer sus propias palabras.

Pero Edward Cullen no era asexual. Nunca lo había sido, aunque durante los últimos años había que reconocer que había hecho un buen trabajo convenciéndola de que lo era.

Notó que la estaba mirando y levantó los ojos. Edward se encontraba en el umbral del dormitorio. Se separó de la pared, dirigiéndose hacia ella y la invadió el pánico repentinamente. Era lo que quería, y a la vez la aterrorizaba. Había echado demasiada leña al fuego, y sabía que cuando él la tocara ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Llegó hasta donde estaba. Cogió la taza de sus manos y la colocó sobre la encimera de formica. Después se acercó aún más, acorralándola contra los armarios, dejándola sin salida, con las manos a cada lado, aprisionándola.

Se quedó muy quieta, esperando. Esperándolo. Él se acercaba, bloqueando la turbia luz al bajar la cabeza, cuando el sonido de un coche rompió el tranquilo amanecer.

Edward se quedó helado, y en un instante ella se dio cuenta de que ya se había olvidado de su existencia, concentrando todos sus sentidos en el sonido del automóvil que se aproximaba.

El motor se paró. Se abrió una puerta y después se cerró. Un instante más tarde oyeron un par de pasos sobre las desvencijadas escaleras, y un puño golpeó la puerta.

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero tan rápido como una serpiente, Edward se movió, la giró hacia el otro lado y le puso una mano sobre la boca. Llevaba la pistola en la otra mano y el frío metal contra su cintura la asustaba. Luchó durante un instante, pero él la controló rápidamente, dolorosamente, y ella se sometió, apoyándose contra su sólido cuerpo, intentando recobrar el aliento.

—¿Estás ahí, Cullen? —La voz de James McKinley les llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Newton me mandó que viniera a volarte los sesos y deshacerme al mismo tiempo de Bella. ¿Me vas a dejar aquí fuera, o me vas a abrir para que pueda apuntaros mejor con la pistola?

El rígido cuerpo de Edward se vació de la tensión y apartó a Bella a un lado.

—¿Estás solo? —preguntó bajando la voz de manera que se pudiera oír al otro lado de la puerta de metal, pero no más allá.

—Vamos, Edward. Yo no habría dejado que esos bastardos vinieran conmigo, y tú lo sabes.

—Podrías no haber tenido elección. Newton puede ser bastante persuasivo.

El suspiro asqueado de James se escuchó perfectamente:

—Escucha, Edward, puede que seas el mejor en esta profesión, pero eso no significa que el resto de nosotros seamos unos inútiles. Soy capaz de llegar a donde necesito sin que me sigan. ¿Me dejas entrar o voy a tener que morir de congelación en este desierto?

Edward ya estaba descorriendo los cerrojos de la puerta. Por primera vez Bella se dio cuenta de la barra de acero que había colocado a través de ella aparte del juego de candados. A la joven abrir la puerta le habría costado al menos cinco minutos. Su compañero terminó en menos de treinta segundos.

Había visto a su ex-marido justo antes de emprender aquella locura de viaje. El había sido quien le había dicho dónde encontrar a Cullen, y ahora no sabía si agradecérselo o maldecirlo.

Parecía el mismo de siempre mientras cerraba la puerta al entrar tan eficientemente como el propio Edward. Una vez lo hubo hecho abrió los brazos, exponiéndose ante su viejo amigo.

—¿Quieres comprobar que no llevo armas?

Bella cerró los ojos por un instante al invadirle una oleada de náuseas. Se sentía como Alicia el país de las maravillas; todo era extraño, estaba vuelto del revés. James tenía el mismo aspecto, desde su bello rostro de facciones ligeramente marcadas, a su cuerpo musculoso y en forma, vestido con lo mejor del diseñador Eddie Bauer. Se quedó totalmente quieto mientras su mejor amigo le cacheaba, como si fuera parte de su rutina diaria. Y ella se dio cuenta con inmensa sorpresa de que en realidad lo era.

Si Charlie y Edawrd no eran lo que ella siempre había pensado, tampoco lo era James. El hombre con el que había estado casada, con el que había compartido tres años de su vida, con el que había vivido una mentira.

Él la miró, y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Ya no estás en Kansas con el Mago de Oz, ¿no, Bella? —comentó con ligereza.

Edward retrocedió, al parecer convencido de que una de las pocas personas en las que supuestamente confiaba no iba a matarlo.

—Ya hace un tiempo que lo sabe. ¿Por qué me la mandaste, James?

—Pensé que había llegado el momento de que supiera la verdad.

—Pero no la sé —contestó ella con acritud.

—No creo que nadie la conozca —dijo James—. ¿Queda café, Bella?

—Es instantáneo.

—No soy exigente.

El James que ella conocía, con el que había pasado tres años de vida marital, insistía en comprar café de Sumatra, de tueste oscuro y recién molido. La muchacha se encogió de hombros, volviéndole la espalda para prepararlo, engañosamente dócil.

El dueño del tráiler se tiró en el sofá.

—¿Cómo descubriste dónde estábamos, James? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—No seas pesado, Cull. Puedo averiguar lo que necesito saber. El hecho es que Jasper confiaba en mí, aunque al parecer tú no. —No parecía estar ofendido en lo más mínimo—. Pensó que quizá necesitaras a alguien que te cubriera las espaldas en caso de que le ocurriera algo. Y estaba en lo cierto, ¿no?

La expresión de Edward no cambió.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Para ayudarte.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no necesito ayuda?

—No seas imbécil. Necesitas toda la ayuda posible. Puedes ser casi invulnerable, pero tarde o temprano alguien se pondrá a tu altura. No quiero que Bella esté por allí cuando eso suceda.

—Así que has decidido convertirte en mi guardaespaldas.

—Soy bueno, ya lo sabes.

—No tanto como yo.

—¿Queréis que saque el metro para mediros? —preguntó Bella desde la cocina.

La risa de James sonaba despreocupada, familiar.

—Siempre gana Edward —contestó.

Cogió la silla desvencijada, le dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella. Bajó la voz.

—Siento lo de Jasper.

—Sí —respondió Edward—. Cosas que pasan.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Eso depende. Todavía no me has dicho cómo te las arreglaste para llegar aquí sin que Newton lo supiera. ¿Dónde crees que estás? ¿Y cómo te escapaste del pequeño detalle de la "limpieza"?

—¿Quieres decir en Los Ángeles? Me negué en redondo. Le dije que no sería de mucha ayuda ya que era algo demasiado personal. Aunque Newton probablemente sabía la verdad.

—¿Y cuál era?

—Tenía miedo. No soy un rival para ti, Edward, los dos lo sabemos.

Éste ni siquiera pestañeó.

—¿Envió él a Tanya?

Martin pareció sorprendido.

—No lo sé. Ella ya no trabaja para él. Desapareció cuando murió Charlie.

Bella le llevó el café. No había otro sitio para sentarse más que junto a Edward en el desvencijado sofá. No quería ponerse allí, pero lo que tampoco deseaba es que se notara que le molestaba hacerlo.

—No he visto a Tanya desde hace años —comentó ella mientras se sentaba con cautela, con cuidado de no rozar a Edward. Sentía los ojos de su ex sobre ella, observando la escena, y lo conocía lo bastante para saber que enseguida sacaría sus propias conclusiones. Se preguntó si serían las correctas—. ¿Cómo le va?

—Está muerta.

La joven se volvió hacia Edward y algo de su tono indiferente le puso nerviosa.

—¿Todos los que te rodean acaban muriendo?

Él parpadeó. Esa reacción tan humana la sorprendió, pero un momento después se preguntó si la había imaginado.

—Tarde o temprano, Bella —respondió—. ¿Hay más café?

—Cógelo tú mismo.

En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa que estaba lejos de ser agradable mientras se dirigía a James:

—Como puedes ver, no es que hayamos hecho muy buenas migas. Me alegro de que estés aquí; quizá así evitarás que acabe asesinándola.

La mirada de inteligencia que se cruzó entre ambos fue tan breve que Bella no tuvo tiempo de descifrarla. Entonces James le sonrió con su viejo encanto, pero, por alguna razón no tuvo ningún efecto en ella.

—Lo que Edward está intentando decir es que necesitamos hablar a solas, Bella. ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina y haces un montón de ruido, nos haces el desayuno o algo mientras él y yo charlamos?

La joven no se movió.

—No puedes acariciarme en la cabeza y despedirme como mi padre, James. Han pasado demasiadas cosas durante estos seis meses. Durante estos últimos días.

James se quedó clavado en el suelo, mirándola como si de repente se encontrara ante alguien que no conociera.

—Me temo que Bella ya no es la criatura dócil y sumisa que recuerdas —le advirtió Edward con su perezoso acento sureño—. Si queremos deshacernos de ella, tendremos que amenazarla, dejarla inconsciente o atarla.

—Todavía no me has atado —le espetó ella.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —contestó Edward con calma.

—La verdad es que no me apetece mucho seguir con esta conversación —dijo la joven—. ¿Y si me voy a dar una vuelta?

—Lo siento —repuso Edward sin que pareciera que lo sintiera en absoluto—. No creo que sea una buena idea todavía. Vete a la cocina y enciende la radio.

Se trataba de una orden que no admitía ser desobedecida. Por un instante, Bella pensó justamente en hacer eso, y después la fría y cruda realidad se le vino encima. No estaban jugando a ningún juego. Era cuestión de vida o muerte. Él ya le había salvado la vida una vez. A cambio esperaba obediencia.

Estaba harta de ser una niñita obediente. De hacer y ser lo que las otras personas esperaban de ella. Se estaba transformando en la persona que deseaba ser, y ésta no se escabullía sigilosamente cuando se le sugería que se fuese.

—O te ataré a la cama —añadió Edward dulcemente.

—No será necesario —murmuró sin ninguna educación—. Tienes suerte de que tenga hambre.

Por supuesto, no tenía. La vieja radio de AM solo era capaz de sintonizar salsa, pero la encendió de todas formas. La CNN era una alternativa razonable, pero no quería arriesgarse a escuchar nada sobre los incendios de California, o los cuerpos encontrados en ese diminuto chalet cubierto de rosas.

Se quedó de pie junto al manchado y oxidado fregadero, y miró por la ventana oscurecida, ignorando el murmullo de voces procedentes de la sala de estar. El sol había salido, y la brillante luz del día en el desierto se abría paso por la capa grasienta de la ventana. Podía ver un par de caravanas en la distancia, en tan mal estado como la suya, y unos cuantos coches abandonados. Y el paisaje árido, que se extendía en la distancia durante kilómetros infinitos.

¿Dónde se encontrarían? ¿Lo quería saber realmente? ¿Adónde iban? ¿Encontrarían las respuestas que ella necesitaba?

Se inclinó hacia delante, descansando la cabeza en los antebrazos. Había una cucaracha pequeña arrastrándose por el fregadero y pensó en aplastarla, pero se vio incapaz hacerlo. Ya había habido suficientes muertes en los últimos días. Que lo hiciera Edward, el cazador.

Pensó en la venganza. Había fantaseado con la idea durante meses, mientras crecía en ella la certeza de que su padre había sido asesinado. Alguien lo había matado, al hombre que había sido el centro de su vida, su fuerza motora, su mentor. Alguien había acabado con su vida en su mejor momento, cruelmente, y necesitaba saber con desesperación quién lo había hecho, y por qué.

No tenía que vengarse necesariamente. Podía confiar en que Cullen lo haría por ella. Una vez que él hubiera dado con el hombre que había asesinado a Charlie Swan, lo destruiría. Y Bella podría por fin dejar el pasado atrás.

Pero necesitaba respuestas, y no descansaría hasta que las consiguiera.

—¿Hasta qué punto sabe la verdad? —preguntó James bajando la voz de manera que fuera imposible que Bella les oyera.

—Lo suficiente. Demasiado.

—¿Sabe lo que le ocurrió a su padre?

—Sabe que lo asesinaron.

—¿Conoce la razón?

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Nunca lo habían hablado, pero Edward no dudaba que James sabía tanto acerca de la muerte de Charlie como cualquier otro. Así como Edward había sido el protegido más antiguo de Swan, James había sido su preferido.

Durante un tiempo había estado celoso de él. James había sido moldeado y hecho para lo que Charlie había querido. Le había formado para ocupar su lugar, para casarse con su hija, cuando se vio claramente que Edward nunca se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a sus causas.

Pero al final él se había perdido a sí mismo. No era nada más que un esqueleto sin alma. Y James había sobrevivido.

—No —dijo Edward después de un momento—. No sabe nada.

—¿Se lo vas a decir?

—¿Crees que estoy loco? ¿Maldita sea, por qué tendría que decírselo?

—Porque tienes un perverso sentido del honor. Te conozco. Edward. Te pueden llamar "Dr. Muerte", pero en lo más profundo de tu ser, todavía eres humano. Probablemente necesitas confesarte y que te absuelvan.

—No he practicado el catolicismo durante treinta años.

—Eso no significa que tú no vayas a hacer algo estúpido y abnegado.

—La verdad la mataría.

—Sí, ya, pero probablemente encontrarías alguna justificación. ¿Te cargaste a Tanya, no? ¿Te has acostado ya con Bella?

Se había olvidado de lo frío y cínico que podía resultar James. Era una de las cosas que más despreciaba de él. Una de las cosas que más necesitaba de él.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Sabes perfectamente que la mejor forma de atar a alguien es follársela. Hacerla dependiente emocional y físicamente. No eres el tipo que deja que los sentimientos se interpongan en tu camino. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. ¿Por qué no te has acostado con ella?

Edward echó un vistazo hacia donde se encontraba la joven, junto al fregadero, mirando por la sucia ventana, su espalda derecha y fuerte, el pelo enredado por haber dormido. No le iba a explicar a James que la deseaba demasiado.

—Quizá te la estaba reservando —respondió perezosamente—. Me imaginaba que tarde o temprano acabarías apareciendo. Es tu estilo.

—Mala hierba nunca muere. Pero no soy escrupuloso. No me importa que me dejes las sobras, si a ti tampoco te importa. Esas perversiones típicas de Tanya no son lo suyo, pero la verdad es que es bastante... entrañable en la cama. Si ella quisiera, me tendría de nuevo a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

Entrañable. La expresión era demasiado evocadora. Edward se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír.

—Quizá debieras ocuparte tú entonces del asunto. Está acostumbrada a ti y todo sería mucho más fácil.

James negó con la cabeza:

—A mí no me importaría, fue la que rompió nuestra relación, no yo. Pero no la asusto tanto como tú. Siempre has tenido un efecto letal sobre la gente cuando te decides a ejercerlo. Si quieres que esté demasiado abrumada para ponerse a cuestionar órdenes, tendrás que ser tú quien se lo monte con ella. —Se río en parte para sí mismo—: Cualquiera que nos escuchara, pensaría que estamos hablando de una tarea desagradable. Créeme, ojalá pudiera justificar el relevo. Pero en este caso, manteneros con vida a los dos es la prioridad principal, y hay más posibilidades de que suceda si te ocupas tú.

—Creo que me las puedo arreglar solo —declaró Edward fríamente.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es saberla llevar —continuó su compañero, ignorando las señales de alerta—. Es increíblemente tímida cuando se trata del sexo. Sufre de complejos, trastornos. Tienes que hacerlo en la oscuridad con el camisón puesto, y ay de ti si no es así. Si no, se bloquea, y no puedes hacer nada para que se relaje. Yo creo que la culpa la tiene Charlie. Probablemente contrató a alguna institutriz wagneriana para que le hablara sobre las maldades del sexo.

—¿Habéis terminado ya de arreglar el mundo? —Bella se había dado la vuelta y levantado la voz por encima del sonido de la radio.

—Ya estamos terminando. —La voz de James sonó alegre—. Anda, haznos el desayuno.

La mirada que le lanzó ella contenía irritación en estado puro, lo que agradó a Edward. Pero también le preocupó. No le gustaba pensar en Bella con James en la oscuridad, bajo las sábanas. Le desagradaba tanto que le estaba costando confiar en el único hombre del Departamento con el que podía contar.

—Escucha, desapareceré durante un rato para que te puedas ocupar del asunto. ¿Cuánto necesitas? ¿Un par de horas? ¿Más? ¿Menos?

Edward se miró la mano. No se había convertido en un puño; descansaba relajadamente sobre el muslo. Era increíble cómo el instinto siempre se metía de por medio.

—Depende —murmuró—. ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? ¿Quieres mirar?

Su colega sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No a través de estas ventanas, tío. Ella es como una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar, y solo hay una manera de desactivarla. Si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo.

—Adelante.

—No. Por si no te habías dado cuenta todavía, ella no me desea. Pero sí a ti, y yo quiero que sobrevivas. Te hace vulnerable. Si tú eres vulnerable, entonces todo el castillo de cartas se vendrá abajo. Tan pronto como te ocupes de esto, ganarás más control sobre el resto.

—¿Crees que no domino la situación? —murmuró su amigo con tono perezoso.

—Siempre dominas la situación. Pero este es el lío más grande en el que nos hemos metido. Lo único que pienso es que debemos cubrirnos las espaldas.

—Ése es un modo de hacerlo. Siempre podría matarla.

—Sí —admitió James con tranquilidad—. Y quizá haya que llegar a eso. Pero lo cierto es que no quieres hacerlo, ¿no?

—A lo mejor esa es la razón por la que debería hacerlo.

Su colega negó con la cabeza.

—Ella sabe cosas, Edward, sé que es así. Cosas que no sabe que tiene dentro. Si la haces callar ahora, nunca las averiguaremos. Y si eso ocurre, seremos hombres muertos. —Ya lo somos.

—Habla por ti. Yo tengo un montón de planes para el futuro. Edward miró a su viejo amigo. Tenía al menos diez años menos que él, y era producto del mismo pasado de universidad elitista que Charlie también se había inventado para él: Princeton, Facultad de Leyes de Yale, de buena familia. Quizá era una mentira igual que la suya. No importaba. Lo que contaba era el conocimiento, los lazos que existían entre ellos.

—La verdad es que serías un proxeneta estupendo —dijo Edward secamente—. Perdiste una gran oportunidad.

—No necesariamente —contestó su colega. Se levantó, y Edward lo miró, preparado instintivamente a defenderse de movimientos repentinos. James no los haría, pero hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar. Edward no se hubiera fiado ni de su madre, si es que ésta siguiera viva—. Me voy a dar una vuelta. ¿Sabes ya lo que harás después?

—Tengo alguna idea. Charlie estuvo en Irlanda del Norte justo antes de morir, parece un buen lugar para empezar a buscar. Seguro que fue allí por alguna razón. La sonrisa de James se debilitó.

—¿Y qué te parece a ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuviste allí?

—No me causa ningún problema —respondió Edward sin alterar el tono de voz—. He vuelto un montón de veces.

—Para ocuparte de objetivos concretos. Esto es diferente y lo sabes. Y Bella irá contigo además.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo, James? —preguntó con el más suave de sus tonos.

Su amigo pareció inquietarse por un momento, lo cual agradó a Edward.

Eres capaz de casi todo lo que te propongas. —Hizo una pausa—. Luego vuelvo.

Bella había apagado la radio y los miraba con recelo.

—¿Habéis terminado de jugar a los conspiradores? —preguntó.

Antes de la muerte de Charlie, no habría pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Incluso su ex-marido pareció sorprenderse de su tono de voz, y le lanzó una mirada conmiserativa a su amigo.

—Ya está, Bella —dijo con calma—. Volveré dentro de un par de horas. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? Tengo claustrofobia.

—No. —La voz de Edward adoptó un aire frío e implacable. Esperaba una protesta, pero ella no dijo nada, limitándose a mirarlo con enfado mientras James salía de la caravana.

Lo siguió hasta la puerta, y Edward suponía a medias que ella trataría de escaparse detrás de él. Se tensó, dispuesto a saltar y detenerla, pero la joven se limitó a cerrar la puerta cuando James hubo salido y empezar a echar los cerrojos. Era torpe, pero tenía determinación, y él la observó fascinado con los ojos entornados.

Le costó casi cinco minutos. Cuando terminó, se volvió para mirarlo. No había forma de ignorar el destello triunfante que desprendían sus ojos:

—Pensé que sería mejor aprender a hacerlo sola. No me gusta tener que depender de nadie.

—¿No? —dijo él suavemente.

—Me he pasado veintisiete años así. Ya ha sido suficiente.

—No estoy seguro de que ahora sea el momento adecuado para empezar a crearte una vida propia —murmuró Edward.

—Demasiado tarde.

—Demasiado tarde —repitió Edward, observándola.

—¿De qué habéis estado hablando James y tú? ¿Por qué se ha ido de repente? —Todavía estaba fuera de su alcance, pero sabía que podía salvar la distancia rápidamente. La miró perezosamente y se preguntó cómo debía poseerla. ¿Rápido, para que no pudiera protestar? ¿Para que no entendiera qué es lo que le pasaba?

¿O mejor una seducción lenta que la dejara como una gatita mimosa sobre la cama?

Aunque en esos momentos no podía empezar a imaginarse a una Bella Swan débil.

—¿Habéis decidido entonces qué vamos a hacer? —siguió preguntando ella.

—Es una manera de decirlo, supongo. Estábamos hablando de quién se acostaría contigo.

—Seguro que sí, Edward —se burló ella—. ¿Y quién perdió?

—Estoy aquí, ¿no?

—Exacto. —Ella le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la cocina— . Espero que James haya ido a comprar comida. No hay nada más que frijoles refritos, y la verdad es que no estoy de humor, por mucha salsa que haya en la radio. Quiero...

No le había oído venir detrás de ella. Cuando quería podía moverse silenciosamente, con sigilo. Le pasó los brazos por encima, le puso las manos sobre los senos y la apretó fuerte contra él.

Eso la hizo callar inmediatamente. Se quedó muy quieta, y él pudo sentir el ligero temblor que invadió su cuerpo. No era tan fuerte como ella desearía. Como le quería hacer creer a Edward.

Envolvió sus senos con las manos, acariciándole los pezones. Se endurecieron al mismo tiempo que su pene se ponía duro contra ella, y se dijo que James tenía razón. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes dejaría de pensar en ello. No podía permitirse perder ni un segundo de su atención fantaseando sobre la suavidad de la piel de Bella Swan, la calidez de su aliento, su dulce y aroma almizcleño que le estaba volviendo loco.

Le pasó una mano por el estómago, sobre los holgados pantalones cortos y entre las piernas, abrazándola contra su cuerpo, imaginando el calor y la humedad, su deseo. Ella gritó ahogadamente a modo de protesta, pero aparte de eso no dijo nada más. Él no dejó de apretarla contra él, mientras su fuerte mano se deslizaba entre sus piernas.

James tenía razón, pensó ausentemente. Ahora ella se estremecía, estaba tan preparada para explotar que él casi se corrió al pensarlo. Pensó en bajarle los pantalones, apoyarla contra la encimera y poseerla en esa posición. Sin tener que mirarle a la cara, sin tener que besarla. Sin tener que reconocer que aquello no se trataba tan sólo de un polvo sin más, de algo que ambos necesitaban.

Introdujo la mano dentro de los pantalones. No llevaba ropa interior y estaba húmeda. Sabía que lo estaría.

La joven intentó liberarse durante unos instantes, pero él la ignoró. Era muchísimo más fuerte que ella, y no le interesaban sus protestas, de negación, timidez o lo que fuera. Penetró con sus dedos en su interior, y la hizo correrse con el pulgar.

Su gemido fue profundo y desesperado. Ella era como un feroz amasijo de reacciones en su poder y la mantuvo allí, prolongándolas, tocándola, empujándola, sintiendo las oleadas que le sacudían una y otra vez.

—Para —suplicó Bella jadeando, pero Edward no le hizo caso. Ella se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos y él no la soltaba, no la dejaba descansar. No estaba seguro de qué es lo que quería de ella. Necesitaba algo más allá de la rendición total, más allá de los potentes clímax que le estaba robando, acabar su lucha, quitarle la vida. Quería su alma.

La obtuvo. Deslizando sus dedos hasta lo más profundo de su ser, escuchando su grito entrecortado, le robó todo lo que le pertenecía.

Bella sollozaba. Lo supo cuando sintió que su cuerpo atormentado se desplomaba entre sus brazos. Él la estaba sujetando ya que las piernas femeninas se habían quedado desposeídas de fuerza alguna, y todo lo que la joven podía hacer era llorar en silencio.

Edward la soltó. Sacó la mano de sus pantalones, la hizo apoyarse contra la encimera, y retrocedió. Por un momento pensó en bajarse la cremallera, y después se detuvo.

Ella había ocultado el rostro. Los sollozos sonaban más bajos ahora, pero no eran menos conmovedores. Y se dio cuenta de que sería mucho más humano por su parte si se inclinara sobre ella, la besara detrás de la oreja y la matara. Mucho más humano para ambos.

Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la zona de la cocina. La dejó sola, destrozada, llorando. Se puso a ver la CNN tirado en el sofá. Y solo cuando subió el volumen del televisor se permitió respirar.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo se pasaría ella en la cocina hecha un mar de lágrimas. Cuánto tiempo podría soportar estar escuchándola. Había oído llorar a demasiadas mujeres a lo largo de los años. Mujeres que lloraban por sus hijos, destrozados por el tiroteo de los francotiradores. Mujeres quejándose de que no les quería. Mujeres agonizando, aterrorizadas.

Nunca permitía que las lágrimas de las mujeres le inquietaran.

Pero las de Bella lo hacían. Y rogaba a Dios que cesaran.

Hasta que no se hizo un pequeño paréntesis en la televisión no se dio cuenta del silencio. Levantó la mirada y la vio de pie en la cocina, observándolo fijamente, con la cara pálida, asustada, y manchada por las lágrimas. No la había besado, pensó con desesperación y alivio a la vez. No había cometido el error de besarla.

Y entonces se percató de que ella tenía un revólver entre las manos.

**Lo odiaron? yo tambien! edward es un imbecil en este capitulo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia es una ADAPTACIÓN nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 12**

—¿Vas a dispararme, Bella? ¿No te parece un poco exagerado?

La joven sabía disparar. Su padre había despreciado las armas, pero se había asegurado de que su hija supiera cómo utilizar una pistola, y la de Edward no era muy diferente a la de 9 mm con la que había practicado. Podía moverse deprisa, ella lo había comprobado, pero no más rápido que una bala.

—No. —Colocó el arma sobre la encimera con cuidado, lo bastante cerca para poder cogerla de nuevo rápidamente—. Con la condición de que no vuelvas a tocarme.

Su mirada estaba fija, era indescifrable, pero él no se molestó en moverse, en poner la pistola fuera de su alcance.

—Entonces, es mejor que me dispares —dijo volviendo a mirar la televisión.

Ella quería hacerlo. Deseaba coger el arma y borrarle esa fría y enigmática expresión de la cara. Sólo por una vez quería comprobar si era capaz de sentir algo.

Durante los largos días después de la muerte de su padre, él había estado allí, una sólida y segura presencia, ocupándose de los detalles de los que la joven no había podido encargarse por la desesperación que la embargaba, una fuerza invisible a la que recurrir. Pero ni una vez durante todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera cuando habían depositado el féretro de castaño y bronce de Charlie en el cementerio de Arlington, había dejado entrever ninguna emoción.

Bella se estremeció recordando ese frío día de primavera. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, un final adecuado para la semana, Edward había estado allí junto a ella, con una gabardina oscura protegiéndola con un paraguas. Ella había visto como hacían descender el féretro con un dolor sordo que la perseguía desde entonces en sueños.

—Quiero que me incineren —le soltó a Edward con voz fría.

Eso captó su atención. La miró fijamente, después se inclino y bajó el volumen de la televisión:

—No vas a morir.

—Todos moriremos tarde o temprano. Por el modo en que la situación se ha desarrollado últimamente, sospecho que va a ser más pronto que tarde.

—No voy a permitir que nadie te mate.

—James dijo que tú eras bueno, pero no perfecto.

Tenía las rodillas todavía flojas por lo que él le había hecho en la cocina. Sentía la humedad entre sus piernas, estaba enfadada y vulnerable. Se separó de la encimera, de la pistola, preguntándose si lo lamentaría.

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar en eso? —él volvió a recostarse, mirándola.

—No me gustó nada el funeral de Charlie.

—Se suponía que no debía de ser divertido.

—Insistió en que quería un servicio completo. Fue horrible. Cuando muera, quiero que me incineren y que pongan mis cenizas en una caja. Puedes colocarme sobre tu chimenea.

Había conseguido llegar a alguna parte de su alma. Algo pasó por su rostro, algo extrañamente parecido al horror, seguido rápidamente por el enfado.

—Muy bien —le espetó él—. Aunque preferiría conservarte en un tupperware.

—No quiero plástico —siguió, llevándolo hasta el límite. No le parecía que fuera un hombre capaz de sentir horror. Pero no se había equivocado con su reacción—. Pero servirá una botella de tequila vacía. Supongo que no tendrás problema en encontrar alguna.

—¿Sabes, Bella? Puedes ser una hija de puta en toda regla —señaló con calma.

La idea la sorprendió.

—No —dijo ella más para sí misma que para él—. No lo sabía. Quería alejarse de Edward, pero no había otro sitio a donde ir dentro de ese espacio cerrado, otro lugar al que escapar. El único sitio al que no tenía ninguna intención de ir era la cama, así que se sentó en la desvencijada silla de vinilo:

—No creo que mi padre me reconociera a día de hoy.

—Le darías un susto de muerte.

—¿Por qué? —Parecía sorprendida.

—Porque hizo todo lo que pudo para convertirte en lo que él deseaba. Inteligente, educada, vestida de manera conservadora. Una hija modelo y la mujer perfecta para quien él eligiera para ti.

—No tan perfecta, me temo, y además, él no escogió a James —le espetó ella—. ¿Y qué hay de malo en tu descripción?

—No eres tú. Es él quien te creó. Y tú le dejaste. Le permitiste arrancarte la vida y la individualidad, hasta que te quedaste sin un pensamiento o una emoción propios. La joven republicana modelo con las suficientes ideas liberales para que fueras políticamente correcta.

—Al menos yo tengo emociones.

—No son las tuyas.

—Ahora sí lo son. Incluyendo el intenso odio que siento por ti, Edward —añadió con tono glacial. Él sonrió. Despacio, incrédulamente, y de forma tan exasperante que la joven deseó tener todavía la pistola a su alcance.

—Bella —dijo él suavemente—, si te empeñas en creer eso, no seré yo quien te diga lo contrario.

La joven lo miró con rabia:

—¿Eres tan egocéntrico que todavía piensas que estoy enamorada de ti? Lo superé hace años, Edward. Lo único que quiero de ti es el nombre del asesino de mi padre, y la razón.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No quieres vengarte?

—He supuesto que tú te encargarías de esa parte —respondió Bella con rigidez.

—¿Ah sí? Averiguamos quién mató a tu padre, y después me dejas el trabajo sucio a mí. Tú mientras tanto puedes volver a tu cómoda vida y tus uniformes con las manos limpias y la conciencia tranquila, ¿no?

—La verdad es que tengo ganas de matarte —confesó ella.

—Parece que soy el único que consigue sacar de ti tus impulsos más violentos, ¿no? —murmuró—. Quizá sería mejor que diéramos fin a nuestra profana alianza antes de que te vuelvas como yo.

—¿Y cómo sería eso? ¿O es que ni siquiera lo sabes? —le provocó.

—Ya sé lo que haremos —Su voz sonó vacía—. Cuando vuelva James, le diré que te vas con él. Puede que no sea tan bueno como yo, pero tiene conexiones. Podría quitarte a Newton de encima. Si alguien puede salvarte, ése es James.

—¿Lo crees de verdad?

Esperaba una mentira, una contestación evasiva.

—No lo sé —respondió Edward.

—Entonces no me iré con él.

Ahora salían a la luz sus emociones. Enfado. Se levantó del sofá, llegó hasta donde estaba y ella tuvo que reunir todo el coraje que le quedaba para no apartarse cuando la rozó.

—Harás lo que yo te diga.

—Oblígame.

Él se detuvo, a mitad de una zancada, se volvió para mirarla, y ella se arrepintió de lo que había dicho al instante.

—¿No te he acabo de dar una buena lección de cómo puedo conseguir que hagas todo lo que yo quiera que hagas? Te aventajo física, emocional y sexualmente. Harás lo que te diga.

—Me rebelaré.

Su suspiro de exasperación fue una pequeña señal de alarma. Se inclinó sobre ella, dejándola atrapada en la silla con sus manos sobre los brazos de vinilo y la cara muy cerca de la suya.

—No te saldrás con la tuya, Bella —susurró—. Nadie puede.

La joven le miró a los ojos. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía distinguir motas de plata en sus ojos ahora de un verde oscuros, la desolación que intentaba ocultar. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de hacerle, o por qué.

—No quiero luchar, Edward —le aseguró—. Y tú tampoco quieres. Ayúdame a descubrir lo que le pasó a mi padre y ya está.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Averigua qué le sucedió a ese cuadro del santo, averigua qué es lo que hizo con él, y nos detendremos allí, si tú quieres.

—Si yo quiero —repitió él. La caravana estaba en silencio total, solo el débil y apagado sonido de la televisión lograba penetrar a través de la espesa tensión que los envolvía—. Está bien. Nos enteraremos de lo que hizo con el cuadro, y después volverás con James.

No quería volver con él, pensó Bella repentinamente horrorizada. Nunca querría hacerlo.

Pero se negaba a considerar siquiera lo que realmente deseaba.

—Encuentra el cuadro —le instó—, y haré lo que me digas.

Edward la miró fijamente por un minuto; después asintió y se trasladó a la cocina para ocuparse del hervidor de agua.

Bella le echó un vistazo al televisor. Seguía silenciado, pero las imágenes eran brillantes y vividas. Al parecer, un nightclub había sido bombardeado en algún lugar de Europa. Había cuerpos extendidos por el suelo, y también mujeres vestidas de negro sollozando con furia muda.

Se estremeció apartando la mirada. La muerte estaba en todas partes. Durante los últimos seis meses, desde que había descubierto el cuerpo de su padre bajo las escaleras, había estado conviviendo con ella. Siempre había temido a la muerte. Había evitado los funerales y las películas trágicas, e incluso las obligatorias notas de pésame. Ahora había sido lanzada al centro de todo ello, y ya no le quedaba sitio para el miedo.

—No me eches, Edward —le pidió en voz baja. Él no se volvió, y por un momento pensó que no la había oído. Pero sí que lo había hecho.

—Sería mejor si me dejaras el asunto a mí —contestó al fin—. Me ocuparé de todo. Soy bueno en tapar los líos que dejan al descubierto los demás.

—No quiero que lo hagas. No quiero que cargues con otro muerto en tu conciencia, por mucho que se lo mereciera. Sólo quiero saber lo que le pasó a mi padre. Y después lo podemos dejar así.

Edward se dio la vuelta y la joven lo miró fijamente, como hipnotizada. Aunque era medio día, el tráiler estaba oscuro, la tenue luz de las bombillas apenas podía atravesar la penumbra:

—Bella, hace años que mi alma se condenó.

Él lo creía así. Y entonces fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que seguía medio enamorada de Edward, igual que lo había estado cuando era más joven y él le parecía un ser fuerte y misterioso, entre otras cosas.

Creía que había perdido su alma, y estaba intentando convencerla a ella también. Pero Bella no lo creía. Si no tuviera alma, no estaría sufriendo. Su sufrimiento era tal, que llegaba hasta ella haciéndola estremecer.

Quería levantarse y abrazarlo. Acercarle la cabeza a su pecho y reconfortarlo. Murmurarle palabras tranquilizadoras para consolarlo, curarlo. Deseaba llevarlo a esa cama deshecha y abrirle sus brazos, su cuerpo, y demostrarle...

—¡Deja de mirarme así!

La sacó de su ensoñación erótica como si le hubieran echado encima un jarro de agua helada.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si fuera un gorrión herido y tú fueras San Francisco de Asís.

Consiguió hacerle reír con el comentario.

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en cosas más profanas.

Afortunadamente, él no la siguió por esos derroteros.

—Bella, no puedes salvarme. Sólo puedes salvarte a ti misma.

—¿Quién está diciendo que quiera salvarte?

—Tu mirada. Esa mirada que dice "todo lo que necesita es una buena mujer que le quiera". Eres lo bastante mayor e inteligente para tener más juicio.

—No me daba cuenta de que me estaba ofreciendo voluntaria —le espetó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza:

—Tienes buen corazón, Bella. Charlie no pudo eliminar eso. Crees que puedes mejorar las cosas, pero no puedes. Algunas cosas son imposibles de arreglar, y lo único que se puede hacer es limpiar la sangre y seguir adelante.

—La vida no es así —protestó la joven.

—¡Claro que lo es! —Ella quería emociones, y ahora las recibió, en una explosión de furia—. La vida es algo sucio, sangriento y sin esperanza para la mayoría de la gente, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. Puedes volver a tu mundo seguro y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Llora por tu padre y sigue adelante. Cásate de nuevo, con James o con quien sea, y ten hijos si te apetece. Sigue haciendo el amor en la oscuridad, y no te preocupes, que nadie tratará de asustarte. Pero mantente alejada de todo este lío.

—¿Qué lío?

—Mi vida.

Bella se quedó pensando por un momento y después se dio cuenta de algo brutal, espeluznante.

—¿Qué querías decir con eso de hacer el amor en la oscuridad? —preguntó con calma.

—Lo sé todo sobre ti. ¿No te das cuenta de que no tienes secretos? Tu padre podía averiguar todo lo que quería, y luego me lo pasaba. Sé que tuviste la regla por primera vez a los catorce años, y que estabas preocupada porque te parecía tarde. Sé que te has acostado con cinco hombres en toda tu vida. Que no te gusta el sexo oral o hacerlo a plena luz, o en otra postura que no sea la del misionero con los ojos cerrados. Temías ser frígida, calzas el treinta y ocho, y estuviste loca por mí desde los diecinueve años hasta los veintiuno. ¿Quieres que te cuente más?

—Son las notas de mi terapeuta. —Estaba completamente aturdida.

—Nadie podía ocultarle nada a Charlie.

—¿Pero por qué te lo contó? —No pudo evitar un tono cansado de derrota. Se sentía traicionada por su padre, por el hombre que tenía enfrente y que parecía tan enfadado.

—Quería atormentarme.

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe. Lo miró conmocionada sin poder creer lo que oía, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

Se pegó un susto de muerte. A Edward no le sorprendió en absoluto, y la joven se percató de que él debía de haber sabido que había alguien allí fuera durante todo ese tiempo. Y que había realizado esa declaración tan provocadora sabiendo que ella no le podría pedir ninguna explicación.

—Soy yo —exclamó James desde el otro lado de la puerta. Edward ya estaba descorriendo los cerrojos.

—Lo sé —comentó, de espaldas a Bella.

James se coló dentro con bolsas llenas de provisiones y una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

—Comida —anunció alegremente dejando las bolsas sobre la encimera de la cocina y sacando patatas fritas, cerveza, congelados y coca cola light. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver la expresión de Bella—: ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros dos mientras estaba fuera?

—Vete al infierno —le espetó Edward—. Quédatela. Llévatela contigo cuando te vayas. Un momento después había salido de la caravana, cerrando de un portazo la pesada puerta metálica detrás de él.

Se quedaron en silencio absoluto. Entonces James abrió una lata de refresco y se la tendió a Bella.

—Según veo no os estáis llevando muy bien que digamos.

—Se podría decir así —respondió ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que debería decir que lo siento, pero no sería cierto. Fui un estúpido al mandarte en su busca, Bella. Cometí un gran error, pero no me di cuenta...

—¿No te diste cuenta de qué? —le aguijoneó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza y después la miró por debajo de sus desgreñados mechones castaños.

—¿Qué sabes acerca de lo que hacían Charlie y él? ¿Qué te ha contado?

Bella se encogió de hombros:

—Parece que jugaban a ser agentes especiales del FBI o James Bond o algo así. Al parecer formaban parte de un escuadrón de espías. Edward dijo que tú también formabas parte de eso.

James se apoyó en la encimera con la mirada preocupada y oscura.

—Supongo que tengo que admitir que es verdad. Charlie era el jefe de una organización secreta que se ocupaba de asuntos de seguridad.

—Espiabais para el Gobierno —dijo Bella rotundamente.

—Podría decirse así —concedió James—. Recopilábamos datos de forma secreta. No hacía daño a nadie, excepto a nuestros enemigos, por así llamarlos, y proporcionaba un equilibrio necesario de poder. Allí entraba yo. No recopilando la información, sino ordenándola, repartiéndola, haciendo que las cosas se mantuvieran en secreto.

—Parece un poco infantil —señaló la joven.

—Pues no lo era en absoluto. Había un Departamento adjunto a la pequeña organización de Charlie que se encargaba de asuntos sucios. Odio admitir que él lo conocía, pero creo que ya es hora de que sepas que tu padre no era el caballero dulce y despistado que tú pensabas.

—Ya lo sé, James —repuso ella sin levantar el tono de voz.

—Era un manipulador brillante y cruel. Utilizaba a todos y a todo para conseguir lo que él creía correcto.

No quería escucharlo, pensó ella fríamente. Deseaba salir corriendo, taparse con las manos los oídos, seguir a Edward fuera, bajo el sol abrasador.

Pero no podía evitar que siguiera hablando de ninguna manera, no había forma de escapar. Había huido de la realidad durante demasiado tiempo, durante toda su vida. James tenía razón: había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la verdad.

—Cuéntame —le pidió ella con voz ronca.

—Charlie montó la División secreta dentro de su departamento. Ninguno de nosotros la conocíamos; ni Newton, ni yo, ni ninguno de los otros. No teníamos que saberlo. Sólo Charlie y su "hijo" favorito y un par de personas más. Edward era su creación y hacía lo que se le decía.

—¿Y qué le pidió que hiciera?

—Matar.

Tenía ganas de vomitar. Sabía que la muerte les había seguido allá donde iban, el podrido hedor de la lila sangrienta se colaba en sus sueños. Pero la cruda realidad, procedente de un hombre en el que confiaba, era repugnante.

—¿A quién?

—Todo empezó de manera bastante noble. Todos los que ponían en peligro la idea de Charlie acerca de un orden mundial adecuado. Dictadores, líderes terroristas, políticos, personas que pudieran interferir con los intereses de Estados Unidos en el exterior. Charlie tomaba las decisiones, daba las órdenes y Edward o uno de los otros las llevaba a cabo.

—¿Qué otros?

—Tanya Denali, Jasper, no sé cuántos más —contestó su ex.

—¿Y tú no sabías nada? ¡Trabajaste con los dos durante los últimos diez años! —exclamó ella con incredulidad.

—No soy un estúpido, Bella. Sospechaba que algo no iba bien. Demasiadas coincidencias. Demasiadas desapariciones oportunas. Que quede algo claro: yo estaba de acuerdo con Charlie en que la mayoría de esas personas eran un verdadero peligro para la paz mundial. Maldita sea, incluso ayudé a escogerlos. Pero no estaba de acuerdo en la forma de tratar el asunto, en cómo hacía que Edward se encargara de ello.

—¿Pero por qué lo hacía él? ¿Por qué aceptaba? —preguntó Bella, desconcertada.

—Por patriotismo. Edward es muy anticuado; no lo admitirá, pero su país es lo primero para él y hacía todo lo que Charlie le decía. La mayoría de nosotros lo hacíamos, incluida tú.

Bella se estremeció.

—¿Qué crees que pasó?

—Las cosas se le empezaron a ir un poco de las manos. Algunos de los objetivos resultaron ser de dudoso valor político. El dinero empezó a meterse de por medio. Las cosas se corrompieron —dijo cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Por Dios, Bella, no quiero tener que contártelo —exclamó con desesperación—. Está bien, tu padre se corrompió. Empezó a vender a su pequeña escuadra de asesinos escogidos al mejor postor. Newton o alguien por encima de él descubrió qué estaba haciendo exactamente. Se encargaron de eliminar a tu padre discretamente, sin montar escándalo. Y desde entonces han estado detrás de Edward. No se marchó al Caribe para olvidar sus penas. Había huido para salvar su vida.

—Y tú me mandaste a buscarlo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no me daba cuenta de cuál era la situación. Todavía no sé ni la mitad. Si todavía quieres saber lo que ocurrió, pregúntaselo a Edward. Si no lo sabe, se encargará de recabar la información. No es escrupuloso sobre la forma de hacerlo. Pero tiene razón, tenemos que sacarte de aquí antes de que te pase algo. Bella, déjaselo a él y ven conmigo.

—No.

James la miró con evidente incredulidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No has escuchado lo que te he contado? Edward asesina para ganarse la vida. ¿No te das cuenta de a cuántas personas ha matado desde que estás con él?

—No quiero saberlo.

—Tres en México, incluyendo a Tanya Denali. Te acuerdas de ella, ¿no? Era una de las protegidas de tu padre.

—Me acuerdo —admitió ella fríamente.

—Cuatro más en California. Incluyendo a su viejo amigo Jasper.

—¡Él no lo mató! —afirmó Bella.

—¿Y quién si no? Tienes que enfrentarte con la realidad. Edward es como un animal, una máquina de matar. Hará el trabajo sin preocuparse de lo que cueste. No puedes convertirlo en una mascota, Bella.

—Él confía en ti, James.

Este negó con la cabeza.

—Edward no confía en nadie, incluyéndome a mí. Que conste que creo que es un hombre brillante y entregado. Se enterará de lo que ocurrió con tu padre y se ocupará de todo, antes de que alguien dé con su punto flaco. Pero por el momento necesitas alejarte de él, y tú lo sabes.

—No —repitió ella.

—¿Crees que estás a salvo de él? Te matará si tiene que hacerlo. Lo llaman el "Dr. Muerte". Es un artista de la ejecución, Bella. Y no dudaría en asesinarte si lo necesitara.

—Él no me mataría —replicó ella con tranquila certeza.

—¿Lo dices porque te acuestas con él? No seas ingenua. Se había ido a la cama con Tanya y eso no le hizo dudar en saltarle los sesos.

—No me estoy acostando con Edward.

—Entonces, por el amor de Dios, ven conmigo. Incluso ha dicho que te llevara conmigo. Es lo bastante sensato para saber que mientras sigas a su lado, estarás en peligro.

—¿Y si me alejo de él ya no lo estaré?

James frunció el ceño.

—Eso no te lo puedo prometer.

—¿Y tú puedes protegerme?

—Haré todo lo posible para hacerlo. Siempre he pensado que nos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad, y tú lo sabes, Bella. Ahora es el momento.

—Pero Edward podría protegerme mejor, ¿no?

—Él es capaz de matar mejor.

—No voy a irme contigo.

—Bella...

Ella levantó la mano para detenerle, percatándose de que ya no le temblaba como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera parecía su mano. Llevaba las uñas cortas y sin pintar; tampoco llevaba los hermosos anillos que su padre le había regalado. Eran las manos de una extraña, fuertes y útiles.

—Tengo que seguir con esto, James —dijo lentamente—. Sé que es cierto lo que me has contado sobre Edward. Tiene sentido, aunque sea horrible. Pero todavía confío en él. No me importa lo irracional que suene: sé que no me haría daño, igual que tampoco me lo haría mi padre. Yo quería a mi padre. Tengo que averiguar la verdad para honrar su memoria, no lo que el gobierno está intentando hacerme creer.

—Estás en peligro...

—Estoy en peligro dondequiera que esté —afirmo, rotunda—. Al menos con Edward tengo la oportunidad de luchar.

—Existe más de una forma de destruir a una persona, Bella. Podría romperte el corazón.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No me acuesto con él. —Suspiró—. No es eso lo que ocurre entre nosotros. Tengo que permanecer con él le guste o no.

Ella esperaba un poco más de resistencia. En cambio, James se limitó a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica.

—Te conozco bastante bien después de todos estos años, Bella —comentó—. Sabía que no vendrías. Creo que puedes confiar en él, hasta cierto punto. Te mantendrá a salvo si puede. Y si no tiene otra elección, acabará contigo rápidamente y sin dolor.

Hizo acopio de todo su coraje para no tocarse la garganta. Estaba comportándose como una imbécil total. Podía irse con James y salvar la vida. O podía abandonarse a las manos de la muerte, a manos de Edward.

—Estaré bien —dijo con firmeza.

James se inclinó y la besó en plena boca. La besó con amor, desesperación, como si estuviese despidiéndose, pero ella no fue capaz de corresponderle.

—Si me necesitas, iré a buscarte —le aseguró él con voz desgarrada. Un momento después ya estaba fuera, cerrando de un portazo la pesada puerta de metal.

El sol ardía y sentía que le ardía la cabeza. Dentro de la caravana fortificada estaba oscuro y hacía fresco, pero allí fuera era como estar en el infierno.

Edward caminaba. Lo hacía rápidamente, para evitar girarse y volver. Tenía que librarse de ella. James tenía razón: ella lo hacía vulnerable, y ahora, en el momento más peligroso de su vida, no podía permitírselo.

La verdad es que su propia seguridad no le importaba en absoluto. Ya había vivido más de lo esperado, y tarde o temprano bajaría la guardia lo suficiente para que alguien lograra acabar con él. De alguna manera, sería un alivio.

Pero no quería que Bella se viera atrapada en mitad del asunto. Y no quería que esos bastardos se salieran con la suya. Esos gordos burócratas que mandaban a otros a asesinar y después se lavaban las manos cuando se convertía en un problema político.

Tenía que averiguar todo lo referente a Charlie. Necesitaba respuestas, las necesitaba desesperadamente. ¿Qué había ocasionado que el hombre en el que confiaba y al que adoraba se convirtiera en un monstruo manipulador que jugaba al ajedrez con la vida de la gente? ¿Y quién había jugado con él? No lo había hecho solo. Él solo no había sido el causante de todo ese daño. Había trabajado con otros. Otros que seguían con la tradición. Y no iba a morir hasta que averiguara quién era y lo matara. Newton era la opción más lógica. Deseaba que fuera él, no porque se tratara de un cobarde, un político lameculos dentro y fuera de las actividades secretas. Quería que fuera él quien manejara los hilos, simplemente porque Newton había dado la orden de terminar con Charlie.

Pero sólo porque quisiera que fuera Newton no significaba que estuviera ciego ante otras posibilidades. Le había dado a James tiempo suficiente para sacar a Bella de la caravana, y ahora podría comenzar con sus investigaciones. Iría a donde tuviera que ir, haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Y le proporcionaría a la hija de Swan las respuestas que necesitaba.

No debería de haberla tocado. No debería de haber escuchado las estúpidas sugerencias de su amigo, pero era justamente lo que quería oír. Todavía podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo en sus brazos, el calor y su ferocidad mientras luchaba contra él, así como su propia respuesta. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus sollozos Probablemente los seguiría oyendo durante el corto tiempo de vida que le quedaba. Lo perseguirían en sueños.

Maldijo a James y también se maldijo a él mismo.

Que Dios los maldijera a todos.

**algún comentario? bueno? malo? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta historia es una adaptación, nada me pertenece **

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando regresó a la desvencijada caravana, no se veía ni rastro del coche de James. Hacía horas que había salido, lo suficiente para que incluso el olor de Bella Swan se hubiera esfumado; ahora podría concentrarse en su tarea.

El sol se estaba ocultando, el frescor de los últimos días del otoño de la noche del desierto lo envolvió mientras descorría rápida y eficazmente la complicada serie de cerrojos del tráiler, y después abrió la puerta.

Dentro estaba oscuro y silencioso. Alguien se había dejado encendida una luz, pero apenas iluminaba en la penumbra. Cerró la puerta y sacó la pistola en silencio.

No estaba solo. Su instinto le había conservado la vida hasta el momento, y todavía funcionaba. Había alguien esperándolo, y ninguna de las posibilidades era muy prometedora.

Quizá Bella se había llevado el coche de James, y lo había dejado a él allí. A lo mejor los dos se habían ido, pero eso significaría que alguien había seguido a James. Alguien que planeaba silenciar las incómodas preguntas de Edward para siempre.

Hubiera preferido esta última opción porque en ese momento le habría gustado una buena lucha. Incluso habría disfrutado matando.

Había una tercera posibilidad, la más devastadora de todas. James podría haberse marchado sin Bella.

No había muchas cosas que asustaran a Edward Cullen. Bella Swan tenía esa habilidad. Su colega estaba en lo cierto: lo hacía vulnerable. Preferiría enfrentarse a una docena de los mejores hombres de Newton, incluso volver a Irlanda, el último lugar al que quería viajar, antes que entrar en el dormitorio y encontrarse con aquella mujer.

Sacó el arma mientras se colaba en la pequeña sala adjunta. Ella estaba tumbada en la cama sin moverse lo más mínimo, y todo lo que podía distinguir era una maraña de cabellos leonados.

Ya había explorado el resto del lugar. Aparte de Bella, estaba vacío. Era el único ser vivo que había en la caravana. Pero la verdad es que no sabía si realmente estaba viva.

Se acercó a la cama en silencio, buscando una mancha de sangre sobre su pelo, esperando que le golpeara el olor de la muerte. Estaba completamente quieta y se acercó con la pistola, apartándole la sábana de la cara.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró pestañeando sin miedo, con el frío cañón de metal del arma casi acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Vas a dispararme, Edward? —preguntó con voz ronca y desafiante, repitiendo las palabras que él había pronunciado unas horas antes.

Guardó la pistola.

—Debería —murmuró él—. ¿Dónde está James?

—Supongo que habrá vuelto a Washington.

—¿Sin ti?

—¿No es evidente? Yo no quería irme con él.

—No me lo creo. James no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Puede ser cruelmente eficiente cuando tiene que serlo.

—Igual que tú.

Había algo en su voz que le alertó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, notando con amarga diversión que ella se ponía fuera de su alcance. Se preguntó de qué tenía miedo. ¿Del sexo? ¿De la muerte?

—¿Qué te dijo James? ¿Qué mentiras te contó? Eres demasiado crédula, ¿lo sabías? Siempre lo has sido. Te creías todo lo que tu padre quería, pensabas que la gente era quien decía ser. ¿Cómo te convenció James para que te quedaras?

—Él no me convenció. Tan sólo se dio cuenta de que no me marcharía. No comete el error de infravalorarme.

—¿Y yo sí?

—Tú no eres consciente de lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser. Puedes intentar asustarme todo lo que quieras, Edward. Voy a llegar al final del asunto. Acudí a ti a por respuestas y tú me dijiste que las encontrarías.

—Acudiste en busca de venganza.

—Quizá. Al principio. Pero en este momento lo único que necesito es saber. Por favor, Edward. —Su voz se suavizó al suplicarle. Él quería verla rogándole.

—¿Aunque saberlo pueda acabar contigo?

La joven ni siquiera pestañeó:

—Sí.

Edward inició una protesta final.

—No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, Bella. Todas tus ilusiones volarán hechas pedazos.

—No me hago ilusiones respecto a ti.

—Ilusiones acerca de tu padre —continuó él impacientemente—. Acerca de tu pequeña vida dentro de una burbuja. No tienes ni la más ligera idea de qué se trata todo esto. No sabes quién y qué soy.

—¿Me lo vas a decir?

—Por supuesto que no.

—No importa. James ya lo ha hecho por ti.

Él se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿El qué te ha contado?

—A qué te dedicas. Qué te mandaba hacer mi padre. Me ha dicho que te llaman el "Dr. Muerte", ¿por qué?

—Porque soy rápido, eficiente y relativamente indoloro. Y hago visitas a domicilio. —Su voz adoptó un tono helado ¿Qué más te ha contado?

—Que mi padre y tú teníais una organización encubierta, en la cual él escogía a la gente que tú tenías que... matar. Los otros miembros no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba, y cuando lo averiguaron, asesinaron a mi padre.

—Es una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra —repuso en voz baja—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te has quedado aquí conmigo. Ya tienes la respuesta: sabes por qué acabaron con la vida de tu padre. ¿Por qué no te has ido con tu ex-marido?

—Tú también debes de haber sabido todo esto. James me ha dicho que a ti también te persiguen. Así que, ¿por qué aceptaste venir conmigo? ¿Por qué no me obligaste a marcharme y te quedaste dónde estabas? Al menos allí estabas a salvo.

—No paraban de mandar a gente para acabar conmigo, cada vez más.

—¿Mataste a Tanya Denali?

—¿Te lo ha dicho Jamesn? —Se reclinó contra los pies de la cama, mirándola con aire perezoso—. Me pregunto cómo lo sabe.

—¿Y no te costó hacerlo?

—A eso es a lo que me dedico—contestó él—. Para lo que me entrenaron. Ya ni siquiera lo pienso. Ya te dije que había perdido mi alma, y tú no me creíste. Es la pura y dura verdad.

—¿Y mi padre?

Ella estaba a punto de llorar; sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad a pesar del tono firme de su voz. Se preguntó si podía ahorrárselo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Para empezar, no tenía alma —afirmó con dureza.

La joven siguió sin pestañear.

—¿Quién lo mató?

—¿Por qué no se lo has preguntado a James? Parece que él lo sabe todo.

—Me dijo que tú lo sabrías, que me lo dirías.

—Pues mejor será que te olvides de eso.

—No puedo.

Edward se levantó y se alejó.

—Espero que sobrevivas.

—Yo también —murmuró la joven.

No se volvió a acercar a ella. Bella se quedó tumbada en la cama, sin poder dormir, inquieta durante la interminable noche.

Él estaba sentado en la salita, viendo la CNN y bebiendo. No parecía que necesitara dormir, un hecho que no la tranquilizaba mucho. Parecía menos humano que nunca: una criatura oscura con el alma perdida.

Se despertaba cada pocos minutos, y sus sueños eran muy vivos e inquietantes. Pensaba que la estaba vigilando, pero cuando abría los ojos él no estaba en ningún lugar visible, y se decía a sí misma que era una pesadilla. O un deseo.

La siguiente vez que se despertó ya era de día, y sus manos estaban sobre ella. Por un momento pensó que iba a matarla, pero él se limitó a destaparla.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos —anunció bruscamente—. Tienes cinco minutos.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A buscar las respuestas. Lejos de aquí. El truco para que no le pillen a uno, es no quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. Sobre todo cuando al menos una persona sabe dónde estás.

—Dijiste que James era amigo tuyo. ¡Confiabas en él! —protestó, aturdida todavía por haber dormido de forma intermitente.

—No tengo amigos y no confío en nadie. Levántate y arréglate, o te dejo aquí.

—Ya te gustaría a ti tener esa excusa —murmuró ella mientras él salía de la habitación.

Edward no debería de haber podido oírla, pero se detuvo, se volvió para mirarla con ojos fríos y oscuros.

—En efecto. —Su voz era gélida—. Así que no me tientes.

Ella no representaba ningún tipo de tentación para Edward Cullen, y ambos lo sabían, pensó la joven con cansancio. Tardó menos de cinco minutos en darse una ducha fría, y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Él ya la estaba esperando en la puerta cuando salió con el cabello húmedo, cayéndole por la espalda.

No mostraba ninguna emoción, simplemente se volvió hacia la puerta. Ella podía ver la silueta de la pistola bajo la chaqueta vaquera que llevaba.

—Pareces un miembro de la organización criminal de los Ángeles del Infierno —comentó ella en tono ligero.

—Soy mucho más peligroso.

Bella no se lo discutió.

Ya hacía calor fuera, a pesar de que era temprano. Había un perro delgaducho por allí, que se escabulló por detrás del tráiler, y en una ventana se movieron las persianas a su paso.

—¿Prefieres delante o detrás?

—¿Cómo?

—Eres tan menuda que cabrías delante de mí y todavía me quedaría sitio para conducir. Si quieres, podemos viajar así.

—¿Qué ventaja tiene? ¿No te estorbaría?

—Sí —dijo—. Pero si te pones detrás, tu espalda sería un blanco perfecto.

Estaba intentando asustarla, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Si te disparan a ti, la moto se estrellará y ambos moriremos de todas formas. Me pondré detrás.

—Como quieras. ¿Hoy te has puesto sujetador?

—Sí —respondió con acritud.

—Muy bien.

Subió detrás de él, y le puso las manos en la cintura, decidida a no acercarse más a no ser que lo necesitara.

Pero tuvo que hacerlo. El la agarró por el brazo y la apretó contra él, al mismo tiempo que ponía en marcha la Vincent. Lo único en lo que Bella podía pensar era en sus manos sobre ella, así que reclinó la cabeza sobre su espalda y lanzó un silencioso gemido de tristeza.

No se dio cuenta de que habían vuelto a México hasta que entraron en un pequeño y destartalado aeropuerto. No tenía ni idea de cuándo habían salido de Estados Unidos, y sabía perfectamente que no habían cruzado la frontera de forma legal. Estaba claro que la legalidad era la menor de las preocupaciones de Edward, y hacía unos días que Bella tampoco tenía mucho interés en eso. Mantenerse con vida le parecía mucho más importante. Sus conocimientos de español eran nulos, ya que sólo había aprendido latín y francés en los exquisitos colegios en los que Charlie la había matriculado. La rápida conversación que mantuvo Edward con los hombres del campo de aviación le resultaba incomprensible, y simplemente hizo lo que le dijeron: subió a un avión diminuto e intentó olvidar las historias que había escuchado acerca de los frecuentes accidentes que ocurrían en este tipo de aparatos. Despegaron hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse; Edward iba sentado enfrente de ella sin pronunciar una sola palabra, mirando la elegante Vincent que desaparecía debajo de ellos.

Cerró los ojos. El interior del avión estaba oscuro, las pequeñas luces de emergencia no iluminaban mucho, y no había nada que ver. Tenía hambre, estaba cansada, y le dolía todo el cuerpo por la tensión de haber estado aferrándose a la moto, a Edward. Quería volar a un mundo lejano y seguro donde nadie pudiera hacerle daño, y se dejó llevar. Pero no había ninguna seguridad en ese estado de duermevela. Solo los recuerdos de otros tiempos que no quería recordar.

Charlie no había hecho ningún comentario cuando llegó a casa tarde y los pilló juntos. Se había acomodado con ellos y se había puesto a beber brandy y a quejarse de las horribles condiciones del viaje. Edward y Bella se habían sentado remilgadamente en lados opuestos del sofá, bebiendo también y asintiendo con educación. Aparentando que no les habían sorprendido haciendo nada incorrecto.

Tampoco es que Edward pareciera estar sufriendo por un exceso de culpa. Se había quedado a su lado, totalmente relajado, y la joven se preguntó si no se habría imaginado su momentánea debilidad hacia ella.

Conocía a su padre demasiado bien. Lo quería muchísimo, pero reconocía la mirada especulativa de sus ojos que se trasladaba de uno a otro. Sin embargo no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando Edward se marchó, a pesar de que le ofrecieron que pasara la noche allí para evitar las carreteras todavía heladas y tampoco cuando Bella esperó pacientemente a que sacara el tema que flotaba entre ellos como una serpiente enroscada.

No dijo nada durante el desayuno, ni durante el resto del fin de semana. Al menos a ella.

Pero cuando Edward pasó por casa para llevarla al aeropuerto, se dio cuenta de que su padre había estado muy ocupado.

El tráfico hacia el aeropuerto era realmente intenso, y durante un rato lo único que Edward pudo hacer fue concentrarse en los conductores suicidas. A la joven aquello le creó un falso sentimiento de seguridad, e incluso pensó que quizá se había ofrecido a llevarla como un favor. A lo mejor quería estar con ella y no obedecía tan sólo las órdenes de Charlie. El hielo se había derretido, el día era cálido y soleado para la época del año. Edward aparcó en la zona de estancias cortas y paró el motor.

La joven ya estaba intentando abrir la puerta cuando él le cogió la mano, e hizo que lo mirara.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo.

—¿Quién lo dice? —preguntó ella intuyendo la respuesta con un profundo sentimiento de pánico.

—Charlie.

—La verdad es que ahora no puedo, Edward —le aseguró intentando apartarse de él—. Voy a perder el avión.

—Todavía queda una hora y media para tu vuelo, y lo sabes.

—Me gusta facturar pronto.

Él ignoró sus protestas:

—Deja de luchar, Bella. Permíteme decir lo que tengo que decir, y podrás marcharte. Incluso te llevaré las maletas.

Deseaba golpearlo, detenerlo, pero no lo hizo. La habían criado para ser educada, discreta, respetuosa. No podía darle un ataque de rabia frente al hombre con más control emocional que había conocido.

Se reclinó contra el asiento de cuero del coche.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. ¿Qué te ha mandado mi padre que me digas?

Si a él no le gustó el modo en que ella lo planteó, no lo dijo. Como de costumbre dominaba la situación, tranquilo, razonable.

—Fue un error.

—¿Qué fue un error? No recuerdo que hiciéramos nada particularmente escandaloso o tórrido. Me besaste, ¿y qué? Eso fue todo. Lograste dominarte de forma bastante rápida, y mi reputación sigue intacta. ¿Qué problema hay?

—Eso es lo que quiero decir. Quiero asegurarme de que estamos de acuerdo —siguió él.

—¿En que fue sólo un beso? No me acuerdo de nada más, pero quizá me drogaste y te aprovechaste de mí, y el susto y el terror me llevó a desmayarme como una mujer de la época victoriana...

—Cállate, Bella —le pidió él afablemente.

La joven todavía estaba un poco asombrada ante el frívolo tono del que se había servido ella misma. Nunca le hablaba así a nadie. Pero la verdad es que casi nunca se enfadaba con nadie. Sin embargo, ahora, más que enfadada estaba furiosa.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Edward?

—Mi problema eres tú. Sé perfectamente que estás enamorada de mí...

—¡De eso nada! —protestó ella con vehemencia.

—Estás así desde el verano en que cumpliste diecinueve años, cuando fui a visitaros a Maine.

—Eso es una gilipollez —le espetó Bella, que nunca decía tacos. Lo que Edward decía era cierto, pero no había dejado que nadie se diera cuenta.

—No quiero discutir contigo. Lo único que quiero dejar claro es que no va a pasar, ni ahora ni nunca.

—¿El qué no va a pasar?

—No me voy a acostar contigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, aturdida. Había conseguido sobresaltarle.

—¿Por qué? —repitió él—. Porque no es una buena idea. Porque eres más joven que yo. Porque trabajo con tu padre. Pero la razón fundamental es que no te deseo.

Hablaba con una franqueza devastadora, y solo un ciego habría pensado que mentía.

Pero ella se estaba comportando como si estuviera ciega.

—Lo que quieres decir es que mi padre te recomendó que no me pusieras las manos encima.

—Si es eso lo que piensas, es que no conoces a Charlie muy bien. Y tampoco a mí.

—¿No harías caso a mi padre?

Él suspiró como si estuviera cansado y aburrido.

—Bella, no me voy a poner a discutir contigo. No hay nada que discutir. Me halagas, pero la verdad es que no estoy interesado. Estoy saliendo con otra persona y aunque no fuera así, tengo que decirte que no me van mucho las universitarias.

Su padre le había enseñado a portarse como una dama, a estar serena, y nunca mostrar enfado o pasión. Le había enseñado también a ser fuerte, y le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad sonreírle con aire indiferente.

—Te has explicado muy bien —comentó con suavidad—. ¿Por qué no me sueltas y dejas que esta universitaria vuelva a la universidad?

Él no podía haber olvidado que todavía la tenía cogida por la muñeca. Pero podía ser que no hubiera notado que se la estaba acariciando automáticamente con el dedo pulgar. A ella no se le había escapado el detalle.

Edward la soltó y salió del coche ignorando sus protestas de que podía llevar sola la pequeña maleta. La acompañó atravesando la multitud de gente que se encaminaba a la terminal, y durante todo el tiempo Bella hervía de indignación.

Tampoco la dejó en la puerta de seguridad.

—¿Tienes miedo de que no coja el avión, Edward? —preguntó—. Te prometo que no voy a aparecer en tu puerta como si fuera un corderito perdido.

—Ya lo sé. Pero mi mamá me enseñó que hay que asegurarse de que las señoritas lleguen sanas y salvas a su destino —respondió él exagerando a propósito su acento sureño.

Ella se tragó la respuesta. Así que se pusieron a esperar en las duras sillas de plástico, rodeados de chiquillos ruidosos y padres que les reñían, abuelos preocupados y hombres de negocios impacientes. Esperaron, y Bella ignoró años de adoctrinamiento, negándose a rellenar el tiempo con una conversación trivial a las que tanto se había aficionado.

Por fin anunciaron su vuelo. Se levantó, y Edward también, poniéndose a su lado, con aire remoto y distante. Ahora parecía mucho más mayor, como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de allí, y se preguntó si se sentiría aliviado de haberse librado de ella por fin. Si sería verdad lo que le había dicho. Lo miró sonriéndole alegremente.

—Adiós, cariño —se despidió con voz sedosa. Y dejándose llevar por un impulso incontrolable, le echó los brazos al cuello y puso su boca sobre la de él.

Esperaba fastidio, tolerancia, quizá incluso que se sintiera ligeramente divertido, pero no la reacción que obtuvo.

El la rodeó con sus brazos inmovilizándola, apretándola estrechamente contra sí. El contacto de sus labios pareció desencadenar un incendio. Podía sentirlo en cada centímetro de su piel, su cuerpo esbelto, poderoso y fuerte bajo el traje, el calor y la tentación de músculos y tendones, su intensidad total. Le parecía como si la estuviera absorbiendo un remolino, y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo mientras él la besaba, apoderándose de su boca con una minuciosidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Sus manos se deslizaban sobre sus caderas, apretándolas contra él, y pudo sentir su erección, la necesidad y la tensión que se desprendía de todo su cuerpo.

Era consciente vagamente del ruido que se había desencadenado a su alrededor. Los comentarios de los turistas, unos aplausos aislados. Pero lo oía en la distancia, y todo lo que le importaba era Edward, su boca, sus manos, su cuerpo.

Entonces él se apartó. Se distanció física y emocionalmente, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, cuando lo único que ella deseaba era aferrarse a él, rogarle que se la llevara al coche, a un callejón oscuro, a cualquier parte...

Pero no lo iba a hacer. Lo supo al ver que las defensas bloqueaban su expresión una vez más y volvía a ser el distante amigo de la familia que nunca osaría tocarla.

Y ella no iba a ponerse a suplicar. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener su dignidad, su viejo sentido del humor.

—Deberías despedirte con más frecuencia, Edward —le dijo con ligereza.

Sus ojos vacíos no le respondieron con calidez.

—He dicho adiós demasiadas veces en mi vida —contestó. Y dándose media vuelta, se marchó.

El recuerdo de ese beso la acompañó durante el viaje de vuelta a Boston y la hizo soñar despierta durante las siguientes semanas, pensando en las navidades con una mezcla de temor y regocijo. Para entonces tendría un mes de vacaciones y pensaba concentrarlas en Edward, que siempre pasaba los días festivos con ellos desde que su propia familia había muerto. Por una vez en su vida, no haría caso de la desaprobación de su padre, acabaría con sus estúpidas y nobles reservas, y todo sería maravilloso.

Pero Edward no pasó con ellos las navidades por primera vez en catorce años. Charlie murmuró algo acerca de que estaba en Europa, pero antes de que Bella pudiera acusarlo de interferir, conoció a James McKinley. James, que parecía hecho para ella. James, que le daba todo lo que quería en la cama, que nunca le asustaba, nunca le pedía nada y la mantenía tan hipnotizada que no podía pensar en nada más.

Se casaron ese junio. Edward había asistido a la ceremonia, con un aspecto más viejo y más distante que nunca, actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Incluso había bailado con él en la boda y aceptado un casto beso en la mejilla.

Tres años después, cuando la neblina de pasión se había esfumado y ella se dio cuenta de lo vacío que se encontraba su matrimonio, obtuvo un divorcio tranquilo y de mutuo acuerdo con la ayuda de su padre, y no volvió a echar la vista atrás.

Ahora lo estaba haciendo. Estaba mirando hacia atrás, hacia delante, del revés, en las esquinas oscuras, para intentar comprender su embrollado pasado. Y mientras botaba dentro del diminuto avión, un repentino y doloroso pensamiento la asaltó, y no había manera de rechazarlo.

—Dijiste que Charlie me había moldeado —dijo abruptamente. Edward se giró para mirarla a través de la turbia luz del pequeño aeroplano.

—Lo sabes tan bien como yo —contestó él con voz ronca.

—Sugeriste que elegía por mí a los hombres con los que salía. ¿Qué querías decir?

Edward se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que hacía, Bella.

—Sí que lo sabes. Escogió a James, ¿no? Le parecía que hacíamos buena pareja, nos juntó.

—Yo diría que eso es obvio.

—¿Quería que me casara con él? ¿Tuvo algo que ver en eso también?

Entonces él volvió a girarse, y ella contuvo el aliento, temiendo la respuesta. Tenía que haber sabido que Edwards no le quitaría hierro al asunto.

—Bella, tu padre controlaba a todos los hombres que se acercaban a ti. Escogió a James entre sus reclutas, lo preparó para que fuera exactamente lo que tu soñabas, y te lo sirvió en bandeja de plata. Lo aceptaste con la gratitud de un esclavo.

No había forma de ignorar la ligera amargura de su voz.

—Porque quería mantenerte alejada de mí. No confiaba en que yo guardara las distancias y tampoco se fiaba de ti. Sabía lo tozuda que podías llegar a ser, a pesar de que trató de convertirte en una marioneta.

—¿Por qué James y no tú?

—Porque podía dominar a James. Era su criatura, su perfecto marido moldeado para tí. James era exactamente como él en muchos sentidos. A mí me consideraba una propuesta menos adecuada.

—Así que mi padre me organizó un matrimonio desastroso porque tenía miedo de que saliera contigo —resumió la joven, intentando no subir el tono de voz. En todas partes donde miraba, veía una nueva traición, y se preguntó hasta dónde podían llegar—. Qué absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que tú no querías saber nada de mí.

El se volvió y la miró. Le sonrió con una luz extraña en sus ojos. Era la salvaje sonrisa de un leopardo.

—¿Eso es lo que crees, Bella?

**besos, gracias por leer **


	14. Chapter 14

**esta historia es una adaptación, nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 14**

Tardaron tres días en llegar a Irlanda. Tres horrorosos días, durante los cuales él la mantuvo tan drogada que apenas se percataba de dónde estaba. Al menos eso hizo que dejara de preguntar. Le cerró esos ojos que le seguían a todas partes. Borró la preocupación de su rostro y le dio de nuevo la apariencia de alguien mucho más joven para él.

Tenía que recordar eso. Siempre sería demasiado joven para él, en experiencia, en los fríos y crueles hechos vitales. Para ella era una bendición, y para él, su perdición.

Se emborrachaba siempre que podía. Durante los largos vuelos nocturnos, cuando no había manera de que nadie pudiera atacarlos, se bebía un cuarto de tequila tranquilamente y observaba cómo dormía la mujer que había a su lado. Se las arreglaba para ocultar las sustancias en su comida, pero una o dos veces, cuando se puso demasiado nerviosa, había tenido que recurrir a una aguja hipodérmica. Se preguntó si habría notado las marcas.

La caravana estaba equipada con todo lo necesario. Bombas, productos para fabricar bombas, y psicotrópicos, aparte de material para crear pasaportes y documentos de identidad falsos. Había sido bastante fácil reunir las cosas que necesitaba mediante un acuerdo telefónico. Mientras la joven dormía, él podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo y su boca.

Ahora no le podía distraer nada, ni siquiera el alcohol. Ella se daba cuenta de demasiadas cosas. Era digna hija de su padre en ciertos aspectos que él no quería reconocer. Pero nunca se había engañado a sí mismo sobre nada. No acerca de quién y qué era. Y sobre qué y a quién deseaba.

Deseaba a Bella.

Lo único que no tenía planeado era acostarse con ella si podía evitarlo. Porque hacerlo significaría firmar la sentencia de muerte de la joven.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de adonde se dirigían. Irlanda era un país pequeño e Irlanda del Norte aún más pequeño, pero allí había todo un mundo. Era el último lugar en el que había estado Charlie Swan antes de volver a casa para enfrentarse con la muerte.

Al final, se limitó a seguir su instinto. Por primera vez en más de veinte años, volvió a casa.

Derrymore no había cambiado. Unos cuantos edificios más bombardeados, unos cuantos tanques menos patrullando las calles. Pero la mirada de los pálidos y acongojados rostros de la gente seguía siendo la misma, desde los más jóvenes hasta los más mayores. De odio y terror.

El había tenido ese mismo aspecto. Durante más de veinte años cuando se había mirado en un espejo había podido contemplar el mismo ser rabioso de ojos hundidos. Pero había aprendido a ocultarlo. A guardarlo, canalizarlo, utilizarlo. Había aprendido a matar por el patriotismo de otro y no por el suyo propio.

Podía estar agradecido a Charlie por eso. Aunque también podía maldecirlo. Le había salvado y condenado al mismo tiempo. Y no pasaba ni un solo día sin que deseara haber muerto de hambre en la cárcel de Highroad.

Bella caminaba a su lado moviéndose torpemente; todavía tenía la mente entumecida por la medicación que él le estaba suministrando. La condujo a través de las calles estrechas hasta la casa vacía que había encontrado rodeada por otros edificios en ruinas, cerrándose en banda a su propia reacción. Era un lugar diminuto y lúgubre. Nunca había estado exactamente en esa casa de protección oficial, pero la conocía tan bien como a sí mismo. El olor. Los muebles baratos escogidos al azar y el papel de las paredes hecho jirones. Los luminosos cuadros de santos de pelo ondulado rezando para sus pobres seguidores.

Había dos habitaciones. La llevó a la más pequeña, a una cama que no era más que un estrecho catre, dejándola sobre el colchón y tapándola con una manta fina. Él la observó en silencio mientras le quitaba los zapatos, comprobaba que las pequeñas ventanas estaban cerradas y después se daba la vuelta. La joven había cerrado los ojos de nuevo, y respiraba con el sueño superficial y constante de los drogados.

No se atrevía a darle más. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto había tomado, y lo que le había metido todavía era demasiado experimental para conocer los efectos secundarios. Estaba fuera de juego de nuevo, y lo único que esperaba es que siguiera así el tiempo suficiente para reconocer el territorio, recopilar información preliminar y volver a su lado.

Se quedó de pie mirándola. La habitación estaba oscura, fría, y su cara pálida e inmóvil. Como la de una muerta. Y había sido testigo de la muerte con demasiada frecuencia.

Le tocó la garganta, pero estaba caliente y podía sentirle el pulso. Deslizó una mano por debajo de su blusa, abriéndole los botones. Tenía los senos pequeños, protegidos con un ligero sujetador de encaje, y los pezones duros por el frío. Tan duros como él mismo lo estaba.

Se apartó de ella, volviendo a taparla con la manta. Siguió durmiendo, sin darse cuenta de nada, y él se precipitó fuera de la habitación antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Los sueños de Bella eran borrosos, llenos de sangre y muerte, altamente eróticos, y parecían no tener fin. Estaba atrapada en una espesa niebla que no se disipaba nunca, y había perdido la noción del tiempo, del lugar, de todo menos del hombre que estaba a su lado, tocándola, abrazándola, manteniéndola a salvo. Se sentía extrañamente ligera y soñaba que viajaba en aviones, pero no podía reunir la suficiente energía para preguntar adónde iban. Sabía que habían aterrizado, pero todo le parecía extraño y oscuro.

Ahora era consciente de que estaba durmiendo; esta vez los sueños eran más sólidos, y pudo sentir su fuerte mano sobre un seno. Quiso gritar, pero no podía moverse.

Odiaba eso. Odiaba sentirse atrapada y vulnerable. Indefensa. Quería cogerle la mano y apretársela contra el pecho. Arrastrarlo a la cama, decirle lo que deseaba y obtenerlo.

Pero su padre estaba detrás de él. No como lo había encontrado, ya muerto, quieto y silencioso, sino ensangrentado, gritando sin voz, y ella tenía ganas de gritar también. De decirle que se fuera, que la dejara en paz, que dejara a Edward. Ya habían pagado un precio demasiado alto.

Y entonces los sueños cambiaron, cesaron, se volvieron pacíficos campos de margaritas bajo un sol brillante con césped verde alrededor, y todo estaba en calma y en paz, hasta que miró hacia abajo, al hombre que estaba a sus pies y vio que era Edward, con el cuello roto, como le había ocurrido a Charlie.

Se incorporó con un grito que apenas pudo traspasar la barrera de sus labios. Se encontraba sola en medio de la más completa oscuridad, hacía frío, estaba desorientada, y sentía tanto pánico que se estremeció.

Tenía los sentidos sorprendentemente activos para haber pasado dormida lo que le parecían días. La habitación pequeña, con una ventana alta y estrecha. Estaba en una cama totalmente vestida pero sin zapatos, y con la camisa desabrochada hasta la cintura.

Volvió a abrocharse los botones con manos temblorosas. Tenía frio, se sentía sucia y hambrienta. Eso podía intentar solucionarlo. El miedo y la soledad tendrían que esperar.

¿Dónde estaba? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde se encontraba Edward? ¿Adónde la había llevado y por qué la había abandonado? El suelo que pisaban sus pies descalzos era de madera basta, y sus manos, que seguían temblando, eran incapaces de encontrar el interruptor de la luz en las paredes de yeso. Por fin se encontró con un cordón que colgaba del techo y una bombilla desnuda se encendió al tirar de él, iluminando una habitación que mejor hubiera sido dejar en la oscuridad.

Apenas se podía decir que lo que había sobre la cama era un colchón, y éste se hallaba cubierto por una manta delgada. Las paredes eran grises, el radiador oxidado bajo la ventana, había manchado el suelo, y el lugar olía al moho típico de los lugares cerrados desde hace tiempo. Y a pobreza.

Qué extraño, pensó, que fuera capaz de reconocer ese olor cuando había vivido toda su vida como una privilegiada. Pero reconocía el hedor de la desesperación, y eso aumentó su sensación de desasosiego.

Había creído que el camping de caravanas era malo. Pero ese lugar era aún peor, y se preguntó si Edward se pasaba la vida en sitios como aquél. Si sólo se encontraba seguro entre la miseria.

Encontró una ducha con agua tibia y una mochila con ropa limpia, así que se puso una camiseta y unos vaqueros. También dio con una cocina vacía, algo de pescado frío con patatas envuelto en papel, tres botellas de cerveza vacías y una sin abrir. Era evidente que Edward había estado allí.

El pescado y las patatas no podían ser más grasientos, pero tenía la sensación de no haber comido hacía días. La cerveza caliente estaba mejor, y la acabó rápidamente. La noche era cada vez más fría y oscura a su alrededor, y se sentía débil y vulnerable. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido su salvador?

Se dijo que volvería a buscarla tarde o temprano. No tenía ninguna duda. No la habría tenido a su lado tanto tiempo si pensara abandonarla.

Pero, ¿y si no tenía otra elección? ¿Qué pasaría si las fuerzas de la oscuridad que les habían estado acechando habían dado finalmente con ellos? ¿Y si Edward se encontraba muerto en algún callejón, y ella estaba sola, indefensa, perdida?

Intentó sobreponerse. No se había encontrado perdida en toda su vida. Era fuerte y tenía recursos. Si Edward no volvía, saldría a buscarlo.

Al oír un sonido en la cerradura de la puerta, su alivio resultó casi patético. Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo, intentando ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción, cuando algo la hizo detenerse. Sola en el estrecho y oscuro pasillo, se percató demasiado tarde de que no estaban abriendo la puerta, sino que estaban intentando forzarla.

Retrocedió con repentino y silencioso terror. Quienquiera que estuviera ahí fuera no había elegido al azar esa casa para entrar a robar. Él o ellos sabían lo que estaban buscando: a Edward y a Bella.

No se le ocurría ningún lugar para esconderse. La casa era austera, apenas estaba amueblada y no había armarios. La ducha oxidada no tenía ni puerta ni cortina y debajo de la cama no había espacio suficiente para su cuerpo.

Al final no tuvo elección. La puerta cedió, y no tuvo otro lugar al que escapar más que la diminuta salita, donde se escondió detrás de la puerta conteniendo el aliento.

Entró tan sólo una persona. Bella se quedó quieta, escuchando, rezando para que fuese Edward, para que hubiera olvidado las llaves, para que nunca hubiese tenido las llaves de esa casa vacía y extraña. Pero el hombre se movía haciendo demasiado ruido, aunque justamente estuviera intentando lo contrario. No era quien esperaba. Por lo tanto, se trataba del enemigo.

Y si se estaba esforzando en ser silencioso, tenía que saber que no estaba solo en la casa. ¿Había venido a por Edward? ¿O ya se habría ocupado de él?

Tenía frío, sentía un sudor frío en la nuca y estaba descalza. El hombre vería signos de que alguien acababa de ducharse y la comida que había dejado en la cocina. No podía esperar a que la encontrara. Debía intentar escapar, aunque estuviera descalza, cuando él se metiera en uno de los dormitorios de la parte trasera. Ojalá fuera más rápida que él, y pudiera desaparecer por la puerta principal, hubiese lo que hubiese detrás.

Cuenta hasta cinco, se dijo. Cuenta hasta diez. No lo hagas precipitadamente, no esperes demasiado. Respira hondo, y muévete, hazlo ya...

La atrapó en el vestíbulo. No era más que una silueta fornida, violenta y sólida, y al agarrarla la lanzó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin respiración. Todo le dio vueltas y supo que no le iba a dar tiempo de recuperar el aliento: iba a matarla antes de poder luchar. Oyó que él soltaba un taco en voz baja y vio el brazo que se levantaba dispuesto a golpearla mientras intentaba desesperadamente escabullirse. El agresor tenía un cuchillo e iba a utilizarlo.

No quería morir en ese vestíbulo oscuro y maloliente, a manos de un asaltante borroso y desconocido. Logró tomar una bocanada de aire para gritar de forma fuerte y estridente, y un nombre retumbó ásperamente en la casa medio vacía.

—¡Edward! —aulló, protegiéndose con los brazos de las cuchilladas—. ¡Ayúdame!

No notó el corte; tan sólo sangre caliente y húmeda que se derramaba por su brazo, y supo que si la acuchillaba de nuevo, no tendría salvación. Edward volvería y la encontraría en medio de un charco de sangre. ¿Lloraría por ella? ¿O ya estaría muerto también?

—Hija de puta —murmuró su atacante con fuerte acento irlandés—. Maldita yanqui hija de puta.

Dirigió el cuchillo hacia el rostro femenino pero nunca llegó a su destino. Ella no lo había oído entrar, y tampoco su agresor. Entre la oscuridad y el horror, él no era más que otra sombra, más alta, más esbelta, que levantaba al hombre y lo arrojaba contra la pared con la facilidad que le proporcionaba la fuerza de la adrenalina provocada por la rabia. Era un extraño peligroso, era Edward, y Bella supo que la salvaría.

El asaltante se dobló sobre sí mismo y el cuchillo patinó por el suelo mientras se derrumbaba, al parecer inconsciente, no representando ya ninguna amenaza. Bella intentó moverse, tomar aire profunda y temblorosamente, sólo para observar paralizada cómo Edward recogía el cuchillo y avanzaba hacia el hombre caído.

—No —jadeó la joven. Pero la palabra no fue más que un susurro ahogado, y si él la oyó, la ignoró totalmente, arrodillándose sobre el atacante y ocultándolo a su mirada. Cuando se levantó, el hombre estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre el suelo en un charco de sangre.

Edward se levantó, girándose para mirarla por primera vez. Ni siquiera le faltaba el aliento; simplemente se quedó observándola durante un largo y medido momento.

—Lo has matado —susurró Bella con horror.

—Y a su amigo de ahí fuera también —repuso él—. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, invitarlos a tomar el té?

Ella levantó la mirada aún más aterrorizada. No había ni rastro de acento tejano en su voz, ni siquiera de un americano neutro. Era irlandés. Tan irlandés como el hombre que acababa de intentar matarla.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero la turbia luz permitió a Bella distinguir la sangre que le manchaba la palma, y se apartó de su alcance.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Edward con voz gélida—. Vete a la cocina por tu propio pie, y yo limpiaré todo esto.

Le volvió la espalda y ella se puso en pie ayudándose con la pared, abrazándose fuertemente el estómago. Se las arregló para llegar a la cocina y una vez allí, vomitó en el fregadero la cerveza, el pescado, las patatas, todo.

Oía cómo corría el agua en el cuarto de baño. Sabía que debía sobreponerse, ofrecerse a ayudarle. Le había salvado la vida. Había matado al asesino, y debería sentirse agradecida en vez de horrorizada.

Dr. Muerte, lo había llamado James. Rápido, limpio, y hacía visitas a domicilio, le había dicho Edward. Se estremeció mirando la sangre que le cubría la ropa.

La herida de su antebrazo tenía mal aspecto, pero la sangre parecía que ya no le brotaba con tanta fuerza. No se atrevía a utilizar ninguno de los mugrientos trapos de cocina que había por allí, y no se veían cosas tan útiles como servilletas de papel, así que decidió quitarse la camiseta y ponerla bajo el grifo, esperando que el agua estuviese razonablemente depurada.

El navajazo era largo y poco profundo, y le dejaría una cicatriz si no le ponían puntos, pero de alguna forma no se imaginaba a Edward llevándola al hospital más próximo. Su padre se habría disgustado, pensó con una histeria creciente. No le gustaba que nada dañara la perfección de sus posesiones.

Se derrumbó sobre una silla, súbitamente mareada, y se envolvió el brazo con la camiseta blanca. Le había empezado a doler, lo suficiente para debilitar su ya de por sí trastornado autocontrol.

No quería oír los ruidos procedentes del vestíbulo. No quería pensar en lo que Edward estaba haciendo, y cómo se las arreglaba para tener tanta sangre fría. Deseaba dejar su mente aparcada en algún lugar, así como sus pensamientos y emociones. Pero los golpes seguían resonando por toda la casa.

Trabajaba rápida y eficazmente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por cortarle el cuello a su enemigo y crear ese lío. Debería haberse limitado a partirle el cuello, pero el agresor estaba buscando la pistola en el bolsillo; habría disparado a Bella en dos segundos, y él sólo había tenido tiempo para reaccionar, no para pensar.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando ella. Había visto el horror en sus ojos antes de que se tambaleara en dirección a la cocina. Pensaba que había asesinado al hombre sin razón, que le había cortado el cuello por un impulso, en vez de por necesidad.

No iba a explicárselo, ni a intentar que lo entendiera. Ya había matado muchas veces sin razón aparente. Aunque esta vez estuviera justificado, estaba dispuesto a dejar que Bella lo juzgara.

Hasta ahora todo había sido teoría. Se había enterado de las muertes, había visto el cuerpo de Jasper, el de su propio padre. Pero nunca había visto llegar a la muerte en toda su inmundicia, sudor y sangre. Había estado a un paso.

Ahora ya sabía lo que él era en realidad. Un asesino. Era un alivio, se dijo arrastrando el cuerpo a través de la puerta trasera hasta el diminuto cobertizo del jardín donde ya había depositado al otro hombre. Así ella se olvidaría de sus fantasías, sus recuerdos. Sabría quién era en realidad. Se daría cuenta de la verdad. Bella estaba sentada en la oscuridad de la cocina, en una esquina, pero él no se permitió mirarla, en vez de eso, cogió el hervidor de agua y se encaminó hacia el fregadero.

—Té —se limitó a decir con un tono deliberadamente indiferente—. Los ingleses lo arreglan todo con esto.

—¿Cuál es el remedio universal para los irlandeses? —Su voz no era más que un débil carraspeo, pero la acusación en ella era inconfundible.

_Está en baja forma, pero no fuera de juego_, pensó Edward sin saber si le aliviaba o lo lamentaba.

—El whisky, por supuesto. Por desgracia, no tenemos, así que nos las arreglaremos con...

Se permitió mirarla, ahora que ya se había puesto de nuevo la máscara, pero al verla se interrumpió.

Estaba sentada vistiendo tan sólo unos vaqueros y un sujetador. Por un breve momento de locura se preguntó si estaría intentando seducirlo, y entonces vio la camiseta manchada de sangre que se había anudado fuertemente alrededor del brazo.

Por un instante no pudo moverse. Una extraña parte de sí mismo estaba completamente aturdida. Durante sus treinta y nueve años de vida nunca se había sentido tan paralizado como lo estaba ahora ante la visión de una mujer herida.

Tenía veintisiete años, una relativa experiencia sexual, era descarada, rebelde y con mal carácter... Y la quería.

—Ese cabrón te ha herido —dijo en voz baja, controlándose para no moverse. Temía que si se movía demasiado rápido, la asustaría, diría algo, haría algo que lamentaría para el resto de su maldita vida.

—Parece peor de lo que realmente es. Casi ha dejado de sangrar.

Se arrodilló a su lado, descubriéndole con delicadeza el vendaje casero. Esperaba a medias que se apartara de él, pero no lo hizo. Dejó que la tocara, quedándose quieta, con los ojos bajos y la respiración jadeante.

—Tiene peor aspecto de lo que es —coincidió Edward con un tono engañosamente frío—. Pero te dejará una cicatriz.

—Un recuerdo de mis vacaciones en Irlanda —comentó Bella en un discordante intento de trivializar la situación—. Porque estamos en Irlanda, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Tú eres de aquí, verdad?

El dudó, pero no había razón para negarlo. No había ninguna razón para mentir. Si le hubiera preguntado en ese momento quién mató a su padre, le habría dicho la verdad.

—Sí.

La hemorragia casi se había detenido. Volvió a vendarle el brazo, sujetándole la camiseta con tiras de los trapos sucios que había sobre el fregadero, y después se puso a hacer el té. No malgastó su tiempo ordenándole que lo bebiera. O lo hacía por sí misma, o la obligaría.

Se lo bebió. Hacía frío en la habitación, y él se quitó su propia camisa y se la puso por los hombros desnudos. Bella no le dio las gracias. Se concentraba en el té, bebiéndolo a pequeños tragos, al parecer perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? —la pregunta le sorprendió, pues no se la esperaba.

—No lo sé.

—No me mientas, Edward —le pidió, filtrándose por primera vez un matiz de emoción en su voz apagada por la conmoción.

—No te estoy mintiendo. Podría ser cualquiera. Podría haberlos mandado Newton, aunque no lo creo. No eran de su estilo. O podrían haber sido antiguos compañeros míos, que vinieron a saldar una cuenta pendiente, pero no sé cómo se habrían podido enterar de que iba a venir. Además, la mayoría de la gente que yo conocía hace tiempo que está muerta. Supongo que también podría haberlos mandado James.

—¡James!

No le gustó la oleada de emoción que se distinguía en su voz. Celos, pensó ausentemente. Nunca se le había ocurrido que malgastaría su tiempo con algo tan insignificante como eso.

—No confío en nadie, Bella —murmuró—. Nos vemos obligados a confiar en James, al menos en parte, pero no me hace gracia. Lo primero que aprendí en esta profesión fue que cualquiera podía ser tu enemigo. Si te sirve de algo, todavía creo que podemos confiar en él a la hora de la verdad. Probablemente, los que llevan detrás de nosotros todo el tiempo son los cómplices de Charlie.

—Creía que nos estaban buscando todos a la vez —murmuró ella con tono aburrido.

—Cierto. —Bebía a pequeños sorbos el té. No había ni azúcar, ni leche que lo hicieran más apetecible, y habría vendido a su madre por un trago de whisky, pero por desgracia su madre ya estaba muerta—. Pero a unos les importa más que a otros. Los que trabajaban con Charlie quieren dejarnos fuera de juego. Preguntamos demasiadas cosas, causamos demasiados problemas. Llevan intentando matarme un tiempo. Cuando te acercaste a mí, te pusiste también en la línea de fuego. Nos quieren muertos a los dos, y probablemente a Newton tampoco le importaría mucho.

—¿Cómo saben que estamos aquí?

—Lo saben todo, Bella. Por eso hemos estado yendo de un sitio para otro.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí? ¿Un peregrinaje sentimental por los viejos tiempos?

El sarcasmo fortalecía su voz, y curiosamente, él tuvo ganas de sonreír:

—No exactamente, Bella. Intento que mis visitas al lugar en que nací sean las mínimas posibles. Por desgracia, tu padre sentía un cariño especial por todo lo que fuera irlandés. Irlanda del Norte era uno de sus centros favoritos de reclutamiento.

—¿A qué te refieres con "centros de reclutamiento"?

—No finjas que lo has olvidado, Bella. Tu padre contrataba a asesinos. Los entrenaba, los convertía en sus propias criaturas, y después los mandaba por el mundo para cumplir con sus objetivos. Se dio cuenta de que los irlandeses eran especialmente expertos en esa línea de trabajo. Le divertía que pudiéramos ser tan salvajes.

—¿Le divertía? —repitió ella débilmente.

—Tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

—¿Te encontró a ti aquí?

Él se lo esperaba. Había empezado a hablar del tema a propósito, esperando sus preguntas, esperando la pregunta más importante de todas.

—No exactamente. Yo estaba en la cárcel de Highroad. Llevaba treinta y cuatro días en huelga de hambre y me faltaba poco para morir.

—¿Por qué?

—En ese momento me parecía que era lo que tenía que hacer —respondió quitándole importancia.

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué te habían metido en la cárcel?

—Cuando tenía diecisiete años mis ideas eran demasiado radicales. Empecé muy pronto en esta profesión.

La joven lo miró sin pestañear.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Tu padre pensó que yo prometía, así que se las arregló para sacarme de un lugar que pocos irlandeses abandonan. Se me declaró muerto, y entregaron mi cuerpo para ser enterrado. Me llevó a los Estados Unidos y me convirtió en un buen muchacho. —Su voz cambió al tranquilo acento tejano sin esfuerzo.

—No puede ser —susurró negando con la cabeza—. No te creo.

—Mira a tu alrededor, Bella. Créelo.

La joven se levantó, alejándose de la mesa, con su camisa negra colgando de los hombros, agitándose sobre su estrecho torso. Él quería alcanzarla, quitarle esa camisa y atraerla hacia sí. No se movió.

—¿Qué has hecho con el cuerpo? —preguntó ella en voz

—Querrás decir los cuerpos, ¿no? Había otro hombre fuera. Los deposité en el cobertizo del jardín de ahí detrás. Los cobertizos son muy útiles. Casi todas las casas de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda tienen uno.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó la joven estremeciéndose—. No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más.

—¿No quieres preguntarme nada, Bellae? —la aguijoneó, odiándose a sí mismo y llevándolos a ambos al límite.

—¿Incluso si esta vez prometo decirte la verdad?

—¡No! —repitió con una pasión que no dejaba dudas de que sabía lo que él le quería decir. Hizo amago de pasar por delante, y Edward repentinamente se levantó, obstaculizándole el paso.

—Adelante, pregúntame, pequeña —susurró, dejando que volviera el acento irlandés a su voz—. Pregúntame y te diré todo lo que quieras. Haré todo lo que quieras.

—¿Te irías al infierno? —preguntó ella con aspereza.

—Ya he pasado por eso, no sería nada nuevo —murmuró.

—¿Me dirías quién mató a mi padre?

—Sí.

La joven no se movió, y Edward esperó las palabras que harían que todo se derrumbara a su alrededor.

—¿Te acostarías conmigo?

Él la miró. A su rosada y suave boca, a los ojos oscuros y conmocionados. Era débil, vulnerable, fácil de romper. No sabía quién era o lo que quería, y tocarla ahora sería condenar su alma al infierno para siempre.

Pero lo cierto es que ya sabía que no tenía otra alternativa.

—Sí —respondió. Y agarrando las solapas de su camisa, la atrajo hacia sí.

**Besos**


	15. Chapter 15

**esta historia es una adaptación, nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 15**

Bella no tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido esas palabras. Su consciencia parecía haberse desvanecido. Había levantado la mirada hacia el rostro de ese extraño, y la mente se le había quedado paralizada. Había hablado su corazón.

Como le había prestado su camisa, Edward llevaba sólo una camiseta azul oscuro y unos vaqueros. No recordaba haberle visto con esa ropa antes, y en algún lugar de su mente se preguntó de dónde la habría sacado. Veía una mancha oscura y húmeda sobre la camisa, y se dio cuenta de que era sangre. Le dieron escalofríos.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward? —preguntó con voz áspera—. Por cierto, ¿es ese tu verdadero nombre? ¿Edward Cullen? Ya ni siquiera lo parece.

—Me sirve —contestó él—. Ahora es mío. —Agarraba con las manos las solapas de la camisa que la envolvía, apretándola, aprisionándola, sin esforzarse por acercarse más.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —repitió Bella.

Una débil y burlona sonrisa se dibujó en la boca masculina.

—Quiero que te apartes de todo esto. Que vivas tranquila y feliz en las afueras de una ciudad, con un marido rico y sin imaginación, bebés regordetes y que la única preocupación sea tu colesterol. Te quiero con veinte kilos de más, preocupada por guarderías e hipotecas. Que tengas una vida de verdad.

Ella no dijo nada por un instante.

—Podría volver a casa, casarme con James de nuevo —le provocó.

—¡No! —protestó él con violencia—. Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Estás demasiado involucrada. Y James...

—¿Qué pasa con él? —inquirió al ver que se paraba a mitad de la frase.

—James es uno de los nuestros.

—¿Uno de los nuestros?

—Sabe matar, Bella. Es mejor que no tengas un asesino en tu vida.

La muchacha aceptó su falta de celos con indiferencia, como dándolo por hecho. A pesar de lo que acababa de oír, ella conocía a James. Su ex-marido nunca mataría a nadie. Significaba seguridad y ahora sabía que ya no deseaba esa seguridad.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Por el momento nos mantendremos alerta. Veremos si acuden más intrusos. Si ha venido uno, otros lo seguirán, pero no ganaríamos nada escapándonos. Nos encontrarán. Nos quedaremos aquí e intentaremos averiguar dónde está el cuadro. Lo trajo aquí, Bella, pero te juro que no entiendo por qué. Eso sí, lo descubriremos, y puede que otras cuestiones también.

—No me refiero a eso —repuso la joven en un tono engañosamente tranquilo—. Quiero decir que qué hacemos ahora. En este preciso momento.

Sentía la tensión, el calor, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Estaba aprendiendo a leer sus señales, a pesar de la calma externa que él mostraba. Sentía su necesidad, que era la misma que la suya.

Él soltó las solapas de la camisa y dio un paso atrás.

—Intenta dormir un poco —le aconsejó con su ausente tono de voz—. Yo vigilaré...

—He estado durmiendo durante días —le interrumpió Bella en voz baja y rebelde—. Ya he perdido hasta la cuenta. Me has estado drogando, ¿no? Me has atiborrado de alguna porquería para mantenerme al margen. ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

—Tenía todo lo necesario en la caravana —respondió él, malinterpretando su pregunta a propósito—. Charlie siempre se aseguraba de que tuviéramos lo último del mercado, la mejor tecnología. ¿Cómo lo iba a desaprovechar?

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así a mí? He visto las marcas de mi brazo. Has utilizado una aguja, ¿no? ¿Cómo crees que habría reaccionado mi padre si hubiera sabido que ibas a utilizar esas armas contra mí?

—No le habría importado. —Edward se aproximó durante un breve y peligroso momento—. Soy capaz de todo, Bella. Recuérdalo.

Ella pensó en el hombre tumbado en el vestíbulo, el charco de sangre extendiéndose por debajo de su cuerpo, y volvió a estremecerse.

—Vete a la cama —le recomendó de nuevo, intentando quitársela de encima—. Si no puedes dormir, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar más de lo que te estaba dando...

No pudo evitar golpearlo. Le dio una bofetada en la cara tan fuerte, que la cabeza de Edward se volteó, la mano se le quedó dormida y la camisa que llevaba sobre los hombros se le cayó al suelo.

Se tensó esperando que él la tocara, pero lo único que hizo fue dedicarle una sonrisa torcida:

—Vete a la cama, Bella —repitió pacientemente.

Ella sabía de dónde le venía la rabia. De las mentiras, los secretos, el miedo. Sabía lo que iba a hacer con eso.

—Eso es lo que pensaba hacer —afirmó sintiendo cómo la furia luchaba por apoderarse de su voz—. Contigo.

Se acercó y le rozó la áspera huella que su mano le había dejado en el rostro. Hacía tiempo que no se afeitaba, y la incipiente barba le pinchaba.

_No lo hagas_, le prevenía una voz en su cabeza que sonaba extrañamente como la de James. _No habrá vuelta atrás_.

Pero Edward la miraba impasible, permitiendo que lo tocara.

—Si fuera tú no lo haría —le advirtió bruscamente—. No estás en tu terreno. No te daré un revolcón y una palmadita en el trasero cuando hayamos terminado. No lo haríamos en la oscuridad, con seguridad y delicadeza, tú con tu camisón, debajo de las sábanas, y yo actuando como el perfecto caballero.

—¿Qué harías? —Sus palabras apenas eran audibles.

Él las escuchó.

—Te robaría todo: el corazón, el alma. Quizá incluso la vida. Huye de mí, Bella. Seré tu fin.

Huir de él era imposible. Ella se limitaba a mirarlo, conmocionada, anhelante, con deseo. Sin ninguna gana de retroceder, de escapar, tal y como le decía su instinto. Sus dedos le acariciaban su áspera mejilla mirándole a los ojos sin miedo alguno.

—Poséeme, entonces —suplicó con voz trémula.

No la besó. Bella sabía que no lo haría, y no buscó su boca. Lo que hizo fue simplemente abrazarla y levantarla, sin apenas esfuerzo. No se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era. No se había percatado de muchas cosas de él, y sin embargo se estaba poniendo a su merced.

Pensó que la llevaría al dormitorio, pero no lo hizo. La acercó a su poderoso cuerpo y colocó las estrechas caderas femeninas entre sus largas piernas, mostrándose extrañamente delicado con su brazo herido. Bella podía sentir su erección, algo que la dejó asombrada. Todavía no podía creerse que él la deseara. Que esta vez fuera a ocurrir.

Pero esta vez no le quedaría otra opción. Cerró los ojos, pasándole los brazos por el cuello, ignorando el dolor de su herida torpemente vendada, apretando sus senos contra su pecho intentando aproximarse más a él.

La cocina estaba fría y oscura, y temblaba. Él le quitó el sujetador y lo dejó caer. Tenía la boca junto a su oído, y su aliento era húmedo y caliente.

—¿Te excita que sea un asesino, Bella? —susurró con ironía—. ¿Te excita ver morir a alguien? ¿Saber que está muerto porque trataba de hacerte daño?

Ella intentó liberarse, horrorizada. Pero Edwards la mantenía apretada contra su cuerpo, mofándose, burlándose.

—Tanya solía tener un orgasmo al asesinar a alguien. ¿Sabías que algunas mujeres son capaces de llegar a eso? Quizá te parezcas más a tu padre de lo que pensaba.

Ahora ella se puso a luchar en serio, deseando librarse de su fría e inquietante voz, con una extraña mezcla de Texas e Irlanda. Los ojos de la muerte en el rostro del amor.

—Suéltame —le exigió ella con voz rígida y enfadada, empujándolo, ignorando el dolor de su brazo.

—Nunca lo había pensado, pero es probable que tengas talentos sin explotar —repuso él sin hacer caso de su lucha—. Charlie nunca mataba, pero sabía más de cómo hacerlo que nadie que yo haya conocido. Quizá hayas heredado ese talento.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó ella empujándolo.

Edward la soltó bruscamente, dejándola de nuevo sobre el suelo de linóleo y permitiendo que se pusiera fuera de su alcance.

—Créeme, Bella, follar con un asesino está sobrevalorado. ¿No te fue bien con James, no? —Le volvió la espalda, invitándola con su actitud a marcharse—. Vete, Bella. Vuelve a tu habitación y dale gracias a Dios, si es que crees en él, de que te haya dejado ir.

La joven no se movió.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaremos a salvo? ¿Qué ocurrirá si viene alguien a por nosotros esta noche?

—Los mataré también. —Esperó un momento, pero la joven siguió sin moverse, luchando entre su instinto y su temor.

—¡Sal de aquí! —gritó repentinamente furioso, y sin volverse.

Bella se fue de la cocina. El vestíbulo estaba oscuro, el suelo húmedo, recién fregado, y ella temblaba mientras caminaba descalza sobre el lugar donde acababa de morir un hombre.

La bombilla estaba todavía encendida en la diminuta habitación, iluminando la estrecha cama. Tiró del cordón para dejar la estancia en sombras una vez más, y se dirigió al otro dormitorio. No era mucho más grande, y había incluso menos muebles: tan sólo un gran colchón sobre el polvoriento suelo, una vieja sábana floreada cubriéndolo y un edredón mugriento por encima. Se quitó los vaqueros, doblándolos cuidadosamente y dejándolos en una esquina. Después se tumbó bajo el edredón, temblando en el aire helado de la noche.

No pensaba que pudiera dormir. El corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho y el poco sentido común que le quedaba le gritaba que estaba loca. Ignoró los gritos. Estaba allí, desnuda, en su cama. No había otro lugar posible donde estar. Era así de complicado, y así de sencillo.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la primera turbia luz del amanecer estaba penetrando en la habitación. No estaba sola.

Edward estaba sentado en el borde del colchón, observándola con intensidad.

—Nunca haces caso a nadie, ¿verdad? —dijo en un áspero susurro.

La joven quería negarlo, pero era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Él agarró el delgado cobertor y lo apartó de su cuerpo desnudo para dejarlo expuesto en el húmedo aire de la mañana. En sus fríos ojos verdes se leía el enfado y un rastro de algo indefinible.

—Maldita sea —masculló más para sí mismo que para ella—. He matado por ti. Me lo he ganado.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se inclinó sobre ella bloqueando el paso de la luz. Bella no sabía qué esperar. Los últimos días habían estado llenos de sueños eróticos y fantasías sexuales que le hacían sentirse culpable y de las que intentaba renegar. Pero en el momento en que él le puso las manos encima, todo cambió.

La poseyó. Sin palabras. Sin besos. Sin tiernas caricias. Sin juegos preliminares ni mutua danza de deseo. Se quitó la ropa, y la hizo suya con precisión despiadada, sujetándole las muñecas contra el fino colchón para que no pudiera acariciarlo, abrazarlo.

Su estrecho interior estaba seco cuando la penetró, y le dolió. Quería gritar para protestar, para rogarle, pero no dijo nada. Reconocía la mirada brutal y decidida de su rostro, la desesperación, el odio hacia sí mismo mientras la embestía con silenciosa y constante determinación, y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a soportarlo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a humedecerse, y se percató conmocionada de que su cuerpo reaccionaba, respondía. Él pronto estuvo cubierto de sudor, con los músculos en tensión, mientras intentaba controlar a ambos, entrando y saliendo de su interior con una intensidad cruel.

Bella se mordió el labio para no proferir ni una sola protesta, sintiendo que se suavizaba, que se abría para él, que el abrazo de la oscuridad la envolvía. Se asustó, y luchó durante un instante, echando de menos la comodidad y la familiaridad del sexo seguro.

No había experimentado aquel cúmulo de sensaciones jamás. Su mente y su alma se habían separado de su cuerpo, y le parecía estar en otra parte, flotando sobre sus cuerpos entrelazados, mirando mientras Edward Cullen poseía todo su ser.

No quería reaccionar para él. No quería descontrolarse, pero aún así, él lo logró, y el primer orgasmo la golpeó con violencia, robándole la voluntad.

Intentó gritar, pero él le tapó la boca con la mano, haciéndola callar, y ella tuvo que probar el sabor de su propia sangre.

Otra sacudida mucho más violenta que la anterior la hizo temblar, y el miedo la invadió al sentir como se deslizaba hacia un pozo negro. Luchó aterrorizada, sabiendo que si cruzaba el borde nunca volvería, y ya no tendría escapatoria.

Él dejó de moverse. Su cuerpo se quedó rígido, las embestidas desapasionadas, decididas, que parecían no tener fin, acabaron. Abrió la boca para lanzar un grito que nunca emitió, y su cuerpo se convulsionó con fuerza.

No había salvación para ella. Cayó a través del profundo abismo que la reclamaba, mucho más allá de la negra noche de la muerte eterna.

Tenía mucho frío. Temblaba. Abrió los ojos, sobrecogida por el pánico al pensar que estaba sola, y vio que Edward se encontraba tumbado a su lado, respirando todavía pesadamente tras haber llegado al clímax.

Le había puesto el edredón por encima, pero no la ayudaba mucho. Sentía que el frío le llegaba hasta los huesos; tenía tanto frío y se encontraba tan perdida que pensaba que nunca más iba a saber lo que era el calor.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla con ojos sombríos. Ahora la luz era más fuerte en la desierta habitación, y los ángulos y sombras de su rostro le daban la apariencia de la muerte.

—Te lo advertí. —El tono de la voz masculina fue rotundo.

—Sí.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron. Casi contra su voluntad, alargó la mano y tocó los suaves labios de Bella. Se manchó con su sangre.

—¿He sido yo? —No se notaba urgencia ni emoción en su tono de voz. Era una pregunta formulada de forma tranquila. Y sin embargo, ella sabía que el destino estaba marcado por su respuesta.

—No —respondió con sinceridad—. Me he mordido el labio.

Edward se quedó mirando su mano, la ligera huella roja sobre las yemas de sus dedos. Y después se las llevó a la boca, y lamió la sangre.

Después la besó, como ella supo que haría. Apartó el edredón, la cubrió de nuevo con su poderoso cuerpo en la penumbra, y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Cuando se apartó, la sangre de la joven estaba sobre su boca.

Bella quería cerrar los ojos, aislar la luz, no verlo. Se sentía frágil, expuesta, como si hubiese sido apaleada, y su alma todavía quería huir. Lejos de él. Lejos de ellos.

Pero continuó con los ojos bien abiertos mientras la boca de Edward tomaba posesión de la suya, abierta, caliente, húmeda. Ya no le sujetaba las muñecas, y ella levantó los brazos y se los pasó por el cuello de forma casi vacilante, con miedo de que se los apartara, de que la dejara, la abandonara, ahora que ya no podía negar cuánto lo necesitaba.

Si es que él había hecho aquello para probar su vulnerabilidad, lo había conseguido. Se sentía indefensa, y la única esperanza de fortaleza, de supervivencia se encontraba en la húmeda y dura boca de Edward que la devoraba.

No había pensado en él como un hombre al que le gustara besar. Pero lo hacía con tanta precisión, tan hábilmente, que sintió que su desgarrado deseo despertaba de nuevo. Necesitaba que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo, que atormentara sus pechos. El calor de su cuerpo enorme y duro al volverla a empujar contra las sábanas.

Estaba lleno de cicatrices. Tantas, que se asustó. Podía distinguirlas bajo la tenue luz, sentirlas bajo sus dedos vacilantes. Habían intentado hacerle daño. Habían intentado matarlo. Y casi lo habían logrado demasiadas veces.

Necesitaba su voz, sus palabras, pero él no hablaba, su boca estaba ocupada creando una senda de pequeños besos abrasadores por todo su cuello.

Necesitaba su amor, y eso era lo que más le horrorizaba. Él no podía proporcionar amor; sólo muerte. Pensar en eso rompió el encanto erótico de su tardía seducción, y lo empujó, deseando escapar.

Era mucho más fuerte que ella, y podía haber ignorado sus intentos. Pero en cambio, la soltó al momento, apartándose con esa elegancia inconsciente que siempre la asombraba. Bella lo miró acaparando todo su valor y vio un brillo triunfante en sus ojos.

Le invadió una rabia tan violenta, tan salvaje, tan intensa que casi eclipsó el insoportable dolor que le traspasaba el corazón. Edward la miró a su vez, y su expresión burlona se pronunció hasta convertirse en fría y cínica.

—¿Quieres que te preste una pistola? —le preguntó con voz tranquila.

Si Bella hubiera contestado que sí, lo habría hecho. Habría buscado debajo de la esquina más alejada del colchón, habría sacado su Beretta de 9 mm que estaba cargada y le habría enseñado a utilizarla. Si ella se parecía en algo a Charlie, en lo que fuera, seguro que lo haría.

—¿Quieres que te mate?

La voz de la joven apenas resultó audible, pero mantenía la cabeza levantada, mirándolo a los ojos de manera desafiante. Edward sospechaba que no se trataba de valentía para enfrentarse a él, sino más bien de haber tomado la decisión de no mirar su cuerpo. Y también notaba que se había puesto duro otra vez, que deseaba hacerla suya de nuevo.

—Alguien lo hará tarde o temprano —replicó utilizando el acento tejano a propósito—. Qué mejor que alguien que te desee de verdad.

—¡Para ya! —exclamó ella con voz ronca.

—¿El qué?

—Ese acento. Las mentiras. Deja de jugar conmigo, de marearme para que no sepa ni dónde estoy, si corro o me quedo.

—Creo que hace un momento te estabas corriendo —murmuró, preguntándose hasta dónde podría llegar ella.

Lo averiguó enseguida. Bella se lanzó contra él gritando por la rabia y la humillación, golpeándolo, maldiciéndolo con palabras que Edward nunca hubiera pensado que conocía.

Dejó que lo hiciera. La podría haber reducido rápida y eficazmente en cualquier momento, pero quería comprobar lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser cuando la inundaba un ataque de furia sin control.

Si alguna vez había tenido dudas acerca de la formación en técnicas de lucha de Bella, ahora se desvanecieron. La joven le arañaba, le daba bofetadas, le tiraba del pelo, maldiciéndolo durante todo el tiempo en voz baja, a la vez que luchaba por rechazar las manos que querían aprisionarla, pero era obvio que no sabía defenderse.

Perdió el interés enseguida, y estrechó el cepo sobre sus muñecas, apretándole los huesos hasta que ella se dejó caer hacia atrás por el dolor y la conmoción.

—Peleas como una chica —se burló, manteniéndola cautiva.

En los furiosos ojos marrones de Bella Swan aparecieron lágrimas. Se derramaron por su pálido rostro y su delgado cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Él observaba cómo luchaba desesperadamente por controlarse, por no dejarle ver su humillación, pero se trataba de una batalla perdida.

Y era una batalla que él no podía resistir.

—Por Dios, Bella. —Su voz adquirió un extraño matiz quebrado—. No me hagas esto. Pelea conmigo.

La joven levantó la mirada, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—No puedo más —admitió, vencida—. Ya no puedo más.

Edward se había mostrado siempre insensible ante las lágrimas de las mujeres. Sin embargo, las de Bella le hacían pedazos. Le soltó las muñecas atrayéndola hacia sí, y ella acudió con torpeza, bien dispuesta, estremeciéndose mientras él la abrazaba, la acunaba, le acariciaba los suaves cabellos, apretaba su cuerpo tembloroso sobre el suyo y le susurraba suavemente palabras tontas y reconfortantes de su niñez, un consuelo que nunca hubiera esperado volver a oír en toda su vida.

Le besó las lágrimas saladas de las mejillas, la mandíbula, el cuello. Y después la besó en la boca, primero despacio, saboreando su dolor y desesperación. Saboreando su deseo.

Edward no supo si fue él quien la giró o si ella se cambió de posición. Sólo se dio cuenta de que se había puesto a horcajadas sobre él, con sus largas piernas envolviéndole las caderas, y que el beso ya había dejado de ser de consuelo.

En un momento dado, ella enredó los dedos en el pelo de Edward, y su hambrienta boca le contó cosas a las que sus palabras nunca podrían llegar, historias de necesidad, dolor y muerte.

Y de amor. Edward sabía que lo amaba. Por mucho que él fuera un monstruo, ella lo quería. Y lo seguiría amando siempre que no averiguara la verdad.

Pero en ese momento, la verdad era un enemigo lejano que dejaría para otro momento, para otro lugar.

La mano de la joven inició un descendente camino de búsqueda con torpeza, con excitación y él la guió hasta su grueso miembro urgiéndola para que lo llevara hasta su interior.

Al penetrarla, Bella se estremeció cerrando los ojos y arqueando la espalda, y sus manos se cerraron sobre sus hombros, clavándole las uñas.

Se quedó quieta un instante mientras los escalofríos recorrían su piel cremosa. Abrió los ojos, unos ojos oscuros llenos de confusión y deseo, y lo miró fijamente.

—Poséeme, Bella —susurró él.

El cuerpo femenino se tensó sobre el suyo al oír esas palabras, y Edward tuvo que retenerse para no reaccionar, para no tomar el mando de la situación.

No le sorprendía que la joven no supiera qué hacer, que sus movimientos fueran torpes e inseguros. Conocía demasiado sobre ella, incluyendo su vida sexual, y sabía que estaba asustada por lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero tenía la certeza de que podía obligarla a hacer todo lo que él quisiera, a pesar del miedo.

Bella lo amaba lo suficiente como para sobreponerse a sus dudas, lo deseaba tanto que logró robarle el aliento cuando su cuerpo encontró el ritmo adecuado. Su piel se tornó resbaladiza por el sudor, sus pezones se endurecieron al punto del dolor, y él absorbía cada uno de sus estremecimientos, cada una de sus reacciones, cada oleada de placer, disfrutando de ellas como un hombre hambriento ante un festín.

La princesa de hielo de Charlie se estaba derritiendo en un torrente de calor. Como él mismo le había prevenido, le estaba entregando todo.

Perdida en un mundo de sensaciones, bajó la cabeza para capturar uno de los pezones masculinos con los dientes, llegando al clímax al instante, con violencia, y él se quedó conmocionado al percatarse de que también estaba a punto de llegar. Había estado tan ocupado observando desatarse la pasión de Bella que no se había controlado, y la embistió con violencia agarrando sus largos cabellos con un puño, apretando su rostro contra su hombro mientras se derramaba en su interior.

La muchacha se negaba a mirarlo, a enfrentarse a él o a lo que había hecho. A lo que se había convertido. Edward dejó que se alejara de él en el delgado colchón y que se acurrucara en posición fetal con los ojos cerrados sin emitir un solo sonido.

Y de pronto, él se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, podía mostrar piedad. Todavía era pronto; sólo algo más de las cinco de la mañana, y si alguien intentaba entrar, él lo notaría.

Mientras tanto podía dedicarse a algo verdaderamente peligroso: podía ceder a su instinto.

Salvó la distancia que les separaba sobre el colchón y la abrazó por detrás.

Edward esperaba que Bella protestara, pero no fue así. Al pasarle los brazos sobre el pecho para apretar su espalda contra sí, sintió cómo el tenso y húmedo cuerpo de la joven se relajaba.

Un momento después se quedó dormida.

**AL FIIIINNNNNN! PASO LO QUE TENIA QUE PASAR**


	16. Chapter 16

**esta historia es una adaptación, nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 16**

—Si quieres, puedes ducharte.

Sus palabras, duras y sin ninguna emoción, la sacaron de un inquieto sueño. El día había amanecido gris y oscuro. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no quería mirarlo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró ella, poniéndose en pie y envolviéndose en el delgado edredón con firmeza. Le obstaculizaba la salida, así que no tuvo más remedio que levantar la mirada un instante.

Ya se había duchado y llevaba una taza en la mano. Bella tenía su dignidad, pero también necesitaba despejarse.

—¿Eso es café?

—Té —respondió Edward.

Hasta el momento la joven había estado muy interesada en algún lugar próximo a su hombro izquierdo, pero su respuesta tuvo la capacidad de hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Tú no bebes té.

—Es la primera vez en veinte años. Si quieres ducharte, hazlo ahora mismo. Nos vamos de aquí en una hora.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió él con cansancio, bebiendo a pequeños sorbos el té—. Porque los cuerpos que hay en el cobertizo van a empezar a oler, y en esta ciudad hay animales callejeros dispuestos a comer lo que puedan. Además, éste ya no es un sitio seguro.

Se encogió de hombros, apartándose, como dándole permiso para pasar.

—Prepárate o me iré sin ti.

Asombrada, la joven observó cómo se marchaba. Había tenido toda la intención del mundo de ignorar la noche anterior, haciendo como si esa desesperación salvaje nunca hubiera existido y planeando comportarse con fría dignidad.

Edwards había sido el primero que no le había dado la menor importancia. Estaba claro que para él no había significado nada. Pero para Bella había sido diferente. Algo extraño, poderoso, que la había sumido más aún en la confusión. Deseaba que él la abrazara y la consolara. Quería golpearlo de nuevo.

A la luz del día, el cuarto de baño tenía peor aspecto, pero al menos Edward le había dejado ropa limpia de color oscuro sobre la taza del inodoro. Hasta que no estuvo vestida no se dio cuenta de la sangre seca que había bajo el lavabo.

Los cuerpos de los asaltantes iban a empezar a oler, había dicho, y se acordó del repugnante hedor de la lila sangrienta. La noche anterior lo había visto matar por ella. ¿Cuántas veces lo habría hecho sin que Bella se diera cuenta?

Él la esperaba en la cocina, y esta vez le miró sin dudar a los ojos, sin preocuparse ya por la vergüenza. La noche anterior no había existido. Ella también lo prefería así.

Edward se había vestido de negro y llevaba un gorro de lana de marinero sobre sus cabellos. Parecía más mayor, incluso sus ojos parecían de edad indefinida. Además, tenía un aspecto muy irlandés, y se preguntó cómo había podido confundirlo alguna vez con un tejano.

—Bébete el té —le ordenó.

Bella odiaba esa bebida, un hecho que Charlie siempre le había reprochado, pero procuró evitar pensar en su elegante padre.

Cogió la taza de porcelana gruesa y agrietada que Edward le tendía y se bebió la mitad de aquel líquido fuerte y caliente.

—Tengo hambre —dijo.

—No hay comida.

—Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tomé una comida decente. Puede que tú seas una máquina, pero yo sigo siendo humana. Si pretendes que me mantenga a tu altura, es mejor que me des de comer —repuso con bastante calma.

—O te mantienes a mi altura o te las arreglas tú sólita.

Ahí tenía razón, pensó ella, abandonando la discusión. Edward ya había abierto la puerta y por encima de su hombro se podía ver la lóbrega y húmeda ciudad. Las calles estaban vacías, los edificios a su alrededor abandonados y, de pronto, Bella sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Dónde estamos? Parece como si estuviéramos en el patio trasero del infierno.

—No vas muy desencaminada. Estamos en una pequeña ciudad de Irlanda del Norte llamada Derrymore. Hace veinte años era bastante próspera, pero su única fábrica cerró y, con ella, se acabaron todos los trabajos. Ahora está casi abandonada; posiblemente no veremos a nadie por la calle.

—Siempre que no nos encontremos ningún muerto... —Pretendía que su tono resultara indiferente y áspero, pero sus palabras resultaron ligeramente tristes.

—Esto es Irlanda, Bella. Los muertos de todas las generaciones caminan a nuestro lado.

Ella tuvo ganas de hacer una mueca.

—Qué tranquilizador —comentó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Una niebla ligera y fría empezaba a cubrir la ciudad y ya se sentía congelada—. ¿Me responderías a una pregunta, Edward? —inquirió deteniéndose en el umbral.

—Sí.

—¿Así de sencillo? ¿Incluso si es algo a lo que no quieres responder?

—Te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Bella le creyó. Por primera vez supo que él no iba a mentirle, y ese pensamiento le resultaba extrañamente aterrador:

—¿A cuántas personas has matado? No era lo que Edward esperaba.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que te responda a eso? La verdad es que no estaba tan segura.

—No lo sé.

—No te creo. No puede ser que no sepas a cuánta gente has matado en toda tu vida —protestó ella.

—Créeme, Bella. Si me acordara, me volvería loco. —La siguió bajo la llovizna—. Buscaré un bar para que puedas comer algo, y después tú responderás una cuantas preguntas que solo te conciernen a ti.

—¿Un bar? ¿Para desayunar? —No pudo evitar la duda de su tono de voz.

—Por Dios, Bella, ¿crees que me voy a poner a beber a estar horas? Estando borracho no sería de mucha ayuda para protegernos, ¿no?

—Por ahora sí que lo has sido.

Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Es verdad —concedió—. Pero las cosas se van a poner más difíciles de ahora en adelante y necesitamos contar con todas las bazas que podamos.

—¿De ahora en adelante? —repitió ella mirándolo con horror.

—Confía en mí, Bella. Todavía no has visto nada.

Llamar pobre a la pequeña ciudad de Derrymore era un eufemismo. Las calles estaban desiertas bajo la sombría lluvia, los edificios en ruinas, con ventanas rotas y puertas arrancadas. El bar que encontraron no es que presentara mucho mejor aspecto, pero al menos dentro estaba oscuro, limpio y hacía calor, y sobre todo, tenían café.

Edward esperó hasta que ella hubo devorado un enorme desayuno inglés, ignorando la grasa, ignorando el horror y el oscuro placer de la noche anterior, concentrándose simplemente en la necesidad de proporcionar energía a su cuerpo. Se reclinó en su silla y la observó bebiendo a pequeños sorbos interminables tazas de té, sin apenas tocar su comida.

—¿Tú no necesitas comer? —preguntó ella al final, tras arreglárselas para dejar completamente vacío su plato de gruesa porcelana.

—No.

Su rotunda respuesta le preocupó. Lo miró, y observó sus mejillas hundidas, la perfecta estructura ósea de su rostro.

—Todos necesitamos comer, Edward.

—Lo haré cuando todo esto termine.

—Edward...

El suspiró.

—Bella, trabajo mejor cuando no he comido. Me hace agudizar mis reflejos, mi nivel de observación, soy más cauteloso. Confía en mí, nuestras posibilidades serán mayores si no me obligo a comer. —Se echó hacia atrás mirándola—. ¿Estás dispuesta a contestar unas cuantas preguntas?

—¿Acerca de qué?

—De tu padre. Sobre el cuadro desaparecido del mártir.

—Ya te conté todo lo que sabía sobre eso. Estaba allí la última vez que lo visité, un par de semanas antes de que falleciera. Después de su muerte había desaparecido. No faltaba nada más de la casa, así que no me molesté en informar a la policía. Sólo era una vieja litografía, aunque quizá debería habérselo contado.

—Habría sido una pérdida de tiempo y, además, no creo que nadie lo robara. Estoy seguro de que fue Charlie quien lo escondió. Debió esconderlo aquí por alguna de sus retorcidas razones. Pero no pudo haberlo hecho sin dejar una pista, un mensaje. No he podido encontrar nada en absoluto que me guiara. Así que sólo quedas tú, Bella. Tiene que haberte dicho dónde lo escondió.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que es tan importante? ¿Y si se cayó sobre el suelo de mármol y se rompió el cristal? Podría haberlo llevado a que le pusieran uno nuevo y su muerte le impidió ir a recogerlo.

—¿Qué representaba el cuadro, Bella? Dímelo de nuevo.

—No me acuerdo muy bien. Solo era una litografía de una vieja pintura religiosa. Uno de los primeros mártires cristianos devorados por las serpientes. Yo le dije que era muy desagradable, pero él me contestó que le gustaba mirarlo.

—Ya me imagino —murmuró Edward—. La cuestión es, ¿por qué tendría una cosa así? Él era ateo, y no precisamente la clase de persona que coleccionara objetos como ése. Prefería cosas menos tangibles.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como las almas de las personas, Bella. Coleccionaba almas.

—No quiero escucharte. —Intentó levantarse de la mesa, pero él ya le había cogido la muñeca y no le quedó más remedio que volverse a sentar.

—No me importa lo que quieras oír, Bella —dijo suavemente con su acento irlandés—. Ya ha pasado el momento en el que me esforzaba por no herir tu sensibilidad o hacía todo lo posible para no hacerte daño.

—Es la primera noticia que tengo de que lo estuvieras intentando —repuso ella en tono mordaz.

La boca masculina dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

—Te sorprenderías. ¿Qué te contó Charlie sobre el cuadro? ¿Qué recuerdas?

—Nunca hablamos sobre eso.

—¿Nunca? ¿No pensaste que era extraño que tuviera algo así?

—Mi padre era impredecible. Le encantaba todo lo irlandés, algo que siempre me sorprendió, considerando que en nuestra familia no hay ni una sola gota de sangre irlandesa. Supuse que tenía algún valor sentimental para él.

Edward lanzó un juramento grosero.

—¿Hablasteis alguna vez de Irlanda?

—No. ¿Por qué tendríamos que haberlo hecho?

—Bella, no me importa el porqué o el cómo. Tuvo que decirte algo en algún momento, cualquier cosa que pueda darme una pista.

Un recuerdo le vino a la mente con un sobresalto.

—Lo hizo —señaló.

Él todavía la estaba reteniendo por la muñeca, lo que le recordó repentinamente cómo le había sujetado las muñecas contra la cama la noche anterior para que no pudiera abrazarlo. Se las miró, esperando ver moratones en ellas. Pero no le había hecho nada; no había dejado ni una sola marca en su cuerpo.

Pero sí en el alma.

Qué curioso, pensó. Si su padre era un coleccionista de almas, era justo que fuera Edward quien se quedara con la de la joven.

—¿Qué te dijo, Bella? —La voz de Edward era como una nana tranquilizadora, y mientras la miraba, le acariciaba la parte interior de la muñeca con el dedo pulgar, hipnotizándola.

—Fue la última vez que lo vi con vida. Recuerdo que en el momento pensé que era extraño, pero después, cuando murió, se me fue completamente de la mente y lo olvidé.

—¿El qué?

—Estábamos sentados en su estudio bebiendo coñac. Ya sabes lo que le gustaba a mi padre guardar las tradiciones.

—Lo sé —repuso Edward con un tono de voz extraño.

La joven cerró los ojos y pudo ver el pasado tan claramente como si fuera una película. Charlie estaba allí sentado en su silla estilo Reina Anne, con las piernas cruzadas de forma elegante, vestido con un perfecto traje de lana inglesa y una copa de cristal de la prestigiosa firma Waterford en la mano. Le sonreía afablemente, y ella se deleitaba con su aprobación, bebiendo a pequeños sorbos con menos entusiasmo pero dispuesta a complacer a su exigente padre.

—¿Todavía bordas? —le preguntó Charlie sorprendiéndola.

—La verdad es que ya no mucho —respondió ella, tomando inmediatamente la decisión de desenterrar uno de sus muchos proyectos a medio acabar que tenía en el ático de su casa de Boston—. Quería retomarlo.

—Quizá pudieras hacerme un favor, querida. Hay una vieja bendición irlandesa que me encanta. Pensaba que a lo mejor podrías bordarla y regalármela como regalo de cumpleaños. Ya sé que es un trabajo aburrido pero es excelente para ejercitar la autodisciplina.

—Las navidades quedan más cerca, papá —contestó ella—. No me costará tanto. Siempre que no sea una transcripción completa del Ulises de Joyce.

—No me gusta Joyce —había confesado su padre con una ligera sonrisa—. Demasiado indisciplinado emocionalmente para mí.

—¿Por qué no me lo escribes? Me pondré a trabajar en ello en cuanto vuelva a Boston.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Es mejor que lo memorices, querida. De esa manera te saldrá del corazón.

Le había parecido una proposición muy extraña viniendo de él.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo es?

—Que los caminos vayan a tu encuentro, que el viento sople a tu espalda, que la lluvia caiga suavemente sobre tus campos... y que descanses en paz en Irlanda.

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Ése es tu proverbio preferido?

—Repítelo, Bella —le pidió él con una actitud extrañamente concentrada.

Así lo hizo hasta que se lo aprendió de memoria correctamente. Justo como se lo repitió a Edward Cullen, mientras éste la observaba con sus oscuros e indescifrables ojos.

—Está mal —dijo él encendiendo un grueso cigarrillo sin filtro. Había dejado de fumar cuando ella tenía quince años—. Has mezclado dos proverbios diferentes.

—No los he mezclado. Te aseguro que te he dicho exactamente lo que mi padre quería que le bordara. Ya había empezado a hacerlo cuando me anunciaron su muerte.

—Siempre dispuesta a complacer, ¿no, Bella? —Las palabras resultaban ligeramente burlonas—. ¿Hasta dónde habrías llegado por tu querido papá? Quizá él podría haber considerado reclutarte.

—No hay nada malo en intentar complacer a tu único padre —le espetó ella.

—No si además tienes otros intereses en tu vida. Pero no vamos a discutir sobre eso ahora. Le pertenecías. Eras su creación; hacías, te vestías y pensabas exactamente como él quería. Debe de ser extraño tener que averiguar repentinamente quién eres a los veintisiete años de edad.

—Maldito seas... —susurró ella, pero Edward ya le había soltado la muñeca, y sus ojos parecían distantes.

—Que los caminos salgan a tu encuentro —murmuró—. Chorradas sentimentales. ¿Se puede saber cómo te creíste que Charlie querría eso de verdad?

—No se me ocurrió que tuviera ninguna razón para mentirme —admitió la joven.

—Cada una de las palabras que te dijo eran una mentira. Que el viento sople a tu espalda. Que el sol brille sobre ti. Esas frases van juntas. Puedes encontrarlas en esas plaquitas cursis cubiertas por tréboles de plástico de cualquier tienda de recuerdos para turistas. ¿Pero qué significará el resto? No tiene nada que ver.

—Quizá te haya enviado a morir aquí —aventuró ella en voz baja.

Edward la miró por encima de los espirales de humo de su cigarrillo.

—También te ha hecho venir a ti, Bella. —Se reclinó mientras apagaba el cigarrillo—. Que los caminos salgan a tu encuentro. Que el viento... ¡Maldita sea! —Se puso en pie de golpe, dejando un montón de monedas sobre la mesa—. Vámonos de aquí.

—Quería otra taza de café... —protestó ella, mintiendo.

—Olvídate del maldito café.

Prácticamente la sacó a rastras del bar, obligándola a enfrentarse al frío y tormentoso día. La lluvia se había convertido en granizo, que le golpeaba la cara, y el grueso jersey de lana que él le había dejado no la mantenía del todo a salvo del frío.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Que descanses en paz en Irlanda —repitió Edward amargamente—. Él sabía que vendrías a buscarme tarde o temprano. Sabía que yo te preguntaría. Me ha costado demasiado tiempo, pero la verdad es que pensé que incluso alguien como Charlie rehusaría utilizar a su propia sangre. Debería haber pensado que él no sentiría pudor ante nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward la arrastró hasta un umbral abandonado y la empujó contra la puerta. Su enorme figura la protegía de la tormenta de hielo, pero a la vez la amenazaba.

—Sabía que me lo dirías tarde o temprano. Nos conocía a los dos lo suficientemente bien. Se imaginó que vendría aquí en algún momento en busca del cuadro.

—¿Se puede saber qué hay tan importante en ese cuadro?

—Yo no soy el guardián de las respuestas, Bella. Está en el cuadro. Es la clave para todo: para saber por qué tu padre fue asesinado, quién lo traicionó, quién sigue con el programa, sus pasos, con sus malditos juegos. Es la respuesta para saber quién está tratando de matarnos, a no ser que lo descubramos primero.

—No puede ser, Edward... —empezó a decir ella, incapaz de creer la insoportable verdad sobre la figura de su padre.

—Que descanses en paz en Irlanda —repitió Edward amargamente—. Así lo hice yo, Bella. Yo morí en Irlanda. Maldita sea, yo fallecí en una prisión irlandesa hace veintidós años. Y ahora él me está enviando de vuelta a ese lugar para que tome parte en uno de sus jueguecitos por última vez. Pero lo peor es que te ha sacrificado a ti también.

La asustaba. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, con su furia, con su pasión. Deseaba fundirse con la madera que había a sus espaldas, desaparecer de su vista, negar todo lo que estaba diciendo con ese aterrador y desconocido acento irlandés suyo.

Pero no lo hizo. Tan sólo se incorporó y acunó suavemente entre sus manos el duro rostro masculino.

—¿Adónde nos manda? —preguntó en voz baja.

El se quedó en silencio, con su furia aplacada por un momento.

—A la cárcel de Highroad, Bella. No es que quede mucho de ella ahora; se cerró por razones de seguridad y unos cuantos soldados del IRA decidieron volarla para recordar los viejos tiempos. Por eso vino a Irlanda, Bella. Para esconder el cuadro aquí.

—¿Pero por qué? —Edward apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo y ella podía sentir el calor, la fuerza envolviéndolos a los dos—. ¿Por qué habría de tomarse tantas molestias? ¿Por qué no lo dejó dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no me lo mandó a mí o se lo dio a James?

—Porque me conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que era la única cosa que yo intentaría evitar hacer: volver a ese maldito lugar. Debe de estar riéndose a gusto en el infierno.

—Quizá —reconoció ella—. Pero no estás solo. Ahora yo estoy contigo. ¿Dónde está la cárcel?

Él señaló con la cabeza hacia la colina que dominaba la ciudad.

—Allí arriba.

Las ruinas de piedra se recortaban contra el cielo. Había supuesto que era un viejo castillo, pero ahora esas paredes contenían un significado mucho más siniestro.

—¿A qué esperamos? —preguntó ella enérgicamente.

—A que anochezca. —Edward apoyó la frente contra la puerta, respirando profundamente—. Iremos al caer la tarde. Quiero evitar que nadie nos siga, y será más fácil si está oscuro.

—También será más fácil que nos perdamos —repuso Bella.

—Saqué a tres hombres de allí antes de que me encerraran —le explicó—. Puedo encontrar el camino.

Retrocedió mirándola a los ojos.

—No tienes por qué venir conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Puedo buscarte una casa segura. Todavía tengo unos cuantos amigos, unas cuantas conexiones por el condado. Así es como encontré la casa en Derrymore. Puedo ocuparme de que te quedes instalada con toda seguridad antes de que me vaya.

—Ni hablar.

—Harás lo que te diga.

—Esta vez no.

—Bella, no tenemos por qué pasar por esto otra vez. Estuviste de acuerdo en seguir mis normas...

—Voy a ir contigo, Edward. —Esperaba la discusión: la rabia fría y burlona o la furia tumultuosa. Esperaba que le diera razones, que la amenazara, que la agasajara, todo lo que se le ocurriera para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien —aceptó él bruscamente—. Has llegado hasta aquí, así que te mereces llegar hasta el final. Pero te advierto que no te va a gustar.

—¿El qué? ¿Las ruinas de una cárcel?

—Lo que sea que encontremos allí. Las almas perdidas de cientos de hombres que murieron por una causa y la verdad sobre tu padre.

—Podré soportarlo.

Su sonrisa era fría y amarga.

—¿Podrás? Ya veremos, Bella, ya veremos.

**queda tan poocoo! cuatro capítulos mas y termina :c**

**besos a todas!**


	17. Chapter 17

**esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Disfrútenlo****! solo quedan 3 capítulos y se termina :c**

**Capítulo 17**

Bella nunca había visto un lugar tan desolado e inhóspito en toda su vida. La lluvia había cesado justo antes del anochecer y, aunque el viento había empezado a soplar con menos fuerza, el frío se había instalado en su interior.

Lo siguió en la oscuridad por la carretera cubierta de matorrales, luchando por mantener el paso. Él apenas le había dirigido la palabra durante todo el día. Se había limitado a llevarla de un sitio a otro, de un bar a otro, en los que había bebido interminables tazas de té y fumado sin parar.

Cuando cayó la noche, se pusieron en camino hacia las ruinas en lo alto de la colina.

Bella tropezó una vez en el suelo irregular, cayéndose, pero por una vez Edward parecía que no se daba cuenta de que la joven existía. Seguía caminando por la carretera destrozada, con paso firme, seguro, y ella se había puesto en pie y había corrido tras él, intentando mantener su ritmo.

Cuando la joven llegó a lo alto de la explanada, se detuvo, buscándolo entre las paredes derruidas y las oscuras pilas de escombros. Edward se movía con rapidez, y ella había sido relegada al olvido. Bella echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Si alguno de sus enemigos seguían buscándolos, él estaría demasiado lejos, demasiado embebido con su búsqueda para salvarla. Abrió la boca para llamarlo, pero silenció la necesidad, el miedo, sabiendo que estaban solos; había aprendido lo suficiente para confiar en su instinto.

Se dirigió hacia Edward despacio, caminando con cuidado sobre las pilas rotas de ladrillos y hormigón. El viento aullaba a través de los brezos, y se acordó de sus palabras. De las innumerables personas que habían muerto en esa prisión antes de tiempo y en la rabia que la había destruido. De los fantasmas que todavía visitaban las ruinas.

Cuando era pequeña, había visto una vieja película de Walt Disney sobre Irlanda en la que un espíritu en forma de mujer lloraba y llamaba a los muertos, cabalgando por el cielo como un demonio infernal. Siempre la había aterrorizado y ahora la imagen le volvió a la mente: espíritus que avisaban sobre una muerte próxima. ¿Acaso no sonaba el viento como un lamento?

Edward había desaparecido de su vista, y el pánico que había logrado controlar la invadió de nuevo. Insegura, anduvo unos pasos y vio que estaba apartando escombros.

Cuando llegó hasta él, observó que tenía en la mano un paquete oscuro envuelto con plástico.

En ese momento apareció la luna, iluminando el paisaje con un resplandor plateado y frío. Él miró fijamente el paquete, y después empezó a desenvolverlo.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde tenías que buscar? Apenas parecía consciente de su presencia, y ella se preguntó si se acordaría siquiera de que estaba allí. Entonces Edward dijo en voz baja y ronca:

—Que descanses en paz en Irlanda. —En su mano apareció un marco de plata deslustrada, y una pequeña caja negra que había a su lado cayó al suelo. La recogió de forma ausente, y la joven se dio cuenta de que era una diminuta grabadora—. Aquí estaba mi celda, Bella. Aquí morí. Aquí es donde abrí los ojos y vi a tu padre mirándome. Es curioso... Pensé que era el arcángel Gabriel que había venido a buscarme para mi descanso eterno. —Su voz tenía un acento ligeramente burlón—. Qué poco me imaginaba que en realidad era Lucifer, el ángel caído. El Mal.

—Edward...

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No le culpo por lo que yo era. Eso ya había quedado inscrito en piedra. —Sostenía la grabadora a la luz de la luna—. ¿Quieres escucharlo, Bella? ¿La voz de tu padre desde la ultratumba, sus últimas palabras a su discípulo favorito?

No deseaba oírlas. Él la había prevenido acerca de la verdad, y la joven le había respondido que estaba preparada. Pero ahora que se tenía que enfrentar a la realidad, estaba muerta de miedo.

—Sí —respondió.

Él encendió el aparato. A pesar del tiempo trascurrido desde que el paquete fue escondido las pilas todavía funcionaban, y la elegante voz de Charlie acudió flotando sobre el paisaje desierto y bañado por la luz de la luna:

—_Edward, mi querido muchacho_ —Oír la voz de su padre hizo que a Bella le entraron ganas de llorar—, _cuando escuches esto ya estaré muerto y las cosas no se habrán_ _desarrollado de la manera que yo hubiera esperado. No tengo ninguna duda de que serás tú quien encuentre el marco del cuadro y todo lo que contiene. Tampoco tengo ninguna duda de a quién y qué habré visto en mis últimos instantes de vida. Siempre te he querido como_ _a un hijo. No podía haber deseado otra cosa._

_Bella debe de haber venido contigo. Esperaba que no fuera necesario, pero sabes lo cuidadoso que soy para los detalles. Ella está en peligro, y ha acudido para que la ayudes._

_Trátala igual que a mí antes de que lo hagan otros. Con delicadeza y respeto, atendiendo a sus necesidades. Es todo lo que puedo pedirte. Que no sea doloroso._

_El marco contiene las respuestas. Sé que sospechabas mi traición, pero en cierta manera, querido Edward, todavía hay algo de bondad en ti. No querías enfrentarte a todo lo que yo estaba haciendo. Mis otros pupilos no conocían la moralidad. En cambio, tú posees un extraño tipo de decencia, un sentido del honor que es raro de encontrar y a la vez bastante problemático._

_Haz que la información llegue a Washington. Me traicionaron a pesar de que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo. Pero si tú estás escuchando este mensaje, significa que las cosas han ido mal y que ya no deseo facilitarles el camino. Quiero que caigan conmigo._

_Ocúpate de eso, Edward. Como lo hiciste conmigo. Sin la ternura que mostraste cuando me mataste._

La cinta continuó en silencio durante unos instantes más. Después Edward se volvió para mirarla a la luz de la luna. Era demasiado para ella. Ni siquiera podía moverse.

La ironía debería de haberla hecho reír, pero se encontraba más allá de la emoción. Había acudido a Edward en busca de ayuda para encontrar a la persona que había matado a su padre. Había corrido a los brazos de su verdugo buscando ayuda.

Se había acostado con él. Le había abierto su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo. Se había llevado todo, como el mismo Edward le había prevenido. Y no había dejado nada más que una cascara vacía que esperaba a que terminaran con ella.

—Bella... —dijo él suavemente—. Te avisé de que no te gustaría la verdad, ¿no?

—Sí. —Una lejana parte de ella estaba asombrada de tener voz. Entonces él arrojó la grabadora lejos con fuerza. Se rompió contra un montón de piedras, partiéndose por la mitad, haciendo saltar la cinta bajo la luz de la luna como regueros de sangre.

El viento aullaba a su alrededor, como la voz de miles de espíritus de la muerte, y empujaba el cabello de Edward hacia la cara, ocultando el indiferente dolor que se leía en ella. Cuando tendió la mano hacia Bella, ella la aceptó. No había ningún lugar al que escapar.

Había un coche aparcado en un estrecho callejón de la pequeña ciudad. Lo forzó con tanta facilidad como si estuviera utilizando una llave, puso en marcha el motor haciéndole un puente, y esperó a que la joven se sentara a su lado. Parecía no tener ninguna duda de que lo haría.

Y así fue.

—Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad, bella —le ordenó.

A ella le entraron ganas de echarse a reír ante la ironía de la situación. Iba a matarla al igual que había matado a su padre. Lo haría como Charlie le había pedido, rápidamente, sin dolor, sin pensárselo dos veces, pero quería que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad.

Obedeció casi sin pensar. Sus emociones habían decidido hibernar en algún lugar oscuro y silencioso donde todo estaba en paz. Observaba cómo conducía, su perfil despiadado, y sintió una curiosidad repentina y latente.

—¿Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué me has mantenido a tu lado?

—Porque, aunque tú no lo supieras, eras la clave para todas las respuestas.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo sus razones. Su utilidad se había terminado. El Dr. Muerte no necesitaba concertar una cita esta vez. La paciente se le había presentado por sí misma.

La llevó al campo, hacia la oscuridad, y un débil espíritu comenzó a revivir en su interior:

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? —inquirió en voz baja.

Él guardó silencio durante un rato.

—No lo había pensado mucho.

—¿Prefieres algún método en particular? —insistió—. ¿Disparas a la gente en la nuca y arrojas su cuerpo a una zanja? Eso estaría bien. Cuando me encontraran e identificaran, ya estarías de vuelta en los Estados Unidos.

—Puede que no te encuentren —señaló él.

—Eso no se me había ocurrido. No me echarán de menos muchas personas. Mi padre me tenía bastante aislada. Nunca aprendí a hacer amigos de verdad. No creo que mucha gente se dé cuenta de que ya no estoy. James sí. Tendrás que inventarte algo para explicárselo.

—Sí —asintió Edward con voz opaca—. James se dará cuenta.

—Anoche fuiste muy eficaz con el cuchillo —continuó, forzándose a seguir—. Preferiría que no lo utilizaras conmigo, sin embargo. Supongo que tardará más. Dolerá más. Y no me gusta la sangre.

—De acuerdo —dijo él con tono indiferente—. Nada de cuchillos.

—Tampoco me apetece mucho que me estrangules —añadió con voz tranquila.

—Nunca me ha gustado esa técnica. Además, suele tardar demasiado.

Podrían haber estado hablando de recetas o de tipos de interés.

Bella suspiró con alivio.

—Eso está bien. Eh... ¿Edward? Tampoco quiero amputación. Me horrorizan esas cosas. A veces pienso que debieron de decapitarme en otra vida.

Él la miró un momento. Sus grandes y elegantes manos se apoyaban con indiferencia sobre el pequeño volante del coche robado.

—¿Y quién eras, Bella? ¿María, la Reina de Escocia? ¿Ana Bolena?

—No —respondió en voz muy baja—. Tan sólo una dama de compañía que quedó atrapada en las tramas maquiavélicas de otros.

En la boca masculina se dibujó una sonrisa fría e irónica.

—Entonces, tampoco amputación. ¿Alguna otra petición?

—¿Cómo murió mi padre? ¿Lo empujaste por las escaleras?

Él desvió la mirada mientras su perfil se mantenía neutro. Durante un instante no pronunció palabra, limitándose a conducir.

El recuerdo acudió a su mente, tan rápido, seguro y claro como si hubiera sido ayer. Lo había mantenido en la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo, pero no había manera de esconderlo. Podía echar la vista atrás con fría exactitud, sabiendo que hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Y que lo haría de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo.

Charlie Swan siempre había vivido bien. La casa en Georgetown era un testamento de su buen gusto y de sus severas exigencias. Cada mueble, cada cuadro, cada inútil cenicero de plata, había sido elegido con exactitud, como complemento para su rigurosamente controlado estilo de vida.

Todo lo que rodeaba a Charlie Swan, desde la cristalería, hasta su única hija, pasando por sus amigos, era un accesorio cuidadosamente planeado. Su dominio había sido ejercido con suavidad pero de forma inexorable, y había incluido incluso el momento de su muerte.

Edward había obedecido las órdenes como siempre hacía. Casi nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada a Charlie, y aquella noche entre todas las noches, habría sido imposible. La casa de Georgetown estaba tranquila y silenciosa, y casi todas las luces estaban apagadas. Charlie lo esperaba en la biblioteca de paneles de cerezo, con una copa de coñac en la mano, y una pequeña mesa puesta para dos, completada con candelabros y reluciente cristalería Waterford.

Estaba sentado junto al fuego, impecablemente vestido con una chaqueta de cachemir, con su cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás, retirado del rostro sin apenas arrugas, y la mirada de sus ojos marrones había sido amable y afectuosa.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, Edward —saludó—. Sírvete una copa.

Así lo había hecho, sin palabras por primera vez en los casi veinte años durante los que había aprendido a conocer y a amar a Charlie Swan. Se sentó en el sillón de cuero que había enfrente, estirándose, manteniendo sus músculos relajados, preparados.

—Comeremos en unos minutos. Le pedí a Sue que cocinara pasta antes de que se marchara. ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que la comimos juntos? Fue en Venecia. Estábamos buscando a Jacob y lo encontramos.

—Sí —respondió Edward. Jacob Black había sido su primer objetivo fuera del ejército. Un cruel miembro de la Brigada Roja que había estado eludiendo a la Interpol durante años. Charlie le había guiado hasta él, le había visto partirle el cuello, y después se habían ido a celebrarlo comiendo pasta acompañada de un buen vino italiano.

—Deberías haber sido hijo mío, Edward —comentó Charlie con tono meditabundo, mirando fijamente su copa de brandy—. ¿Sabes? Quería que fueras para Bella. Hace años creía que era la opción perfecta. Podrías haberte casado con ella, y entonces os habría tenido a los dos.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Oh, unas cuantas cosas —respondió como sin darle importancia—. Tú podrías haber sido demasiado para ella. Estaba mejor con James. Alguien con un carácter más tranquilo, más fácil de manejar.

—¿No crees que yo sea fácil de manejar? —Se permitió un matiz de amargura.

—No, tú no, querido muchacho. Nunca cometí el error de subestimarte. Tú siempre has sido mi mayor reto, mi estrella más brillante, mi hijo favorito. Si podía engañarte a ti, podía engañar a cualquiera. Y lo hice.

—Sí. Lo hiciste —convino Edward.

Charlie vació de un trago la copa.

—Comamos antes de que se enfríe —dijo afablemente, al tiempo que se levantaba—. Quisiera disfrutar de esta cena de una manera especial.

La mesa estaba puesta de forma exquisita: el perfume de las rosas se mezclaba con el persistente aroma del buen vino y la excelente comida. Charlie Swan siempre había sido un maestro de la manipulación. Consiguió que Edward se sintiera como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si él todavía fuera un joven esperanzado una vez más, y su mentor hubiera aparecido de repente en su vida y le hubiera enseñado cómo podía salvar el mundo y cumplir su penitencia al mismo tiempo.

El precio era tan pequeño... tan sólo un alma que ya había perdido.

Pero, años después, ya se había olvidado de lo de salvar al mundo. La cena terminó, seguida por un espresso y una diminuta copa de amaretto.

—No debería beber café por la noche. —Charlie le dirigió una suave sonrisa—. No me deja dormir. Pero supongo que ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso.

Edward lo miró fijamente con ganas de gritar.

—No —dijo—. No tendrás que preocuparte por eso esta noche.

Charlie asintió.

—Demos un paseo, ¿te parece? Hace una noche espléndida. No te importa, ¿no, Eddy?

Él sólo le permitía a Charlie que le llamara Eddy.

—No, no me importa.

Caminaron por el perímetro de la propiedad en un cómodo silencio, pues se conocían demasiado bien para tener que hablar. Subieron por las escaleras exteriores hasta el porche de la segunda planta y cuando llegaron a arriba, Charlie se volvió para mirarlo envuelto en la plateada luz de la luna.

—¿No me vas a preguntar por qué, Edward? —murmuró suavemente.

—No. La verdad es que no quiero saberlo.

Charlie sonrió.

—Siempre me sorprendes. Ojalá todo hubiera sido de otra manera.

—Ojalá.

—Me alegro de que seas tú, ¿sabes? —reconoció con voz baja y tranquilizadora—. Te he querido más que a nadie. —Hizo una pausa—. Ponme las manos en el cuello y hazlo.

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos mirando a los ojos a su mentor, a su padre. Entonces Charlie alargó los brazos y le cogió las manos con cariño llevándolas hasta su arrugado cuello.

—Utiliza tus manos, Eddy. Hazlo. Hazlo ahora.

Edward lo hizo; le rompió el cuello, matándolo instantáneamente.

Su voz le llegó desde una distancia fría y mortal, cuando la joven casi se había olvidado de lo que había preguntado.

—Le rompí el cuello, Bella. Como él sabía que haría. Deprisa, sin dolor, eficazmente.

Ella absorbió sus palabras en silencioso horror.

—Entonces, si no te importa, a mí también me gustaría morir así —le pidió educadamente, como una niña pequeña que estuviera pidiendo un dulce.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer. —No había forma de no notar el matiz salvaje que se ocultaba en su voz, mientras giraba el volante para dirigirse hacia un pequeño e iluminado edificio.

Segundos después, aparcó el coche.

—Este sitio parece bastante aislado. Preguntaré si hay habitaciones. —Abrió la puerta y se volvió para mirarla—. Puedes escaparte si quieres. La luna se ocultará pronto; es posible que no logre encontrarte.

—Esperaré —contestó ella.

Edward sonrió fría y brevemente, y desapareció en el motel, dejando el coche en marcha.

Habría sido muy fácil para ella saltar al otro asiento y salir disparada en medio de la noche dejándolo allí. Nunca había conducido un coche británico, pero las carreteras eran estrechas y se encontraban vacías y era muy probable que lograra sobrevivir.

Pero sabía que al final alguien la atraparía. Quizá la persona que había matado a Jasper o alguien como los que habían ido a por ella la noche anterior. No podía confiar en que James la salvara. No podía contar con nadie.

No se movió. La única persona que era capaz de protegerla era Edward. Si él iba a ser quien acabara con ella, que así fuera.

Deseaba matarla. Quería hacer exactamente lo que le había dicho que no haría: estrangularla.

Nunca se había sentido tan furioso; la rabia invadía su sangre como lava hirviendo. Cuando había visto el motel se sintió agradecido de poder salir del coche, de poder alejarse de ella antes de perder el control por completo.

Le llevó unos cuantos minutos notar el frío y cortante aire de la noche, y darse cuenta de la ironía que encerraba todo. Estaba furioso con ella por creer que sería capaz de asesinarla.

La idea de que quizá tendría que matarla había estado presente en su pensamiento desde que había aparecido en la puerta de su casa como un sueño lejano.

Y a pesar de todo, la calma con que ella aceptaba lo inevitable... el modo en que lo miraba con esos malditos ojos cómplices, pensando que él era capaz de hacerle el amor una noche y estrangularla la otra...

El caso es que podía hacerlo, se recordó a sí mismo. Era un cabrón despiadado, y Bella lo había comprobado. La mataría porque no le quedaba otra elección. Era una penitencia apropiada que ella lo mirara con esos ojos cautivadores sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Cuando regresó, todavía lo esperaba, tal y como él suponía.

—No hay casi nadie —dijo subiendo al coche—. Les pedí que nos dieran una habitación sobre el garaje. Así no nos molestará nadie.

—Bien —repuso ella débilmente.

Edward deseaba que le gritara, que le preguntara cómo podía ser un monstruo sin alma.

—Piensan que necesitamos soledad para poder follar sin ningún tipo de represión.

—Cómo se sorprenderían... —murmuró la joven—. Dime Edward, ¿en algún momento fuiste incapaz de hacerlo? ¿Hubo alguna vez que las órdenes te resultaron tan repugnantes que no conseguiste cumplirlas, que no se te puso dura, por así decirlo?

—No —respondió él.

—¿Y haber follado conmigo no te influye en lo más mínimo? —insistió.

—No —repitió Edward.

—La verdad es que en estos momentos sólo lamento una cosa. —Su voz contenía un matiz irónico.

Edward esperó a que derramara sobre él todo su odio, su rencor, su miedo. Lo esperaba con una especie de deseo retorcido. Pero ella no dijo nada, lo que le obligó a preguntarle:

—¿Qué lamentas, Bella?

—Que estoy a punto de volver a ver a mi padre. No me apetece especialmente —contestó ella con la frialdad del hielo.

Se las había arreglado una vez más para sorprenderlo.

—Tranquila, Bella. Estoy seguro de que tú no irás a parar al mismo sitio.

La habitación era pequeña y acogedora, y la estufa de gas lanzaba oleadas de calor hacia la tenebrosa noche. Una cama de matrimonio presidía la estancia, y el viento aullaba fuera como miles de almas perdidas. La joven observó cómo Edward encendía las luces en la oscuridad reinante, cómo se movía con calma, con fría elegancia.

Él la había cogido del brazo de forma solícita mientras la llevaba hasta la habitación situada sobre la cochera del viejo motel. La había instalado cómodamente en el sofá, y la había abrigado con una manta al ver que temblaba, incapaz de controlarse. Encendió el fuego, hablándole en un tono suave y tranquilizador sobre su infancia en Irlanda, su madre, tierna y trabajadora, que poseía un temperamento de hierro y una fe aún más fuerte.

Bella se limitaba a escuchar, sin apenas creer que lo que estaba sucediendo era real.

—He pedido que nos traigan la cena —dijo Edward—. Y una botella de vino decente. Te ayudará a relajarte.

—Estoy tranquila —le aseguró ella, y curiosamente, era verdad. No sentía ninguna ansiedad ni impaciencia. Simplemente estaba esperando a que él pusiera las manos en su cuello, como sabía que haría.

Edward encendió la radio. La música era irlandesa, suave y agradable. Embriagadora. La muerte se extendía por toda Irlanda, había dicho él. Y Bella podía escuchar a los espíritus que presagiaban la muerte a través de la ventana, llamándola, esperándola.

Edward le abrió la puerta a la camarera, negándose a dejarla entrar para dejar la comida. Bella supuso que no quería que hubiera ningún testigo que pudiera identificar su cuerpo cuando lo encontraran. No le importó. Mientras él ponía la mesa, abría la botella de vino y le servía una copa, ella siguió sentada con tranquilidad en la acogedora habitación. La ayudó a levantarse del sillón y sus manos le rozaron suavemente al sostenerle la silla para que se acomodara.

El vino era seco y delicioso.

—¿Tú no quieres? —le preguntó al darse cuenta de que él no tocaba su copa.

—No bebo cuando tengo trabajo por delante —le recordó Edward.

Si Bella no le hubiera conocido, habría pensado que se estaba burlando de ella.

—Muy razonable por tu parte —murmuró—. Quiero que hagas el mejor trabajo de tu vida.

—Eso es lo que tengo pensado. Come, Bella. No hay nada como el cordero irlandés.

Comió. Curiosamente tenía bastante apetito para ser su última cena. También bebió; el gusto de Edward en materia de vinos parecía rivalizar con el de su padre, y el brandy que le siguió era suave y vigorizante.

Quizá no había sido muy inteligente por su parte beber vino y brandy, pero ya no se preocupaba por eso. Miró por encima del plato a Edward, a su comida sin probar.

—Me recuerdas a un vampiro —comentó.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca comes. Y te alimentas de la sangre de los inocentes a los que matas.

—¿Tú eres inocente, Bella?

—Todavía no estoy muerta —le espetó ella, dándose cuenta de que su temperamento habitual estaba regresando.

—Es cierto.

—¿A cuántas personas has matado, Edward?

—Ya te he dicho que no me acuerdo.

—¿A cuántas personas vas a matar?

—¿Aparte de ti? No lo sé. A las que deba, supongo.

Bella observó su oscuro y austero rostro, sus ojos sombríos, y se dio cuenta de que tenía canas. Durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos parecía haber envejecido.

Se puso en pie y los platos se tambalearon. Estaba un poco borracha, suponía, pero dadas las circunstancias, tenía derecho a estarlo.

—Hazlo —le pidió—. Los juegos preliminares me parecen que están de más en estas circunstancias. Hazlo y se acabó.

Sin decir más, se puso de rodillas con la cabeza baja, esperándolo.

Notó que se movía, que su sombra la cubría. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos con facilidad, y las odió tanto como a él.

Edward se arrodilló frente a ella y le pasó una mano por el cuello, bajo el pelo. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin ningún esfuerzo, de manera que a la joven no le quedó más remedio que mirarlo, mientras aquellas malditas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Curiosamente, no sintió ningún miedo cuando él le devolvió la mirada, mientras sus manos la tocaban, la acariciaban, se preparaban para acabar con todo.

—¿Las últimas palabras de la infortunada dama de compañía? —murmuró Edward todavía burlonamente. Le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar, pero ella no dudaba que la enorme mano que seguía sosteniéndole el cuello podía cumplir sola con la tarea.

Miles de gritos de rabia y desesperación luchaban por abrirse paso desde su interior. Pero solo pudo decir una cosa.

—Te quiero, Edward.

**y al final fue edward! se lo esperaban?**

**besos y gracias a todas las que me leen y se han dado el tiempo de escribirme :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**esta historia es una ****adaptación**

**Capítulo 18**

El apretó los dedos como en un acto reflejo, y ella sintió que todo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Respiró profundamente, quedándose inmóvil, sólo para encontrarse saliendo volando por los aires y cayendo sobre el suelo de madera donde él la había arrojado. Edward se encontraba en medio de la habitación, respirando con dificultad, mirándola como si quisiera fulminarla.

—Debería matarte y se acabó —gritó con furia—. Maldita hija de puta, si tuviera algo de sentido común te cortaría el cuello y haría que todo esto terminara.

Lo miró conmocionada, incapaz de moverse, incluso cuando se lanzó hacia ella tan rápido que apenas pudo verlo y la cogió entre sus brazos, estrechándola fuertemente contra él.

—Maldita seas, maldita seas, maldita seas —murmuraba en una letanía de palabras que ya no sonaban ni irlandesas ni tejanas: eran puro dolor—. No puedo permitir que me hagas esto.

—¿El qué, Edward? —susurró la joven, abrumada por la conmoción y la confusión. Había estado a punto de morir. Había estado dispuesta a morir a manos de él. Pero no estaba segura de que estuviera preparada para seguir viviendo.

El no le respondió. Simplemente enredó sus manos en sus cabellos, abrazándola de manera que Bella pudo percibir cómo temblaba.

No sabía qué hacer y, sin pensar, levantó los brazos, rodeando su amplia espalda. Su miedo y su aceptación se habían desvanecido; estaba viva de nuevo, llena de una furia oscura y bañada por la luna.

Él intentó separarse de la joven, alejarse de ella, pero las emociones de Bella se habían desbordado y luchó con una fuerza nacida de la desesperación, negándose a que él se marchara. Edward la empujó y ella cayó hacia atrás arrastrando la lámpara a su paso, y dejando la habitación en tinieblas, iluminada tan sólo por la fría luz plateada de la luna irlandesa.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? —inquirió jadeando y con tono áspero—. ¿No puedes hacerlo? ¿Es diferente cuando se trata de alguien a quien has conocido casi toda tu vida? ¿Es más difícil matar a alguien con quien has hecho el amor? ¿O es simplemente porque sé lo que vas a hacer y no puedes soportar verlo en mis ojos?

—No puedo soportar tu lengua de víbora —le espetó él sin intentar acercarse.

—Entonces acaba tu tarea —le provocó Bella—. Has matado por mí. Has matado al hombre que era un padre para ambos y que nos traicionó. ¿Por qué no terminas con todo?

—Si no te callas —le advirtió despiadadamente—, lo haré.

—¡Hazlo! —Se puso en pie y cruzó la habitación.

Edward no se movió cuando llegó hasta él, pero la rabia de Bella era demasiado intensa para que el miedo se interpusiera de nuevo. La miraba sin disimular su fría furia, y ella supo que si no le llevaba hasta el límite en ese instante, hasta el borde mismo del abismo, nunca estaría a salvo.

—No te tengo miedo —aseguró sin que su voz vacilara.

—Pruébalo.

Ella se quedó inmóvil. Había tanto en juego... más que la vida o la muerte, más que el amor o la redención. Luchaban por sus almas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—¿Has dicho que me quieres? Pruébalo. Tómame en tu boca, Bella, prueba mi sabor. Ahora.

Ella odiaba el sexo oral. Le gustaba hacer el amor en la oscuridad, y cada uno de sus amantes había sido cuidadosamente programado por su padre para ser justo lo que ella esperaba.

Miró al hombre que podía matarla, que podía destrozarla mucho más fácilmente si fuera él quien muriera, y posó sus manos en el ancho cinturón de cuero que llevaba alrededor de la cintura, tocando con torpeza la hebilla de metal.

Él no se movió. Dejó que luchara con la hebilla y que liberara el cuero de las trabillas de sus descoloridos vaqueros negros.

La joven sentía su cuerpo duro y caliente bajo las manos. Fuera, los espíritus de la muerte susurraban, Bella Swan se puso de rodillas frente a él deslizando sus manos temblorosas bajo la camiseta negra.

Su piel era suave, cálida, sedosa. Se inclinó un poco y besó los músculos de su estómago, le mordisqueó, comprobó con su lengua su sabor a sal y a masculinidad.

Miró hacia arriba, esperando aprobación, una reacción, pero Edward se limitaba a estar allí parado, mirando por encima de su cabeza, con las manos a los lados mientras ella se hallaba arrodillada a sus pies.

Sintiéndose vencida, se sentó sobre los talones. Entonces él la miró.

—Sigue, Bella —se burló—. Demuéstrame cuánto me quieres.

A ella le entraron ganas de pegarle.

—Quítate la camiseta —le ordenó la joven con voz áspera.

Para su asombro, la obedeció y tiró la prenda hacia una esquina. Después apoyó la espalda contra la pared, observándola una vez más.

_No puedo hacerlo_, pensó Bella dejando caer las manos sobre el regazo. _No puede esperar que yo haga esto. No quiero..._

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —siguió burlándose él.

—¿Es un examen? —le espetó con furia.

—La vida es un examen, Bella. Y estás a punto de suspenderlo.

—¿Y si consigo hacerlo?

—Entonces te dejaré marchar. Cuando estés de vuelta en los Estados Unidos, puedes contar lo ocurrido a los periódicos antes de que Newton consiga atraparte. Ya tienes suficientes problemas con los antiguos compañeros de tu padre, pero a gente como Newton no les va a gustar que los medios de comunicación se hagan eco de toda esta sórdida historia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dices que lo haga?

—Porque están intentando hacerte callar antes de que lo consigas. Una vez que hables con el suficiente número de personas, será demasiado tarde.

—¿Sabe Newton que fuiste tú quien acabó con mi padre?

—Todos lo saben, Bella. De hecho fue él quien dio la orden.

—¿Y tú le obedeciste?

—¿Quieres excusas? ¿Razones?

—No —respondió. Todavía estaba de rodillas, mirándolo en la oscuridad. Podía levantarse, retroceder y alejarse de él. La muerte se había ido sin ella. Edward no le haría daño, la dejaría marchar.

Y precisamente por eso no podía irse. Decidida, levantó las manos y le desabrochó el botón de metal de sus vaqueros.

Él continuó sin moverse para tocarla. No podía distinguir su expresión, a causa de la tenue luz de la habitación, pero sentía la tensión de la espera en su cuerpo. Igual que podía ver el inconfundible bulto que había bajo la cremallera de los pantalones.

Lo tocó. Colocó la mano sobre él, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaran sobre la tela. Edward no se movió, pero su carne se sacudió contra su mano.

Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó la mejilla contra su erección. Él no dejó escapar ni un solo sonido, pero la joven sintió cómo tomaba aire con brusquedad.

La hizo sentirse extrañamente poderosa. La estaba probando, jugando con sus miedos, pero estaba perdiendo la partida. El cuerpo de Edward se excitaba cada vez más, tensándose contra ella y, sin darse tiempo a pensar, la joven desplazó el rostro para presionar la boca contra su miembro.

Apenas fue un sonido. Un murmullo ahogado, rápidamente acallado, pero fue suficiente. El triunfo y el deseo invadieron a Bella. Se sentó, mirando la mancha húmeda que su boca había dejado sobre los vaqueros.

—Muy bien —dijo él arrastrando las palabras a propósito, con su acento tejano—. Has aprobado, Bella Me quieres lo suficiente como para obligarte a ti misma a realizar actos que aborreces. O quizá temías demasiado a la muerte. He cambiado de opinión.

Ella lo ignoró y comenzó a lamer la abertura que había en la parte superior de sus pantalones, probando de nuevo el sabor de su cálida carne.

—¡Bella, déjalo! —exclamó, reemplazando el acento de su tono de voz por la tensión—. Ya te he dicho que no quiero que lo hagas.

—Yo sí —repuso ella.

Edward la levantó y la apretó contra sí, sin hacer caso de sus protestas, abrazándola con fuerza con todo su cuerpo. Hundió los dedos en su pelo para intentar que no se moviera y, cuando la besó, pareció sorprenderse tanto como Bella.

Un momento después ya no estaba. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, escapando de ella. La joven escuchó el sonido del motor del coche y se preguntó si volvería, o si vendría otra persona en su lugar para acabar con ella.

Cruzó la habitación, cansada, dolorida, excitada e inquieta. Levantó la lámpara caída y la encendió para luchar contra la turbia oscuridad. Cogió la botella de brandy y se sirvió una copa entera, bebiéndosela de golpe con un escalofrío. La llenó de nuevo, y después se tumbó en la cama sintiéndose vacía, expectante.

Edward no se atrevió a ir muy lejos. Había una camisa en la parte de atrás del coche, demasiado pequeña para él, pero se la puso de todas formas. Olía a heno, y se preguntó de quién sería el vehículo que había robado. ¿De algún inocente granjero?

Ah, pero él ya no creía en la inocencia, excepto cuando la veía en los preocupados ojos de Bella Swan.

Había ido demasiado lejos. Incluso él tenía sus límites y casi los había sobrepasado. La lista de sus asesinatos estaba grabada en lo que le quedaba de alma, pero, aunque era cierto que había matado, nunca había acabado con nadie cruel o gratuitamente. Sin embargo, aquella noche, la rabia y el deseo lo habían conducido casi al borde del abismo. Bella Swan pensaba que lo quería y, aún así, había creído que él estaba dispuesto a matarla. Edward se había enfurecido salvajemente ante su desconfianza y la había provocado a propósito, poniéndola a prueba.

Había pensado que el odio que se profesaba a sí mismo no podía ser más profundo, pero se había equivocado. Conocía cuáles eran las opciones, y afortunadamente estaban muy claras.

Llevaría a Bella de vuelta a los Estados Unidos. A Washington, a Newton. Y allí haría un trueque. No para salvar su propia vida, sino la de Bella.

Se quedó sentado dentro del coche mirando la ventana del hotel, temblando ligeramente en mitad del frío aire de la noche, mientras sostenía el pesado marco de plata en una mano. Echó un vistazo al mártir atormentado que era devorado por una serpiente, y por primera vez, notó la semejanza. El rostro del santo martirizado se parecía extraordinariamente al de Charlie Swan.

Su risa de sorpresa fue amarga. Menudo símbolo del destino de Irlanda. Habían logrado alejar a las serpientes, pero habían regresado con Charlie Swan para devorarlos a todos.

Unos fragmentos de cristal le cortaron la mano al romperlo contra el volante. Ignoró el dolor y desplegó la pintura del santo, descubriendo en la parte posterior un fino trozo de papel cubierto por la precisa y elegante escritura de Charlie.

Edward lo observó en la oscuridad. _¿De qué servía un asesino que necesitaba gafas para leer?_, pensó con ironía. No podía distinguir más que una o dos palabras del papel, pero sabía que contenía la jerarquía del pequeño mundo de Charlie y los nombres de los que lo habían dirigido. Casi todos estaban muertos, pero uno había conseguido sobrevivir. Le costó todo su autocontrol no arrugar el papel en un ataque de rabia.

Esperó un largo rato después de que Bella apagara la luz, hasta que estuvo seguro de que se habría quedado dormida. Se metió el papel en el bolsillo y volvió a subir en silencio por las estrechas escaleras del garaje, decidido a no despertarla.

No tenía por qué preocuparse. La joven estaba desmadejada sobre la cama, llevando tan sólo una camiseta y ropa interior. La botella de brandy estaba casi vacía y se escuchaba el profundo sonido de su respiración.

Se tumbó en la cama a su lado, teniendo cuidado de no rozarla. Bella siguió durmiendo y él se quedó a su lado, escuchándola respirar, sintiendo su calidez, el ligero peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama. Casi había llegado al límite esa noche, y había sido una extraña suerte, ciertamente, el que los ojos de Bella Swan le hubieran impedido arrojar un alma más al oscuro y vacío lugar donde había tirado ya la suya.

Cerró los ojos. No iba a dormir. Iba a quedarse junto a Bella y disfrutar de su presencia, de su aroma. Por la mañana la llevaría de vuelta a Washington, de vuelta con James, quien la protegería, la amaría y le haría olvidar a Edward Cullen.

Había sobrestimado sus recursos. No había dormido ni comido durante días. No le alimentaba con indignación moral o la rabia primitiva, tan sólo temía por la vida de Bella, cometer algún estúpido error que causara su muerte. No se atrevía a relajarse ni por un momento.

Pero su cuerpo tenía otras ideas. Y cuando abrió los ojos, horas después, fue para ver la luz entrando por la ventana de bisagras que había sobre la cama. Sus vaqueros estaban desabrochados y Bella rodeaba su erección con mano firme.

Los cabellos de la joven se hallaban extendidos por su pecho y su ruborizado rostro se apretaba contra su hombro. Estaba excitada, temblaba y él quería decirle que no tenía que hacer aquello, pero no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra cuando ella se deslizó por su cuerpo y atrapó su grueso miembro con la boca.

La joven no sabía qué hacer. Eso estuvo claro desde el primer momento y a Edward le resultaba conmovedor. Sus dientes le arañaban, casi se ahogaba y su torpeza le resultaba tan erótica que casi llegó al orgasmo antes de despertarse por completo. Se agarró a la suave y blanca sábana que tenía debajo, luchando por recuperar el control, e inspiró profunda y temblorosamente, dejándola que experimentara. Que lo probara, que aprendiera cómo darle placer con su boca. Que lo amara.

Aprendía rápido. Cuando él se aseguró de poder dominarse, levantó la mano y la enredó en sus cabellos, guiándola suavemente, enseñándole un ritmo que ella adoptó de inmediato. La garganta de Bella hizo un pequeño ruido gutural, y Edward se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún sacrificio sexual, ni de ningún servicio para salvar la vida. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

La hizo detenerse, apartándola, y la joven gritó protestando sin palabras.

—Todavía no —dijo obligándola a tumbarse sobre la cama.

Bella se apoyó contra el antiguo cabecero de hierro de la cama y una gran confusión de almohadas, observándolo con ojos oscuros y nublados, y Edward le quitó la poca ropa que llevaba.

La besó en la boca, intensa y profundamente, introduciéndole la lengua, devorándola. Torturó sus senos, convirtiéndolos en tensos y temblorosos picos, y trazó un errático sendero de besos húmedos hasta llegar a sus muslos, agarrándola por las caderas, abriendo sus piernas y sujetándola mientras le acariciaba los resbaladizos y cálidos pliegues del centro de feminidad con su boca, su lengua, sus dientes.

Bella se estremecía, se retorcía, y él podía sentir sus uñas en los hombros. No le importó. Le atrapó el clítoris con la lengua y los dientes mientras introducía los dedos en su interior, y ella se arqueó sobre la cama con un sonido ahogado al convulsionarse todo su cuerpo.

Hizo que durara, prolongándolo hasta que la joven se encontró sollozando, sin respiración. Sólo entonces se apartó para observarla.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban por debajo de las pestañas. Podía ver las pequeñas oleadas de placer que sacudían su cuerpo y deseó recorrer con la lengua hasta el último centímetro de su piel.

No había esperado que se moviera, que intentara escaparse. Había pensado que preferiría volver a dormirse antes que tener que enfrentarse a él, pero de repente vio que se levantaba a duras penas de la cama para huir de él, tambaleándose.

Se lanzó sobre ella sin pensarlo, y Bella se quedó tumbada bocabajo sobre el duro suelo de madera. Sollozaba, jadeaba, y él se sintió impulsado a penetrarla. No podía esperar para darle la vuelta.

Le pasó el brazo por la cintura, hizo que se pusiera de rodillas, y la poseyó en esa posición, deslizándose profundamente en su interior, hasta el fondo. Al sentirse rodeado por su cálida estrechez, Edward no pudo evitar lanzar un grito gutural de placer.

No podía parar. Ella no le dejaba. Giró la cabeza para besarlo, y él deseó seguir para siempre dentro de ella, llenar su boca, su cuerpo, su alma con todo su ser, poseerla por completo.

A la joven le faltaba el aliento, se encontraba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre los brazos, estremeciéndose, sollozando.

—No puedo más, Edward —rogó con voz ahogada—. Para, por favor...

Él separó con dedos ansiosos los pliegues que protegían su clítoris y comenzó a acariciarla. Llegaron juntos al clímax y Edward eyaculó en el interior de Bella mientras abrazaba estrechamente su figura estremecida con todo su cuerpo.

El corazón le golpeaba fuertemente dentro del pecho, y lo que le quedaba de fuerza le abandonó. Se derrumbó sobre el suelo hacia atrás, arrastrando a Bella consigo de manera que la joven quedó extendida sobre él, temblando.

Edward se preguntó vagamente cuánto tiempo tardaría en recuperar algo de su fuerza, o si simplemente podría.

Bella no parecía tener ninguna prisa por irse por alejarse. Su respiración se había tranquilizado, pero todavía se aferraba fuertemente a él, y había girado el rostro contra su hombro, enterrándola en su piel. Edward podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas; aquello le habría roto el corazón si lo hubiera tenido.

Y entonces oyó que le hacía la pregunta que se temía, formulada en voz baja y tranquila.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerlo, Edward? —susurró todavía acurrucada estrechamente contra él—. Tú lo querías. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

Él conocía la respuesta, siempre la había sabido.

—Precisamente porque lo quería, Bella. A pesar de todo lo que hizo y todo lo que era.

—¿Y qué era?

Ya no había nada que esconderle.

—Un asesino sin escrúpulos. Un hombre que jugaba con la vida de los demás, con la muerte, por mera diversión. Alguien a quien no le importaba la política, el patriotismo o incluso el dinero. Lo único que le gustaba era utilizar a la gente como si fueran peones de ajedrez. Tú incluida.

Esperaba sus protestas, pero no llegó ninguna.

—¿No podías haber pedido que asignaran a otra persona? Me dijiste que había otros que se dedicaban a lo mismo que tú.

—Yo mismo lo solicité.

Ella se irguió para mirarlo fijamente.

—Dios mío, ¿por qué?

—Porque es lo que él habría querido. Ya oíste la cinta, Bella. Sabía que alguien vendría a por él, y también que sería yo. A Charlie le gustaba lo que él llamaba "justicia poética".

—¿Por eso quería que fueras tú?

—Entre otras razones.

—¿Y cuáles son esas razones?

Bella no cesaría de preguntar hasta conocer toda la verdad. Pero él ya estaba cansado de mentir.

—Quería que yo lo matara porque también me quería. Porque sabía que yo sufriría al hacerlo y que era lo último que podía hacer por él.

Esperó que la joven lo negara, pero no fue así. En vez de eso, volvió a colocar la cabeza sobre su hombro, dejando que su cuerpo descansara contra el suyo. La confianza y la ternura de aquel gesto le corroyeron las entrañas, provocando que se excitara de nuevo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Edward? —Su tono de voz era casi de desolación, su valiente y feroz Bella.

Pasó un rato antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Te voy a llevar de vuelta a los Estados Unidos —respondió con una voz ligeramente ronca.

Ella no se movió, pero Edward sabía que le había oído. Sólo de pensar en que pronto la perdería hizo que su cuerpo se quedara rígido y frío.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Irás con James. Él se ocupará de tí mejor que nadie. Tiene mi formación, pero ninguna de mis desventajas.

—¿Cuáles son esas desventajas? —La pregunta sonó ligeramente curiosa, pero a él no le engañó. La conocía demasiado bien y reconocía cada matiz de desesperación oculto en su voz.

—No tiene a cientos de personas tratando de matarlo. Es un hombre práctico; ha hecho su trabajo y ha pagado el precio. Por si te sirve de algo, a tu padre le habría parecido bien.

—¿Y se supone que eso tendría que convencerme?

—No voy a discutir, Bella. Cuando hagas llegar la información a la prensa, el peligro habrá pasado y quedará al descubierto el cabecilla de la pequeña actividad suplementaria de Charlie.

—Y entonces tú estarás a salvo —repuso ella en voz baja—. Nadie tendrá necesidad de matarte.

—Dado mi historial, supongo que siempre habrá alguien que quiera matarme —comentó en tono ligero.

A ella no le hizo gracia el comentario.

—¿Y qué harás después de que me dejes abandonada en manos de James?

Él no respondió a su provocación. Ya tenía bastante con lo que le estaba sucediendo por dentro.

—Me retiraré a alguna isla aislada. Puede que incluso vuelva aquí. He evitado Irlanda como si fuera una maldición desde que me marché, pero quizá ya haya pasado el tiempo adecuado. Al fin y al cabo, ésta es mi casa.

—Si nadie tratara de matarte.

—No me sentiría en casa si no lo hicieran, Bella.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso, no Edward?

—La verdad es que no mucho —murmuró él—. Pero algunas veces no me queda otra elección.

—¿Pero estarás bien?

—¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? —adujo con un tono razonable de voz.

—Lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos tiempos no me da muchas esperanzas de que haya un futuro mejor para ti.

Él se sentó despacio, levantándola a la vez. Estaba amaneciendo y la habitación se empezaba a inundar de luz. Podía verla claramente, la preocupación en sus ojos ensombrecidos, las mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas... Tenía el aspecto de una mujer que había llegado al límite de su resistencia, y sabía que él era el único culpable de ello.

—Tu vida será feliz junto a James —le dijo con suavidad.

—¿Y si no quiero una vida tranquila y feliz? —repuso obstinadamente.

—No puedes venir conmigo, Bella2.

—¿Acaso te lo estaba pidiendo? —Se las arregló para adoptar un tono ofendido.

—Sí.

Se apartó de él con la dignidad herida y enternecedora valentía.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. Estaré mucho mejor en un barrio residencial de Washington con un coche familiar y asistiendo a reuniones con las asociaciones de padres. No me gusta viajar, ni las repúblicas bananeras, ni tampoco los asesinos hartos de su profesión que piensan que tienen que alejar a todo el mundo y seguir adelante como un maldito héroe y...

Él la detuvo tomando plena posesión de su boca una vez más. No era muy sensato, pero ya no le importaba. Miraba el largo y estrecho pasillo de su vida y solo veía la oscuridad al final. Sin embargo, Bella representaba la luz, y fuera o no algo seguro, no podía resistirse a ella.

—Bella —La cogió en brazos, la llevó hasta la cama y se tumbó a su lado—. Soy un hombre muerto. Perdí mi futuro y mi alma hace mucho tiempo. Tienes que alejarte de mí lo antes posible.

—No has perdido tu alma —le rebatió la joven con violencia—. Sé que lo crees, pero si fuera así, no te preocuparías por mí. No te preocuparías por nadie. Me habrías matado en el momento en que puse un pie en el umbral de tu puerta y te hubieras largado hace tiempo a algún lugar seguro. Si sigues pensando en tu alma, es que continúas teniéndola.

—Los que hemos sido educados en la religión católica tendemos a ser sentimentales hacia ese tipo de cosas —Le apartó con ternura el pelo de la cara—. Prométeme que irás junto a James. Que me dejarás y que no volverás a mirar atrás.

—No puedo...

—Prométemelo. —No utilizó la fuerza para convencerla. No necesitaba hacerlo. La dominaba emocionalmente; podía obligarla a hacer lo que él quisiera, y ella lo sabía.

Bella cerró los ojos y él no pudo leer en ellos la derrota. O el desafío.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

No era una respuesta. Pero eso es todo lo que obtuvo.

El General no estaba de muy buen humor. Los que se atrevían a acercarse lo hacían bajo riesgo de perder su trabajo, sus comisiones, sin mencionar sus vidas, y durante los últimos tres días todo el mundo había intentado mantenerse alejado.

Excepto una persona que no le tenía miedo.

—¿Has oído hablar del dicho "matar al mensajero", hijo? —ladró al esbelto joven que se había sentado cómodamente en su oficina, con la apariencia de que ése era el lugar que le correspondía.

—Usted no me va a matar, General —repuso con tono burlón—. Hemos sufrido un pequeño contratiempo, pero no hay necesidad de magnificarlo. Estaba claro que Cullen neutralizaría a los hombres que mandó a por él. Debería haberme escuchado. No se acaba con el Dr. Muerte con meros mortales. Se necesita más de un ejército.

—Maldita sea, se trata tan sólo de un hombre. Una bala acabaría con él, como lo haría con otro cualquiera.

—Yo estaba pensando en una bomba.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—Volverá. Supongo que ya habrá encontrado lo que estaba buscando y en estos momentos estará viniendo hacia aquí. Y también traerá de vuelta a la hija de Swan.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no la habrá matado?

—El viejo Edward lo habría hecho, pero no la persona en la que se ha convertido. Se ha vuelto sentimental. Ha estado intentando proteger a la hija de Charlie y no va a dejar de hacerlo ahora. La traerá de vuelta a Estados Unidos, y con ella, la información. Pero lo principal es quitarnos de en medio a Cullen para siempre, y eso solo lo logrará una bomba.

—¿Qué garantías tienes de que aparecerá?

—No tengo la menor duda, General Donald. Me traerá a Bella a mí directamente —afirmó James—. Y entonces estaré preparado.

El general lo miró fijamente, poco dispuesto a mostrarse impresionado. El hombre que tenía delante no era más que una repulsiva serpiente sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

Le gustaba esa cualidad en sus empleados.

—Ésta es tu última oportunidad, hijo —repuso pesadamente—. Si no haces la tarea, yo tomaré el relevo.

No se atrevió a sonreírle con suficiencia. Pero en la bien perfilada boca de James McKinley se dibujó una sonrisa en la que apenas se distinguía la burla.

—No habrá más fallos, señor. Cullen es hombre muerto.

—Ha sobrevivido durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora podrás matarlo?

—El hecho de que ya no es invulnerable. Tiene un punto débil: Bella Swan. Y será la causa de su muerte, aunque ella no lo sepa.

Su superior asintió con aprobación.

—Puede que tengamos un futuro prometedor juntos, hijo.

—Cuento con ello, señor.

—Aquí es donde nos separamos.

Bella se volvió a mirar a Edward, sin entender lo que decía.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya hemos pasado la aduana y estamos de vuelta en Estados Unidos. Estás en casa, Bella, y sabes lo que tienes que hacer con la información que te he dado. James te está esperando justo detrás de esa puerta. Si te quedas con él te protegerá.

—¿Cómo sabes que estará aquí?

—Lo llamé.

—¿Y cómo sabes que estará solo?

—Es bueno, Bella. Casi tan bueno como yo. Sabe lo que hace.

El ligero acento tejano había vuelto y el tono tranquilo y natural le helaba la sangre. Su rostro y su postura también habían cambiado. Aunque seguía llevando los mismos vaqueros y la misma camiseta oscura, ya no tenía aspecto irlandés ni parecía peligroso. Se movía con elegancia y despreocupación, y no quedaba nada de la criatura salvaje con la que había luchado y hecho el amor hacía lo que parecía un siglo.

—¿Así de fácil? —dijo ella, no dejando traslucir el pánico y el dolor en su voz. Edward se iba a ir, y ella sabía perfectamente que nunca lo volvería a ver.

—Sí. Dale una oportunidad a James, Bella. Te podrá proporcionar una vida agradable. La vida que te mereces.

—¿Tanto confías en él?

—Como en cualquier otra persona.

—¿Confías realmente en alguien, Edward? —preguntó la joven en voz baja.

Por un momento, los sombríos ojos masculinos se suavizaron.

—Confío en ti —admitió, y durante un instante demasiado breve le rozó la boca con la suya—. Adiós, mi amor.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de alcanzarlo, de protestar. Se había ido, esfumado entre las multitudes de la zona de llegadas.

No podía moverse. La gente tenía que esquivar su figura inmóvil, mirándola con enfado, pero ella era incapaz de reaccionar. La cambiante masa de humanidad se lo había tragado, ayudado por los colores protectores que tan bien sabía llevar, y sólo podía confiar en que estuviera bien. El Destino, Dios, no podían ser tan crueles como para dejar que le ocurriera algo después de todo lo que había pasado.

—No dejes que le pase nada —dijo violentamente, dirigiéndose al benigno dios cuáquero de su niñez, más en un tono de amenaza que de plegaria—. Sé que ha hecho cosas terribles. Cosas que no se pueden perdonar, ni olvidar. No tiene ninguna excusa, es un hombre cruel, terrible. Pero no permitas que le ocurra nada.

No hubo respuesta. Ni de su dios cuáquero ni del católico severo de Edward. Nada más que un silencio impenetrable.

—Bella. ¿Estás bien? —Ella se volvió paralizada por la sorpresa, sólo para encontrar a James a su lado, con sus hermosos ojos azules oscurecidos por la preocupación.

—¿Cómo has logrado pasar la aduana? —preguntó la joven con aire ausente—.Edward me dijo que me estarías esperando en el otro lado.

—Recuerda que trabajo para el gobierno. Puedo ir a donde tenga que ir. —Miró a través de ella, escudriñando la multitud—. ¿Dónde está?

—Se ha ido.

—¿Adónde?

—No lo sé —respondió en tono cansado—. No me lo contó. Dijo que tú te ocuparías de todo.

—¿De qué? —Su voz sonó curiosamente intensa.

—De la información. Me dio una lista de la gente que trabajaba con mi padre. Las personas que lo traicionaron. Te ocuparás de que los detengan, ¿verdad, James? De que no vayan a por Edward.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró él tranquilizadoramente, cogiéndola del brazo y guiándola a través de la masa de gente—. Pero tengo que saber a dónde ha ido Edward. No está a salvo, Bella. Quiero ayudarle.

_Confío en él como en cualquier otra persona_, había dicho Edward. _Te protegerá_. Bella lo miró, intentando sentir esa confianza.

No lo logró.

—Lo último que sé es que estaba en Irlanda. Me dejó en el Aeropuerto de Shannon. Me metió en un avión para Washington y después se marchó. Puede que todavía esté allí, aunque lo dudo. Me imagino que habrá desaparecido. Nadie lo encontrará de nuevo.

—Bella —dijo su ex-marido con suavidad—. ¿Por qué mientes? Me llamó cuando aterrizasteis. ¿Dónde está?

Ella ni siquiera pestañeó.

—¿Esto es como una especie de prueba para ver si se puede confiar en mí? Estoy aquí, ¿no? Tengo la información que necesitas. Deja en paz a Edward. No sé dónde está y no me importa. Me dejó a tu merced, James. Me dijo que confiara en ti.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Bella, te lo prometo. Siempre te he querido y todavía lo sigo haciendo. Te juro que puedes confiar en mí.

A la joven no le quedaba otra opción. James la guió a través de la multitud hasta la brillante luz otoñal de la tarde en Washington y ella lo siguió dócilmente, sintiéndose vacía, abandonada, sin rumbo.

Había un elegante coche con chófer esperándolos justo fuera de la terminal, otro signo del poder que poseía James, del que ella nunca se había percatado. Él le abrió la puerta, y estaba a punto de subir cuando se oyó una explosión en los alrededores que la hizo caer al suelo.

**que creen que habrá pasado? :o**

**solo quedan 2 capítulos mas y se nos acaba :C**


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta historia es una adaptación, nada me pertenece.**

**PENÚLTIMO****CAPITULO**

**disfrútenlo**

**Capítulo 19**

Se organizó un gran alboroto. James comenzó a lanzar juramentos obscenos, la puso en pie y la empujó dentro de la limusina. Un momento después, sacó el teléfono móvil, se apartó para que no pudieran escucharlo y se puso a hablar con gran excitación.

Bella se quedó sentada hecha un ovillo en el asiento trasero observando su cara. No quería ver la enorme columna de humo, ni el fuego que comenzaba a extenderse en el lejano aparcamiento. No necesitaba oír el murmullo de las voces, las sirenas, el ruido y el nerviosismo que se había levantado alrededor, ni ver el rostro súbitamente impasible de James para saber lo que había pasado.

Su corazón se había parado al mismo tiempo que el de Edward. Era así de sencillo.

Su ex-marido se sentó a su lado, cerró la puerta y le cogió la mano con fuerza.

—Te voy a llevar a casa —le informó con voz tensa.

—¿Y dónde está eso? —Qué curioso, pensó. Su corazón había dejado de latir, pero podía seguir hablando. Era verdaderamente extraño.

—A tu casa. A la casa de tu padre. Creo que necesitas estar en un lugar que te resulte conocido. Que sea cómodo.

No discutió con él. No importaba a dónde fuera. Estaba muerta.

—Bella. —Le agarró la mano con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño mientras el chófer entraba en la autopista—. He hablado con los de seguridad. Ha habido una explosión en una de las zonas de aparcamiento de larga estancia.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—Había una bomba en uno de los coches.

—Sí —repitió.

—Bella, era el coche de Edward. Lo había dejado allí hacía meses, pero el Departamento lo había estado vigilando, esperando que apareciera. Alguien se debe de haber adelantado.

—Sí —continuó diciendo la joven.

—La bomba se activó cuando Edward encendió el motor y el coche voló por los aires con él dentro.

La muchacha se volvió hacia James con una sonrisa congelada en el rostro. Su corazón le golpeaba en el pecho de forma extraña y dolorosa, de una manera que no era capaz de reconocer, pero no parecía importarle.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él cortantemente.

—Lo sé y punto. —Apartó con cuidado su mano de la suya y se reclinó contra el lujoso asiento de cuero, cortesía de los contribuyentes—. Llévame a casa, y te daré la nota de mi padre.

—No me importa esa maldita nota —repuso él con impaciencia—. Eres tú la que me preocupas.

No se molestó en mirarlo. Sus palabras eran apasionadas, intensas. Pero ya nada le importaba: había perdido para siempre al hombre que amaba.

—Estoy perfectamente. —Cerró los ojos, respirando el olor del humo y de los productos químicos que inundaban el aire a su alrededor.

Lo peor y más repugnante de las bombas era la metralla, pensó Edward. Las piezas de metal que habían formado parte de su coche salían disparadas por el aire como pájaros de guerra letales. Todavía le funcionaba ese sexto sentido que le había salvado tantas veces la vida, y se había protegido detrás de un montón de coches apenas un segundo después de activar el encendido a control remoto de su coche.

Se había salvado una vez más, aunque no estaba seguro de si eso era una bendición o una maldición. No recordaba haber visto a nadie más por allí, a ningún turista inocente al que le hubiera pillado de pleno la explosión. Se quedó tumbado en el asfalto, respirando los gases, paralizado, incapaz de moverse. Le sangraba la pierna, y distinguía a través de los vaqueros una astilla de metal que se le había clavado y que le estaba empapando el pantalón de sangre.

Se sentó, apartándose el pelo de la cara, y la mano también se le manchó de sangre. Oía las sirenas en la distancia. En teoría, el aeropuerto de Dulles tenía un buen sistema de seguridad. Pero si así fuera, deberían haber detectado la bomba en el aparcamiento.

Se arrancó el trozo de metal de la pantorrilla, se puso en pie con dificultad, y la arrojó a las llamas. Después se fue de allí cojeando, mezclándose entre los coches aparcados sin prestar atención al dolor de su pierna derecha, a la sangre que le resbalaba y le empapaba el zapato.

Quince minutos después se permitió detenerse finalmente. La sangre le había calado los vaqueros, y si no hacía algo empezaría a dejar huellas, un lujo que no podía permitirse.

Se dejó caer detrás de un Voyager, y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Taponó la herida con la camiseta e involuntariamente se acordó de Bella sentada en la cocina de Derrymore, su rostro pálido por la conmoción, mientras él le vendaba el brazo acuchillado .

Se volvió a poner la chaqueta y se abrochó la cremallera. Por lo menos iba armado. Tenía una pistola que había escondido en el aeropuerto hacía mucho tiempo junto con las llaves de su coche y el control remoto que le había salvado la vida. Y también tenía sus manos, que eran el arma en la que más confiaba de todas.

Alguien había descubierto que estaba volviendo con Bella. Le habían recibido con una fiesta, y si hubiera sido otra persona ya estaría muerto.

Se metió en un baño desierto para lavarse la sangre de la cara y las manos, y se miró en el espejo. Se había arañado una mejilla con el pavimento cuando se tiró al suelo y la pérdida de sangre debida a la herida había causado que su piel bronceada palideciera. No podía restablecerse completamente con los pocos recursos con que contaba, y tampoco pedir ayuda a nadie. Al menos no hasta que averiguara quién había puesto la bomba.

Ya era tarde, y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo sobre la capital del distrito. Esperó hasta el anochecer, cuando la tenue luz disimulara la obvia mancha de la pernera derecha de su pantalón, ocultara su palidez y escondiera al asesino que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Entonces salió del baño, sirviéndose de toda su fuerza para mantener su paso engañosamente estable mientras paraba un taxi.

Incluso eso era un riesgo, sin embargo, no le quedaba más remedio que asumirlo. Estaba preparado para volarle la cabeza de un disparo al conductor al menor movimiento sospechoso, pero por una vez la suerte le acompañó. El taxista estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando la radio como para prestar atención al pasajero anónimo que llevaba en el asiento trasero.

Escuchó la noticia sobre su muerte con irónica satisfacción. No es que pronunciaran su nombre, ya que Newton ya se habría ocupado rápidamente del asunto. Pero se daba por supuesto que el propietario no identificado del Taurus azul había fallecido.

Se alegraba de que ese maldito coche hubiera desaparecido. Siempre lo había odiado. De algún modo, se sentía liberado. El coche había muerto en su lugar, ese coche anodino, de clase media, que se había adaptado a su personaje. Si lograba volver a Irlanda se compraría un coche deportivo. Que fuera rápido, que se averiara a menudo y que no se pusiera en marcha cuando lloviera.

Le dijo al taxista que lo dejara en Arlington. Si hubiera seguido las normas que le habían dado en su entrenamiento, las normas de Charlie, habría matado al conductor simplemente por precaución.

Pero ya no estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de su mentor. Ahora tenía su propio programa.

La larga caminata en el aire helado de la noche provocó que su pierna empezara a sangrar de nuevo. No se atrevía a mostrar que le dolía, debido a que un hombre cojeando llamaría más la atención y no podía permitírselo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el lugar donde vivía el General Vulturi estaba bien protegido.

Pero aunque se hubiese tratado del maldito Fuerte Knox, nada lo habría detenido. Ni siquiera el sofisticado sistema de seguridad del hombre que se había convertido en su objetivo o el pequeño ejército de jóvenes oficiales que se preocupaban de todas sus necesidades.

El despacho del General estaba en penumbra, quedando iluminado sólo el escritorio que presidía la estancia. Edward se quedó en la sombra, esperando al General. Era un hombre paciente.

Esperó hasta que se hubo servido un vaso de Scotch y se hubo bebido la mitad. Hasta que se soltó la corbata, se reclinó en su sillón de cuero y abrió el cajón del escritorio. Hasta que habló.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en aparecer, Cullen —dijo sacando una pistola.

Edward salió de las sombras, sin molestarse ya en disfrazar su cojera.

—Normalmente soy puntual —comentó a la ligera, dejándose caer en la silla que había enfrente del anciano.

—¿Te ha disparado alguien, hijo? —inquirió él afablemente, señalando con la cabeza su pierna empapada de sangre.

—Metralla.

—Es lo malo de las bombas —repuso el General.

—Sí—coincidió Edward.

El militar alcanzó otro vaso de cristal tallado, le sirvió a Edward una dosis generosa y lo empujó hacia él a través del escritorio. Cristal Waterford.

—¿Por qué has venido? ¿Estás planeando quitarme del medio?

—Encontré el cuadro, y la carta que había detrás.

—Suponía que lo harías. La has leído, ¿no?

—Si no fuera así, nunca me habría enterado de que era usted quien quedaba al mando. Charlie debió divertirse mucho. Todas esas quejas acerca de cómo la CÍA se había quedado con toda su financiación, y al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo parte integral de la misma.

—Tenía algo de irónico. Yo no soy un hombre dado a esas cosas, pero Charlie sí. Es una pena que cometiera errores.

—Piensa seguir con el Departamento, ¿no? ¿Con ayuda de quién? ¿De Newton?

—¿Viste su nombre en la lista?

—Todos los demás están muertos.

El General sonrió bebiendo a pequeños sorbos el whisky.

—Newton no es más que un pobre desgraciado. Un burócrata que está más interesado por el papeleo y en seguir instrucciones que en hacer lo que se tiene que hacer.

—¿Y quién decide lo que se tiene que hacer?

—Yo —dijo su interlocutor—. Va a ser bastante fácil conseguir que las cosas se vuelvan a poner en marcha. Tengo la idea, y la mano derecha de Charlie para que se lleve a cabo. Sólo quedamos nosotros dos, pero podemos ocuparnos del negocio. Una vez que dejemos atrás el mayor impedimento.

—¿Impedimento? —Se llevó el Scotch a la nariz, dejando que el olor le penetrara. Pero lo dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa sin tocarlo.

—Los operativos de Charlie. Tenemos que librarnos de ellos. Siempre es mejor empezar de cero. Tú has ayudado mucho en este sentido. Todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue mandarles a por ti, y tú te ocupaste de ellos.

—Es un placer haber podido ser de utilidad —replicó Edward, burlón.

—Sin embargo nos has fallado, hijo. Se suponía que tenías que acabar también con Bella Swan. Te infravaloramos y nos has metido en un buen lío. Pero bien está lo que bien acaba.

—¿Un soldado citando a Shakespeare? —murmuró Edward—. Quién lo habría dicho... ¿Por qué quiere que Bella muera?

—Creemos en el orden. La hija de Charlie sabía que había algo extraño en ese cuadro desaparecido y supusimos que ella era la clave para encontrarlo, aunque no se diera cuenta. Tarde o temprano empezaría a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas, y nosotros nos encontraríamos con el agua al cuello. —Suspiró profundamente—. Intentamos pensar en otras posibilidades, pero la chica era mucho más lista y más obstinada de lo que su padre había creído nunca.

—¿Quién era la mano derecha de Charlie, General? —preguntó Edward en voz baja—. ¿Quién le va a ayudar a poner el Departamento en marcha de nuevo?

—¿Te refieres al hombre que ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para asesinarte durante los últimos seis meses? ¿Esperas que responda la pregunta, hijo?

—Sí.

El militar se reclinó en su asiento.

—Entonces lo haré. Tengo una pistola, una casa llena de soldados entrenados, y tú ya eres hombre muerto. Lo oí en las noticias. No quedaba nada de tu coche, pero han supuesto que tú estabas en el interior al no poder investigar los restos. Tu familia recibirá una pensión del estado y tú simplemente habrás desaparecido. Como deberías de haber hecho hace años.

—No tengo familia.

—Es una lástima —repuso el General—. Como Bella Swan. Sin familia, sin amigos, nadie que herede la casa, todo ese dinero...

El pánico que invadió a Edward fue instantáneo, abrumador. No estaba acostumbrado a las emociones, al menos no cuando se encontraba ante una tarea. Un trabajo que pudiera ser que no llegara a completar.

—¿De qué demonios está hablando?

—Probablemente ya esté muerta en estos momentos, hijo —contestó el General con suavidad.

—Está con James. Me ocupé de ello. Él no va a permitir que nadie se le acerque.

—No —asintió su antiguo jefe—. Por supuesto que no.

La certeza, aplastante y sombría, se interpuso entre ellos como una serpiente enroscada.

—Entiendo —se limitó a decir Edward.

—Has dejado que al final los sentimientos se crucen en tu camino. Si no te hubieras dejado cegar por lo que sentías, te habrías empezado a preguntar por qué James te estaba ayudando tanto. Por qué te había mandado a la hija de Charlie. Pero al final perdiste el juicio, ¿no?

Edward se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—Quizá —respondió en voz baja—. O quizá no.

El General no pareció entenderlo.

—Voy a tener que dispararte, hijo. No estoy seguro de cómo justificaré tu muerte, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. A lo mejor te puedo hacer pasar por uno de esos locos pacifistas que están dispuestos a matarme. De cualquier manera, tengo derecho a proteger mi hogar. —Levantó la pistola—. Una vez que mi socio acabe con la chica, sabrá lo que hacer. Debo reconocer que James es brillante.

—¿Qué va a hacer con Bella?

La pistola vaciló por un instante.

—Matarla. La verdad es que no le queda otra opción. Hará parecer que se ha suicidado. Después de todo, se marchó de su trabajo sin avisar y ha estado desaparecida una semana. Se ha sentido muy abatida por la muerte de su padre y el fin de su matrimonio.

—Fue ella la que lo dejó.

—Podemos reinventar la historia para que sirva a nuestros propósitos. Será todo un caballero, si es lo que te preocupa. Ni siquiera sabrá lo que está sucediendo. Se encontrará demasiado angustiada llorando por ti para darse cuenta de que está a punto de reunirse contigo.

—Piensa que he muerto. —El tono de voz de Edward era neutro.

—Tan sólo se ha adelantado un poco a los acontecimientos. —el General volvió a levantar la pistola.

Mala hierba nunca muere. Al igual que los viejos o los jóvenes soldados. El militar no tuvo tiempo de disparar la pistola, Edward se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándole por el cuello y lo tiró de la silla.

Tenía su propia pistola, con el silenciador apuntando al centro de la frente del General, a punto de apretar el gatillo. Un poco más de sangre no se notaría sobre sus ropas oscuras y quería que el viejo muriera. Mirarlo a los ojos y saber que estaba a punto de volarle los sesos.

Pero el General estaba totalmente inmóvil y en su rostro no se leía ninguna expresión. Edwards soltó un juramento preguntándose si ya estaría muerto. Le buscó el pulso, y allí estaba, aunque débil.

De pronto se dio cuenta de la extraña posición en que se había quedado el cuello. Mucho mejor. Se hallaba inerte, paralizado, indefenso, mirando fijamente al hombre que podía hacer que todo se acabase.

Edward le puso la pistola en la frente una vez más, esperando. Esperando que el oscuro destello de pánico y certeza ensombreciera los ojos de su enemigo. Cuando lo descubrió, sonrió y se apartó del cuerpo, tambaleándose ligeramente por su pierna herida.

—Está acabado, General —anunció suavemente—. Y no hay nada que desee más en el mundo. Se ha partido el cuello. Se ha quedado tetrapléjico, y no se puede hacer nada más por usted que atarle a una máquina y darle la vuelta cada cierto tiempo para que el líquido no le inunde los pulmones y le asfixie. —Hizo una pausa—. Y lo mejor de todo es que yo no se lo hice. No puede culparme.

Los ojos del militar ardían de indignación, furiosamente vivos en su deformado rostro.

—¿Quiere que le mate, no? Marcharse con todos los honores. —Retrocedió guardándose la pistola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero—. Me temo que no puedo ayudarle, General. Me he retirado.

Y dando media vuelta abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin ruido al salir.

**Penúltimo capitulo :c**

**que les pareció? no estaba muerto!**

**muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado sus opiniones, de veritas se las agradezco, aunque yo no la escribí me siento genial con sus comentario y a todas aquellas que solo leen pero que soonnn muchisimass también muchas gracias**

**creo que subiré mas ratito el ultiiimo capitulo :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno esta historia como ya dije es una adaptación de Anne Stuart del mismo nombre. y los personajes son de la grandiosa señora Meyer.**

**les dejo este ultimo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y les guste **

**nos hablamos a bajo**

**Capítulo 20 **

La casa olía a cerrado y a rancio. Apenas había estado fuera, pero parecía que había sido hacía una eternidad. Las flores todavía estaban vivas y la leche que había en la nevera no se había puesto agria. Bella se puso a dar vueltas por la casa donde había crecido, observando todo en un estado casi letárgico, seguida de cerca por James.

—Te haré un té —se ofreció él amablemente—. Sé que no te gusta el alcohol.

—Brandy —repuso la joven con voz ronca.

—De acuerdo. —Mantuvo el tono tranquilizador y suave, mientras la tomaba por el brazo.

No se resistió. Se sentía incapaz de pensar, de hacer nada. Le permitió que la llevara al estudio de su padre, a la habitación que había evitado desde su muerte, y que la acomodara en el sofá de cuero con una copa de cristal llena brandy en la mano. Y también le dejó que se sentara a su lado, y que le cogiera su fría y entumecida mano entre las suyas.

—Ojalá no hubieras tenido que pasar por esto, Bella —murmuró.

—Me dijiste que acudiera a él —replicó ella bebiendo un sorbo. No lograba entrar en calor.

—Debería de haberte mentido y decirte que no sabía dónde estaba.

La joven lo miró un momento.

—Tú no mientes, ¿no, James?

Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

—Todos mentimos. Forma parte de la naturaleza humana. Incluso tu padre lo hacía.

—Sí.

Su ex-marido le lanzó una mirada extraña, algo en su tono de voz le había hecho sobresaltarse.

—¿Encontraste las respuestas a tus preguntas? ¿Averiguaste quién lo mató?

—Tú lo sabes, ¿no?

James asintió.

—¿Te serviría de algo si te dijera que no me enteré de que había sido Edward hasta que te fuiste a México? Fue imperdonable por mi parte no haberme dado cuenta antes. Todo apuntaba hacia él, pero me negaba a creerlo. Si lo hubiera sabido a tiempo...

—¿Qué habrías hecho, James? ¿Me habrías impedido ir? —Bebió otro sorbo, pero siguió sin hacerle efecto.

—Lo habría matado —afirmó con violencia.

La joven sonrió.

—Dijiste que él era mejor que tú. No habrías tenido muchas opciones.

Una expresión extraña cruzó por el rostro masculino, aunque desapareció rápidamente.

—Nunca lo sabremos, ¿no? Ahora está muerto. Ha costado dos kilos de explosivo plástico hacerlo, pero ya está.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

James pareció sobresaltarse.

—Los de seguridad...

—No podían saber de qué estaba compuesta la bomba tan pronto.

Él se quedó quieto por un momento y después suspiró.

—Bella...

—¿La pusiste tú? —inquirió ella con calma fingida, jugando con el medallón de oro que llevaba al cuello.

James negó con la cabeza.

—No forma parte de mi área de conocimientos. Ordené que la pusieran, por supuesto. Pero permíteme que te asegure que con una fuerza de tal magnitud la muerte es instantánea. No debió de sentir nada.

—¿No?

—No. Desgraciadamente. —Le dirigió una beatífica sonrisa—. ¿Dónde está la carta, Bella?

—Él confiaba en ti.

—Nunca confió en nadie. No le quedaba otra opción que confiar en que yo te protegería. Sabía que era hombre muerto. Lo supo durante meses. Lo único que desconocía era cuándo iba a suceder. Me imagino que se sentiría agradecido de que la espera hubiera llegado a su fin.

—Tienes demasiada imaginación.

—Esperaba que no tuvieras que enterarte de todo esto. No obstante, no tiene por qué interponerse entre nosotros. Yo era la mano derecha de tu padre y estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para continuar con su trabajo. Tú podrías estar a mi lado. Teníamos algo muy especial, ¿verdad?. Yo sabía cómo darte placer, cómo hacer exactamente lo que te gustaba...

—Porque tenías acceso a las notas de mi terapeuta —señaló ella con calma.

—También te lo dijo, ¿no? —Suspiró—. Lo infravaloré. ¿Te acostaste con él, Bella? ¿Hiciste que se pusiera encima de ti en la oscuridad y que hiciera justo lo que tú querías, hasta que llegaras al orgasmo con esos sonidos tan educados que haces?

—No —contestó.

En el rostro masculino se dibujó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Bien.

—Hice que se corriera en mi boca en un coche cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Dublín.

James le dio una bofetada. Le sobresaltó haberlo hecho, y se quedó mirando con sorpresa su mano ligeramente temblorosa. Ella no reaccionó.

—Me sorprendes —reconoció un momento después—. Y yo me he sorprendido a mí mismo. No me había dado cuenta de que me fuera a importar tanto. No estoy seguro de lo que me importa más: el hecho de que te acostaras con él o el que él fuera capaz de convencerte para que actuaras así. Creo que me importa él más que tú. —Se reclinó cómodamente en el sofá de cuero observándola—. ¿Dónde está la carta?

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

—Destruirla. Tenemos que empezar de nuevo. Ya no queda nadie de los que trabajaban con tu padre, incluyendo a Edward. Solo estamos el General y yo. Entre los dos podemos crear algo incluso más poderoso y mucho más lucrativo. Ése era el problema de tu padre: no estaba interesado en el dinero, lo único que le gustaba era jugar con la vida y la muerte.

—¿Le preocupó algo alguna vez en su vida?

James se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que me tuvo cariño de forma pasajera. Y a ti también. Sabes, quería que estuviésemos juntos. Deseaba que tú fueras la hijita que lo idolatrara para siempre, pero ya que estabas decidida a casarte, pensó que yo sería tu pareja ideal. No porque yo fuera su favorito. Era a Edward a quien más quería. La persona que lo mató.

Alargó la mano para tocarla y ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no moverse, ya que no quería dar signos de debilidad. Los dedos masculinos no dudaron: aferraron el medallón y se lo arrancaron del cuello de un tirón.

La joven no cometió el error de luchar por él.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesan las joyas, James?

Él lo abrió con la uña del dedo pulgar, perfectamente cuidada, y miró el trozo de papel que había en su interior bien doblado. Lo cerró de nuevo y se lo metió en el bolsillo con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Esto ya está —dijo—. Ahora solo me queda ocuparme de ti.

Miró a los ojos al hombre con el que se había casado, a la personificación de la maldad de su padre, y le preguntó:

—¿No te resultará un poco difícil?

—Edward no es el único capaz de matar, Bella. La diferencia es que él nunca disfrutó haciéndolo. —Le acarició la cara—. Yo sí.

Sentía sus manos suaves, cálidas contra su piel helada. No había manera de recuperar el medallón ni de detenerlo. Tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo. No ahora que sabía que Edward estaba muerto.

—¿Vas a hacer que parezca un asesinato? ¿No atraerá demasiado la atención hacia esta casa?

—Un suicidio, ángel mío. Te vas a tirar por las escaleras donde murió tu padre. Durante los últimos meses has estado en un estado de desesperación total. Incluso dejarás una nota de tu puño y letra explicando tus razones.

—¿Cómo te las has arreglado para eso?

—Sigo teniendo mis propios recursos. —La cogió de la mano—. Vamos, Bella. No querrás esperar más para reunirte con Edward, ¿verdad?

Ella le sonrió levantándose lentamente y después le rompió la copa de cristal en la cara.

Tenía una pistola en la casa, en su habitación. Sabía utilizarla y quería hacerlo. Deseaba matar como nunca había deseado nada. Corrió por toda la casa, sin preocuparse por los gritos de dolor y rabia de James, y subió atropelladamente las largas escaleras de caracol que en otro momento había descendido como una novia perfecta.

El novio perfecto la perseguía a su vez, subiendo las escaleras tras ella. Estaba oscuro y no se molestó en encender la luz.

Se acordaba muy bien de esa otra ocasión en la que había subido las escaleras en la oscuridad, con Edward detrás de ella.

Su perseguidor logró agarrarla por el tobillo y ella le dio una patada que le hizo caer por las escaleras con un grito de furia. Bella no creyó ni por un instante que eso fuera a detenerlo y siguió adelante, llegando con rapidez a la tercera planta donde se encontraba su dormitorio y lanzándose hacia la mesilla de noche.

La pistola no estaba. Mientras intentaba encender la luz tiró la lámpara y volcó los contenidos del cajón en el suelo.

—¿No estarás buscando esto? —La silueta de James se recortaba en el umbral y la joven pudo ver la pistola en sus manos. El encendió la luz y Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no hacer siquiera un gesto al ver su rostro cortado y ensangrentado.

—No estoy contento contigo —murmuró él con voz hipnótica—. Nada contento.

—Ya me lo imagino —repuso ella—. Te costará explicar cómo te has hecho eso en la cara...

—La verdad es que no. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que tengo muchos recursos. Haré que mi coche choque contra un árbol. No llevaré el cinturón de seguridad, y me temo que me haré más cortes de los que tú me has hecho, pero tapará las otras señales de cualquier otro intento de rebelión que te atrevas a llevar a cabo. Vas a luchar, ¿verdad Bella? No sería nada divertido si no lo hicieras.

—Estás loco.

—Oh, ¿ya nos hemos rebajado tanto? —protestó con aire cansado—. Creo que soy bastante razonable. No hay tantos ex-maridos que se tomen con tanta tranquilidad el que les rompan una copa en la cara. Se lo atribuyo a tu dolor por la muerte de Edward. Era un cabrón despreciable, pero de alguna manera tú pudiste acercarte a él de una forma que nadie había logrado antes. Igual que él se las arregló para... inspirarte. Es un hecho fascinante para un estudioso de la naturaleza humana.

—¿Te consideras un estudioso de la naturaleza humana?

—No, querida mía. Me considero un artista de la muerte. No al nivel de Edward, por supuesto, pero bueno, ahora ya no está, ¿no? El rey ha muerto, viva el rey.

Alargó los brazos hacia ella, y la joven se protegió, esperando dolor. Sin embargo, la ayudó a ponerse en pie de una forma inquietantemente cuidadosa.

—Quitémonoslo de encima, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró—. A no ser que quieras darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio.

Ella lanzó una carcajada.

—Prefiero morir a acostarme contigo, James.

—Y así será, Bella. Así será.

No le quedaba nada para luchar. Ni armas, ni fuerzas. Lo había dado todo, y ahora se sentía acabada. Dejó que la cogiera del brazo con educación, y que la volviera a llevar a través de la oscuridad hasta las escaleras de caracol.

_No importa_, se dijo, _ya estoy muerta_. Había muerto al mismo tiempo que Edward. Aquello no era más que una mera formalidad.

La llevó por la puerta de la cocina, el mismo lugar donde había intentado cocinar la cena de Acción de Gracias hacía un siglo. Casi podía percibir la presencia de Edward observándola. Protegiéndola. Ahogó una risa de histeria.

—¿Qué te resulta tan divertido? —inquirió James suavemente, conduciéndola por el camino de la entrada hasta la estrecha escalera que llevaba al porche. Corría una fresca brisa otoñal que bailaba entre los árboles y le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Siempre le había encantado el otoño.

—Se me había ocurrido que Edward podría estar observándome en estos momentos, como si se tratara de mi ángel de la guarda. Y entonces he pensado que no es que fuera especialmente angelical.

—Sabes —le confesó—, siento celos de él, aunque parezca extraño. No me gusta esa sensación.

—No eres más que un niño, James —replicó ella, deteniéndose a los pies de las escaleras. Allí es donde había encontrado el cadáver de su padre, rígido y silencioso. Edward había dejado que lo descubriera ella misma—. Crece de una vez.

—Puede ser —concedió él con indiferencia—. Vamos arriba.

Empezaron a subir los estrechos escalones. Apenas había sitio para que los dos pudieran caminar uno al lado del otro. Las sombras oscurecían el descansillo cubierto con mamparas en lo alto de las escaleras, y podía imaginarse que Edward estaba allí arriba, escondido entre las sombras, esperando a su padre. A ella.

—¿Cómo se las arregló Edward para hacer subir a mi padre aquí? —preguntó repentinamente para sí misma, sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

—Fue idea de Charlie.

Bella se detuvo a mitad de camino mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo estaba allí, querida. Vigilando para asegurarme de que a Edward no le diera un ataque de sensiblería. Después de todo, me había costado mucho organizarlo. No quería que al final le fallaran las fuerzas.

—¿Le tendiste una trampa a mi padre?

—No exactamente. Se merecía morir, pero la verdad es que la mayoría de nosotros, pobres mortales, nos lo merecemos. Yo sólo me cercioré de que los que ostentaban el poder se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo traicionaste.

—Si lo quieres ver así...

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?

—Él quería que fuera Edwward. Fue realmente emocionante. Ninguno de los dos sabía que yo estaba allí, vigilando. Cenaron de manera elegante, tomaron unas cuantas copas y después dieron un paseo. Y cuando llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras, tu padre le pidió a Edward que lo matara.

—No esperes que su hija se muestre tan cooperativa.

—Oh, no, Bella. Espero que luches.

Sólo quedaban una docena más de escalones por subir. Miró hacia arriba de nuevo, a la oscuridad, y se figuró que la alta y esbelta figura de Edward se hallaba oculta allí, al acecho. Esperando poder matar para salvarla, para salvarlos a ambos.

Miró al hombre que tenía al lado, más allá del odio, del miedo. Le clavaba la pistola en las costillas, y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada. Excepto, quizá, llevárselo con ella.

—Dime, Bella. ¿Quieres chupármela antes de morir? —le preguntó—. Por los viejos tiempos, ya que parece que has perdido tu aversión a dicha práctica.

—Preferiría chupar una serpiente de cascabel.

Le presionó aún más fuerte con la pistola.

—Podría obligarte.

—Sería muy peligroso para tu integridad física.

Él suspiró.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que ésa es una de las cosas que más me molestan de ti? Que normalmente tienes razón.

Habían llegado a lo alto de las escaleras. James no se molestó en echar un vistazo a las sombras que tenían delante. Bella sí.

—Ha llegado el momento, cariño —dijo—. ¿Preparada para morir?

—Aparta tus manos de ella, James.

Edward salió de entre las sombras cojeando, oscuro, vengativo, como un espectro cubierto de sangre. Por un breve y maravilloso instante, James se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa.

Y en ese momento, la joven lo empujó.

La barandilla cedió y James se precipitó al vacío, partiéndose el cráneo contra el bloque de cemento que había a los pies de las escaleras. Su cuerpo se movió convulsivamente por un momento y después se quedó inmóvil.

El espeso y oscuro charco de sangre parecía negro bajo la luz de la luna.

—No estás muerto —susurró Bella mirando a Edward.

—Me siento como si lo estuviera.

Se acercó a ella bajo la brillante luz de la luna, y la joven vislumbró la mancha oscura de sangre de la pernera del pantalón, el arañazo en la cara, el inmenso cansancio que rezumaba. Pero estaba vivo, lo amaba y era suyo. En medio de la muerte y del caos, eso era lo único que importaba.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un instante interminable. No había necesidad de palabras. Él no la tocó. Pasó a su lado y empezó a bajar las estrechas escaleras con la barandilla rota, despacio, dolorosamente. Se paró a mitad de camino y se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó.

—¿Adónde?

—No lo sé. Lejos de aquí.

_Irlanda_, pensó ella. _Viviremos allí, envejeciendo juntos y en paz._

—Sí —respondió—. Sí.

**FIN**

**y llegamos al final. **

**bueno antes que todo, agradecer a todas las que leyeron esta adaptación, mi primera historia no saben cuanto me costo decidirme a subir algo, aunque no haya sido escrita por mi, de verdad de todo corazón les agradezco.**

**muchos besos a las niñas que le siguen desde el primer capitulo, que han sido incondicionales y que, quizás no lo dejan por escrito pero que están ahí, gracias a tooodass.**

**a las que me dejan sus comentario, me agregan a sus favoritos, muchas gracias.**

**espero nos sigamos leyendo mas adelante, tengo muchas historias en mente para adaptar. ahora estoy trabajando en una mucho mas ligera que esta, con mas humor. así que pronto volverán a saber de mi.**

**millones de besos.**

**nos leemos**


End file.
